Love Happens
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: Hermione and Draco Met in a ice cream parlor when they were 7, but when they go to hogwarts they dont recognize each other at first, will they ever... Please Read and Review...
1. They meet

A/N: I really hope you like my story! I recently made a lot of changes to make it sound more…. Well I don't have a word for it, I'm just trying to improve the quality, and I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

Chapter One: They Meet

It was raining that afternoon in London, or so fate would have it. The streets were covered in thick sheets of water and businessmen and shoppers alike crowded in beneath the safety of their umbrellas. It was on this rainy Thursday afternoon that a family of three rushed into the city to do their weekly shopping; and it was at this that their daughter, a girl of seven, was left to wait for them in the warm sweet confines of a local ice cream parlor.

The little girl was patient and had taken up residence at a lone booth in the back of the old parlor, and away from the windows, this way she could read her book without distraction. She was smart for her age, and you could tell this by the large books that she liked to read. Other than her smarts, you could tell that she wasn't your average first grader. She didn't play with dolls, she didn't go wild for candy and she most certainly didn't believe in 'cooties'.

Hermione Granger knew that she was different, and she was always fine with that. Being normal meant that you were conforming to society, and she was having none of that. She first realized that she was 'special' when she was five. It was after dinner and her mother and father had scolded her for leaving a mess at the table. When she had returned to clean up her mess, the moment she touched it, the whole table had just vanished into thin air. An act that to this day still amazed her entire family.

So absorbed in her book, Hermione hardly noticed that a boy no older than her, with platinum hair, had walked into the parlor. Just as she, he had come alone. The boy was a bold fellow; and he wasn't in the least bit shy; so when he saw her he bravely strode across the room and flopped down in the seat across from her.

"Hello!"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin with freight as his small voice addressed her from across the table, her book had slammed loudly into the table causing a few people to stare. The boy laughed at her as she brought her eyes up to meet his small form. She visibly relaxed when she realized that he was only a little boy, knowing there wasn't much harm that he could do.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," The boy said to her after a moment's silence. "I thought that you saw me." Hermione was taken aback by how polite the boy was; the children she met normally insulted her, or ignored her all together.

"It's okay," Hermione told him as she leaned forward onto the table and folded her arms. "I'm Hermia by the way." She said with a smile.

"I'm Drake" The little boy told her with a warm smile as he extended his hand to her. His father would beat him if he knew he had shook hands with a muggle. "So why are you sitting all alone, Hermia?" He asked her soon after shaking any thoughts of what his father might do to him.

"My parents are out shopping for my auntie's birthday present; I'm not good at keeping secrets." Hermione admitted shyly. "How about you, where are your parents?"

"My parents are, well let's say evil. Well my dad is… This is where I come when he tells me to leave." He explained to her.

"Oh, that's horrible, Drake. I'm so sorry." Hermione didn't know what else to say to him. To know that his parents weren't the same loving people her own parents were. She'd never known another side. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, my mum always calms him down and comes to get me; sometimes it can take a while."

"Well it's good that you have somewhere you can go when your father gets angry." she told him sincerely. They were silent for a moment. After a moment Drake's eyes dropped to the book that Hermione had left abandoned on the table and he smiled.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Immediately a weird look crossed Hermione's face, as she was unsure how to answer his question. Magic had always been something that she and her family had kept to themselves. She didn't want to come across as crazy, but the moment he had asked, she knew that her face had given her away. "Yes, I guess so… I mean, if you consider being able to do things others can't to be magic."

"Can you do stuff others can't." he asked nonchalantly, but Hermione could see how intrigued he really was. Hermione began to hesitate once more. "I mean, if you can that's okay," He paused, "Because I can too."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with amazement as she watched him watch her. "You can do that stuff too!" she asked quickly, a bell chimed as a door opened. "Things like making dead flowers re bloom, causing things to fly across the room, or disappear?" Her eyes lit up with glee as he nodded.

"That and so much more."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes continued to grow, "So I'm not just mental?" For a long time she had believed herself to be insane, never allowing herself to entertain such thoughts.

He laughed, "There are even schools for people like us, schools like Hogwarts." He told Hermione as she tightly gripped the binding of her book.

"Hogwarts," Hermione repeated the name curiously, somewhere in the very back of her mind the name rang a bell… but she didn't mention it. "I don't think I have heard of it."

"You wouldn't have." He said flatly. "Your parents, they are muggles, once your eleven someone will have to come explain it all to them." Muggle…. There was another word that rang a bell…

"So both of us will go to Hogwarts? When we are eleven? Do we get wands? Do you have one?" Her eyes lit up once more. A fear had edged its way into the back of her mind; her parents didn't have this 'talent' of hers, what if they didn't like it? What if she wasn't permitted to go?

"Yeah," his smile grew wide, "We buy our wands along with all of our other supplies in diagon ally. They sell all sorts of stuff there..." He paused for a moment, "I don't have a wand of my own, but I have used my mums, and it's the best feeling in the world, it almost feels like all the power in the world is right there, trapped in your hand." Hermione closed her eyes and pictured this feeling, he humming of the power coursing through her fingers.

Her smile fell after a moment as she opened her eyes, "how did you know?" Hermione choked out as she thought about the facts… "How did you know to tell me?" She felt her heart sinking.

She watched as a grin spread across his face as he pointed to a cup of hot chocolate that Hermione had forgotten all about. "You're making the spoon move?" Her eyes widened as she glance around the shop in fear. She froze, had they saw?

She could see a pair of girls, one of who was looking at her from across the room; they were in a booth next to the window. The first, a blond, looked away quickly knowing that she had been caught. Hermione watched as she said something to a girl with long black curls, she was pleading with her. Hermione would have given anything to know if they were talking of her.

When she turned back to face Drake, she quickly removed the spoon. "So are both of your parents…" she glanced around, "magic?"

"Yeah, all my family has been," he told her quietly.

"Really? Wouldn't…" Hermione's words were cut short.

"Drake, Darling it's time to go." A woman, wearing a long navy blue cloak, said as she walked towards the table the two children sat at. She was a tall, elegant woman and she had long hair that was the exact color as Drake's, the only difference between the two of them, aside from her being a woman, were the eyes. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue while his were a steely grey. Hermione thought she was stunning. "Oh, Hello sweetie," The woman said to Hermione upon seeing her, and she gave the girl a warm smile. She was as kind and polite as her son.

"I'm Narcissa, Drake's mother." His mother said smiling down at her.

"Hello Mrs. Narcissa, I'm Hermia." Hermione told her in a small shy voice, she was almost afraid to speak.

"It's very nice to meet you dear; it's always nice to meet one of my son's friends." Hermione smiled at this, she had never really had many friends, but now she did. It sounded nice to hear it said. "I'm sorry Hermia, darling, but my son and I have to be going." Narcissa told Hermione quietly, and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you later Hermia." Drake said as he scooted out of his side of the booth and he stood up.

"Drake," Hermione called out to just before him and his mother had reached the door, he looked back at her. "You promise it's real?" She asked as he smiled back at her.

"It's real for us." And then, he was gone.

A/N: Well I'm updating sooner than I planned but oh well enjoy! Oh, and I changed Hermione's birthday, and pushed it up a month, its august 19th now, not sept. It worked for this story.


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Enjoy!v **

**Chapter two: The Letter**

Hermione met Drake at the ice cream parlor every Thursday for nearly a year. Most of their time was spent talking about Hogwarts and the magnificent world that Hermione would someday enter. She had never, not once in her life, ever been so fascinated with anything. Not even books or even literature. She was fascinated with all of it; the magic, the Quidditch, wands and even the scary Dementors.

Hermione and Drake were as thick as thieves; they were inseparable, but most of all they were a family. Magic had given them something not many people can have; a true genuine lasting bond. And for Hermione it was the greatest gift she had ever received.

All of the other children, well, they didn't like Hermione, she was too smart, her hair was slightly more than bushy and her teeth were a little too big for her mouth; and they did all that they could to make fun of her. But Drake was different; he had never done any of that.

She knew that once she was at school that things would be different. They weren't all going to be as nice to her as Drake was, they wouldn't all treat her same way, and most of them would hate her; and it would all because of her blood. To her, it all seemed trivial, all blood meant was that you were alive, but not everyone thought that way.

For her birthday, Hermione received more presents than she could count on two hands, but it didn't take her long to pick out her favorite. The bracelet Drake got for her, held the biggest spot in her heart. Initially it was a thick silver chain, but on it were large glassy hearts, spheres, and diamond shapes all made of the same green and silver glass. She swore to never take it off.

Winter turned to spring, and spring turned it to summer, and as the summer came to an end, Hermione was gone. Her family had decided to move her to France. Both Hermione and Drake were devastated. On the day she was to leave, Hermione met with him one last time at the little parlor, and as they stood at their booth, embraced in each other's arms, they made one last promise. They promised to meet again, but next time it would be at Hogwarts. That was the last time she saw him.

OoOoOoOoO

It wasn't until two days after Hermione's eleventh birthday, that she had any kind of contact with the Wizarding world. On August twenty first, just before supper, a loud knock sounded against the Granger's front door. And Richard Granger was less than pleased.

When Mr. Granger opened the door, he came face to face with a very old man. This man had a very long white beard, a long crooked nose; maybe inflicted in his youth, and atop his nose rested a pair of half-moon spectacles. He was dressed in an unusual manner; a large purple dressing cloak covered his body, and deep with in his pockets was his wand.

Hermione stood at the foot of the stairs watching as her father opened the door. The moment she saw the man, her heart nearly exploded with joy. She shrieked with excitement as she ran to stand beside her father.

"You're from Hogwarts aren't you?" her voice shook as she looked up into the man's smiling face "So it is real then, Drake wasn't lying to me!" She all but shouted at him as she jumped up and down, her hair, now bushier, was bouncing with her.

"Yes," The man said as he stepped in over the threshold, "I am from Hogwarts." From the looks on her parent's faces, there were many mixed emotions. Her father looked surprised, confused and affronted, but her mother looked collected and unsurprised.

"What is a Hog Wart?" Mr. Granger asked as he led the man, and his daughter, into the sitting room.

"Ah, I am so sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself." The man said ignoring Mr. Granger's question. His eyes turned Hermione's mother, she knew exactly what was going on.. He made his way over to a chair in front of the family.

"I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts." The Grangers exchanged looks as Hermione continued to bounce up and down in anticipation.

"Hogwarts is a school of Magic." He explained calmly to Mr. Granger.

"Magic, what are you getting at? There is no such thing." Mr. Granger exploded, nearly turning purple at the thought.

"Ah, I wouldn't expect you to believe me so willingly, but I see that your wife and daughter do." Dumbledore said eyeing them closely.

"Laura, how can you believe this mad man, you know there is no such thing." Richard asked in outrage. His face was still a bright purple. Richard Granger was much like Vernon Dursley, only he wasn't nearly as round, or evil. He was like Vernon in the way that he thought. He only saw in black and white.

"Richard, Amethyst went to a similar school when she was Hermione's age." Laura hissed as she looked over at her husband. "Her school was here in France." Amethyst was Laura's estranged younger sister. When Hermione had been younger she had had a very close relationship with her aunt. That had all changed when her family moved to France. Suddenly, a few things began to make sense for Hermione. When she had met Drake his stories had been _riddled_ with familiar words that she couldn't quite place, but now she knew where they had come from. They came from her aunt's bedtime stories.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Hermione is my daughter to!" It was easy to see that Richard wasn't pleased.

"I didn't know! Ame, was the only witch in the family, I didn't know it would be passed on." Laura hissed back at him, hoping that he would restrain himself around Professor Dumbledore. After a moment's pause, Laura looked back over at her daughter and took in a deep breath. "Honey, do you want to go to this school?" Laura asked her daughter, her father let out another outraged objection.

"I do mum," Hermione told her happily.

"Why our daughter though, Mr. Dumbledore, Why was she chosen?" He still didn't grasp the concept that it wasn't a selection, but instead that it was a birth right.

"She possesses those magical qualities of which a student should possess, she possess the magic. She has powers that non magical people such as your selves do not." He explained "If you wish to allow her to attend, she has a spot. Whilst she attends our school she will learn to control her powers and learn about the history of magic as well as meet other students like herself."

"How do we know that what you are saying isn't hogwash?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I am sure that by now you have noticed the things your daughter is capable of doing, things that can only be explained by magic. Also you wife's sister is a witch; it is not uncommon at all." He told him "That should be proof enough.

Her father sighed in defeat; he had noticed what Dumbledore was talking about."

"We will let her go." both of her parents said without needing to be further convinced.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said handing the girl her letter. "I will be seeing you again on the first of September.

OoOoOoOoO

'_I'm finally going.' _She thought to herself. _'I'm really going to Hogwarts, the most wonderful place on earth.'_ She said to herself for the thousandth time that day. _'Drake' _she thought as she looked down at the bracelet, its silver body still wrapped around her wrist. It had been so long since she had seen Drake, her best friend, and she could hardly believe it. She was jarred from her thoughts as she felt the train jerk violently into motion, the loud whistle could be heard throughout the train.

Hermione laughed as she cast one last look of out the exterior window, the sight that met her was a comical one, running on the track after the train was a small little girl with bright auburn hair. Her hands were flying around in front of her, and she was screaming as loud as she could. "I want to go! I can't wait another year!"

It wasn't until someone tapped her shoulder, that Hermione was able to stop laughing and turn around. When she did she came face to face with a small chubby boy whose bright red cheeks stood out against his cream skin.

"You haven't seen my toad, Trevor, have you?" The boy asked as he doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. "I lost him and I don't know what to do." The boy sounded frantic, he looked utterly exhausted.

"No I haven't, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and would you like me to help you?" Hermione asked politely and watched as the boys eyes lit up.

"You'd really help me?" Hermione nodded, "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." He said awkwardly as he extended his hand towards Hermione. She shook it carefully.

"Neville, why don't you go that way and I will go this way." She said pointing down the corridor. Neville nodded and headed down the hall towards a mean looking group of what appeared to be fifth years wearing green emblems on their robes.

OoOo A/N oOoO

**Wow I feel mean for sending Neville towards the Slytherin's! Poor Neville! Well anyways I hope you liked the chapter. I worked really hard on it. Please Review. I promise Draco comes back into the story in the next chapter. Will he recognize Hermione or vice versa? Oh and after the next chapter the chapters may become longer, I have to fit in all seven years though I might just make two chapters per year. I just haven't decided at this point, I just letting you know so yeah well anyways you know what to do. Now REVIEW! The next chapter will be a long one…~Taylor**

**A/N: Enjoy!**


	3. The Starting Line

**Chapter three: The Starting Line**

Hermione watched as Neville walked down the corridor towards a large group of boys, and she instantly began to regret it. These boys didn't look friendly in the least bit. She was relieved to say the least when Neville slipped past them unharmed, the worst they had done was laugh at him.

Once she knew that Neville was safely on the other side of the boys, she turned her attention in the opposite direction and set of in search of Trevor, the lost toad. She didn't really know where she was going; or were she should be looking; all she knew was that she was helping Neville to find his toad.

She walked through the corridor dodging past other students until she reached a compartment that she could get to. The door was open and she stopped so that she could get a good look inside.

The first thing she saw was a boy with bright red hair, his hair wasn't unlike that of the girl she had seen chasing after the train. His pale face was dotted with freckles, more than she could count, and he had dirt in the crook of his nose. His clothes looked old and faded, like they had been around the block a few times and she supposed they had been. His wand was aimed dangerously at an ugly rat.

Across from him, there was another boy, one with hair as black as a raven's feather. It didn't look combed, his hair that is, and he wore a pair of thick round glasses that were held together with bits of white scotch tape, and cracks ran across the lenses. His clothes were old, large, and fit him like bits of old elephant skin; hand me downs for sure.

"Can we help you with something?" Hermione hadn't realized that the boys had looked up at her.

"Yes actually, you haven't happened to see a toad have you; a boy named Neville has lost his." She held her self with confidence as the words left her lips. She didn't want to give them any reason to dislike her.

"No" they both said simultaneously.

"Oh, Oh! You're doing magic? Let's see then." she said looking over at the red headed boy once more as he aimed his wand down at a rat once more.

He cleared his throat "Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Hermione bit her lip as she tried to contain her laughter. The 'spell' he'd used sounded ridiculous; the little red sparks that had erupted from the end of his wand didn't help any.

"Are you sure that's real magic?" Hermione asked as she let out a small giggle. "Well I have learned better ones than that from a standard book of spells year one, for example." She pointed her own wand at the raven haired boy, and fear rapidly spread across his face. "Oculus Repairo." They all watched as the lenses mended themselves. What had once been cracked and taped now existed in pristine condition.

"Whoa!" He said taking them off, blinking, and then putting them back on.

"Holy Salt, You're Harry Potter!" She exclaimed, she could see the bold red scar painted across his skin. Drake had told her about the boy who lived! How he'd survived a deadly curse. "I'm Hermione Granger," she reached out to shake his hand vigorously before turning to the other boy, "and you are?" She asked curiously.

"Ron Weasley." He said taking a bite of a sandwich; she didn't care to know what was in it.

"Pleasure." She said looking down at his open mouth with disgust.

"Well," She said as she walked back to the door "If you see one let me know." She turned to leave, but soon stopped herself "You have a bit of dirt right there." she said indicating to a spot of dirt on the side of Ron's nose. He rubbed at it but it didn't go away. Hermione decided to leave it, so gave him a small smile, and then left.

As she continued to make her way down the corridor she continued to ask everyone she passed if they had seen Trevor… but so far it was a no go. After a while she began to notice that several people were laughing at her, especially the students in green. She finally gave up after one girl called her a… Well I can't say it.

She was lost in her own mind when she bumped into him, a 'him' that she hadn't seen step out of a compartment. "Oh I am so sorry." She said looking up at a blond boy. He was taller than her by a few inches and had handsome features; but also, he looked very familiar. He gave Hermione a confused look.

"You look really familiar." He told her bluntly as he shoved her away from him. He couldn't risk getting wrinkles in his cloak.

"Maybe you have seen me somewhere before." She suggested not recognizing him; they had both changed tremendously in the past years.

"No, probably not, you're a muggle; I don't associate with you kind." The venom in his voice couldn't be ignored, and the bite stung. She offended by his comment, and there's no kinder way to put it. "My blood status shouldn't have anything to do with it, I have a friend and he is pure blood and he doesn't pay any attention to that, though his parents would kill him if they knew." She explained passionately.

"Well, than I guess he is just a blood traitor." The boy said, he wasn't able to hide his look of guilt. His face betrayed him as he walked away leaving Hermione standing there disappointed.

OoOoOoOoO

The castle was beyond words; it was amazing, beautiful, magnificent and so much more. Being the biggest structure she had seen, Hermione couldn't begin to imagine how grand it really was. The longer she looked up at the castle, the more daunting it became, the windows, twinkling with light, seemed to go on forever, their vast bodies sinking into the flagstone walls.

On one side of this magnificent creature there was a dark looming forest resembling something from The Lord of the Rings. Her mind went wild with imagination as she thought of what all could reside with in the vast looming wall. To the other side was great lake with dark murky water that sunk to unimaginable depths. Hermione smiled to herself, she was going to like it her…

"It's incredible isn't it?" She said dreamily as she looked back at Neville, his jaw hung open as he gazed up at his home. She knew he was thinking the same things as she.

"It's amazing." Neville managed to stammer as he stumbled forward off of the train, a collective group of first years had begun to gather on the platform.

"Firs' years, over her'" Hermione watched Neville flinch as the words rang out through the platform. Hermione turned in the direction of the voice. Standing at the pier towards the end of the platform was a tall, wide, gruff looking man with a long black beard and scruffy appearance. Hermione had never seen a man of this size before, and she doubted she ever would again.

Carefully, after a moment's thought, she and Neville began to meander over to him along with the other students. "Firs' years," He called out again as he counted the number of students in front of him, mouthing the numbers as he went.

"Ah. That's all of you firs' years then." He said. "This way, follow me." They all followed him. He led them out to a small dock at the end of the pier. The dock seemed to extend out onto the lakes surface for quite some time before it came to an end. Along the edges of the dock Hermione could just make out the shape of nearly a dozen four man boats silhouetted against the murky water.

"We'll be takin' da boats to the castle, four to a boat please. We don't want yer boa' sink'in." He commanded, assisting students into their boats. Hermione was the first to clamber into her boat, but she was soon followed by Ron, Harry, and a terrified Neville.

Once everyone was situated in their boat, she could hear Harry telling Ron about the man, and she learned how he'd saved Harry from the Dastardly Dursley's. She also learned that this man was called Hagrid.

When the boats finally jerked into motion, Hermione instantly turned her attention back the castle silhouetted against the night sky; it was even bigger than she had originally thought it was. She smiled as she took in its beauty; still marveling at how this was her home. It made her feel proud to be attending school in this castle.

O**oOo A/N oOoO **

**I don't plan to go super in depths with the years, describing every single thing that happens… It would be like reading the original books if I did, I will have my own little flares to thing, and plot points will be everywhere. Well, Enjoy! **

**~Taylor**


	4. The Hat's Song

**Chapter 4: The Hat's Song**

_***Year one***_

Hermione's heart raced as struggled to keep up with Hagrid as she, and the other first years, approached the looming castle, their eyes all wide with excitement. Yes, the castle looked magnificent from afar, but it was nothing compared with how it looked up close.

The front door its self was a sight for eyes, it was a tall grand door made of the finest richest oak any of them had ever seen. Carved delicately into the wood were small circular patterns and intricate designs that spread across its surface like vines snaking their way across a wall. Hagrid pushed it open and they all walked in.

Once inside the castle, the student's amazement didn't end, but was simply halted at the sight of a tall woman standing before them. Like stated previously the woman was tall, and her body was sheathed in long maroon dressing robes. On top of her head she wore a tall pointed hat that bent downward 3/4ths of the way up.

"First off," The woman began as she looked out across the faces of all the students. "I would like to welcome you all, I am Professor McGonagall." The students said nothing. "Now, when you enter hall, you will walk to the front of the room and…"

"TREVOR!" Neville's voice exploded through the castle, cutting McGonagall's words short, her eyes landed on him, irritation written in her eyes. Hermione weaseled her way to the front of the group so that she was standing to the right of Neville; his toad was clutched in his pudgy little hands. He looked up at McGonagall with embarrassment.

"stand there quietly until your name is called, then you will walk forward to be sorted." Her voice rang out once the hall was quiet once more. You will then go and sit with the other members of your house." And with that, she left the room.

For a moment, nobody knew what to say, and they were all afraid to speak. Professor McGonagall was one of those people who knew how to frighten even the strongest of people. "So it's true then." Everyone froze as a snide voice rang out over the silence, and a small blond headed boy made his way to the front of the group. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The eyes of the group, from that point on, were glued on the two boys as the glared at each other. Harry didn't like this boy; there was nothing about his greased back hair, smart arse smirk or arrogant attitude that screamed 'I want to be friends.' And so a feud was born.

When Harry turned down Blondie's request for friendship, the boy smirked. He didn't take nicely to being told no, he'd never been told no once in his pampered little life. While everyone else began to talk amongst themselves, he spun around quickly, but this time he faced Hermione.

"Who are you?" The blond boy sneered, raising an eyebrow in question. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, it was the same gnawing feeling that sent Hermione's mind reeling. His expression softened the longer he studied her. "Do I know you?"

"I don't know if you know me or not, I already told you that." She told him curtly, her head held high. "I look a lot like my aunt Amethyst, maybe you know her?" Hermione suggested with a shrug, she wasn't going to waste her breath coming to a conclusion.

"I told you I don't associate with muggles," the boy growled angrily, but Hermione wasn't going to hear it any more.

"My aunt is a witch; she attended the school in France, Beax…" Hermione trailed off not knowing quite how to pronounce the name. "It doesn't matter," she said dismissively as she swatted at a stand of hair that had fallen before her eyes.

It was as Hermione lifted her arm, that the boy finally began to put two and two together. When Hermione had made that small action, the sleeve of her cloak had slid down her arm, revealing the silver charm bracelet she wore around her wrist. The same bracelet Drake had given her all those years ago.

The boy's thoughts were cut short as the doors leading into the great hall burst open, revealing a haughty professor McGonagall. "We are ready for you now, you may follow me." The children silenced themselves instantly and quickly did as told.

The great hall was a vast and beautiful room, and it had always been Hermione's favorite. As she looked around it for the first time, she couldn't help but ogle at every detail and marvel in all of its glory. The longer she looked around the room the quicker she caught on to the distinction of the houses, they were all color coated; even a fool would know. After a moment she turned her attention from the students, all in green, yellow, blue and red, to look up at the ceiling. Above her, against a star covered night sky, was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, thousands of tiny floating candles hovered above all the tables, all lit with gleaming fire. She wished she could watch all night.

Hermione only came to a stop when she ran into the back of Neville, whom she hadn't seen stop, and it was only than that she realized that every eye was on them. She didn't really know what to expect, unlike most of the other children, Hermione hadn't grown up with stories of 'sorting' ceremonies or magic. All she had was what Drake had told her of. What if she had to complete a test? She didn't really know anything.

When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall said to them as she pulled a large piece of parchment from within her cloak. She straightened her glasses and began to read off names. "Abbot, Hannah" Hermione watched as a small frail looking girl walked towards the front of the room, her hands shaking as she sat down. Hermione gasped in shock as the old woman place a large old hat atop of Hannah's head.

Hermione had never seen anything like it, the hat was old, and it had patches covering every hole and scratch, but something about this hat screamed magic. Upon closer inspection she could have sworn that it had a face.

Hermione jumped in fright when the hat called out a name, the hat definitely had a face. The name it called out wasn't a name she'd heard before, was Hufflepuff a name at all? Was it a house? Despite the question's she had, Hermione continued to study the girl, watching the way she had stood before running off to a table lathered in yellow.

Hermione watched as several other students' names were called some of them joining Hannah, while others joined a blue clad group called 'Ravenclaw', or red cloaked bunch named 'Gryffindor.'

"Granger, Hermione," Her heart was pounding by the time they called her name.

"_Ah, you are a smart one.'_ Hermione nearly shrieked, she had barely sat down when the hat had been placed on her head,_' but you are as brave and ambitious, maybe even more… You are cunning and can be sneaky. You would do well in Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor. It better be…"_ The hat paused "GRYFFINDOR!" His voice was heard across the hall, Hermione's cue to stand up. A wide smile spread across her face as she headed toward her table. Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall called out a few names later, and at the sound of his name, Hermione glanced up curiously; only to see the boy from the train sauntering forward. "Slytherin!" The hat cried out almost instantly, urging the boy to join cheering mob of green. _'Drake' _her mind sang happily. Could that be her Drake? But she had little time to ponder it now.

Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherin, came next on McGonagall's tall list, then along came Anna Porter, another Hufflepuff. When the next name was called the entire hall fell silent, not even the ghosts uttered a peep. Hermione knew that Harry Potter was 'the stuff', everyone knew him, every house wanted him; and she knew that everyone, especially the professors, had been waiting for this exact moment for the past ten years.

Hermione held her breath as she watched Harry lower himself onto the tiny stool, and she watched him flinch as the hat addressed him. Having come from a similar back ground as Hermione, the hat talking to him had been the last thing he expected it to do.

It took several minutes for the hat to make his decision, and Harry seemed to be listening closely to what was being said to him, he even seemed to be pleading with the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry let out a sigh of relief when he heard what word the hat had spoken, and he gladly stood to join his table.

"WE GOT POTTER! SUCK ON THAT, SLYTHERIN!" A boy with bright red hair, who was sitting a few seats down the table from Hermione, shouted. Laughter erupted at Gryffindor table.

Other names were soon called, names like Roberts, Stokes, Weasley and Zabini, but soon the ceremony had ended, and sorting was through with for another year.

After the tables had settled down Professor Dumbledore, the man who had come to Hermione's house, Stood up at the staff table, and looked merrily our across the sea of students. The way he stood seemed to command silence from the student body, and not a soul spoke as he listed of rules, and told wise tales. Everyone clapped once he was finished, and the feast had begun.

Instantly, huge mountains of scrumptious food appeared on the tables in front of them. Hermione was amazed at how much food there really was, there was more than enough to feed every child in the world three times. It having come from thin air, she wondered how and where it had come from.

Hermione ate in silence, only speaking when spoken too; and she was almost afraid to speak then. She wanted the others to like her. She wanted acceptance. Her silence gave her plenty of time to think about everything that had happened. Was Draco Malfoy her Drake? Maybe it was a question time would tell.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was a small girl with long black hair and a scrunched up face, many say she had the appearance of a pug. Pansy and Draco had been friends for many years, their families were close and so it was expected of them. So when she noticed Draco's eyes shifted across the room, she instantly knew something was up.

"Draco?" Pansy asked him as she studied him "What has you being so quiet?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Draco lied, "I thought I saw a friend of mine earlier." He looked down at his plate. In all honesty he had no idea what he saw. He didn't know if that girl was Hermia. Her having the same bracelet meant nothing.

"Well what was this person's name?" Pansy asked with a smile, Draco had never really talked about any of his other friends. Pansy brushed her black hair out of her eyes.

"Hermia," He told her as he jabbed a fork into his mashed potatoes.

"Hermia? There wasn't a Hermia on the roster…" She said looking crest fallen. Draco knew that she was completely right.

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Well there was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review**

**~Taylor**


	5. Trolls, Dogs and New Friends

A/N: THANK YOU EVERY ONE! I have 26 reviews as of right now y'all are amazing even those of you who do not review… Please read and continue to Review…

**Chapter five: Trolls, dogs and new friends**

Hermione Granger didn't know how to approach Draco Malfoy; this boy, well he was foreign to her and he was nothing like _her_ Drake, the sweet caring boy she had met years before in the ice cream parlor. She had spent most of her first days at Hogwarts studying him, while trying to calculate the best way to find out the information she needed. But after the first week, she deemed it impossible; and had fled to the library in defeat.

"So!" Hermione shrieked as someone slammed their books onto the table as they sat down across from her. Hermione had never been so mortified, libraries were meant to be quiet. Hermione's head shot up at the sound, ready to scold the Neanderthal who had disturbed her reading. "I figured it out," Hermione's honey brown eyes grew wide as they landed on none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had also been on a mission; a mission quite similar to Hermione's. Now, don't get me wrong, he hadn't gone to such lengths that he was going to waste his valuable time stalking her, it's more along the lines of: he'd bribed someone else to do it for him. With the information that he had obtained from his source, Gregory Goyle, he'd become pretty certain that Hermione Granger was _his_ Hermia.

"Oh," Hermione asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes, she didn't quite know what to think. What had he figured out? "And what might that be?" She asked nervously.

"Where I know you from," His features softened as he folded his arms on the table, he'd begun playing with the edge of a discarded book. "I can't believe I didn't see this before," He looked regretful, and Hermione knew how he felt. It was the same feeling she felt. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Hermia," he whispered looking down at his hands.

Hermione sighed, she knew they'd eventually face this dilemma, but she hadn't thought it'd be so soon. "It isn't your fault, Drake." Hermione told him, hoping that her smile had come across as reassuring. "I didn't recognize you either; we have both changed so much." She smiled at him once more. "Not only that, but it's been a long time." She glanced around the library, making sure no one else was listening in.

"That's no excuse," He said looking up, a scowl on his face. "I shouldn't have forgotten my best friend, I treated you poorly." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So how have you been?" Hermione asked, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. As happy as she was to have him back, she wanted nothing more than to talk about anything other than the negative.

"I've been well I guess. Dad's stopped throwing me out of the house." He told her proudly, his arrogance slowly slipping back into play.

"Oh, Drake, That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, her smile widening.

"So do your parents still want you to be a dent list now that they know you're a witch?" Hermione let out a small roar of laughter. Draco had never been able to pronounce the word dentist, not even when they were children.

"Dentist, Draco, not dent list." She said giggling, Draco's face turned bright red. To be honest she was surprised that he had remembered such detail from their childhood. She had only ever mentioned it once when she'd explained that her parents were dentists and had wanted her to follow in their footsteps.

"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Both children groaned at the sound of his name, neither of them wanted the either to leave; they'd only just come back to each other. Hermione sniggered; she could hear the voice being scolded by Madam Pince. Madam Pince was the schools crotchety old librarian. Draco looked up at her sympathetically.

"Can't we just stick her in a kennel?" Hermione laughed, she knew that Pansy was his friend. Draco smiled as he sighed ruefully and shook his head.

"No, sadly we can't." He rose to his feet knowing that Pansy would come charging through at any minute. "I'll see you later." Hermione smiled at him as he walked away. At least she had her best friend back.

OoOoOoOoO

The professors of Hogwarts were ruthless, despite the fact that term had only just began two weeks previously, they had already begun to pile on the home work. Hermione was an intelligent individual, so she really didn't have a whole lot of trouble; but she still took diligent notes and listened very carefully to every word said. She wanted nothing more than to prove that she was just as good as everyone else in that class room.

Other than that, nothing eventful had happened. She wondered on a daily basis if she would ever make new friends; friends that she could sit with at lunch or hang out with in the common room. But most of them thought of her as the muggle born or a know it all. They wanted nothing to do with her.

Hermione had been sitting on a bench reading in the transfiguration courtyard when Ron and Harry had first passed her. When Harry had mad the Quidditch teen, she had thought she had been helping by telling him his father had also been a seeker. She had assumed that he would want to know, and maybe he did… she didn't know, but Ron Weasley had other things to say.

"It's kind of scary how that Hermione girl knows more about us than we do." Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. The way he had said it, with so much venom and hate, made her want to cry, she had thought that she had been making herself look better, she thought she'd been being a good friend… But now, she didn't know what to think. "Honestly, that's why no one likes her!"

"Ron, Hermione seems really nice." Harry rebutted, but Ron wasn't going to hear any of that.

Hermione stood up from her bench, feeling sick to her stomach. Tears had begun to spill down her pale cheeks as she stormed past the two boys, purposely bumped into Ron, conveying her message.

"I think she heard you." Harry told Ron, who instantly turned bright red.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione made her way into the school, ignoring the stares and looks she was receiving from the other students; but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding a bathroom, and soon she did.

She had locked herself into one of the tiny stalls of a first floor bathroom, and having taken Ron's words to heart, she bawled her eyes out. It's not like she hadn't known that no one liked her, and so it shouldn't have been a surprise; but she's at least hoped things would be different for her here. Every girl wants to be accepted among her peers and Hermione never seemed to achieve that.

So Hermione sat alone, in her stall totally unaware of what was happening in the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoO

In the Great Hall the school's annual Halloween feast had begun. Students were laughing, eating pumpkin pasties, joking, and carrying on as if nothing in the world was wrong. And oh how they were wrong. The food had only just appeared when it happened, like rocks shattering glass.

"TROLL, IN THE DUNGEONS!" Professor Quarrel shouted as he burst through the grand oak doors. "Thought, you ought to know." He whispered, his eyes rolled into the back of his eyes and he passed out onto the floor.

The teachers all looked at each other and started ushering students to their dorms."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione's eyes grew wide in terror as she stood frozen with her back flush against the stall. When she had heard something grunt from behind her, she'd just assumed Millicent, a round toad like Slytherin, had stumbled upon her… she hadn't expected a troll.

Hermione had never seen a mountain troll before, and she more than wished she never had. Being 15 times her height and 20 times her weight, this tall sickly green creature was as horrifying as room full of vipers. Hermione screamed.

Hermione shrunk closer to the stall as the beast proudly swung his club at her, just barely missing the top her head. The creature looked at her with a dumb found expression and once again it grunted. She didn't know what to do; she obviously couldn't fight back, she had no experience, and running definitely wasn't an option. Hermione screamed again as the Troll's club came crashing down once more, this time Hermione darted in the direction of the sinks; she dodged under the sink for protection.

"Hermione look out!" A familiar voice cried out as Hermione threw her arms over her head; the club was hurtling towards her once more. As the club crashed through the porcelain, it grazed against the back of her head; leaving behind what would be a nasty bump in the morning.

Once she was out from under the sink, Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet, and practically flew into the nearest stall, where she hurriedly ducked down. She covered her head, not once looking to see who was behind her. The troll swung its club again; smashing all of the stalls in the process, she screamed.

As she crawled out from under the rubble, she could see Ron and Harry standing behind the troll, throwing large chunks of wood at the back of its head.

"Hey pea brain!" Ron screamed, finally catching the troll's attention. Hermione took this opportunity to get farther away from the troll. Before she knew it the troll Had Harry suspended in the air by his ankles, Hermione screamed in horror.

"Do something!" Harry shouted back at Ron, who stood dumb founded at the door. They were just as scared as Hermione was.

"Do what?" Ron asked obliviously, what was on to do when their best friend is captured by a troll? Ron Weasley wasn't even the sharpest knife in the drawer. Harry swung his body forward and latched onto his own ankles as troll swung its club.

"Anything!" Harry screamed as he let go.

"Swish and flick." Hermione screamed, suddenly thinking of a way Ron could save their lives. Ron watched in terror as the troll began to swing his club, but he instantly did as Hermione said.

Ron was able to cast the spell flawlessly and the club flew out of the troll's hand. Harry, who had gained an open window for attack, shoved his wand up the creature's nose. The Troll let go of him immediately and he fell to the ground, Harry scrambled backwards.

Harry had just extracted his wand from the troll's nose when the professors arrived. All five of them nearly fainted when they the sight the awaited them in the girls lavatory, none of them knew what to think. The scene was wrong in so many ways. Three first years, with little training, were standing around a fully grown, unconscious, mountain troll. Second was the fact that two of these students were boys.

"Explain yourselves." McGonagall demanded as her hand clutched at the spot above her heart.

"Well…" Ron attempted to start, but Hermione interrupted.

"I went looking for it professor, I read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong." Hermione said looking down at her feet. She didn't know why she was taking the fall for them, besides that they had just saved her life they'd never taken the fall for her. But Hermione knew that if it hadn't been for them, she wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.

"I am very disappointed in you Miss. Granger." No one seemed to doubt her statement. "I would have expected you too have had more sense than that, fifty points from Gryffindor." She turned to face the boys, "as for you two, you have no idea how lucky you are to have your lives. I award you both fifty points." McGonagall told them, her eyes gleaming. "Now, leave." They didn't have to be told twice.

OoOoOoOoO

After the incident with the troll, word began to circulate regarding the _trio_'s, as they were now being called, valiant battle in the girl's lavatory. It not only bought them glory, but it also bought Miss. Granger her acceptance among her peers. Hermione now had two new friends.

As the year continued to crawl by, things increasingly began to grow more exciting. Things that were bad began to happen. The first of the series occurred during the first Quidditch game of the season. All of that morning, Harry had been apprehensive about the game, having bought into the twins tales of missing seekers and broken skulls. So when the game started and his broom began to malfunction, he quite surely panicked. With Hermione's quick thinking, Harry avoided a terrible accident; while at the same time catching the snitch in his mouth.

Soon after that, they stumbled upon fluffy, a three headed dog with a very large temper. Fluffy had been hidden away deep within the old Defense against the dark arts classroom on the third floor, an area they clearly weren't allowed in.

Soon top security vaults were being breeched, Dragons were being hatched and Hagrid was keeping secrets from them.

In the case of the dragon, they had all been thoroughly surprised. Hagrid had always wanted a dragon, even as a little boy, and so he was utterly enthralled when he had won a dragon's egg; but as fate would have it, his excitement soon ended. Draco Malfoy had soon found out, and snitched; successfully landing all four of them in detention.

"Drake it won't be that bad." Hermione had told them as the crept down to the forbidden forest with Hagrid and the others. "Hagrid wouldn't have us do anything that will get us killed." Her voice was reassuring, but it didn't calm Draco in the least bit.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't get his dragon sent off." Draco hissed at her as he tightened his grip on the lantern he held close to his body.

"Now, we're gonna hav' ter split up, we be able to cover more area that way." He told them as he came to a halt at an old spindly old tree, the path they'd been traveling on now forked out into opposite directions.

"What?" Draco inquired fearfully, voice cracking. Even a fool could tell you why he had not been sorted into Gryffindor; he was lacking in the bravery department.

"Oh, don' be a chicken, Malfoy. It's only jus' a little fores'.'" Hagrid chuckled as he watched the poor boy squirm.

"Full of monsters!" Draco screamed, looking up at him incredulously. For all of his life Draco had never had anything less than the best. He had the best tutors, the best wardrobe, the best food, and the best linens on his bed, and asking him to wander into a dark forests, full of monsters, was like asking him to commit treason.

"Oooh, is the big bad Slytherin afraid of the dark forest?" Ron coed, the grins on his and Harry's faces were priceless; Hermione couldn't not giggle.

"No" Draco scoffed nervously, he wasn't about to be called a coward. "Well I get to go with Granger then." He added quickly, looking over at her with pleading eyes.

"Whatever, I personally would have preferred goin' with Harry. 'E is the Boy who lived after all." Hagrid chuckled once more, his eyes shone with light.

"No offense and all, but I think that power only counts if you scar head over there." Out of the corner of her eyes Hermione could see Harry clenching his fists into tiny balls.

"Whatever; Malfoy, Hermione you two go tha' way" Hagrid said pointing to his left. "Harry you and Ron will go with me." Hagrid told them as he turned to the right.

With all of the things that could go bump in the night, Hermione and Draco definitely met them all. They didn't really talk a whole lot as they looked for anything out of the ordinary; especially seeing as they hadn't been told what to look for. And for quite some time they doubted they'd even find anything at all… It wasn't until they did find something that they really began to take their goose hunt seriously.

"Drake!" Hermione shrieked as she grabbed a hold of his sleeve in terror. Her eyes locked on a silver pool. "W-w-what's that." She stammered as she pointed a shaking finger at the offending object. Neither one of them knew what to say as they drew nearer to the small pool, but the closer they got, the more it scared them.

"I- I Don't know." Draco told her as he bent down to get a better look at it, he looked at it with a puzzled expression. "I've seen this before, in my dad's potion's cupboard…" He stood up quickly, not daring to touch the substance. "Hermia, we need…" He never finished his sentence, because by the Hermione had let out a shriek.

When Draco turned to join Hermione, he immediately saw it. Just past the line of trees, hunkered over a bleeding, dead unicorn, was a tall cloaked figure. Draco grabbed onto Hermione's wrist and pulled her close to him as the listed to the loud noises the figure was emitting. Hermione knew that this action was unnatural, but Draco knew it meant total damnation. So between the two of them, they knew that they were in danger.

When the figure looked up, its red eyed gaze immediately fell upon them. Hermione and Draco, not knowing what else to do, let out the most blood curdling screams that anyone could ever manage. Their screams were loud enough to wake the entire castle. When the figure stood, the pair of them ran as it glided towards them from behind.

"'Ermione, Malfoy," Hagrid's gruff voice called out to them as they were on their last legs, "there you are." The two students nearly fell to the ground in relief, tears streaming down their pale faces. Whatever it was that had been after them had disappeared, cleverly leaving them with only a story to tell.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry was more than convinced than ever that Professor Snape was planning their demise. With Dumbledore being gone, Harry knew it was time.

Eventually the trio found themselves once more in Fluffy's dusty chamber, much to Hermione's displeasure. She could have gone the rest of her life without ever having to set foot in that room again. When they reached the chamber they were met by a surprise, a snoring surprise. Someone had put fluffy to sleep.

There are only a few things in our world that will put a creature such as fluffy to sleep, and one of those things was music. Fluffy had been lulled to sleep by the melodies voice of an old stringed harp, and the children took advantage of this.

"I'll go first, if it is all clear, you can follow." Harry whispered back at them as he slid the dog's vast paw away from the trap door, opening it quickly and without sound. The three of them crouched down around the opening, not knowing the music no longer played.

"Okay, be careful…" Hermione froze, "Did it get quiet in here, it's almost as if…" her voice was drowned out, Ron had begun to whimper, as something slick ran down his shoulder. At the realization that the dog had woken up, all three children jumped, not caring what the consequences were.

When they landed, they landed with a thud. The strange spongy stuff they had landed on had confused them at first. Especially when it had no end, but as the substance began to straggle and restrict them panic sunk in.

"It's Devil's snare!" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to pry the plants 'arms' away from her body with no avail. It was useless…

"Oh great we are going to die!" Ron shrieked dramatically, "I'm too young to die. My parents love me!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ronald, are you sure about that?" Hermione laughed, she was trying her best to relax.

Ron tensed, glaring at her angrily.

"Ron just relax, it will let us go." Hermione said, falling through the base of the plant.

"Oh no! We lost Hermione!" Ron shouted, as he continued to thrash around like a mad man. "We are doomed! Who's going finish out Potions essays?"

"Ron, I am fine, just relax!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron continued to scream as Harry came crashing down beside her. Hermione began to rack her brains for some kind of answer. She knew that Ron would never relax, and that at some point the plant would strangle him to death. So she had to think fast.

"Devil's snare, Devil's snare, its deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun!" Hermione exclaimed. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of this sooner. "Oh, Harry! If only I could light a fire."

"Are you not a witch?" Harry screamed, a blush crawling onto Hermione's face.

"Oh right," she pointed her want up at the plant. "Incindio!" She shouted, watching the plat retract its arms from around Ron as it burned, soon it had released Ron, who was covered in red scorch marks.

"It's about bloody time!" Ron shouted rubbing his neck "Merlin, are you a witch or not!"

"Oh lovely, I just saved him and he talks to me so pleasantly." Hermione bit back harshly; the least she deserved was a thank you. "Shall we?" She asked, waving her arm in the direction of a hall. They walked for quite some time, not knowing what obstacles they would face.

The first one that they came across involved a flock of keys, and a single broom. The object of the test was to obtain a large brass key, a key that was then used to pass on to the next task. T

The second challenge was simply put, a game of chess; only bigger and deadlier. Upon entering the room, Ron's chess skill instantly kicked into gear; and he knew exactly what to do. He sent both Harry and Hermione to take the place of two missing chess pieces, while he himself became a night.

"This isn't like real wizard's chess is it?" Hermione asked hesitantly, she remembered how barbaric it was. She remembered how the pieces murdered each other.

"Um, we'll find out." He said before commanding a pawn to move forward. This move was suicide; it placed the pawn directly in front of the opposing queen, leaving it utterly vulnerable. Their answer arrived the moment his pawn came to a stop, the queen didn't spare the poor think, and she destroyed it. "That solves that." Ron swallowed loudly.

OoOoOoOoO

After an hour, it was down to only a few pieces, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and a few pawns. Hermione had never seen Ron look so serious about anything; he seemed so collected and patient; two words that at any other time would sound ridiculous. He watched the board carefully, and he really didn't have any options.

Hermione, knowing next to nothing about chess, had absolutely no idea what was going on. She had never even understood the basic idea of muggle chess, and she would obviously never understand the Wizarding brand. Ron however, seemed to exactly what he was doing. That's all that really mattered.

"RON!" Harry yelled as they watched the boy command his own piece forward, landing directly in front of the ruthless red queen; her ceramic sword gleaming in the light. Hermione knew enough about chess to know that this too was suicide. They watched in horror as she lifted her staff, swinging it violently at Ron's red head. The 'knight' shattered.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted in horror as she watched him fly across the room. She wanted to help him.

"Hermione don't move! The game isn't over." Harry shouted, staying frozen in his own square. He carried on in Ron's spot, commanding Hermione to move forward and check the king. Once the game had ended, both first years darted for Ron, praying merlin that he was alive

"Hermione," Harry spoke the moment he was able to get a pulse out of Ron, "I have to keep going, get Ron out of here, get him to the infirmary and send an owl to Dumbledore." Harry looked back down at Ron, he knew he was doing the right thing. "Whatever you do, don't worry about me; just get yourself and Ron out." Then he was gone.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione struggled to lift Ron up off of the ground; he was nearly too heavy for her to carry. After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to get him off the ground with a levitating charm. Once she had gotten him back into the room with the charmed key, she had used the broom to fly him out of the hole and back into Fluffy's den. From there she had dragged him.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, laying him down against the marble staircase. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" She knew that from her location, her shouts would be heard from all over the school, her voice would echo through the hall until they reached unsuspecting ears. "HELP!" She cried falling down onto the ground beside him.

"Miss Granger, what is the matter with you." An irate voice shouted out to her as a boy sprinted up the stairs; he froze upon seeing Ron, "RON!" He shouted upon seeing his brother unconscious on the ground. Percy Weasley had never been so scared in his life. Hermione nearly fell over in relief, they had been found by a Weasley, they were safe. Hermione passed out from exhaustion.

OoOoOoOoO

Surprisingly, none of them were expelled for their perilous escapades. The professors hadn't even docked any points from their houses. Dumbledore had been so happy to be rid of the stone, that Gryffindor had been awarded nearly a hundred points; much to Slytherin's dismay.

Hermione had never expected her first year at Hogwarts to be so eventful, but in the end she'd achieved more than she thought possible. She had friends, she had drake, and most of all she had a new sense of self.

"We aren't really going home are we?" Harry said looking back at the castle as the train pulled out of the station.

"No, we really aren't." Hermione smiled, sitting down beside her friend. She couldn't wait to come back.

**OoOo A/N oOoO **

Review!

**~Taylor. **


	6. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts express.**

Hermione was more than excited about going back to Hogwarts for her second year. She knew that the last year there had been hectic but she hoped to have a much quieter year ahead of her.

When Hermione and her parents entered Flourish and Blotts, she was instantly captivated in the magic of it all. It felt like it had been years since she'd last felt this at home. Hermione watched as her parents walked in the direction of the front desks, hoping to receive some assistance with their daughter's school list; but they were soon met by Arthur Weasley; Ron's muggle crazed father.

As Hermione stood there, watching her parents mingle with wizards, she smiled. Her parents were very interested in her world; they had even exchanged a large sum of their own money for various forms of wizard currency.

As Hermione let her eyes rake over the rest of the room she almost immediately found something she liked. Draco and his mother, Narcissa, were standing to her left in one of the research rooms. Research rooms were a recent addition to the store, and they functioned much like the rooms at a public library. If one wished to read a book, or research a specific topic without purchasing the book, one could simply borrow the information for a few hours; thereafter returning the book to a shelf.

"Drake," Hermione shrieked, her eyes shining, as she darted in the room. Both Draco and his mother looked up from their conversation with alarm; neither of them having heard her enter the room.

"Mia," Draco's face noticeably lit up as his eyes landed on her, "you're here!" Hermione wouldn't have missed it for the world. She threw her arms around him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. Narcissa couldn't help but beam as she watched the two with an inquiring look.

"Of course I'm here," she laughed after a moment, finally relinquishing him from the tight grip she held on him. Hermione took a step back to examine him. Over the summer Draco had changed, even if it had been in the subtlest of ways. Hermione knew from looking at him that he had at least gained an inch on her, and that his face had grown more defined. He had begun to look a lot more like a male version of his mother. "I can't exactly go bookless now can I?" Both children laughed as Narcissa continued to watch.

"Hermia, dear," Narcissa spoke up as she moved to stand beside her son, a smile on her face. "It's so wonderful to see you again," she pulled Hermione into a hug of her own, before standing back to examine her.

Hermione was very unaware of the changes she had made over the last few years, let alone the past summer. In her opinion she hadn't changed at all. Unaware to the fact, she too had grown in height, though she hadn't shot up in the way Draco had. Over the summer Hermione's hair had begun to tame its, and it no longer looked as if it had never seen a comb. Another change had been that she had begun to dabble in the make-up department; even if all she had discovered was lip gloss. It wasn't anything too fancy.

"My, oh my you've grown into such a beautiful young lady." Hermione's cheeked burned at the words. "Before long you're gonna be fighting off the boy." Narcissa winked, Hermione was now looking down at her feet.

"Narcissa?" A loud masculine voice rang out, and all three of them cringed.

"Draco, darling, you stay here and catch up with Hermia, and I'll go take care of your father." Narcissa told him before disappearing before their eyes.

"So, how have you been, Herms?" Draco asked as he took a seat at the table, Hermione soon following.

"I have been really good actually," excitement flooded through her as she spoke, "I think my dad might have finally given up on me being a dentist." Her eyes continued to light up. "He didn't say one thing all summer!" Draco's smile had begun to match her own. "Maybe now I can be an Unspeakable." She folded her arms on the table in front of her.

"That sounds like you," Draco laughed as he played with the edge of an old leather bound book. "I think you'd enjoy the mystery of it all," he said looking back up at Hermione with a smile. Being an Unspeakable was a tricky, but noble job that involved the Department of Mysteries. Nobody, and I mean nobody, knows what the hell they do in there all day. Upon accepting the job, you take a vow of silence, and never once will you talk of your job. "Don't tell my dad this, but I think I'd like to help people." Draco murmured, looking down uncomfortably at the table, "maybe be an Auror, or Healer."

"Draco, those are both wonderful jobs, why wouldn't your father ever disapprove?" Hermione asked, her heart pounding in sorrow. Both of the professions he suggested were more than noble, they were the jobs that made changes to the world and brought wellness and justice into society. To know that anyone would not approve of them simply broke Hermione's heart.

"If you knew my dad, you'd not question it." Draco said suddenly, shaking all thoughts of remorse. "Dad wants me to be one of the dark lords followers." Hermione's heart sank as she threw him a pleading look. "I don't have any plans of being one," he stared Hermione down, knowing that the thought had crossed her mind.

"Oh,"

"Hermione, it's time to go." Laura Granger's head popped into sight as she rounded a corner, her arms were laden with several sacks full of books. "Your father wants to go by the apothecary; Mr. Weasley mentioned them having some kind of herb that serves as magic floss." Hermione let out a loud sigh as she stood up, not wanting to leave; Draco stood as well.

"I guess I'll see you at school, Drake" Hermione hugging him briefly; she hated that she had to leave him.

"Bye Mione, Remember you can't tell anyone." He grinned widely.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hermione laughed, walking towards her mother. Draco watched the pair carefully as they left. Hermione looked nothing like her mother, Draco realized. She didn't have the same dark hair or pointed features.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Having reached the front entrance, Hermione froze. Her parents had continued onward without her. "Voldemort took everything from me," there it was again. Hermione turned around quickly. Hermione could see Harry standing next to the stair leading up to the Potions section. He was talking to Draco and a tall man, a man who could be no one other than Draco's father.

"You must be brave, or foolish, to speak such a name." Mr. Malfoy drawled as he glowered down at Harry.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self." Hermione hadn't even realized she moved to stand beside Harry, she hadn't even meant to speak.

"Ah and you must be… Miss Granger." Hermione's heart sank as she watched the man look down at her in disgust, "Draco has told me all about you." Hermione braved a glance at Draco, her heart sinking even farther; he wore the same sour look as his father. "Such filth," Lucius whispered.

"So, he's told you how much better I am then him." Hermione replied angrily; her eyes burning with unfamiliar fire. "How I best him at everything." A smug smile had taken up residence on her face. Lucius looked affronted by Hermione's words, rage nearly spilled from his ears. Luckily Arthur Weasley had appeared to save the day.

"Well, as lovely as this chats been, I really must be going." Lucius sneered as he tossed Ginny's books back into her cauldron. "I'll see you at work, Weasley." He turned to leave, Draco flanking close behind.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione sighed as she looked out of the window and waved to her parents for the last time; feeling the train lurch into motion. Yes, she would definitely miss them while at school, but she was more than glad to be escaping her dads grip. He'd started in on the dentist talk once more.

She felt like a new person as she all but skipped through the train's corridor; she was so excited to be going back, she'd really missed all of her friends.

When she reached the end of the corridor she stopped, realizing she hadn't seen Harry or Ron all day. She doubled back, hoping she'd only passed them; she hadn't though. On her way back through the train, she ran into the small red headed girl she'd seen chasing the train the previous year, Ginny Weasley. She was sitting all alone in a compartment; Hermione slid open the door to join her.

"Hello Ginny, may I sit with you?" Hermione asked as she closed the compartment door, she turned around to face Ginny once more.

"Yeah, sure of course you can, Hermione." Ginny smiled, she was more than relieved that someone finally wanted to sit with her.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" Hermione glanced out of the window, "I've been looking all over for them." She watched Ginny from the corner of her eye; Ginny had begun to play with the hem of her skirt.

"No, last I saw them was back before we entered the platform, Fred, George, Percy, Dad, Mum and I entered before them, they should have been behind me." She told Hermione quietly.

"That's weird." Hermione murmured, "I hope they made…" Hermione froze having looked back out the window once more.

"Oh no," Ginny gasped, she'd seen it as well. Just beyond the window, flying haphazardly in the sky, was an old blue wavering ford. "I think I found them, Hermione." Ginny said staring horrified out the window as Harry's door flew open and he slid from his seat; both girls screamed.

"HARRY!" Ginny was mortified her fingers tore at the glass.

"I for one hope he falls," the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy rang out from behind them, Hermione turned to face him furiously.

"I don't care what you think! Grow a heart!" Hermione, Ginny was still behind her yelling out Harry's name in panic.

"I have a heart, It's just been corrupted by my hate for you." A smirk covered his face. Hermione would have been mad, hell she would have been more than mad; but somewhere deep in his eyes, she could see the playful look.

"You have to care to hate, and honestly I don't believe you care about anyone but yourself." She lied, turning her attention back to the window. Ron had managed to pull Harry back into the car.

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't wait to see what mum does to him!" Fred exclaimed as he, George, Hermione and Neville clambered into a carriage. George nodded excitedly as he sat down across from his brother, a wild grin spread across his face.

"I will be there whatever she does, I refuse to miss it!" George informed his twin as the carriage slipped into motion.

"What are you two talking about?" Neville inquired from beside them, he'd missed the entire scene with the car.

"Our brother stealing that old charmed ford dad's been restoring." Fred explained, his grin still wide, "Mums gonna be royally pissed at them; flying that car to school!" He grinned mischievously.

"Well pissed at Ron at least, she loves Harry; you would think he was her own flesh and blood." The twins said in unison, both shaking their red heads.

"She loves him more than she loves Ginny!" The boys said after a few seconds.

"I bet you a galleon she takes him out of Hogwarts!" Fred exclaimed.

"No I bet he gets a Howler." George rebutted mischievously

"You're on!" both twins said at once.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Please Review! **

**~Taylor**


	7. A string of events

A/N: I hope you enjoy year 2.1. :P fun, fun, fun! : )

**Chapter seven: A String of Events**

_***Year Two***_

"What do you mean: the car disappeared into the forbidden forest?" Hermione demanded. She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. "I mean they don't just drive themselves." Hermione explained, jabbing her fork into a link of sausage.

"Hermione," Ron sighed for the millionth time, "you are forgetting that this is my Dad's charmed flying car."

"No, I'm not forgetting anything, Ronald. Charmed or not, it's still a car. They don't grow brains, it's an inanimate object." She refused to believe that the car had grown a brain.

Harry and Ron exchanged identical looks of frustration. They hated that she didn't believe them; the muggle side of her mind didn't want to believe it, it didn't want to admit that things of that sort could happen.

After a moments silence, they returned to their breakfast, and the morning post arrived. As the mass of owls flooded into the hall, they scattered letters, packages, and papers amongst the students.

"Oh-no…" Ron groaned as Errol, his confused owl, came wobbling into view; a bright red envelope clutched in his beak. The owl slid onto the table with a loud thud.

"OH! Pay up Fred!" George whooped loudly as Fred began to fish out a galleon.

"You made bets!" Ron shouted angrily, as he watched the galleon change hands. The whole table laughed.

"Of course we did little brother." The both snorted, it was common knowledge, and they simply wouldn't be the Weasley twins had they not taken bets.

Hermione laughed as she reached forward, picking the owl, she stroked his feathers lightly; the poor thing looked exhausted.

"You'd better open it, Ron." Neville said glancing down at the envelope, it had to burn around the seal. "It'll be worse if you don't. My Gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and… It was horrible." Neville flinched as the thought of that day crossed his mind.

Ron quickly took Neville's advice and quickly reached nearly ripping the envelope open. When the howler exploded, the hall fell silent.

"STEALING THE CAR," Hermione flinched, "I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY HAD EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU MISTER, I DON'T SUPPOSE THAT YOU STOPPED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW THAT IT WAS GONE!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice rang through the hall angry voice; dislodging dust from the ceiling.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, MERLIN KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE GONE WRONG, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, AND BOTH YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED!" Ron sank lower into his seat, facing burning with embarrassment.

Hermione covered her throbbing ears as the howling continued. "I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK ANT ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The letter exploded in flames as it tore its self to pieces. The hall remained silent until the twins let out a roar of laughter, after that the other students began to join in.

Hermione giggled, "I don't know what you expected, Ronald," She looked down at the boy, his whole body had slid beneath the table, "But you most definitely deserved it."

OoOoOoOoO

Herbology came first on Hermione's list of things to do, and she couldn't have been more than pleased. Hermione had always liked Herbology, and despite some of the more gnarly species of plants, she considered it to be a peaceful subject. One that involved little exertion. As the class rolled on, Hermione discovered she was the only one familiar with the Mandrake plant, winning her house a whopping ten points.

Once everyone was clear on the concept, and knew how to work with them safely, well that's when the class grew interesting. Hermione had known re planting mandrakes would be a difficult but rewarding task, she loved a good challenge.

Next on her agenda was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockhart's class. Right away Hermione knew that their professor was of a peculiar sort. He was a vain fellow, and loved to stand at the front of the room, and drone on and on about himself and his achievement the entire time. Hermione had already read half of his books prior to entering the class room, and she indeed found them fascinating, she even found him sort of fascination.

"What's Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?" Ron asked in astonishment as he read the test Lockhart had given him. The questions were less than anyone could have expected.

"Why are they all about him?" Harry hissed at Ron from behind Hermione, "I could care about his favorite color, let alone his birth stone?" Harry continued to scan the page, and he immediately knew… They'd be learning nothing that year.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Ron nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw the Slytherin's step out onto the Quidditch pitch late one Saturday afternoon. '_Trouble_,' Hermione thought to herself as she looked down on the scene from the stands, the Gryffindor team had booked the pitch. Hermione nearly dropped her book when she caught sight of Draco; she hadn't known he was on the team.

As Hermione and Ron made their way down to the pitch, she could only make out the sound of the two captains having a heated debate. "We have a new seeker; we've got to train him up." The Slytherin captain sneered as he pointed back at Draco.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione spoke sharply as she took notice of their brooms. They were all sporting the newest most pristine model brooms. "All of our players have pure talent; they don't have to go around stealing other people's time because they have none." Gasps echoed through the crowd.

"No one asked your opinion!" One of the Slytherin chasers bit back sharply.

"Just ignore her, McNair, she's only a mudblood; her opinion doesn't matter anyways." Hermione's heart sank as she watched the words leave Draco's mouth. Draco's eyes grew wide as his words began to dawn on him; he knew his words had all but slapped her across the face.

Hermione stared at him in shock, having never heard such a word escape his mouth. In the back of her mind, she knew that his words had been hollow, that there had been no real meaning behind them; but it still cut her deeply. She watched him closely, not really knowing what to do. She could see his guilt, his mistake, portrayed in his stormy eyes. Hermione slowly began to back away, not daring to utter another word; and then she left.

Knowing that Professor Sprout never locked the green houses, it didn't take Hermione long to find a quiet spot to hide out in. Hermione wasn't going to cry, she didn't like to cry; all it did was make her face sticky and her nose stuffy. So instead of crying, she simply sat there and allowed herself time to think.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there pondering her options when she heard one of the old doors creak open. "You know I didn't mean it," Hermione didn't look up when she heard him speak, she didn't want to even talk to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you," The apology was clear in his voice; but she still wasn't talking. Draco slid onto the ground beside her and grabbed ahold her shaking hand. He wanted nothing more than for her to acknowledge his existence.

"Why?" They'd been sitting in silence a long time before Hermione finally spoke, "I know you didn't mean it, but right now it's more of a 'you said it' kind of thing." Her voice held no scorn, anger or disdain; it held no emotion at all. "You could have chosen any other word," she said looking up at him, "why that one?"

Draco was dumbfounded, "I don't know," he said squeezing her hand tightly, he looked up over at her sad eyes, "you hate me don't you?" He let go of her hand as he looked away. Hermione sighed.

"I don't hate you, Draco," she didn't look at him, "I'm just disappointed in you." This time it was Hermione who grabbed his hand, "I forgive you," She told him sincerely as she gave his had a squeeze, "but you're gonna have to work your tail off to make it up to me." The two of them smiled at each other warmly.

"What if I let you punch me for being such an arse?" Draco laughed, hoping to cheer her up "Would that help?" Hermione laughed as Draco stood up, pulling her with him "right here and right now."

"No," Hermione said grinning, "If I'm going to punch you, I'll do it long after you have forgotten all about this." Hermione continued to smile. If there was anything Hermione knew how to do, it was how to forgive a person… but she never learned how to forget.

OoOoOoOoO

"Remind me again why we're going to this," Ron moaned in agony as the three of them wandered down to the dungeons. Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, had invited them to his Death day party.

It wasn't until they reached the dungeons, that they realized they had made a terrible mistake. Sir Nicholas's party wasn't your everyday gathering, and not only due to the fact that they were the only breathing guests.

The room, quite frankly, smelled like a ripe garbage can that had been left in the sun to long. Hermione thought that it might not have been so bad if it had been only the room that smelled, but instead it was the entire chamber. As Hermione looked around she imidiatly understood why the rooms smelled so bad, on tables against the far wall, food had been set out for the guests, food that had to have been older that Hermione herself. Hermione was glad she'd eat before coming.

"Oh no," Hermione stopped abruptly, trying to her best to fight her way past the boys. "Turn back, turn back now!" Hermione was frantic, maybe even desperate. "I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?" Harry inquired curiously as he held Hermione in place.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girl's lavatory on the first floor." Hermione said, trying her best to stay out of sight.

"Okay, let me get this straight, she haunts a _toilet_?" Hermione could hear the distaste in Ron's voice.

"Yes, it's been out of service all year, she keeps throwing tantrums." Hermione explained, once more trying to slip past Harry and Ron. "I never went in if I could avoid it; it's difficult to go to the bathroom and to have her bug you while you are trying to do your business. Now let me through." The boys didn't budge.

"Hello Peeves." Hermione froze, no; this was no good at all. Harry eyed Peeves closely as the poltergeist came to a stop in front of them. He had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I heard ye' saying rude things bout Myrtle." Peeves threw a glance over his shoulder, "Oi,Myrtle!" Hermione's heart began to pound as she turned to face him; her cheeks bright red.

"Hello Myrtle, It's nice to see that you are out of that old toilet." Hermione smile was forced, sounding cheerful and friendly.

"She was just talking about you." Peeves said smirked as he looked between the two girls.

"Only saying how lovely you look tonight." Hermione knew that she'd failed the minute she saw Myrtle's suspicious glare. She didn't buy it at all, and floated away moaning about how she was so mistreated.

"Damn." Hermione muttered under her breath, the boys watched her with shock; they'd never heard her curse. Soon after, the Trio left.

"Harry, what are you…" Hermione trailed off, Harry had stopped a ways behind them. He was listening, calculating…

"Listen," he hissed urging his friends to stop in place. No matter how hard Hermione strained to hear this mysterious sound, she simply couldn't. There was nothing, not even the sound of someone walking.

"Harry, all I hear is you." She was hesitant, still straining to hear. The longer she listened; Hermione could have sworn that she did in fact hear something, a faint whisper of words maybe, but it wasn't strong. Surely her imagination had kicked in.

"Follow me!" Hermione shot Ron a stunned look as Harry shot off in the other direction. "IT'S GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" Harry was panicking now as he ran towards the sound, Hermione and Ron followed close behind. They stopped dead their tracks when they saw it, and all three of them gasped in horror.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. **

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

"What's that hanging underneath…" Ron's voice had begun to quiver.

"I think-I think its Mrs. Norris." Hermione's stomach churned sickeningly, a new voice called out to them down the hall.

"Enemies of the heir beware!" Hermione turned to look his way, "You'll be next, mudblood." He was leading a large group of students, and none of them saw the horrified look he gave Hermione.

OoOoOoOoO

Every professor in the school soon turned up for the show; all looking distraught. All of the other students had been sent to their dorms, and Hermione would have given anything to have gone with them. She couldn't deny that she was frightened; she hadn't the slightest clue what was going on.

He kept screaming, Mr. Filch that is… He kept screaming about how the three of them had murdered his cat. Screaming about how they'd been planning it for months; but Dumbledore had handled it smartly. He'd swooped in and explained how Mrs. Norris was very much alive, and that Professor Sprout could cure her. Filch however, continued to scream.

Professor Lockhart, having the ego of a Malfoy, continued on and on about how he could fix her, that he knew just the spell; when in reality, he hardly even knew the date.

Filch rambled on about how Harry 'knew' that he was a squib, that Harry had found out and waged war! In fact none of them had really known he was a squib, sure they'd found the letter, but they hadn't known.

After an hour they were released.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione slammed the portrait behind her as the clambered into the common room, "what is this?"

"I don't know, Hermione!" Harry hissed spinning around to face her, "The voice got to her."

"Harry what voice?" Hermione demanded, briefly remembering the string of sounds she'd heard before. "No one else heard this mysterious voice, only you." A few first years looked up at the Trio as the stomped through the common room. "That's never a good sign. It makes you sound even more suspicious."

"Yeah, and I'll just add you to my list of traitors who don't understand." Harry stomped away.

OoOoOoOoO

The trio left History of Magic the next morning full of curiosity. In the light of recent events Hermione had convinced Professor Binns, their confused ghost of a teacher, to tell them about the Chamber of Secrets. He told them of a monster that lived with in, he told them of a girl who'd fallen prey to said beast, and the told them of the impeding danger that lurked ahead and that the heir of Slytherin was now in control.

"Do you really think there is a Chamber of Secrets, Hermione?" Ron asked breaking their loud silence.

"I don't know." She didn't lie; there wasn't a point in lying.

"Wow," The trio spun around quickly, "Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Bookworm Granger didn't know something." Draco leaned against a column and smirked.

"No one knows everything," she watched him closely. "Not even the professors know what's going on."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you go next," she watched his eyes shine with fear, pain woven into his words; he hid it all so well behind a mask of scorn.

"Why don't go jump off the astronomy tower, Malfoy." Ron called out as Malfoy turned his back on them, striding purposefully down the hall. "I'd rather like to see him die." Hermione scoffed.

"I bet the feelings mutual, Ron."

"Did you see that weird line of spiders?" Harry asked causing his friends to stare, his thoughts having come from nowhere.

"Urgh." Ron groaned, "I hate spiders!" Hermione eyed him inquisitively. "Fred and George locked me in a take full of them once; when I was little. I had red bumps in very uncomfortable places and spiders in my ears for a month." He said reminisced loudly. "Even the dead ones freak me out." Hermione giggled.

"Nice to know, Ron." Hermione tried her best not to grin, she knew what to get Ron for Christmas…

"Wait," Ron demanded quickly, "why are we going into the 'girls' lavatory?" Hermione continued to usher them in.

"No one comes in here." She said, "This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Ron eyed the room suspiciously but followed anyways.

"Hello Myrtle, How are you today?" Hermione asked the ghost as she walked into the dark room, light failing to shine in through the windows.

"They aren't girls." Myrtle pointed out with her nose held high.

"I am very much aware of that." Myrtle glared at Hermione angrily.

"We wondered if you could ask you a question," Hermione didn't wait for her consent. "haven't seen anything strange lately have you? A cat was attacked in the hall on Halloween." Hermione said.

"I don't know. Peeves upset me so much that I came up here and tried to kill myself." Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "And then I realized that I am already, already…"

"Dead," Ron suggested bluntly; Myrtle began to wail.

OoOoOoOoO

"I think it's Malfoy." Hermione looked up from her lunch in confusion. "Malfoy's the heir of Slytherin." Ron said quietly, jabbing a fork into his potatoes.

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin, I doubt it?" Hermione rolled her eyes; she'd never heard something so ridiculous. "What could he have possibly done to earn our suspicion?"

"He threatened you, Hermione! It all fits together; his entire family's been in Slytherin, his father set it lose while he was in school, now Draco's back to do the dirty work." Ron went on, not failing to supply as many details as he could.

"Ron, you can't make those kinds of accusations without proof." Hermione knew she'd have to humor him.

"How do we do that?"

"We'd need Polyjuice Potion. Snape mentioned it a couple weeks ago, that would allow us to disguise ourselves as Slytherin's." Her stomach churned, she didn't like where the conversation was going. It was pointless to go through such trouble when all she had to do was ask.

"I guess it's worth a try." The boys didn't worry about asking her if she were capable of brewing such a potion.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione had begun to worry about Harry's, Ron's and her own safety. Harry had been in a Quidditch accident, Ron was still puking slugs in the night, and she was a muggle born. She hoped that they'd all make it out alive.

Hermione, having fallen asleep in the library, was hurrying back to the common room when it happened. She didn't know what to do when she came across the body; all she could do was scream. Lying on the ground, camera positioned, was Collin Creevey, a first year muggleborn. Hermione kneeled down next to his lifeless body, and she shook him, hoping he were still alive. She screamed again, praying help would come.

**OoOo A/N oOoO **

**Year 2 part 2 will be up soon. I hope you liked it and that it didn't bore you to tears. We have a lot more Malfoy coming up shortly! And I have a very great Pansy scene to come! REVIEW! **

**~Taylor**


	8. Of Monsters and ice

**Chapter eight: Of Monsters and Ice**

Hermione refused to talk about what had happened outside of the library late that fateful night; she even refused to tell the others that it had been she who had discovered the bodies. It wasn't really something that she liked thinking about, she didn't like the thought that some unknown evil was lurking through the corridors preying on innocent students. It also terrified her. It had been hard enough for her alone with the Slytherin's telling her 'You'll be next mudblood." Shortly after the attack she made her decision; she needed to start on the Polyjuice potion as soon as possible.

"And you need my help why?" Draco asked Hermione as he sat down across from her early one Saturday morning. "And besides, what makes you think that you can successfully brew a potion this complex?" Hermione threw her head back and let loud out a loud rancorous laugh '_silly Drake,' _her mind sang joyfully. They both knew that she was fully capable of the task.

"I've already told you why, Draco." She said as she stirred the first ingredient into her cauldron. "I know that it's pointless, but Harry and Ron would never believe me if I said that you had willingly agreed to answer our questions. And besides, the sooner they eliminate you as a suspect, the sooner they can move on to other more likely possibilities." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "You know I like a good challenge."

"Fine, I guess I'll do it. But only for you." Draco rolled his eyes, "But won't they ask questions?" Hermione knew that he had a point; they'd most definitely ask questions.

"I'll lie." She Hermione shrugged as she poured a cup of chilled water into her cauldron.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" Hermione sat her measuring cup down and thought about it for a moment, watching him with an appraising eye.

"Well, I'd like a sample of hair from Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy; if possible." Draco gave her a skeptical look. "And I'd also like a pair of Slytherin robes, preferably in their sizes." Draco raised an eyebrow. He had no idea how he'd get any of that.

"You're out of your mind, Mia." Draco laughed as he watched her mix something else into the cauldron.

"No, not really; if we want this plan to work, we have to make sure Harry and Ron believe it." She looked up and smiled, "Oh and we will need the Slytherin password."

"You're trying to turn me against my own house!" Draco exclaimed, throwing a balled up rag at Hermione's head, hitting her square in the nose. The two laughed as Draco turned his attention to Myrtle; she staring angrily at him. "Do you have a problem?" He asked.

"You're a boy." Myrtle cried out in furry, her eyes nearly shining with anger. She'd nearly had a fit when Harry and Ron had come into her bathroom, and now she was dealing with yet another boy.

Draco snorted "What was your first clue, Einstein?" Hermione's head shot up instantly, "Was it the voice? I bet it was my boyish charm." Hermione threw a rag at him, hoping that he'd shut up. It had taken everything she had to convince Myrtle to share her bathroom with them.

"Draco, don't be so mean to her." Hermione scolded, nervously eyeing the ghost as she flew away moaning. "We don't want her turning us in to the Professors."

"So what, it's not my fault that she's a big baby," Draco snorted as he glanced in the direction the ghost had in. "When do you need the 'stuff'," he asked, pushing himself off of the ground. He'd had enough of this bathroom.

"Any time between now and Christmas is good, you can just set it in the corner over there," She pointed to a spot hidden just beyond the sinks. Oh and be sure and label the hairs." She paused, "I'd rather not be Crabbe, even if it were only for an hour." Both of them laughed at the thought.

"Okay, sure can do."

"You better get going before Harry or Ron show up." She said as she herself stood up, she gave him a swift push in the correct direction.

"Hermione," Draco called back to her just as he reached the door, a concerned look on his face. "Just promise me you won't go getting yourself into trouble." Ever since the attack on Collin, Draco had begun to keep a close eye on Hermione; he didn't want her to be next.

"I'll be fine Drake," She said, striding purposefully across the room. She wrapped her arms around him. "I promise."

Hermione spent the rest of her morning diligently working on the potion. Despite being constantly afraid that she was doing it wrong, she felt that she had done pretty well; considering that it was a N.E.W.T level potion.

"It's been opened before." Hermione jumped violently as the boys came barging into the bathroom, "50 years ago." Harry flung himself down onto the ground beside her, his words still ringing off the walls.

"What?" Hermione asked, not quite understanding exactly what he meant.

"The Chamber of Secrets of course! It's been opened before." He clarified as he examined the gooey content of her potion.

"Oh!" Hermione said, not daring to look up from the potion. "We all need to stay here over Christmas," Hermione spoke suddenly, changing the topic. From the look on Ron's face, you would assume that Hermione had just threatened to murder him. Hermione sighed. "The potion is going to be ready over Christmas, if we want to interrogate Malfoy its going to have to be then. That's when it will be easiest to get to him."

"Okay." Both Harry and Ron said.

"Are you sure this will work 'Mione?" Harry asked as he studied his hands, Hermione could hear his apprehension.

"It has to, Harry" she lied.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hermione, you… are amazing!" Hermione smiled as she handed Ron a large pair of Slytherin robes, had she not seen him speak she wouldn't have believed it.

"How did you even get these, Hermione?" This time it had been Harry who spoke; a small smile on his face. Hermione smiled as well. Draco had really come through for her in the end, he had not only delivered the robes but he had he had also managed to guarantee them a safe way down to the dungeons. The last thing they needed was to be caught. In the big scheme of

"Oh, I got them from… from the laundry," she answered quickly, mentally giving herself a quick pat on the back for her quick thinking.

"That looks completely revolting!" Ron exclaimed as he watched Hermione scoop out the brown, clumpy substance and dump it into glasses. Hermione had to admit, it didn't really look like the most appetizing of substances, what, with its baby poop green color and nauseating smell. Hermione handed both boys a glass of goop and began adding the hairs to her own.

Hermione groaned as she looked down at her glass of potion, it had begun to turn a deep shade of purple, the color of a fresh bruise. She had to admit that it looked better than Ron's; his was more of a milky green color.

"That looks disgusting!" Ron whined placing his nose over the glass, "It even smells like Crabbe."

"Ron," Harry asked eyeing his glass, "would you like some cheese with that whine?" Hermione and Myrtle both snorted.

Ron gave them a puzzled look; he'd never heard that expression.

"Oh, Harry," Myrtle battered her eyelashes as she giggled. "You are soooo funny."

"Umm… thanks Myrtle." Harry shifted uncomfortably, Myrtle was a shameless flirt. "We should probably get this over with." He didn't hesitate on bringing the cup to his lips, downing it one gulp. Hermione and Ron soon copied.

Hermione instantly felt like she was going to vomit, the taste in her mouth was worse that she had imagined. She had expected it to taste a lot like rotting milk or maybe even Vomit flavored Bertie Bott's beans; but no, this tasted much worse. As soon as the taste was beginning to fade Hermione felt her flesh begin to tingle. She had never in her life seen anything quite like what she was seeing at this moment. Her skin boiled and festered at the seams as it shrunk down in size, molding its self around 'Pansy's' small bones.

Instantly, the small robes Hermione had squeezed and wiggled her way into began to fit her loosely and her hair retreated rapidly into her skull as thick raven strands.

Hermione gasped at what she saw when she glanced up into the mirror; Pansy Parkinson stood facing her, cerulean eyes wide with shock. Hermione had known what this potion would do to her body, but never had she had known that it would be so convincing.

"Wow." Hermione muttered as she placed a hand against her pail cheek.

"Hermione?" she spun around quickly as Harry's voice pierced the silence; both boys were inching towards her hesitantly. "It really worked…"

"I can hardly believe it either," 'Pansy' told them, a large grin plastered across her face. "We need to be heading that way," she spoke once, she quickly straightened her robes. "I only gave you enough for two hours."

It wasn't long before the trio reached the Slytherin common room. "So this is what it looks like?" Ron mumbled as he stood looking up at the wall bitterly. "How did you even find this place?" Suspicion… it was the last thing Hermione needed right now.

"Let's just say I have connections…"

"Okay, Smarty pants, then how in the bloody hell do we get in?" Ron demanded as he threw his fists against the wall, and began to beat it wildly.

Hermione glanced quickly back at Harry as she stepped forward and pulled Ron away from the wall, "Not like that." She told him as she squared herself up in front of the wall without hesitation. "Slytherin's are supreme," Ron and Harry burst out laughing the minute the words left Hermione's lips. It wasn't so much that they doubted these words; it was more about how absurd they sounded.

Hermione was the only one silent as she watched the bricks shift and slide as they created a large arched entryway. After a moment they could all see that the wall had opened up to reveal a large, dimly lit room.

"I don't want to know do I?" Ron whispered to Hermione as they followed her into the room. Hermione wasn't in the least bit surprised with the rooms color scheme; green, silver and black seemed to fit the mood very well as did the low lighting and concrete walls.

"Follow my lead," Hermione whispered as she caught sight of Draco sitting across the room, his body stretched out across one of the black leather couches near the fire. "Drakie!" Hermione shrieked loudly as she pranced merrily into the room.

"Oh," Draco's head shot up as Hermione flew towards him faster than a bluger, "Pansy, you scared me." Draco laughed as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Drakie, I didn't mean to scare you!" Hermione whined as she flopped down onto the couch beside him.

"Wait,I thought you went home for the holiday's." He said politely as 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' sat down on the couch opposite them while looking shell-shocked. They had never seen him be so polite.

"And leave you?" Hermione giggled draping her arms around his neck, "As if!" Her impersonation of Pansy was more than perfect.

"Oh, well here then, Pansy. I was gonna just send this to you." He said to her as he held out a box, "I got the one you sent me." He smiled at Hermione and she smiled warmly back at him. Earlier that morning she had sent him his gift; a large box filled with Honey Duke's finest sugar quills, chocolate frogs and marshmallow mice. Harry shot her a panicked scared look as Hermione gingerly took the box from Draco. "I love it!" Hermione shrieked as she held the box up to her ear and shook it. "What is it!" she asked innocently looking down at it. A letter had been attached to the top.

_To: Hermia_

_From: Drake_

Hermione smiled once more as she placed the box safely into her pocket.

"Drake, what was it you were saying earlier about Potter being the heir of Slytherin?" Hemione slid down on to the couch and stretched out, laying her legs across Draco's lap.

Draco snorted as if on cue. "Potter? The heir of Slyhterin? Please, not even he's smart enough to pull of what Slytherin has." The rage was evident in his voice.

"Then you must have some idea about who's capable of it?" Harry's voice pierced the silence, a new kind of determination written on his face.

"No, I have already told you, Goyle, I don't know who's doing it. All I know is that this time… They aren't going to be stopped." He paused, an evil grin spread across his face as he glanced down at the ground, "Last time a mudblood girl died…"

"Hey, where are you two going?" Hermione demanded as she watched Harry and Ron leap up from their perch on the couch. They had begun to scramble off in the direction of the common room entrance.

"Headache," Harry called out over his shoulder, as he pushed past an angry looking seventh year, "Pansy, will you come with us?"

She sighed and threw her head back in frustration "Fine," 'Pansy' whined, swinging her legs off the side couch. "I'll go with you." She got up and acted like she was upset "Bye Drakie, thanks for the gift." She batted her eyelashes and then the three of them made their way out of the Slytherin common room.

"Wow! You could be an actress, for a second I actually thought we were really looking at pug-face!" Ron said as they scrambled into the Gryffindor common room. "That was bloody brilliant!" Hermione smiled, sliding off the small Slytherin robe that had begun to trap her.

"I know!" Hermione said as she tossed the robe over the back of the couch. "My Aunt used to always tell me that, she figured that if being a dentist didn't work out, I could always run away to Hollywood and become an actress." Hermione laughed as she looked down at the box Draco had given her.

"How are you gonna get that to Pansy?" Harry and Ron asked in unison as they watched Hermione examine the box with a small smile.

"I guess I will just owl it to her," she lied, "She'll just assume he sent to her and she won't ever know the difference."

"Hermione, that's why you're the smart one," Ron said buying into the act.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight." Hermione said, picking up her discarded cloak, and heading for the stairs.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione didn't dare open her box until she was in the safe confines of her bed; curtains pulled tightly closed around her.

_H, I hope you like it, these are a set of self-inking quills that I have placed a charm on, no matter where you put them, or how many times you lose them, they will always appear close at hand. Happy Christmas. D._

Hermione gasped once she had ripped the lid off of the box. Inside of it were four beautiful red and green feathered quills with silver stems and gold tips.

They were the most beautiful quills she had ever laid eyes on, and she had no doubt that they had cost a small fortune. Hermione smiled as she placed the quills back into the box, it was the best present she had ever been given.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hagrid? The heir of Slytherin? Harry, that's completely absurd! "Hermione hissed at the boy early the next morning at breakfast. "Hagrid's the nicest person we know! He can hardly do magic, I doubt he could honestly petrify students."

"Hermione, I'm just telling you what Tom Riddle showed me." Harry said angrily. In Harry's defense, Hermione figured that he didn't really know who to suspect anymore. Just as he had been about to solve the mystery, the diary had appeared… and just as quickly as it had come, it had disappeared from before his eyes.

"Harry, that's…" Hermione froze "wait a moment…" her words trailed off as the thought. Quickly, and without thinking, Hermione glanced up at Draco signaling for him to follow her. "Harry! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I have to go." She got up and dashed out of the great hall.

"Penny!" Hermione shouted as she ran down the second floor corridor, Draco's footsteps could be heard close behind. "Penny," She called out once more, now seeing the person she was hunting.

"Oh, Hello Hermione." Penelope Clearwater, a prefect in the same year as Percy Weasley, said as she turned around to face Hermione.

"Can you help me and Draco with something?" Hermione asked impatiently as Draco, panting, came to a halt beside her.

"You and Malfoy?" Penelope asked in astonishment as she eyed the pair.

"If you can keep a secret I will explain everything later." Hermione told the girl.

"Sure."

"Good, I need you to go get a mirror, any kind of mirror, and meet us in the library. " Penelope's expression turned from a look of astonishment to one of confusion. "Trust me; it will save you from whatever is happening here at school." Hermione could see the look of hope that ignited with in Penelope's eyes, she had been convinced.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly," The young woman said as she ran down the hall.

"Hermione," Draco exclaimed as the girl pulled him into the library, "What are you going on about?" He asked watching Hermione pull a copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters _off of the shelf_. _

"Here!" Hermione exclaimed after a minute of searching, she was pointing to a page in the book. "Basilisk: the king serpent…" Hermione read out loud, "Is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length. It has exceptionally venomous fangs but its most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of its large yellow eyes." She took a breath as she glanced up at Draco; she began to read once more. "Anyone looking _directly_ into the eyes of a Basilisk will suffer instant death."

"But, Hermione, no one has died." Draco said in exasperation.

"Basilisks are uncontrollable… Maybe unless you can talk to snakes…" She finished looking at him straight in the eye, hoping he'd catch on.

"That still doesn't answer how no one is dead." Draco said, only slightly grasping the concept.

"No one looked it directly in the eye. There was water on the floor the night we found Mrs. Norris, Collin would have seen it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless and Nick… Well he's a ghost, he couldn't die again." She explained. "It also explains why Harry can hear it while none of us can." That's not entirely true…

"That's why you had me get a mirror." Penny said as she walked up behind the pair, astonishment written across her face.

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't explain how it gets around; it's a ten ton fifty foot snake at the least." Draco said.

"That's what we need to find out; can you go search over there while Penny and I search books over here.

"Whatever, but if I get Petrified…" He trailed off angrily as he walked down the aisle.

"I don't get it," Penelope muttered as she watched him leave, "One minute you're at each other's throats, the next you act as if none of that ever happened." To be honest, sometimes late at night, Hermione would wonder that exact same thing…

Hermione and Penelope were searching through a book called 'How to hide your thousand ton Basilisk' when they heard it. 'It' was a loud slithering sound, one that can only be made by scaly skin as it scraped against stone.

They gave each other looks of terror, instantly grabbing their mirrors. "We have to find Drake and get out of here." Hermione exclaimed frantically as she held her mirror close to her body, neither of them had ever been so scared.

"Draco," Hermione hissed as she peered carefully around the corner of a shelf, praying to merlin she wasn't going to die. Though, could she chose her fate, dying in a library would be her prime choice.

"Oh Merlin, we went the wrong way!" Penelope said panicking, realizing that they had only wound themselves deeper into the library.

"We have to go back, Penny! He's my best friend! I can't just leave him!" Tears spilled down Hermione's pale cheeks.

"Hermione, It isn't after him, It's after us. Once we leave, it wouldn't dare touch him." Penelope pleaded as she tried her best to pull Hermione towards the exit.

"Please, I can't leave him." Hermione begged.

"Fine," Penny sighed painfully. Both girls turned and ran back towards the end they had just come from.

"Hermione!" Penelope hissed stopping suddenly, the sound of slithering was upon them, and they could even hear the serpent's hiss. Hermione closed her eyes tightly as another tear slid down her cheek. This was it; this was how she was going to die.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Hermione, Clearwater, could it be using the…" Draco stopped quickly in his tracks, his heart beating wildly in his chest, when he saw Hermione lying on the ground next to Penelope. His breath caught in his throat as he stood, watching them as their eyes glistened in the firelight.

"Hermione!" Draco cried out in horror as he ran down the aisle, falling onto the ground before her. With much care, he carefully placed his shaking hand upon her pale cheek as he stifled back a scream. He could feel the unfamiliar sting of tears in the corners of his eyes as he looked at his best friend lying there lifeless on the ground in front of him. He wiped his eyes quickly.

Without a second thought, Draco jumped up and strode purposefully over to the book Hermione and Penelope had been looking at moments before. He looked down at it as he studied the contents of the page, then without hesitation he ripped out the page describing basilisks. In the top right hand corner of the page, with one of Hermione's quills, he wrote one simple word, praying to Merlin that he wasn't wrong. '_pipes.' _He silently prayed that Harry would find this. He put Hermione's Quill up and then crumbled up the paper and put it in her balled up hand and went to find a teacher.

OoOoOoOoO

"Now mister Malfoy, I am aware that you and Miss Granger weren't particularly close, but this must have been quite traumatizing for you." Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco looked away and closed his eyes, trying his best not to picture her still lifeless body lying there… lying there on the cold floor. It made him angry, sad, and lonely to know that he hadn't been able to save her from such a terrible fate. All he wanted was to see his friend, to see her safe… and then he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and left.

Draco visited her nearly every night. He would go to her when everyone else was asleep, and he'd talk to her, and tell her that everything would be okay. He wasn't even sure that she could hear him.

One night, while he was visiting, he noticed that the paper was missing; the one he had placed in her hand. They had found it…

He missed Hermione so much, she was his best friend, and it was like a part of him had disappeared with her. He knew that she was only petrified and that soon she would be back, but it still hurt.

He really wanted that monster gone, so that when she woke up she wouldn't have to worry about it ever again.

"Don't worry Hermie, they'll finish the Mandrake potion soon, and bring then you be alright," He told her "You'll be back to normal and there won't be a Basilisk anymore, and as soon as Harry and Ron tell the teachers they'll get rid of it, and they'll even save Weasel bee's sister." He sighed "I can't lose you Hermione, you're my best friend, I just can't lose you." He sat there silently for a little while "Bye Mione." He said as he got up to leave.

OoOoOoOoO

For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt something. It might not have been something breathe taking, but it was still something. She could feel something warm and wet running down her throat, seeping into her every cell and sending heat pulsing through her cold body. It wasn't something that tasted particularly pleasant; in all honesty it tasted like goblin urine.

The longer she 'felt' the more she began to feel of her body. It was relaxing, and soon she could wiggle her fingers. It was only then that she realized what had happened, she had been petrified… and this feeling, it was the pot was only then that she realized what had happened, she had been petrified… and this feeling, it was the mandrake draught that was waking her up. Suddenly, she could see.

The first thing she saw was the plump round face of Madam Pomfry, looming over her with a warm smile. "Welcome back Miss Granger."

"Wh-what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking as she did so.

"You were petrified dear, your friends will be very glad to see that you're back with us." she smiled "Do you have any memory loss? Miss Clearwater can't even remember the past school year." The nurse told her with a sad smile.

"I remember everything; Penny was with me when it happened." Hermione paused, "It was my fault, I had to go back… I had to go back and find…" She trailed off.

"Find who."

"My friend, he was a few book shelves away from us, I didn't want to leave him there, even if he isn't muggleborn…" Hermione trailed off, "Who found us?" She asked.

"Draco Malfoy, as soon as he saw you and Miss Clearwater he imidiatly alerted Professors McGonagall and Flitwick." She told Hermione.

"Can I go; I really want to see them." She asked, not waiting for the witch's approval.

"Of course you can, dear." Hermione jumped up and practically ran to the entire way to the great hall. She was relieved to hear that Draco had found them, he was alive.

"Harry, look there's Hermione!" Neville said as Hermione ran over to her friends. She gave Harry a hug and Ron a hand shake since she thought it would be awkward to hug him. She caught Draco's eye and smiled at him.

"May I have your attention every one" Dumbledore called out across the great hall causing everyone to fall silent. They all listened as Dumbledore made some announcements and ended the year. Hermione was slightly disappointed when Dumbledore announced that the exams had been canceled but soon she realized that it didn't really matter because all in all she wouldn't change anything about that year at all. "I guess I won't ever have a normal year" She said to herself.

**OoOo A/N: oOoO**

A/n: Please Review! It would really make this writer happy!


	9. Back Again

A/N: I hope you're ready because here it is! Chapter nine! Year three is gonna rock! I have big plans for it and even bigger plans for the fourth year : ) Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! Enjoy!

Chapter nine: Back again…

_Hermia: Draco! Ohmymerlin, guess what!" _Hermione grinned as she scrawled the words across the page of her diary. I guess that I should do a little bit more to explain. At the end of their second year, Hermione and Draco, not wanting to lose contact with each other, had decided to link two identical diaries together. This way, they could communicate without fear of his father discovering them.

_Drake: Wait! Have flying monkeys finally taken over the world!?" _Hermione laughed as she read his words.

_Hermia: No silly, monkey will never take over the world!" _Hermione smiled warmly, _"However, I am in fact at the leaky cauldron… and guess what else! I GOT A CAT!  
_

_Drake: What the bloody hell would you want with a cat? Cats are disgusting; they hack up hairballs and leave dead mice in your slippers. Plus, they leave you gifts throughout the house, gifts you don't find until you're walking bare foot through the house!"_

It was no secret that Draco hated cats, and Hermione had known this for quite some time. When they had been younger, Draco had told her stories about his great aunts demented little fur ball. Apparently, it would sit at the foot of his bed and stare at him; constantly plotting his death.

_Hermia: Oh don't be so bitter Draco, not all cats are evil. And besides, what has my poor Crookshanks ever done to you? Exactly, he's done nothing. _

_Drake: Don't get me wrong, Mia, I like cats… I just prefer those of a stuffed variety..." _Hermione snorted. 

_Hermia: How pleasant… Well umm, I have to go; someone won't quit banging on my door. I'll talk to you later._

Hermione slammed her diary shut as she shot out of her bed. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She shouted, preying to Merlin they'd stop slamming their fists against her door.

"Oh, hello Ronald," Hermione scowled as her eyes landed on the shaggy red headed boy, his face red was red with rage.

"What has that bloody cat of yours done with Scabbers!" He shouted as he roughly pushed past her, throwing the door against the wall.

"Did I say you could come in?" Hermione demanded as he searched the room, throwing books and pillows across the room.

"I want my rat!" He yelled.

"I don't have it!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron picked up one of her shoes and turned them upside down and began to shake them.

"Oh for the love of all that is Mike! Are all guys the same?" Hermione shrieked as she watched him closely. "Do all guys think the same? Do all guys think that cats leave dead things in their owner's shoes!" she was shouting now. "Honestly, between you and Drake…" She stopped herself mid-sentence, any farther and she'd have too much to explain.

Ron looked up at Hermione in confusion, "Wait, who's Drake?" He asked, eyes not straying one bit from Hermione's face.

"He's No one… Oh, Hello Harry!" She was quick to switch topics; she spun around to face her raven haired best friend as he stood in the doorway, watching them. "How have you been?"

"Horrible, I turned my uncle's sister into a blimp the size of Hagrid…" He said cheerfully as he stepped into the room. And, if I do say so myself, he sure didn't seem the least bit guilty.

"Harry, you really shouldn't be doing things like that, it…" she stopped when Ron picked up her diary, it was vibrating violently.

"What is this?" He asked as he attempted to pry it open.

"Hey!" Hermione shrieked as she marched across the room, "stop being so nosy!" she exclaimed as she pried the book from his tight grip.

"But its vibrating, Hermione," He protested. "Books don't vibrate!"

"I'll make it stop, if you'll just leave it be!" Hermione told him as took the book from him and waved her wand above it. She picked up her wand a prepared to write.

_Drake: "Mione?"_

_Drake: Who was at the door?_

_Drake: Am I bugging you yet?_

_Drake: Oh now, Please tell me the 'Monster Book of Monsters' didn't eat you?_

_Drake: Don't Worry Hermione; I'll come save you from that reached book! _Hermione scoffed as she looked down at the book, Draco had the patience of a toddler.

_Hermia: What part of 'I'll talk to you later' do you not understand? And why would a book eat me? I know how to use it properly! _

_Drake: Oh right… Who was at the door? I bet it was Weas… _

"So…" Harry voice rang out from behind Hermione as he stood behind her reading over her shoulder. "Who's Drake?" Hermione quickly slammed the book shut.

"No one, he's no one" Hermione said quickly, but the two boys weren't buying it. "He's a friend of the family."

"I don't believe you." Harry scowled.

"That's a magical book, Mione. Why would a muggle have one as well?" Ron asked stupidly.

Hermione laughed "My aunt is a witch; Drake is her best friend's son." Hermione had become so accustomed to lying that she hardly thought twice of her answer.

"It's buzzing again." Ron said covering up the blunder he had made. Hermione let out a sigh as she picked up the book once more and held it close to her body.

"If it bothers you that much, Ronald, then I suggest that you leave." He didn't have to be told twice.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione found herself standing in front of a very familiar building. It had been several years since she had stood in this spot, and she couldn't help looking up at it with a smile. It had been inside of this brightly decorated ice cream parlor that she had first learned of magic. It was in this building that she met her best friend.

Hermione and Draco had arranged to meet at this place for a reason. They had known that they couldn't meet anywhere in the Wizarding world, it was too dangerous, so they had turned to the muggle world

"Hello Draco." Hermione said as she hurried inside to meet him.

"Hey, Mione." He said, wrapping his long arms around her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I hate having to lie to my friends," Hermione told him as they sat down at a booth in the far corner, their booth. She looked down at her hands. "Sometimes it feels like they know that I'm lying to them."

"Why does it bother you, Hermione? Our friendship doesn't concern them." Hermione scowled at him as he spoke. Hermione and Draco still differed in many ways, and often they differed in opinions. Hermione was just a caring and logical as she had always been, always daring to tell the truth and never fearing to speak her mind. Draco, on the other hand, was still as stubborn and blunt as always, and he never tried to hide. He liked stirring up trouble, he liked the rush.

"Draco, how can you say that? They are my friends after all; they have the right to know where I am." She sighed "I'm not actually going to tell them, I just don't like keeping it secret."

"And I understand, That Hermione." He told her, not daring to look at her, "But do you honestly think they'd allow us to be friends if they knew." When neither of them spoke they sunk into an awkward silence.

"So what do you think of the Monster Book of Monsters?" He asked, breaking the wall silence they had so carefully built.

"I actually think they are kind of funny." She said smiling at him; she could almost see her book in her mind, its jaws still snapping angrily at the bed frame.

"Funny? Of all the adjectives in the world, you pick funny?" He smirked.

"Yup, I sure did." She smiled sweetly, "I bet you get a kick out of watching people get attacked by them." Draco had often hinted at this.

"That's no secret." He said and they both began to laugh.

OoOoOoOoO

"Here's a compartment" Hermione said as she slid the door open, "Everywhere else is already full." She didn't hesitate in the slightest as she stepped into the compartment. She didn't seem to care that Mr. R. J. Lupin, their newest D.A.D.A. professor, was sleeping against the window.

"There's no way we're there yet..." Hermione muttered to herself as the train came to a screeching halt. She glanced quickly out the window as she pulled out her journal, something wasn't right.

_Hermia: Drake, what's going on? Why is the train stopping? _She scrawled quickly as she watched Lupin's bottle of scotch freeze from the inside out.

_Drake: Dementors are on the train._ That's all it took for Hermione's blood to freeze; Dementors. Hermione knew a lot about Dementors, enough to scare her silly.

"This isn't good." She said, trying her best not to panic. She had slipped her diary back into her bag and was watching the door closely.

"What?" The boys asked as the lights flickered.

"There are Dementors on the train..."

Hermione held her breath; she didn't know what she would do once it entered their compartment. It wasn't until she saw it that her heart truly stopped.

In person the dementor was even worse than she had ever imagined. The creature wore a long had ragged old cloak that looked as if it had been around since the dawn of time. The cloak covered the slimy rotten flesh that stretched across its hollow bones. But the smell, the smell was the worst part of it.

Hermione watched closely as the creature drew closer to Harry, leaning closer and closer with each stride. Fear shot through everyone in the room; the Dementor was prepared to kiss him. She saw a fog like substance, which could only be Harry's sole, leaving his body. She thought she was about to lose her friend when Lupin jumped up and warded the Dementor off.

They all sighed in relief when it was no longer with them, but Harry had passed out.

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry?" Hermione shouted as she shook her friend's body, "Harry, can you hear me?" she asked again and Harry's eyelids fluttered. "Oh my, Harry, you had us so worried, how are you feeling?" She held a hand against his forehead as Lupin shoved a bit of chocolate into his hand.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"You fainted, Harry. The Dementor made an attempt to… well, it tried to kiss you."

"It tried to kiss me?" He asked skeptically as his eyes raked across her face.

"It means to suck your sole out." She told him "They used to give me nightmares when I was younger." She said quietly.

"How could they have given you nightmares, you're muggleborn." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. This conversation sounded too familiar.

"It's a really long, complicated story and I don't feel like telling it." She told him as she picked up her book and began to write, she needed to talk about this. She assumed this year would be like the last two, as far from normal as you can get.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Please review! I love knowing what you all think!


	10. Time Flies

A/N: I'm going to have another fluff chapter after this chapter. Trust me you will like the fluff chapter : )

Chapter ten: Time flies.

(Edited)

_**Year Three **_

"Wow the choir has been practicing." Hermione said to Harry as the Choir went to take their seats, it was tradition for them to sing at the beginning of year feast.

"Yeah." Harry said as something hit the back of his head. Harry turned around to face what ever it was.

Draco Malfoy was at the Slytherin table laughing and imitating passing out. "Is it true you fainted? You actually fainted?" The Slytherins next to him didn't hold back their laughter.

"How does he know?" Harry asked angrily as he looked back at the table.

"Forget it Harry, its not worth it." Hermione said glaring at Draco, she hadn't expected him to say anything. The fact that he had said something upset her, she was so upset that she got up in the middle of Dumbledore's speech and went straight to the common room.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley called after her.

"What?" She asked and spun around to face the girl.

"What was that for? That's not like you." Ginny said clutching a package that was in her hand.

"Oh its nothing." Hermione said dismissing it.

Ginny glared at her, "Well any ways, McGonagall wanted me to give you this." She handed the package to Hermione who's eyes grew wide when she realized what was in the package. "How about I go up to the common room with you." Ginny said and both girls walked up to the common room.

"Fortuna Major." Hermione said to the Fat Lady.

"Yes indeed." The portrait said and swung open a bit to forcefully.

They both walked in and sat down on the couch in front of the fire place. "Do you want to talk about what upset you?" Ginny asked.

"No not really." Hermione said, "I am so stupid how could I have trusted that git." Hermione whispered but Ginny had exceptionally good hearing.

"What git?" Ginny asked grinning, she knew she was onto some thing. As soon as Ginny said that Hermione's bag started vibrating loudly. Hermione had forgotten to put it on silent.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN SHUT UP YOU GIT!" She shouted making Ginny go silent as Hermione picked up the bag and threw the bag at the wall.

"Um, Mione… so the bag is a git?" Ginny sounded confused.

"No not the bag." She said picking it up and taking out the book and opening it.

_Drake: I am sorry Mione. _It said._ It just slipped, in a intentional way. I didn't mean to make you mad._

"Slipped in an intentional way my eye." She grumbled at it.

"Don't tell me the book talks to you…" Ginny said apprehensively, she had learned not to talk to books the hard way.

"It's not the same Gin, I charmed this book and another one so that I could talk to my git of a best friend who apparently says things accidentally but in an intentional way." Hermione explained and the sighed. "Maybe knowing someone for seven years doesn't mean a thing, especially if I can tell him something and then he goes and tells his friends.

"Knowing someone for seven years does make a difference, and I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"Oh, he meant to." Hermione sighed looking at the words on the page, more had appeared.

_Drake: I know you're reading this. I really am sorry, you know how hard it is to stay mad at me._

_Hermia: I'm not mad I'm just disappointed in you. I told you that about Harry in confidence and then you made a joke about it. _Hermione finally replied and looked up at Ginny

"Mi, I'm sure everything will be okay, He's your best friend, and even if you wont tell me who he is, and being your other best friend I am here for you ." Ginny said as the rest of the Gryffindors came into the room.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione sat on her bed with the curtains closed and was looking at the time turner McGonagall had given her. It had a circular golden frame with another golden frame in side of the first one, inside of the second frame was a magically charmed piece of glass with little stars carved out of it and an hour glass in the center it all that was turned by a little knob on the side of it. The entire mechanism was strung onto a long golden chain that would extend to greater lengths when needed.

Hermione knew that when she turned the little hour glass it would take her back in time in order to help her attend all of her classes. She also knew how dangerous it was to use time turners. Bad things happen to wizards who medal with time, very bad thing.

She put the chain around her neck and it adjusted to fit loosely around her neck and then she tucked it into her shirt so no one could see it. It was just another secret she could add to the list.

OoOoOoOoO

"How can you go to three classes at once?" Ron asked, mouth full of food, the next morning at breakfast.

"I'm not." Hermione looked up.

"It says you have Divination, Arithmancy, and muggle studies all at nine o'clock, how are you going to pull that off.

"Don't be silly, I cant be three places at once." she said snatching her schedule away from him.

"But…"

"Oh look," Hermione said looking down at her paper. "Mary Hopkirk died this morning." Hermione said changing the subject.

"What does that have to do with any thing?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely nothing." She got up, smiled cheerfully and walked way.

"She has gone loopy she has." Ron said and then continued to stuff food in his face.

Hermione walked down to the lake and sat down under a tree. It was a really sunny morning. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and when she opened the Draco was sitting next to her.

"Hi Drake." She said turning her head to look at him. She was still kind of upset with him.

"I'm sorry, you could have made it clearer that you didn't want me to say anything." He smiled playfully. Hermione's stomach did a flip when she saw him smile that way, and in a way it confused her.

"Wow you cut straight to the point." She smiled. "It was implied." She explained.

"Oh, see I didn't realize that since it was implied." He said and then they sat in an awkward silence until the first bell rang.

"So I will see you later." He said picking up his bag.

"Okay see you later." He smiled and watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight she took out her time turner and took her self back in time. It was going to be a long year, She started walking to her class.

On the way there she thought about the strange feeling she got when she was around Draco. She hadn't ever felt that before so she didn't know what It was, but I made her feel good inside. She wondered if he got that feeling as well but she doubted that he did. She hardly realized that she had reached the divination tower.

She walked in during Professor Trelawney's opening speech. Hermione walked un noticed to a seat next to Ron and Harry.

Professor Trelawney walked up to Ron and took Harry's cup after a few minuets. "You have a deadly enemy…" She said.

"Well everyone knows that." Hermione said making Ron jumped.

"When did you get here!" He shouted.

"I have been here the whole time, Honestly Ron pay attention." She looked back at the professor. "And it is true every one knows about you know who."

She just ignored Hermione and looked back at the cup.

"An attack… This is not a happy cup dear boy." She said making people snicker and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Danger is in you path and…" She screamed and threw the cup across the room. "Oh Dear Merlin." she said flopping onto an armchair and gaining another eye roll from Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have… The grim." She said ominously.

"The grin what the hell is a grin?" Someone in the back of the room asked.

"Not the Grin you nimrod, the grim." Someone else said.

"What's the grim?" Harry asked.

"My dear boy, it is the giant spectral dog that haunts church yards, it means most cretin death." The woman said as the bell rang through the school.

Hermione walked over to the cup that somehow didn't brake and picked it up. She peered inside of the cup. "I don't think it looks like a Grim." she said flatly and Trelawney surveyed her with dislike.

"I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonance of the future."

Hermione looked at the woman and her facial expression showed anger. She grabbed her bag and threw the cup onto the ground, which caused it to shatter, and she left the room.

"Um, did I say something to upset her?" The woman asked.

"I would say so." Draco Malfoy said from the back of the room and Trelawney just looked at him with a funny look on her face.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione made her way down to Care of Magical Creatures. She had very little patience for Divination, it was a pointless class in her opinion and she would be dropping it since it wasn't worth her time." She had the knowledge of three class and the memories and even injuries she had received at any given point.

Hagrid wasn't even at the classes location when she was even the first student to arrive. She sat down on a log and waited for other people to show up.

It was ten minuets before any one did show up and it was a Slytherin student Lilyanna Rinaldee she gave Hermione a disgusted look and sat down on a log as far away from Hermione as she could manage.

Everyone else started to show up soon after that. Harry and Ron came to stand next to where she was sitting.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Just peachy," She snapped "and so are you. That woman is full of, as Luna would put it, Nargles!"

"You are most definitely not okay." Harry concluded as Hagrid walked into the clearing and informed everyone how to open the books, Neville didn't listen. Hermione heard Draco laughing uncontrollably as the book attacked the boy. Hermione couldn't help but smile at that knowing that he loved watching a book attack people, He had laughed at Blaze Zabini when that had happened to him last month. Draco had told Hermione about a time that he had been attacked by one.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked her.

"I think the books are funny, barbaric, but funny." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh yeah very funny, they rip your head off and every thing, only an idiot gets attacked by one." Draco said to Hermione.

"Oh, you're one to talk." She said in a clear confident voice, "A little birdie once told me you were attacked by one a few years back. How did that go?" She asked flawlessly. The look on his face didn't falter once, but she knew he got the point. In return for him telling something she hadn't wanted to be told she had told something he didn't want other people to know. They were now even. She knew he wasn't mad at her from the look in his eye, he totally understood.

"Did some one get that on tape?" Ron asked "I would have paid my life savings to see that."

"Which is how much? Four, five sickles." Pansy sneered from Draco's side. Ron turned tomato red.

"Now look 'ere everyone, this 'ere is Buckbeak an 'e is a hippogriff." Everyone except Hermione and Draco turned to look.

"So I assume I am forgiven?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Drake, yes you are." She said smiling and then they both went to stand by their friends.

"Who wan's ter go firs'?" Hagrid asked and every one except Harry and Ron backed up. He glared at Hermione.

"Sorry Harry but um, I don't fly." Hermione said.

"Ron, how bout you go firs'."

"Um okay." Ron said stepping nervously forward but ran away when one tried to bite him Roars of laughter emitted from the Slytherins.

"Oka, then, 'Arry yer up." Hagrid told him.

Hermione watched as Harry approached the Hippogriff. The creature reacted differently than it had with Ron. It even let Harry ride it.

She listened as The Slytherins went on about how easy it would be to approach it and then Drake went and got him self injured. Of course he had to over react so that people thought it was more serious than it was.

"You have to take him to the hospital Hagrid!" Hermione said frantically.

" Right, I best be doin tha'" Hagrid said picking the boy up off of the ground. "class dismissed." He said carrying him away.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Why do you care if he needs to go to the Hospital, he is a git and you are a Gryffindor."

"Um, I'm a Gryffindor and I don't want Hagrid to get in trouble." She said at random and somehow managed to shut him up. "Lets go to lunch." She said and started to walk towards the castle.

"I think the cheese has slid off of her cracker." Ron Whispered.

"Ron you need to stop quoting stuff out of Stephen King Movies." Harry said. " They make you sound Loony."

Hermione was tired of all the close calls. She constantly had to lie and cover things up, it was simply irritating.

She walked into the great hall a few seconds before Harry and Ron did and she went to sit next to Ginny.

"Hello Ginny, how are you today." Hermione asked.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" Ginny said just before taking a bite of her chicken parmesan.

"Okay I guess, I forgave my dear old friend, not with out giving away a secret of his, but he understood." Hermione told her smiling.

"That's good." Ginny said as Harry and Ron sat down across from them. And they all sat in silence

OoOoOoOoO

Defense against the Dark arts classes were always fun, Lupin had a good way of teaching things. The only really eventful thing about it, happened when they were learning about Boggart's. Everyone thought it was fun to see what other students were afraid of.

Neville is afraid of Snape, who he dressed in his grandmothers clothes. Parvati is afraid of mummies. Seamus is afraid of banshees. Pansy is afraid of rats. Dean is afraid of Snakes. Padma is afraid of clowns. Hermione afraid of Dementors. Ron is afraid of Spiders and Harry is also afraid of Dementors.

But it was when Draco went that it became interesting. Hermione watched as he stood there looking at what had been Ron's spider when it transformed. Hermione expected it to be his father or something a long those lines but it wasn't. What they all saw before him made everyone want to scream and hide under a rock.

There, in the middle of the room, was a girl unrecognizable to any one. She was lying on the floor haphazardly and most obviously dead. She was about their age and only one thing about this girl stood out. It was her bracelet. It was the same silver and green glass heart bracelet she saw every day, she watched as the figure twitched and went to stand up, it wasn't just a dead body it was an Inferi.

"Riddikulus." He said but nothing happened there really wasn't a way to make this funny. "Riddikulus!" He said again but nothing happened. It stared at him with dead vacant eyes. It was like a seeing the Zombie of a loved one.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she realized losing her was his biggest fear. It was so horrible to watch him suffer this she wanted to run up to him and tell him she was ok and it was just a boggart. She knew she couldn't do that, since no one even knew they were friends.

"Draco," Pansy said. "Its just a boggart." But he couldn't take it any more and he ran from the room.

"What has you so tore up?" Harry asked Hermione who had tears running down her cheeks. Every one else was upset but Hermione was taking it the worst , well after Draco of course.

"Cause I know who the girl is. I never imagined his biggest fear would be loosing her." Hermione said her voice was thick and upset.

"Who was it Mione?" Harry asked.

She thought about her words carefully for a few minuets before answering him. "She wouldn't want me to tell you. Harry you just have to understand that."

"I do understand Hermione, it just doesn't concern you. Does it?" He asked still confused that she cared.

"No I guess not." She said walking from the room.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Draco didn't talk for several days, since Draco was embarrassed about what the class had seen. Hogsmede weekend come and gone, and she hadn't even seen or talked to him there.

When they got back to the castle from Hogsmede village The fat Lady had disappeared from her torn up portrait. When they had found her she told them that Sirius Black had come into the school and attacked her.

All of the students from every house had been told to go to the great hall, and told them that they would be staying the night there while the school was searched.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and a Girl named Luna had taken their large squashy purple sleeping bags over to a corner and sat them down on the ground.

"You don't think he's still in the school do you?" Luna asked.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have us here if they didn't think he was." Hermione said solemnly just before her bag buzzed. She reached for it and pulled the book and a quill out and opened it.

"What is up with you and that book Hermione?" Ron demanded furiously. "You pay more attention to it than you do to us."

"Leave her alone about it." Ginny snapped. "It's her business not yours."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, thankful that she had such a great friend.

_D: Hi Mione, sorry I haven't talked to you much lately. That whole scene from the other day was pretty embarrassing._

She noticed he had changed the name on his.

_Mi: It's okay I understand. _she said changing hers as well.

_D: so you're not mad at me._

_Mi: How can I be mad at someone whose worst fear is losing me? Its sweet : )_

"Hermione why are you smiling like that?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know I was smiling any particular way." She said, she was happy to have her best friend taking to her again. She saw Ginny smile at her knowingly. She had talked to Ginny about how her friend hadn't been talking to her because of something that had happened to him. She hadn't gone into specifics.

"You looked like you were attacked by Nargles." Luna said. They all smiled at her comment.

"Lights out!" Percy Weasley said as he turned off the light. Every one slid into their sleeping bags, but only Hermione and Draco didn't try to go to sleep.

_D: yeah, so I'm guessing you made the connections._

_Mi: Yeah, I saw the bracelet and I knew, I have seen that bracelet everyday for almost seven years now._

_D: That's what I figured. _

_Mi: Draco, Do you remember when I was petrified last year?_

_D: Vividly._

_Mi: I heard what you told me, how you couldn't lose me._

_D: I meant every word of it._

Hermione looked up and looked over to the Slytherin area and saw him looking at her and she smiled and then wrote.

_Mi: I know you did, and you're my best friend too. Good night Drake._

She said putting her book back into her bag and then slipping farther into her sleeping bag and falling asleep on the soft squashy ground

OoOoOoOoO.

A/N: And there is the end of a really long chapter. I am looking forward to writing the next one, I am almost positive that you will love it!. Fun, Fun, Fun! Review! I love Reviews!


	11. Skates and Squids

A/N: This was the first chapter I ever wrote of this story, the inkling that inspired me to write the rest of it… While rewriting this chapter I was faced with the dilemma on how I would do it… I sure hope that I have done it justice. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Of Skates and Squids

_Hermione and Ginny, _

_Have you ever noticed that when you look around, things aren't always what they seem? That people aren't always the person they say they are? I have, and I would highly advise that you not to trust anyone other than yourselves as times get tough… and trust me when I say that they will. _

_Believe me when I tell you, you must always keep your guard up; keep your friends close and your enemies closer as they say… because sometimes a person can be both. Neither of you know exactly what has begun to unfold before your eyes, and I doubt that you will anytime soon, so for now trust each other and remember that secrets don't always make friends… _

_Now, I know you are probably wondering who the Hell I am, but I can't tell you just yet... All I can say is that I am a friend, and that I hope to meet you someday... _

_P.S. Don't reply to this letter. _

_Hugs and tickles, _

_Brianne _

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look of confusion; having read their letter half a dozen times now, it still didn't make any sense. When a large black owl had swept into the great hall earlier that morning, everyone had been startled. Owl post normally didn't arrive until lunch.

"What's that?" Ron demanded curiously as small bits of food and pumpkin juice dripped from his mouth. Hermione cringed as she glanced up at him.

"That's none of your business, Ron." Ginny said loudly as she watched Hermione finger the page. "Hermione," Ginny asked, her eyes gleaming. Hermione let Ginny take the paper from her, and watched as she turned it over. "What's that on the back of it?" Ginny asked carefully, glancing over at her friend.

On the back side of the letter was a small faded photograph that had been carefully set into place by a charm.

"Holy Hell," Hermione whispered, eyes wide, as she sat frozen looking down at the portrait. She held her breath as she watched a small woman smiled up at the camera as she waved; her long hair bouncing as she laughed. Beside her, stood a tall, well featured man dressed in a long billowing cloak; his eyes barely shined as he flashed a faint smile at the camera. The man was holding a young girl with bouncing brown curls in his arms.

Hermione's eyes traveled back to the woman, whom had just placed a hand against her large rounded stomach. Another child would soon be on the way.

"What is it, Mione?" Ginny asked, not quite understanding what she was looking at.

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered, finally dragging her gaze up from the portrait, "That woman… That woman is my aunt." Ginny gasped. "I didn't even know she had kids." Hermione said looking down at the picture once more. "And that man… There's something familiar about him… Something I can't quite place."

"I know," Ginny said cocking her head to the side. "He does look familiar, doesn't he?"

OoOoOoOoO

Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched Hermione twirl around on the Black Lake; her hair in a cloud around her. He had never known that his best friend was so good on the ice, let alone that she could skate.

Hermione looked at peace with the world as she leapt gracefully into the air, spinning around and around and around before landing safely onto the ice. She froze in place when she caught sight of Draco standing there; just watching her from the lake's edge.

"Oh…" Hermione said sheepishly as she looked up at him. "Hi Drake, do you want to join me?" She shouted out to him, she watched as his face lit up.

"Sure, why not…" Draco said to himself as he aimed his wand at his shoes; transforming them instantly into skates. Draco quickly learned that it wasn't as easy as Hermione made it look. All the way to the lake's edge, Draco wobbled and teetered as he attempted to balance himself.

Hermione threw her head back in laughter when she watched Draco fall backwards onto the ice with a thud; his arms and legs spread out around him as if he were about to make an 'Ice' angel.

"No, Draco, not like that." Hermione said; continuing to skate circles around him. "Here," She said as she came to a halt in front of him, "let me help you," she held a hand out and waited for him to take it; praying to Merlin that he didn't decide to pull her down onto the ice with him.

A few, might I say wobbly, minutes later, Hermione had Draco on his feet once more, and they were carefully making their way across the frozen lake. "I didn't know you could skate," Draco said after a long grueling silence; Hermione laughed.

"I didn't know you were so good at falling flat on your back!" Hermione said blushing, not completely oblivious to the fact that Draco had yet to let go of her hand. "And besides," Hermione said locking her gaze on the horizon, "You never asked…"

"I guess that's fair," Draco chucked.

"Here, give me your other hand," Hermione said spinning around to face him; a wide grin plastered across her face. Now don't get me wrong, Hermione wasn't what you would exactly call devious, but what she did next was worthy of a Slytherin. She tightly gripped both of Draco's hands within each of her own, and began skating in quick, small circles.

A panicked look crossed Draco's face as the pair of them continued to gain in speed, his skate's slipping occasionally on the ice; but Hermione didn't let him fall. Hermione laughed merrily as they spun around and around, her face turned up towards the vortex of snow.

"Isn't this amazing," Hermione shrieked loudly as she let out yet another laugh; her hair cascading all around.

"For you maybe," Draco shrieked back in terror as he tried his best to stay balanced. "I bet you'll fall first." Hermione snorted. There was no way she, a skilled skater, was going to fall; let alone before the boy who had never, not once in his life, ice skated.

"Doubtful," Hermione smirked as she glanced his way.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Draco said. But as fate would have it, many things seemed began to happen at once. Just as the words had left Draco lips, the blade of Hermione's skate hit a chip in the ice and both of them tumbled down onto the ice; with Draco landing on top of her.

Immediately both kids burst out laughing, "I told you so!" Draco managed to gasp out between labored breaths. "I told you that you would be the first to fall!"

"Oh, yeah, rub it in why don't you." She teased as she looked up into his pale eyes; her stomach twisting and turning nervously.

"And you expected any less?" Draco questioned, not attempting look away.

OoOoOoOoO

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them. At the edge of the forest, hidden behind the dense line of trees, was Luna Lovegood; a vague Ravenclaw who many assumed didn't have a clue.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched the two of the dance around on the ice, not caring to be anything but themselves. In her eyes, it was completely obvious what was going on here; it was apparent in the way they looked at one another.

Yes, most of the time, Luna Lovegood was vague. Hell she was a lot of things; but she was by no mean ignorant of the world around her. She had a vast understanding of the world, and if this wasn't the beginning stages of true love… then surely she was as mad as a hatter.

She watched as the two of them gazed deeply into each other's eyes; both of them slowly leaning a bit towards each other… but nothing happened. She watched as Draco averted his eyes to the ice, his eyes growing wide.

"Look!" Draco's voice rang out through the wood as he scrambled away from Hermione… And with that, their moment was gone.

OoOoOoOoO

"Is… Is that the giant squid?" Hermione shrieked as she looked down into the foggy ice, she could faintly see what appeared to be a pair of frozen circular eyes gazing back up at her. "Oh my Merlin…" She said slowly as she lowered her face closer to the ice, "Poor squirt." She whispered, Draco laughed from beside her.

"Squirt?" Draco roared as rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach in pain, "Did you seriously just name the giant squid?" Draco asked as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"As a matter of fact I did!" Hermione shrieked back, slapping him harshly on the chest. "Now stop making fun of him; what did poor Squirt ever do to…" Hermione screamed as she watched the squid blink. "Holy shit! Draco, it blinked!" She scrambled quickly to her feet, as Draco slowly wobbled up. Hermione's had flew across her mouth in shock.

"Wow, that quite the vocabulary you have there, Hermia." Draco said, doubling over with laughter once more.

"Shut up! You didn't hear a word!" Hermione declared as she glided across the ice, turning her skates to shoes the moment she reached land. While Draco, who had been unable to stay standing for more than five seconds, crawled ashore a few moments later. Hermione exploded with laughter.

"Draco," Hermione said feebly as the two of them made their way up to the castle. "I want to tell Ginny about us…" Hermione mumbled, remembering how their letter had suggested they confide in one another. Draco was silent. "Never mind," Hermione began, "It was a stupid…"

"I understand…" Draco interrupted as he grabbed her hand, stopping her in place. "And I'm okay with you." Hermione stood silent, not knowing what to say. "But only Ginny, okay?" He smiled as she let go of her hand, proceeding to walk once more.

"Oh," Hermione whispered as she caught up to him. She hadnt expected him to be so okay with it.

"So," Draco said after a moment's silence, "Why didn't you go to Hogsmede with Potty and Weasel-bee?" He asked looking up at her.

Hermione was silent… "I needed some time to clear my mind, all they wanted to talk about was Quidditch and Zonkos; So I claimed to have a headache and left. erHSS" Hermione said.

"Oi!" Hermione and Draco froze in their tracks, "Malfoy, why can't you just leave her alone!" Harry's voice could be heard from behind them. 'So much for a good day,' Hermione thought as she turned to face 'Malfoy.'

"Because, Potter," Draco scowled, "It's my job to torture miserable Mudbloods," he sneered.

As Hermione stood there, pretending to be hurt by his words, she realized something… Over the years of knowing Draco, she had become very good at lying… Good at pretending to be something she wasn't… And she began to wonder, 'is it really all just acting?'

"Hermione!" Harry's voice shattered her thoughts and she looked up.

"Oh sorry, what?" She asked shaking her head as she studied him.

"What did Malfoy want, did he hurt you?" Harry asked; Hermione realized for the first time that Draco was no longer present… Her thoughts swirled.

"Oh, no he just had a question… that's all." Hermione lied.

"Oh okay." Harry said believing it; and with that, the three of them walked into the castle's warm embrace.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: No matter how many times I read it, this chapter is always my favorite! Who is this Mysterious Brianne? What could her letter mean for the future of this story? Before I go, I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. Y'all are amazing. Well until next time…

~Taylor


	12. Call of the Wolf

A/N: The first little part isn't really from Hermione or Draco's point of view, it's more Ginny's but it ties every thing together. I really haven't had much time to write these but I think they are decent… : ) I know a lot of things might be left out but I cant put in everything, and since its mainly through Hermione's eyes I cant put in some things. Enjoy.

*Edited*

Chapter twelve: Call of the wolf.

Hermione told Ginny who D was later that night. At first she had thought Hermione was crazy but than she grew to not care. It was still a bizarre thought but after hearing about the ice skating incident, Ginny was completely okay with them being friends or what ever they really were.

"Hello Draco." Ginny said as she walked casually up to him in the library. Of course she only did this when she sure that no one else was around.

"Ginny." He acknowledged suspiciously as he continued to look down at the book in front of him. The girl was shocked by the fact shocked that he had actually called her by her first name. Considering that she was usually Weaslette.

"You like her don't you?" Ginny said when the initial shock wore off. When Draco looked up at her she had huge grin on her face, he couldn't help but admire how straight forward she was.

Draco's eyebrow rose, his cheeks were slightly pink, Ginny noticed.

"Ohmymerlin, you do!" She shrieked quietly. "You do like her!" she began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Well I have to, she's my best friend." He said awkwardly.

"You know good and well that's not the kind of 'like' I meant, and you didn't deny it!" She whispered loudly.

"So maybe I do like her as more than a friend. But what's it to you anyways?" He asked in a way that didn't even begin to sound rude. Ginny said nothing else as she turned to leave him with a big grin painting her face.

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe they are going to execute Buckbeak!" Hermione said as She, Harry and Ron walked back up to the castle from Hagrid's.

"Malfoy's dad mad a big deal about it." Harry said. "It was his fault, Malfoy's that is." None of them were too happy about the discovery they had made moments ago.

"Well there isn't much we can do now is there." Hermione said losing hope.

"How can you say that? There is always hope. We can, I don't know set him free. They can't kill what they can't find." Harry said concluded after a moment.

"Harry, Then Hagrid will get in trouble. They will think he set Buckbeak free. It's not as simple as that." They had finally reached the common room.

"Hermione, What did you find out from Hagrid?" Ginny asked and Hermione told her.

"That Draco's father is having Buckbeak executed." Hermione said angrily.

"That git!" The girl exploded. "His son totally over reacted and now Buckbeak has to die! That's horrible."

"Tell me about it, I just want to punch the both of them." Hermione stated. "Draco is overdue for a punch." Hermione whispered to where only Ginny could hear her as Harry and Ron went over to the couch and flopped down miserably.

Ginny laughed at Hermione's statement. "You're right Mi, he really is." Hermione just smiled at her and they walked over to a table and started working on some home work.

OoOoOoOoO

"I wish there was something we could do for Buckbeak." Harry said as they walked down to Hagrid's hut on the night of the execution. They were still torn up because they knew that it hadn't been the Hippogriffs fault.

"As far as I can tell, there isn't." Hermione said and then she saw Draco and two of his friends huttleing behind a tree with a pair of omnioculars.

"Oh great what is he doing here?" Ron groaned miserably.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione shouted at him and Draco jumped around only to see an angry Hermione coming towards him with her wand pointed at him. "HOW COULD YOU!" She shouted seeing fear in his eyes. "It's all your fault that an inocent animal is being killed."

"Cant I enjoy the show?" He asked looking at her and as the words had left his lips her wand was at his throat.

"Hermione, Forget it. It's just a waste of magic." Ron said.

"You know Ron, I think your right. It is a terrible waste." She said and then before anything else could be said she balled up her fist and punched him in the nose.

Malfoy screamed as her fist made contact. Ron and Harry both sniggered. "BLOODY HELL!"

"I think we are even now, Draco, you have been way due for that punch." she said grinning at him, but only he saw it. She watched as realization struck him. She wasn't mad at him; it was all part of the charade. He had even told her she could punch him.

"Drake what is she talking about?" Blaise asked in confusion.

"It only matters that he knows what I mean. You know what I mean don't you." She said, not as a question but as a statement.

"Perfectly." He sneered as he played along.

"Good." She said backing away from him and started walking towards Hagrid's Hut with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understood." she heard her best friend say as he and his friends ran into the castle.

"Wow Hermione," Harry and Ron said at the same time. "Who knew you could throw a punch!" Ron finished the sentence.

"The person who told me I could punch him." Hermione said quietly.

"What was that Mione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." She said and continued to walk.

They finally reached Hagrid's hut a few minuets later and Hermione knocked on the door.

"Yeh shouldn't o' come!" Hagrid roared in distress. He wasn't crying or any thing like that but you could tell that he was torn up about having to execute the creature. "Wan' some tea?" He asked picking up his tea kettle off of the stove.

"No thank you." The three of them said in unison.

They all watched as he poured himself a large mug of tea and sat the kettle back on to the stove. He completely missed and it clattered to the floor, he didn't even bother to clean it up. Hagrid's hand trembled as he sat down.

They didn't really say anything after that, mostly because they didn't know what to say anything to upset him more... Plus they were just as upset as Hagrid was.

"Yeh gotta go," Hagrid said shaking even more "they mustn' find yeh here…Go now…" He said ushering the three to the back door.

Harry, Ron and Hermione Then ran back to the castle. They didn't look back, they were to afraid to. Once they reached the stone circle they stopped and did look back. Hermione burst into tears as she watched the executioner raise his ax and step forward.

They all closed their eyes as he let the ax fall and end with a splat.

"I cant believe the actually did it." Hermione said crying into Harry's shoulder.

OoOoOoOoO

They all went blank with shock. The scene was so horrifying that they wanted to scream. The silence they all shared was painful, they had thought that Hagrid or Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it to happen but they had.

"OUCH!" Ron shouted, thus breaking the silence. "Scabbers bit me!" Ron ran after the rat who he now noticed was being chased by a big bushy ginger cat.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded her cat as Ron chased the ugly rat. Ron ran all the way to a tree before he caught the rat and fell to the ground.

"RUN!" He screamed seeing something the other two hadn't. " it's the Grim run!" He shouted again.

Hermione spun around with her wand out and sure enough she saw a large scruffy black dog with pale blue eyes. Unable to do anything to stop it, The dog bounded past her and ran straight at Ron.

Both she and Harry started running towards the two when the dog latched its yellowing teeth into Ron's leg, causing the boy to scream in agony. With its jaw locked firmly into place the dog began to drag him towards the Whomping willow like a rag doll, and at a remarkable pace if I might add.

Crookshanks, who had been watching from the side, then chose this moment to act. He ran up to a knot on the base of the monstrous tree and pressed it with his paws. Hermione gasped in shock as the tree froze in place.

"How did he know to do that?" She demanded in horror.

"He's friends with the dog, I saw them walking together a couple of nights ago." Harry told her frantically as they sprinted towards the opening in the tree, they didn't want to be on the wrong side of the tree regained mobility... They had just made it in when Hermione's bag buzzed.

She sighed. "Give me a moment." She said and took out the book and lit her wand.

_D: Mi, are you there. _

_Mi: I really cant talk right now. Ron has just been attacked by a large black dog that carried him into the Whomping willow._

_D: Are you okay!_

_Mi: Drake, I'm fine._

_D: Is there any thing I can do?_

_Mi: Go get Lupin, or even Snape. I don't really care who you get just find somebody quickly! _

_D: Okay._

She shut the book and stuffed it into her bag again. " He's gonna go get Lupin." she told Harry as the started walking down a tunnel.

"Who's going to go get Lupin?" Harry asked.

"My friend." She said.

"Who is you…" He started.

"Does it really matter Harry! Your best friend is probably bleeding to death as we discuss this!" Harry took off quickly down the tunnel, Hermione's words had worked and she sighed with relief and followed him.

They both came to a trap door a few minuets later and Harry, who didn't hesitate to think about it, pushed it open in one swift movement. Once they had climbed into the room above them they took in their surroundings.

They were in a large room filled with dust covered moth eaten furniture. On the floors, they saw a trail in the dust where Ron had been dragged to the stairs. There were little dots of blood scattered around the floor all the way up the stairs. They slowly climbed the stairs, afraid that with one false move, they would fall threw the rotting floor boards.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs Harry glanced down the narrow hall. They could clearly see a half open door at the end. Both Harry and Hermione crept towards it not making a sound. After what felt like a century they were in front of this door. Harry, whose always daring, pushed it open. They carefully walked into the room.

This room was not unlike the rest of the house. The walls were no longer painted, the floors were covered with dust and the furniture was old, moth eaten and covered in dust. They saw Ron sitting on a mattress clutching his leg in pain.

"RON!" They shouted and ran over to him.

"Are you okay! Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"It's not a dog! Harry, Hermione you have to run. He's and animagus!" Ron said panicking and then the door behind them began to creek.

The two oblivious teens turned slowly to face the door, fear covering their faces.

Sirius Black stood in front of the three teenagers. His clothes were torn and ragged. He had hair the color of oil, it was long and unkempt. He looked horrible.

"Harry," The man said. "I thought you would come for your friend. James would have done the same for me, you are very much like him." Sirius seemed to be remembering something distant.

"If you want to kill Harry, You can kill us also." Hermione said, she suddenly thought of Draco and how much she didn't want to have to leave him.

"There will only be one murder here tonight." Sirius said.

"Why's that?" Harry asked "Gone soft in Azkaban?"

Black just grinned. Harry dived for his wand that had fallen when he had reached Ron, he managed to get to it. He flew at the man and shoved him to the ground with his wand pointed at his throat.

"Going to kill me Harry" He asked chuckling. "If only you knew the whole story."

"I know all I need…"

"Expelliarmus!" A voice shouted from the door way and Lupin walked in.

"Where is he Sirius?" Lupin asked.

Sirius just pointed at Ron.

"But then… Why hasn't he shown himself to us. " Lupin paused. "Unless he was the one… You switched… With out telling me?" Hermione gasped as Lupin lowered his wand and helped Sirius up off of the floor. They gasped again when the two men hugged each other.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione shrieked " I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Miss. Granger." Lupin said cautiously.

"I know what you are! I didn't tell any one because I trusted you!" Hermione shouted "If I don't go back he will know, he knows you are here." She said thinking of Draco.

"No, he didn't came find me, He just missed me, he most likely went to professor Snape." Lupin said "Hermione you need to let me explain."

"NO! Why should I listen to a Werewolf!" She shouted and every one fell silent.

"Very clever you are, tell me how do you know that?"

"Snape's Essay." She said looking at him as if he were a monster.

"Snape will be happy to hear, he hoped someone would figure it out." Lupin laughed. "Yes, I think it is no secret that he detests my every fiber."

"Can we get on with this!" Sirius shouted.

"Just one moment Padfoot." Lupin said. "I was studying the map earlier tonight. I saw you walk up from Hagrid's accompanied by someone else."

"No, it was just us!" Harry screamed.

"Let me finish." The man said and continued. "I was shocked, I thought the map was malfunctioning. How could he be with you? Then I saw him drag two of you into the Whomping willow."

"You mean one of us?" Ron asked.

"No, I meant what I said." Lupin said. " Let me finish. Can I have a look at you rat?"

Ron became confused. "What does Scabbers have to do with any thing?"

"That's not a rat! He's a wizard!" Sirius shouted! "A Damn spineless wizard at that.."

"What do you mean? It's a rat! He has a tail and I have had him twelve years." Ron said not wanting to believe the man.

"Oh he's a wizard." Lupin said.

"An Animagus," Sirius amended. "By the name of Peter Pettigrew."

OoOoOoOoO

After that everything was very much a blur. All three students became more trusting of the two men once they transformed Scabbers into a rat like man with a missing finger. It went down hill when Harry attacked Snape. They all focused on getting Ron Back to the hospital wing.

It was when the moon came out, that they realized their situation. It was full. Lupin transformed and Sirius tried to hold him off. Once Harry had gone to help Sirius Hermione Took Ron to the castle.

OoOoOoOoO

"Miss Granger, You know the consequences. You must not be seen, you know what is at stake."

"What are you? OH!" Hermione said realizing what Dumbledore had meant.

"I will lock you in here, Three turns should do the trick." Dumbledore said before leaving.

Hermione pulled out her time turner and pulled on it so that it would extend to fit around both hers and Harry's necks.

"What is this?" He asked reaching out and Hermione slapped his hand away. Everything went fuzzy and different pictures flashed before them. They were standing out side watching as Hermione punched Malfoy but only at a different angle.

"What's with that look on you face?" Harry asked her.

"Um, nothing. I was just happy to have punched him." Harry let it drop at that.

"How is this even possible?" He asked her.

"Harry this is a time turner. It allows me to go back in time. Its how I have been getting to my classes."

"That explains so much." He whispered.

"If only we knew what Dumbledore wants us to do…" Hermione paused. "Oh Merlin!" She said looking down at Hagrid's Hut. "He's still alive."

"You mean… We can still save him and then use Buckbeak to save Sirius." Harry exclaimed and then ran towards the hut.

"Harry! We have to wait until the minister see's him otherwise They will think Hagrid's done it." She told him as the stopped behind a pile of large Pumpkins.

They watched themselves leave and Dumbledore, Fudge and Macnair walked to the door. Once the three were inside Harry and Hermione ran from their hiding place and tried to lure the hippogriff into the woods using dead ferrets. After a few minuets and a few close calls they succeeded.

They walked through the forest and waited near the Whomping willow. They waited as they watched Sirius and Ron, themselves, then Lupin and Finally Snape walk into the tree.

"Here we come." Hermione said as she watched their figure walk from the tree. "He's transforming."

" He's going to come right at us, we have to move." Harry said to her. They suddenly heard a howl.

"OH GOD!" Hermione shrieked when she heard that. Her insides were telling here that it wasn't the call of another werewolf. "No, No not him!" Hermione said panicking. She recognized the voice.

"What are you…" Take Buckbeak and get to somewhere safe. I have to go help him."

"I'm going with you." Harry said.

"NO! Leave me I will be fine." she said and then ran.

_HOOWWWWLLLL_

She had heard another one. "DRAKE!" She screamed and practically ran into him. They both fell onto the dirt.

"Hermione?" He said scrambling to his feet and pulling her up with him. He then pulled her into an embrace "What… How are you here when your up there?" He asked as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Time turner, now we have to go Lupin's coming." She said breaking away from him and pulling him by the hand away from the spot they had been in.

" I thought I was going to lose you." He said as the stood hidden behind a tree. They were standing fairly close to each other.

"I thought I had lost you." She said. "could that have been any more stupid of you?" She asked.

"I did that for you. I cant lose you Mione, I have said that before and I mean it." He said leaning his head towards her. Hermione's breath caught when his forehead made contact with hers. "I…" He said leaning a little closer, Hermione let her eyes close.

"Hermione!" they heard Harry's voice call out and jumped apart.

"I had better go. Potty wont want to see me here." He turned and ran away.

"Hermione there you are, I have been looking for you." He said panting.

"I have been here, I had to help him, he saved us, He's my best friend." She rattled on.

"I cast a Patronus, It wasn't my dad I saw. It was me!" He said excitedly totally ignoring what Hermione had said. She remembered Harry telling her about that. She had somehow thought it was him all along. "I have already freed Sirius."

"Really!" She asked astounded.

"Yeah, now we better go before we are missed, It's almost midnight."

OoOoOoOoO

_Mi: Ron thought he had gone bonkers._ She was telling Draco as she sat on the Hogwarts train. They were going home.

_D: I don't blame him, you and Pothead were standing in front of him and then you were at the door._

_Mi: I guess you're right. _

_D: You three are like magnets, you attract danger quite frequently._

_Mi: Ha, Tell me about it! All I want is a normal year. _

_D: Hey but then it wouldn't be so much fun._

_Mi: I guess you're right. _

_D: Oh, I see the station._

_Mi: Well I guess I wont see you for a while then, unless of course Ron and the others manage to get tickets to the World cup, then I will see you there. _

_D: We are in the ministers box._

_Mi: Stop bragging! It isn't very nice. _

_D: Well I guess I will talk to you later then, have a nice summer._

_Mi: You to Drake. Bye. _

Hermione closed the book and collected her things and waited for the train to stop.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I had to write the ending quickly, please excuse any errors. Quidditch world cup is the next chapter. Fun! Lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will have more Draco in it. : ) Review! ~Taylor.


	13. The Quidditch World Cup

**A/N: ha ha i am writing this through Documents. Haha fifteen minuets a day, hope i can manage it... Well apearently i did since you are reading this on time. Enjoy**

**_Chapter 13: The Qidditch Word Cup!_**

Hermione was walking with the Weasley's, the Diggory's and Harry Potter. They were all going to the Quidditch World cup. Ron's father had manged to obtain the tickets through the ministry. She didn't really understand why she was going, well except that drake would be there. Other than tha she hated quiddith. It was the most boring subject in the world, though it could be fun to watch.

She had wondered how they were going to get there since there was the aperating law. She soon discovered that it would be by portkey. It was a large tan mangy old boot, with holes in the toe of it. She watched as everyone grabbed a hold of the boot and caught on quickly, Harry almost missed it.

Riding on a portkey was not a fun experience. It felt like being sucked into a black hole of blue lights. It was like a feeling of falling off of a building, a very tal building. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the ground.

"Ow, could you not have warned us before telling us to let go?" She heard someone Ron ask is dad.

"Ohh, now what would have been the fun in that?" The man said and Hermione smiled. "Hermione are you okay, you seem a bit out of it today?"

"Oh, I'm fine Mr. Weasley, I just... My friend is supposed to be here and i havent seen this person in a while thats all." She said not wasnting to give to much away. She still hadent told any one who her best friend in the whole world was, more importantly she didnt want to. She knew how everyone would react, Ginny had reacted faily well, but she was no Ron.

"Oh, thats why you are so out of it." Ginny said grining and waggled her eyebrows at her friend, "You cant wait to see your friend."

"Oh haha Ginny, it's not like that." Hermione told the redhead.

"Yet, my dear friend, not yet."

"Um, are we missing someting?" Harry asked.

"I feel left out." Ron whined, but he was right. He was very often left out, maybe thats because a certin someone doesnt like Ron very much...

"No!" Both girls said at once and they began laughing so hard that they almost fell.

"So I take that as a yes." Harry said and followed the rest of the Weasley's to the pitch. The girls soon caught up with them and they stared at the vast field full of tents and wizards.

"Oh wow!" Both Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. They had never seen so many wizards from all over at the same place at the same time. "It's so amazing! I never thought i would be here." The continued to laugh.

"If i didnt know better i would say that they are sisters, but i know Ginny is a Weasley and Hermione a Granger." Fred and Gearge said at the same time.

"As far as you know." Ginny joked nonchalaunly.

"Oh! Ginny there he is!" Ginny said pointing out into the crowd.

"A bit excited arn't we now, not like that huh." Ginny said to her friend.

"Hey, I have know the boy since i was seven, i have the right to be excited to see him. He is my best friend." She said making up an excuse when really she liked him.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron continued to whine at them like a two year old.

"Oh goodness Ronald! I have mentioned this friend before! You even tried to steal the journal that i use to comunicate with him!" Hermione said losing her patience with the red headed boy.

"You still talk to that idiot!" He exclaimed randomly. He knew good and well that she did and she knew that he just didnt like not knowing who the friend was.

"YES, I do he is my best friend. You need to learn some manners." She screamed at him and stomped away from him angrily. She had had enough of Ron and his rash decions, she had more important things to do than to listen to him whine all because he didnt know every thing in the world. It was going to be a long week...

**hours **

_D: See you at the game, excuse the excess rudness, Father will be with me._

_Mi: I understand, parents can be cruel when you dont do what they tell you to._

_D: Have you had enough of weasel yet?_

_Mi: Three hours ago... thats wen i had had enough. God i can't stand all the questions, it's quite annoying really._

_D: Just hang in there, you'll live. Crap! Here comes father I have to go now. _

He signed off and she closed her book, signing off as well. She missed her friend so much.

**hous **

"How far up are we?" Ron exclaimed loudly as they walked up their fiftith flight of stairs.

"Well lets just say that if it rains you will be the first to know." A voice sneered from behind them "We are in the minister's box." The blond boy said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She giggled " I mean it's quidditch, it's played in the sky on brooms. The higher up you are, the better seats they are." Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny all began laughing, But Ginny was mostly looking at they way the two looked at each other. No one else seemed to notice, it was only Ginny.

Draco was completly speechless, she had actually got him with that come back.

"Well our seats are still better!" He spat tring not to laugh as she smirked at him.

"What ever helps you sleep at night." She said as he stormed away from them with his father.

"That. Is. So. Hilarious!" Ginny gasped between breaths. "The looks on your faces!" The girl continued to laugh.

"What do you mean by..." Hermione cut off suddenly as she caught onto what the read head was saying. "Shut up now! say another word and i kill you."Hermione shouted gaining the stares of many people watching.

"Mione, um... are you okay. I dont rember death threats being your thing..." Harry said aprehensivly as he walked backwards up the steps. "I mean that is so out of... Argh!" He said falling flat on his butt. Eveyone began laughing at him, They all wished they could have gotten a picture of the look on his face.

**that...oO**

"I so thought Bulgaria had them..." She heard Ron say as they walked back to the camp site.

"You just dont like the Irish Ron." Ginny commented, "OH has your gold diappeared yet?" She looked at the large bag of gold he was supposedly carring.

"NO!" he said shaking the bag and then he paled.

"So Brother of mine, is it safe to assume that i was correct?" She asked.

"Oh shut up Gin... Oh no..." He said stoping and looking at the campsite.

They saw fire rising up off of it at people running in fear. The saw dark hooded figures, that were all wearing mask's, marching through the campsite torturing people. Hermione suddenly felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. "Death Eaters..." She whispered. She knew all to well. "Oh god, not here."

"We have to go back to the portkey!" Harry shouted over the screams. "Mione, come on!" Harry said tugging on Hermione's sleeve tring to get her to follow them.

She suddenly thought of Draco and she remembered her book, her quills but most importantly she remembered the bracelet. Panic tore through her body. She had thought it would be safe in her book bag. She hadnt wanted the boys to see it and had put it there.

"Oh GOD NO!" She shouted at no one as she pulled her arm away and ran into the chaos.

"Hermione!" She heard multiple voices calling out to her, she ignored them all.

She felt tears sting her eyes, she didnt want to lose those things they were all important to her. She couldnt live with out them. She dodged spells, curses and jinxes as she sprinted towards the tent she could now see. Death eaters were approaching it quickly. She finnaly reached it and ran into the room that her and Ginny had been planning on sharing. The bag that had all of her precious blongings in it still sat on the top bunk of the bed, with the letters Mi, written on the front of it in Burgandy and emerald magically charmed fabric paint. SHe grabbed the strap of the bag and hel onto the bag as tightly as she could and then attempted to run out of the tent.

She succeded, but the Death Eaters saw her and sent a parade of curses at her that she barely missed. A sheild of thin white light had appeared around her out of no where causing the figures to stop in confusion. Hermione was a smart girl, so she instantly realized that someone was causing a distraction. She took advantage of the twenty second distraction and ran away as fast as she could towards a forest.

She heard simultainious pops behind her, she knew they were gone. They had all dissaperated. She had her back up against a tree and she slid down it and sat down on the cold damp earth. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she sat there in terror that they would come back for her. As she cried she opend her bag and dug around for her bracelet and clutched it inbetween her fingers for comfort before finally slipping it onto her wrist.

"Morsmordre!" She heard a mans voice cry out and she held her breath as she sat there in fear, and at about the same time she heard Harry, Ron and Ginny all calling out her name and then another set of pops. Ministry officials, aurors. She knew the distinct differece between the two pops.

She put her bag over her shoulder and she stood up and ran towards the group from the forest, still shaking in fear.

"Mione!" Ginny screamed and ran towards her friend and hugged her tightly. "Are you crazy, What were you thinking running off like that?"

"Book, Bracelet..." She trailed off and Ginny hugged her tighter.

"Why did you even leave the beg there?"

"I didn't think i needed to take it. Gin i had to go back, it's my most important possesion." Hermione tried to explain as Harry and Ron exchanged looks of confusion. "Can, can we just leave now?" Hermione asked and then they all made their way back to the mangy old boot down in the grove they had come from.

OoOoOoOoO

_Mi: Why Draco, why did they attack? _Hermione questioned him a few nights later.

_D: I'm not actually in the loop, so i have no Earthly clue._

_Mi: How can you not know any thing? Your father is one of them!_

_D: 'Mione I am fourteen, i have told you have to be sixteen to be in the loop. Which i am neither._

_Mi: You want to be in the loop._

_D: NO, I dont. I might not have told you this but i'm going to be a spy for Dumbledore when the time comes. I couldnt live with my self if something happened to you or your friends because of something i had a part in. I may hate the potty and the weasle but I... care about you. I even talked to my mom about it and she agrees that that is what i should do. She has always wanted me to be my own person and not my father. _

_Mi: : ) No you havent told me that, i think thats a great ideal Drake. It'sso sweet that i mean that much to you. _

_D: Yeah? Well you do._

_Mi: You mean a lot to me to Drake. Oh her comes my dad, he has this no magic or magically charmed object rule. Talk to you soon. _

_D: Bye, Mi..._

Hermione closed her book and sure enough just as she had hidden her book her dad walked into the room.

"Mione darling. Zack ia here, we want to talk about your futures." Her dad said.

Hermione laughed at him, "What future? You know good and well that i will refuse to spend the rest of my life with that, that, that jerk." Mr. Granger looked appaled.

"You will do as your mother and I say you will do." He told her sternly.

"Um, no I wont. How would you like it if you were forced to merry someone you cant stand." She asked, " He's such a pig, he tries to touch me everychance he get dad!" She was now yelling. "I refuse to have any thing to do with him. End of story."

"You are grounded little missy! You are not to leave this room untill you leave for school, we will be bringging you your meals." The an said and the walked from the room and slammed the door behind himself.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I liked writing that... only took me what? 5 days : ) but i finished it on time... I may or may not update untill tuesday... Im not sure, it all depends on how many chapters im able to write this weekend. Please review. I love your feedback. I never amagined having 82 reviews... Keep on reviewing. Yall are awesome!


	14. It's always one of us

A/N: So I don't really have much to say… OH THANKS SO MUCH! For reading, reviewing, or adding this story or me to a favotites list. Yall are awesome. Oh and Zack isn't much of a threat, Zack is Zack. I didn't have much time to read through this to find mistakes so please excuse them

_**Year four.**_

Chapter fourteen: Its always one of us.

"Hogwarts will be playing host to a legendary game this year. The Tri wizard Tournament. " Dumbledore's voice boomed across the school. Students all over began to whisper excitedly as they heard the news. A lot of students were excited to be sharing the castle and able to make new friends.

"It is a series of magical contests that bring together three schools, it is a very series and dangerous contest. Many young wizards have died while competing." He paused while the murmuring stopped. "That is why an age restriction has been placed into effect. You must be seventeen years of age to enter the competition." Groans erupted from all of the students through out the great hall.

"THAT'S" Fred shouted

"RUBBISH!" George finished.

"It's only fair. Would you want a second year student to die because they didn't know enough spells?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"You are such a party pooper." Ron told her.

"Better than being dead, or seeing some one die." She told them as she turned her attention back to what was being said.

"Two other schools will be joining us this year. First will be the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons academy of France." Dumbledore told the students as a large group of girls of another school walked in and joined the students at the Ravenclaw table. "And we will be housing the Son's of Durmstrang." Another group of people came into the great hall, only this time it was a group of boys.

"OHMYMERLIN!" Ron shouted in a whisper. "That's Viktor Krum!"

"Yes Ronald, it is. Did you expect him to be a drop out?" Hermione asked.

"NO! I mean I heard he was still in school but I thought it was a rumor…" Ron

trailed off as the famous Quidditch player passed. "Hermione why is he looking at you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but your not the only person asking that question…" She trailed off when she realized what she had just let slip.

"Who else is asking that question?" He asked as his anger rose.

9o

"Umm…" She said trying to think of an answer. "It's really not important is it?" She said trying not to glance at the table behind them, where a certain silver eyed person was staring at her.

"Yes it is!," Ron screamed and everyone became silent, "What are you not telling us!" He continued. "What's so funny Malfoy!" Ron screamed across the hall when he heard the slytherin laugh at him.

"Oh every thing is funny, it's terribly funny that she isn't telling you something." Draco said loudly.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. "This is no way to behave around guests. Mr. Weasley, you have two weeks of detention as for you Mr. Malfoy, you were simply answering a question."

"Damn it Hermione, Answer me. What are you not telling us!"

"I do not have to answer to you Ronald." Hermione told the furious red head as she goy up from where she was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She felt all eyes that were on her. She knew that Draco was still watching her and that Viktor was still watching her. She walked out of the Opening feast for the second year in a row.

Oo. **Later. **oO

"Hermione!" She heard Draco say when he found at the Astronomy tower two hours later. She had assumed it would be the last place any one would look for her, but apparently not.

"So tell me Draco, how did you find me?" She asked.

"I knew you wouldn't go to your common room or the library, since Harry and Ron would find you. So since I know your favorite class is astronomy, I knew this would be my best bet." He told her without skipping a beat. He really had known that.

"You really do know me." she said. It wasn't really a question it was a statement.

"Yes I do, and you probably know me just as well." Draco said sitting down on the ledge next to her.

"I don't think so." She said. " I wouldn't have the faintest clue where to find you."

"I'm sure you would. I would have said the same thing three hours ago." he laughed. "We're best friends, we know everything about each other.

"Did you know my parents are starting to turn into your father." She said absently. "They still love me, but the expect me to merry Zack when I turn seventeen."

"Oh." was all he said. "You don't want to?" He was tring to keep the disappointment off of his face.

"It will be a cold day in Hell, the day I merry him. He is a sick perverted pig that deserves a cold, lifeless cell in Azkaban." She said as her anger rose.

At her words he cheered up, "I can help you get him in one." He said in a serious voice but she knew he was joking.

"That would be awesome." She said. "I have been looking for a out of it, I just know I will find one."

"well what was the original deal? They had to have an original agreement." He said.

"My mom and Myra, his mom, told each other that if the ever had a son and the other a daughter that the would arrange for the two to get married. That is even if the daughter doesn't want to. I used to wish every night that I could be someone else's daughter, I haven't given up that hope." She told him and stared out towards the lake.

The stars were reflected in it and it looked like a million lights were floating beneath the surface.

"Maybe your wish will come true. You still have four years if you count this one." He told her.

"I just don't like him, let alone love him. The expect me to over time but I wont." She was now whispering. "I-I like someone else, not him. They would never understand that."

"Have. Have you tried telling them that?" He said faltering slightly. Hermione looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"They wouldn't listen. They wouldn't even care." She told him as she looked into his Silver eyes, they reminded her a lot of the stars above them. Suddenly their faces were centimeters apart and their eyes were closing.

"HERMIONE!" A voice called out just as their lips touched.

"Damn it!" They both cursed under their breaths as they jumped apart.

"Every time I just about get enough courage…" He trailed off as he heard the voices get closer. "Your friends have very bad timing. " He whispered.

"Hermione there you are." Harry said as he stepped around the corner and then he saw Draco. "Why are you up here with Malfoy?" He asked.

"I was just telling him to go to hell." She said glaring at the blond boy.

"Watch what your saying mudblood." He spat at her.

"Come on Hermione, lets go." Harry said and Hermione followed him away from the astronomy tower.

OoOoOoOoO

"Unforgivable curses," Professor moody said from the front of the room, "there are three of them. Can anybody tell me what they are?" He said glancing around the room. "Oh come on, no one?" He asked. "How about you Mr. Longbottom."

Neville looked mortified that he would have to answer the question "The, the um. The Cruciatus curse." He said still stuttering.

"Ah the Cruciatus curse." The man said and then pointed his want at a little stick like spider and said "Crucio." The spider began twitching and making a high pitched whining sound.

"Oh look it's Weasley." One of the slytherin students said and the others Slytherins started laughing at the joke while Ron slid down in his chair.

"Weasley, name another one"

"Um, the imperious curse." Ron said.

"Imperio." He pointed his wand back at the spider and made it fly around the room.

"Malfoy, your turn." Mad eye then said after making it land an the boy in question. "You should know this one."

"Um, sorry. I would rather not say." Malfoy said smirking. "Detention Mr. Malfoy." he looked around the room. "Miss Granger, would you like to answer?"

"I-I-I don't know it sir." She said looking at the man at the front of the room. She actually did know it and that is why she wouldn't say what it was. She was afraid to, she knew what effect it would have on some people. Even if they were only just watching.

"Avada Kedavra." He said and a stream of green light flew from the tip of his wand and the spider fell over dead. "Only one person has ever had this curse used on him and lived to tell the tale. He is sitting next to Weasley."

Everyone turned their attention to Harry who was watching in horror.

Oo. An hour later. oO

"I really cant believe he did that Harry." Hermione said as they walked to the great hall one night. They wanted to watch Fred and George put their names in the goblet, even if they were under age.

"Poor Neville, his parents were tortured into insanity with the Cruciatus curse." Harry told them quietly.

"The look on his face is what I wont forget." she said as they entered the hall. "Oh for the love of Merlin." She said as she watched Fred and George walk up to the age line.

"Its not going to work!" She shouted at them.

"That's what she said." the twins said at the same time as the stepped over the line and dropped their names into the goblet. She watched as they grew beards and began to fight.

"I told them it wouldn't work." She said as she sat down.

OoOoOoOoO

"Now, the moment you have all been impatiently waiting for." Dumbledore called out. "We will be in only a few moment be discovering the champions." As his words finished echoing through the hall the goblet burst into red flames and a piece of paper flew out of it and he caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!" He shouted through the hall and cheers erupted. He walked up to McGonagall who told him where to go.

"The Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!" More cheers erupted through the hall and she did what Viktor had done.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!" The loudest round of cheers erupted through the hall. Students all over cheered for the person that the had all hoped to win had been chosen.

"This should not be taken lightly," Dumbledore said as the crowed calmed down, "but Congratulations, you are all well…" Dumbledore froze mid sentence as the goblet lit up once more and another piece of parchment flew into his hand. "No it cant…" He froze again "HARRY POTTER!"

All eyes turned to Harry who was shocked almost into insanity.

"Harry go." Hermione said as she pushed him from his seat.

"I didn't put my name in the cup." He said as Hermione continues to push him forward.

"Just go." She said and miraculously did what she said to.

She watched as her second best friend walked forward towards McGonagall and then waked through the door that the others had gone through. It was going to be yet another un normal year, she figured that with them this was normal.

OoOoOoOoO

"I never thought I would see the day that they wouldn't be talking to each other." Hermione listened to Draco say one morning when they were in their spot in the back of the library.

"No one did. And I'm getting tired of being their owl." She told him absent mindedly.

He sighed, "What's on your mind?"

"Viktor Krum asked me to the ball." She said making Draco feel stupid and jealous at the same time.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Well that's the thing, I don't want to go with him but I said I would since the person I want to go with cant ask me." She explained.

"Oh and why is that."

"Drake," She looked up at him "Do I honestly have to explain that, you know why and if you thought about it you would know who I want to ask me." She watched as he turned pink and she giggled.

"Oh." was all he said. A few minuets later he added, "You mean me don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She blushed. "I know that's stupid isn't it." She said an looked down feeling stupid.

"No, you not stupid, I kind of already wanted to ask you to the ball." He blushed as she looked back up. "I mean we could pull it off, we could sneak some polyjuice from Snape, the sixth years are making it."

"What would we do with the real Viktor Krum?" She asked liking his idea.

"We could disguise him as me and send him to the ball with Pansy. We could even plant false memories so that he thinks he went with you." Draco said now getting excited.

"I really like that idea." Hermione said smiling. "I think we have a plan."

"Really so you will go with me?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." She said still smiling at him.

"Then it's a date." He said getting up and walking away.

Hermione heart was racing. A date, that's exactly what it was.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh my god!" Hermione shouted as she watched Harry dodge the horntail's tail narrowly. It was typical that he had gotten the most dangerous dragon in the world.

She saw the golden egg glistening below in the nest. Oh god he was going to get himself killed, that might have been the person who submitted his name's plan the entire time.

Harry's Firebolt suddenly flew onto the field and he jumped onto it. Everyone watched as he tricked the Horntail and managed to steal the egg and fly to safety. Hermione sighed in relief and looked across to the other side of the field where Draco was.

He was looking at her, worried for her. He knew that if something happened to Harry that it would hurt her, and he didn't want that for her.

Their eyes met and she felt herself calm down a little, she felt safe and felt as if nothing could hurt her. A thought struck her like a million bricks, could that be what love was?

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Hermione, you're a girl." Ron said one evening in the common room.

"How nice of you to notice Ronald." She said rolling her eyes.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked.

"Can't I'm already going with someone." Hermione said glancing at Ginny who had started giggling.

"No your not, you said that to get rid of Neville who asked you this morning." Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh did I? It may have taken you three long years to realize that I am girl, but that doesn't mean that other guys haven't." She yelled at him. "I am already going with someone!" She yelled louder when she saw the question start to form again.

"Your lying!" He said loudly at her.

"She's not." Ginny said trying not to laugh. "You are never going to guess who asked her."

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione said thankfully and stormed away.

"Sometimes I so hate Ron." She mumbled to herself as she walked outside. Ron had just made her bad side. "Doesn't think I can get a date."

"Someone is in a bad mood." Draco said from behind her. She instantly felt her self cheer up as she turned around.

"Drake, I didn't see you there." She said smiling at him.

"Sure you didn't." He joked and handed her a letter. "Does this mean anything to you?" It came by owl this morning and I don't know who its from.

Hermione took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Draco:_

_Hi, you don't know me, but I know you. My name is Mira-Bella Brianne, but my Friends call me Brianne. I just wanted to talk to you. Promise me you will be careful and trust only Hermione, Ginny and Harry. They are the only people maybe along with your mother that you cant trust. Take my advice. I hope to meet you, knowing that I never did you you seem like a really cool person and I can tell why Hermione likes you so much. I may no a lot but I cant tell you how I know this stuff. You will know soon though. I put a picture of me in the envelope so that you, Mione and Gin, can put a face to the name._

_Lot's of love,_

_Mira-Bella Brianne…_

"Oh wow so you get them to?" Hermione said after a moment. "I thought it was just me and Gin. Where the picture?"

"The picture is what scares me. She has on Slytherin cloths but don't know her." He said handing her the picture.

Hermione looked at the girl in the picture. She was beautiful, she had the curly hair Hermione had always wished for. It wasn't bushy and thick it was just curly. Her hair was blond and her eyes were silver, with blue around the edges of her iris. She looked to be around fourteen.

"Oh my Merlin, she's so pretty." Hermione said still looking at the picture. "And yet so familiar that I cant place it."

"I know exactly how you feel."

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Hahahaha! I just decided a few days ago what to do with Mira-Bella Brianne… And I love my idea! Its genius! You will all find out in year 6 or 7. Any guess as to who the 14 year old is? Haha only me and my friend know who she is… The Yule ball is the next Chapter btw. Now Review… Oh and a secret is revealed.


	15. A Ball to Remember

A/N: I managed to get this finished on time : ) I didn't think I could do it… considering that I had no time! This is a fun Chapter... It was difficult though and i have no clue as to why. OHHH! those r some good guesses by the way...]Im not gonna give any yhing away though :P you will just have to keep reading.

Chapter fifteen: A Ball to Remember.

Hermione waited for Ron and Harry to leave the common room before leaving her own room. She was dressed in her beautiful Pink dress that she had bought at Hogsmede over the weekend. She crept out of her room and down the stairs and up the stairs on the other side.

She walked to the door to where Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus and Terry shared. She knocked to make sure no one was inside, when she was sure no one was in there she slowly opened the door and walked in.

She quickly walked over to Harry's trunk and opened it and dug around until she found The Marauders Map. She picked up the map and put it into a little bitty white beaded purse that she had charmed to expand to hold tons of things.

She shut his trunk and quickly made her way down to the great hall, hopefully Draco had done his part of the task.

OoOoOoOoO

"Is.. Is that Hermione Granger?" She heard people say as she walked down the marble staircase. She saw Viktor or Draco, who ever it was and walked over to him.

"Hello Viktor." She said hesitantly.

"Draco." He said smiling at her, and she got a big smile on her face. He had managed to complete his part of the task.

"Hello Drake." She corrected herself "Are we ready to go."

"Well since I'm Viktor, we have to dance in front of every one. It's tradition for the champions and their dates to dance first." He told her.

"Okay lets go get in line then." She said pulling him toward where Harry and Padma where standing behind Cedric and Cho.

"Wow, Ginny was right, I never would have guessed." Harry told her making Hermione giggle and Draco/Viktor laugh. "What? What's so funny?" He asked looking confused.

"You have no idea…" Hermione said as the doors opened and everyone began to flood into the great hall.

After all of the regular people had entered the hall it was time for the champions to walk in.

"Pansy, I have a feeling I'm forgetting something." They heard the real Viktor say and the both tried to hid their laughs.

They got to the middle of the hall and turned to face each other and as the music began to play they started waltzing around the room.

"This is fun, 'Mione." He said with out using Viktor's accent.

"It sure is Drake." She hadn't even noticed that other people had started to dance. All she saw was him. "Oh my god! Drake you hair." She said giggling as she looked at the blond streak in his hair appeared.

"Come on, lets get out of here before my cover is blown. Like Viktor's over there." He said as he grabbed her hand and they quickly made their way to the door.

"Hey Krum, What did you do to your hair?" Ron asked as they passed.

"He didn't do anything Ronald. Good bye." Hermione said and then they ran out the door.

"Where do you think your going with that pig!" Ron shouted after them. " He's going to defile you."

Hermione just laughed and they ran up the stairs giggling.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Ron leave her alone!" Ginny yelled after him. "Oh no! don't you dare try to follow them!"

"RUN!" Draco said not hiding his own voice.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron shouted. "Who are you with Mione!"

"Viktor!" She shrieked and frantically said the password to a secret passage and they ran into it. The passage the picked went up to the Astronomy tower. The burst through the other end laughing hysterically. Draco looked like himself again. "The look on his face was priceless. " She said laughing.

"I know, but he's to stupid to figure this one out." Draco said as they walked over to the ledge. "Watch them find us this time too." he laughed. "Since they have that map and all."

"No, no they wont." She said pulling it out of her bag. "Cause I have it." She had a smirk on her face, a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"Then I guess I can do this." He said just as a snow flake fell from the sky and landed on Hermione's head. He bent forward and kissed her. This time no interruptions came as they had many times before. Harry was many floors below them with Ron, Ginny and Neville, Hopefully. They continued to kiss as the cool flakes of snow began to pick up as it swirled around them making the moment even more magical.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" He asked her when the pulled away. He placed his forehead on hers.

"No," She said looking into his silver eyes. "how long?"

"Since the beginning of last year, I almost did out on the lake but I chickened out." He admitted.

"I know, I was there." she joked.

"You are a cruel person." He said kissing her again this time more passionately. They both felt love for each other the entire time.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione ran down stairs from the astronomy tower later that night and she ran into the common room to find Ginny who was actually in the common room. Ron and Harry were on the other side of there room.

"Ginny!" She shrieked. "You will never guess what just happened!"

"What!" All three people asked.

"Ginny, Draco kissed me!" She whispered to where only Ginny could hear.

"OHMYGOD!" The girl screamed. "You have to tell me everything!"

"Okay come on, lets go upstairs so no one can listen in." Hermione said and Ginny and her made their way up stairs.

"Why are we always left out?" Ron whined.

"I can think of a few reasons." Harry said and looked back at what he had been doing.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione went home for the remainder of the holidays, and it was horrible. Her parents made her spend every waking moment with Zack who apparently had more tentacles than a Snarfalogge plant.( i dont know if i spelled that right, i heard it in the 6th movie... thought it would work. srry for the interuption.)

"Mi, why wont you let me kiss you, we are engaged." Zack asked as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"Because… I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend." she lied, he wasn't

technically her boyfriend yet.

"Excuse me," He said choking on air, "Boyfriend?"

"That's what I said." she saod coldly.

"That is un acceptable Hermione, you are to leave him this instance." He commanded furiously.

"I will do no such thing. I- I love him." She said and then realized the truth of her words. "I love him, not you."

"Excuse me young Lady?" She heard her father say from behind her. Her mother and Myra ware gaping at her in terror.

"I love my boyfriend, not this sorry excuse for a man." She said defiantly.

"You don't know what love is!" Her mother screamed at her.

"Yes I do. It's feeling loved when you have nothing else, feeling safe even in the most dangerous situation, seeing no one except the person you love when you are around him and feeling whole when he kisses you. Love is the feeling that makes your heart ache so much that you want to cry for hours, and makes you hurt when you are away from him." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"You're just a little whore." Her mother said. Hermione couldn't help but notice how much her mother had changed over the years. Her mother had never been so heart less.

"I should have never left her with you." A female voice said from the door and they all spun around.

"Amethyst what are you doing here?" Hermione's mother said.

"Well Lauren, first of all I am here to tell you that you cant make her do anything. She's not even your daughter!"

"Ame, I am sure you are mistaken." Myra said sure that her friend wasnt lieing.

"Have you looked at her! She looks nothing Like Lori or Christopher, But instead she looks like me and..." She trailed off trying not to say her husbands name. "Hermia, dear go pack you bags your coming with me, Since i am your mother." Amethyst said and Hermione sprinted up the stairs in excitement. Her life was going to get better and for once she was right. It got even better. "I cant beleive you were going to make my daughter Marry him!" She screamed at her sister

Hermione was in shock, she had always known that she looked like her Aunt, well her mother as she now knew, but she would have never guessed.

"Ame you have to understand." Laura was saying to her sister, "I thought that by you giving her to me, i was free to do as i wanted. You didnt want her around your husband!"

"For reasons like that Lori! I didnt want her or Baby G around him any more, he would have been such a bad influence. I had to tell him Baby was dead and place concealment charms on her. I cant even say her name in public. I knew he would want arranged marriges for both of them and that he would want them to be just like him."

"I'm ready." Hermione said from the foot of the stairs. She had basically only gotten her hogwarts stuff, some clothes, her laptop, diary she shared with Draco and her wand. She was all read to go and start her new life with her real mom.

"Well that was your fault. You Married him." Lori spat.

"And i left him!" Ame screamed.

"Hermione dont you dare take another step. If you do you are to never come back."

"What if i dont want to come back Aunt Lori." Hermione said using the title aunt, since that was what she was.

"Come, lets go." Ame said helping hermione with her stuff and then they left.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: There you have it! Ame is her mother… Who is her father… Dun, Dun Duh! I really haven't made up my mind yet on that one lol I have ideas though…please review. The next chapter jumps back into the school year… more secrets are going to start un folding… Dark secrets… And who is Mira-Bella Brianne… I know! After long hours of debate… lol, some of your guesses are awesome so far :P Please Review… I will update on either Saturday or Sunday… Depends on how much i get finished of the next few chapters while i amat home this weekend.…. Now you know what to do…


	16. Change

A/N: I tampered with Voldemort's age… He is now about four years older than Harry's parents instead of 70 Lol I actually figure out his age, its all in the books all you have to do is add up : P he facts Lol long story short 50 years plus 15 and then a few years till he dies. Im not going to update till thurs day after this, since i only have 2 chapters up on the site already and a third thats in progress... I PASSED THE HUNDRED MAK! YAY KEEP THE REVIEWS COMEING!

Chapter 16: Change.

Hermione was sitting on the ledge of the Astronomy tower, the exact spot where Draco had kissed her. She smiled at the memory as she watched the twinkling stars above her. Her life had just been so full of surprises, there were enough to last her a life time. She had only just found out a week previously that Lauren Granger was not her mother, Amethyst Holloway was. Well Holloway was her maiden name. Amethyst wouldn't tell Hermione who her father was. Hermione had asked only a million times but had never gotten an answer

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked from behind her and she jumped.

"Drake! Do not sneak up on me!" She scolded as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was here." He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad it amuses you." She snapped turning her attention back to the cloudless sky full of stars.

"Hey, what amuses is me is how ridiculous weaslebee looked at that ball." He said trying to cheer her up.

"That was amusing Mr. Viktor Krum." She joked.

"Hey I played my part perfectly in my opinion." He gloated.

"Gloating isn't nice Draco, in this day and time it can get you avadaed." she said with a smile still plastered to her face.

"You the only one here to hear it, and I doubt you would kill me for gloating." He said sitting on the ledge next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione, I have only known you for eight years, but I think I just might love you." He told her as he put his arms around her waist. Her head jerked up and she looked into his silver blue eyes.

"Really? You love me?" She asked as a cheesy grin grew on her face.

"Yes, I do." He said smiling at her.

She kissed him suddenly as they sat there looking onto each others eyes. She put all of her feelings into this kiss, which made it like no other. "I love you to Drake." She said as she pulled her lips away from his, but then she kissed him again.

OoOoOoOoO

"So," Hermione heard Harry say as her and Ron sat in the library with him as they tried to riddle out the eggs message. "Why were you talking to Malfoy last night?"

"WHAT?" Ron said loudly and looked at Hermione who looked like she was going to die.

"He didn't try to push you off of the Astronomy tower did he?" Harry asked as he clutched his wand.

"Harry I don't know what you are talking about." She turned the egg over in her hands.

"You are a terrible liar, that makes you sound even more suspicious Hermione." He told her. " I saw you to on the map."

"The map was wrong, lying even." She said. "Wait there aren't merpeople in the lake are there, what could they have taken from you?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"The map never lies." He said in a slightly creepy tone. "Tell the truth Hermione."

"I really don't know what your talking about." She said, still denying that she had seen him.

"Friends font keep secrets." He said.

"Fine, I…" she said as an idea hit her, "I thought he might know who my father is. Mum wouldn't tell me."

"That's a lie. Your parents are muggles, he wouldn't know a muggle." Ron scoffed.

"My mother is Amethyst Holloway." Hermione said looking at Ron with anger in her eyes, "I believe I told Harry that the other day."

"You did tell me that." He confirmed.

"Am I the last to know everything!" Ron shouted. "Wait Amethyst Holloway, she was real close with Harry's mum and dad. I remember dad telling me about her a few years back." He said looking at Hermione. "She's also the reason Voldemort hates Muggleborns."

"How can one person make someone hate so many people?"

"I don't know, why does Malfoy hate us so much? Oh what did you find out?" Ron asked after a few minuets.

"He doesn't hate us, He just… Doesn't like that Harry wouldn't be friends with him." Hermione said unconsciously as she sat down, she hadn't meant to say that, he had told her that in confidence. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath. "You didn't hear that."

"How would you know that?" Both boys asked.

"It's a guess, you shouldn't listen to what I say. Any ways you have bigger things to worry about."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall needs to see you in her office." The Librarian told them, it was perfect timing.

"Can you call me by my mothers maiden name, Holloway." Hermione asked when the woman finished. "Okay, we will head that way." Hermione said getting up.

" Of course, Miss Holloway, You look just like your mother dear, though there are other familiar features that I cant place, probably your fathers." The woman said smiling.

"I'm surprised I never realized it sooner, I always just assumed she was my aunt." Hermione said. "Its just so weird being called Miss Granger, since that's not my , though that would be weird as well. I don't even know who he is, she wont tell me."

"I am sure she will eventually." Madam Pince said before finally walking away.

"Come on Ron lets go." Hermione said picking up her bag and walking away.

OoOoOoOoO

"It will be like being asleep." Professor McGonagall said. "And once you have resurfaced you will go back to normal. You are the only person of value to Mr. Krum."

"Fine, I will do it." She said in defeat.

"Good, Miss Holloway you and Mr. Weasley need to go to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfry will give you the underwater sleeping potion, you will be unconscious from the time you are given the potion until the time you resurface." McGonagall explained. Hermione had told the professor of her name preference already as well.

"Okay we will head there now. Thank you Professor McGonagall." Hermione got up and walked from the room a little quickly.

"You are aware that the Hospital is this way." Ron said as Hermione walked in the opposite direction.

"Yes Ron I am aware of that thank you." She said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't stop she just kept walking. Ron ran after her.

"Well were are you going then?"

"It is none of your bloody business. It's mine, no if you don't mind I have business to attend to." She snapped as she walked.

"I'll go with you, help you even." He said persistently.

"YOU CANT HELP ME! That would be weird Ronald!" She shouted at him. All she had wanted to do was kiss her boyfriend before _being_ practically petrified again.

"Why cant I?" He demand.

"Ronald you don't want to help, trust me." She said to him and she pushed the door open and he tried to follow but he was repelled and fell to the ground. It had been a girls bathroom, one that was actually used. All of the girls bathrooms that were in use repelled wizards but allowed witches. It had been a policy ever since Errick Long, James Barron and Henry Stevens had been sneaking into them.

Hermione went over to a couch, she had no clue as to why there was a couch, and sat down on it. She pulled her Journal put of it.

_Mi: I love you Drake. _

_D: I love you to Mione. More than air, more than gravity, hell even more than my family. _

_Mi: Haha Drake, nice to know. I was going to come see you but Ron decided to follow me. I hate that I have been included into tomorrows task. I don't want to be in it. _

_D: What! Hermia you could get hurt, or even die! Please don't._

_Mi: McGonagall assures us we will be fine, that we cant get hurt. I will be fine Drake, I promise. I love you and I will see you tomorrow._

_D: Well okay, I love you to, remember I hate the idea and you better keep your promise, if you don't I get to tell everyone about us._

_Mi: Deal. I have to go, I will see you then. _

Hermione got up and secured her books into her bag and place a charm on it and the bracelet that was secured around her wrist. She didn't want to lose that bracelet, she loved it way to much. Well not as much as she loved the person who gave it to her.

She walked to the door and wrenched it open to see a red faced Ron and she just stalked past him.

"Well you could of told me you had to go to the loo, I would have left you alone." Ron said turning even more red.

"I didn't, but seeing as I couldn't go see him in person I had to settle talking to him through book means." She said coldly.

"Talk to who?" He was outraged.

"Ron I don't have to explain anything to you." She snapped. " You have given me by no means even a minuet of peace since we left. I just wanted to talk to my friend, let him in on what's happening, because honestly it concerns him!"

"IT DOES NOT!" He trailed off as Hermione silenced him with a spell.

"There that is a lot better Ron. Its actually quiet now."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione felt the potion take effect, and it wasn't pleasant. She had the all to familiar feeling that she was dieing, it was the exact sensation she had experienced two years prior when she had seen the basilisk. She expected she would never wake up.

She felt herself moving and she soon felt her self being immersed in water, she knew that the potion would allow her to breathe under water, but she still feared that she would drown. Her lungs filled with water the soon disappeared. It was going to be a long night.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco waited down stairs for Hermione but she never came. He wanted to wish her luck, he had no clue how she fit into the task but knew that this couldn't be good. He watched as Harry came down alone, looking like a lost puppy who couldn't find its way home.

"Oi! Potter." Draco said as he walked over to Harry who looked confused.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He sneered. Draco just ignored it.

"You haven't seen 'Holloway' have you." He was trying to hide the apprehension in his voice but failed miserably. "I need to find her, its important."

"Why do you need to find her?" He asked as Draco shifted nervously.

"Forget it, I'll just go find her myself." He said tuning around.

"Malfoy." Draco spun around again.

"I don't know why you want to know, but I cant help you. I don't know where she or Ron are. They went to see McGonagall last night but never came back." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh, well okay." He said "Thanks anyways Harry." Harry looked up clearly startled. "If I find Hermione I will hell her to find you." Malfoy continued, shocking the boy even more.

Draco turned on his heel and walked away leaving a confused, and shocked Harry behind him. Harry had a strange feeling that something wasn't right, that maybe Hermione and Malfoy got along and that maybe just maybe they were friends.

_**Ten minuets later.**_

Draco sat in the stands as he was silently having a panic attack, He hadn't been able to find her, what if she was hurt. He watched as Harry jumped into the water and sank like a rock. He waited in pure agony for an hour and watched as Cedric and Cho surfaced.

Shock hit him as he realized he hadn't seen Cho go under, she had already been there.

Next he watched as Viktor Krum rose to the surface with Hermione in his arms. Relief flooded through his body as their eyes met and she smiled at him. He felt like jumping with joy but then again his girlfriend was in Viktor's arms, and at the same time as that relief jealousy flooded through him, he wished that he could be the one holding her.

His bag suddenly vibrated and he pulled the book out.

_Mi: I love you Drake, its done, I no longer am a participant._

_D: I bet your having loads of fun down there with Krum._

_Mi: Oh my god! Drake how could you ever think that I… I love you Drake not him, I kissed you not Viktor. I love you! You and I will never love anyone else, I would never hurt you! _

_D: I know that Mione, but seeing you in his arms, that's what hurt me. That's why I feel torn apart right now. _

_Mi: He's no competition, you are a billion times better looking than him, and you actually talk to me, you love me and you make me feel like the most beautiful pureblood and I'm not a pure blood or a princess, I am a half blood. _

_D: Your blood status means nothing to me. I loved you before I found out your parents were magical. _

_Mi: That's why you are so wonderful, Viktor doesn't care about my personality, he's tried to touch my ass five times now! I'm about to slap him._

_D: I'll kill him. No one touches my girlfriend and lives to tell the tale._

_Mi: I have to go, I love you so much Draco._

_D: I love you to._

OoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked back up to the castle sopping wet. The two boys chatted away as Hermione walked across the grounds in what could be considered a love drunk haze. She was a love sick crack head minus the crack.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted pulling her out of her haze.

"What?" She said calmly.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a bit out of it…" He stopped as Ron snatched Hermione's arm form her.

"What in the name of Tom Riddle are you doing!" She shrieked trying to pull her arm out of his grip. Then she realized what he was looking at.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING SLYTHERIN COLORS!" He shouted.

"Ronald, it's a bracelet. I got it from a friend on my eighth birthday." She said turning it o that he could see the tiny writing on the clasp. _Happy 8th__ b-day H, Sept. 18, from D. _was what it said. And then she stomped away.

OoOoOoOoO

"How does she know that!" Hermione said loudly in the great hall a week later at breakfast.

" 'ow does oh no hot?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"What?" She asked "Please don't speak with your mouth full."

He swallowed, "How does who know what?" He asked again, this time making sense.

"That's better." She said "How does Rita know that Viktor asked me to visit over the summer, And I did not use a love potion!" She shouted glaring at Pansy. "I told him I couldn't." She said under her breath.

"Rita Skeeter is a lunatic." Ron simply said.

"You can say that again Hermione said looking at her food.

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry this task will be difficult, worse than the others." Hermione told Harry as they sat with Ginny in the library.

"I know." He sighed as he let his head fall and hit the table. "Hermione can I ask you a question?" He said with out raising his head from the table.

"Since when have you had to ask, Harry?" She asked in return.

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Hermione looked at Ginny in horror. Ginny started laughing and Hermione followed suit as Harry looked up.

"Harry, If there was I wouldn't tell you." She said simply.

"I'm one of your best friends." He looked hurt.

"Not that I wouldn't want to tell you, but would you be able to keep something like that from Ron, he's your best mate." She said.

"I guess I can understand that." Harry said before getting up to walk down to the site of the last task, Hermione and Ginny followed a few minuets later.

"Ginny, I should have told him." Hermione said as they walked down the corridor.

"No, Hermione you did the right thing. In time you can tell him, but not now. He has a lot on his plate."

"I guess your right." She said. "Are we the last two in this place?" she asked when she realized they hadn't passed a single person.

"Maybe, I don't know…" Then they heard foot steps and a blond person walked around the corner.

"Hi Drake." Hermione said smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be with the other Slytherins at the maze rooting for Cedric?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah I should, But I wanted to see how you were doing. I know how much you worry about him." he said before kissing her.

They heard Ginny clear her throat and they jumped apart and Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry Gin." She said turning even more red.

"Hey don't be sorry Hermione, He's your, 'secret boyfriend.' the girl whispered and they all laughed.

"Ginny, I do believe you hair is a lighter color than it was at the beginning of this year." Draco said looking at the girl.

"Does it? My mum said the same thing over Christmas and then started crying uncontrollably. It was rather weird." Ginny said.

"It's just not as red. It used to look like Ron's and it was so obvious that the two of you were related but now the two of you look completely different." Hermione said.

"We really should get down to the Quidditch pitch, they should be going into the maze soon, we don't want to be late." Ginny said changing the subject.

"Ginny do you still 'like' Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do, no matter how much I try not to." Ginny said sadly. "He wont ever like me, I'm not pretty enough, I'm no Cho." She said.

"Ginny," Draco said before Hermione could saw anything, "Next to Hermione you are the prettiest girl here. Potter has to be stupid if he doesn't like you. Give him time, if you date guys who aren't him, he will come around."

"That could be true but I'm no Cho." Ginny said.

"Cho isn't that pretty." Draco said "She's just a bitch in disguise, her disguise being makeup." He said gaining the laughs of both girls.

"That's not very nice Draco." Hermione said.

"Now who on earth told you I was nice?" He asked.

"No one. We just know you to well." Hermione said kissing him lightly on the lips. "We have to go now, we don't want any suspicion now do we?" She asked and the she spotted it. It was small but she spotted it.

She pulled out her wand as she walked towards a beetle that was on the side of the Gryffindor hour glass. "Well, well, well what do we have here." She said holding up her wand as she looked at it with an evil grin on her face. She cast a spell that revealed all secrets of an object and the two people behind her gasped at what they saw.

In gold letters floating above their heads said: _Rita Skeeter, Reporter for the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Age forty nine. Unregistered Animagus. _

"_Accio jar."_ Hermione said summoning a large jar. "I think I just might keep you." Hermione said to the bug. "Until I know you wont tell anyone about what you just saw." magically sealed the jar.

"Oh my god she saw us kiss." Draco realized suddenly.

"Yes she did, but she isn't going to tell anyone. We know her secret, she could go to Azkaban." Hermione said handing Draco the Jar. " Can you hold on to this?"

"Sure, I will just go put this in my room." He said and he turned around and headed for the dungeons as the girls left the castle.

"He really likes you Hermione." Ginny said as they made it to their seats.

"He loves me." Hermione whispered. "He told me he loves me." She said smiling.

"Oh god Hermione don't turn into a lovesick crack head on us!" Ginny said dramatically.

"Sorry but I already have." Hermione joked as they watched Harry and Cedric enter the maze.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"We wait." Hermione told her.

_**An hour and a half later.**_

Everyone sat in silence as they awaited the results. No one knew what had happened by far except that Fleur had been the first one out, attacked by cursed vines. Viktor came next, he had clearly been cursed. It was a big let down for some. All anyone knew now, was that Harry and Cedric were the two finalists.

They suddenly heard the pop and everyone burst into cheers at the sight of someone holding the cup, but Hermione and Ginny both screamed. They saw it, what no one else seemed to see. They saw two bodies, one alive the other dead. People began to stop cheering as they realized something had gone horribly wrong.

"MY SON!" Amos Diggory's voice could be heard. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as tears filled her eyes and she heard Ginny crying from beside her. He was a friend, not a best friend but a good friend, and it cold have just as easily been Harry.

Hermione and Ginny both left their seats and ran down to where Harry was nailing over Cedric.

"Harry, you need to go inside." Hermione said hugging her friend.

"Voldemort. he's back Hermione, He's back." Harry sobbed as they carried Cedric's body away. Hermione knew the truth of his words. She could feel it, pure evil was back. She watched in shock as Harry walked away with Moody.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione sat with all of the other students in the great hall. They were all there for a common cause, Cedric. He was laying in a casket at the front of the hall with flowers all around his casket.

"This, unlike others, has been a interesting year." Dumbledore began his speech.

"We played host to a tournament and invited other schools, an uncommitted name was selected from the cup, tricks were played, The Barty Crouch was murdered, Cedric was murdered, Voldemort reborn and there was even a death eater impersonating a teacher."

Everyone listened.

"Cedric Diggory was a fine young man, he had friends, family and acquaintances that all loved him. He was powerful and influential and he stood in the way of someone that he stood no chance against." Dumbledore's voice echoed across the room. "He will not soon be forgotten, and he will always hold a place in all of our hearts and when we remember him our memories will be of Bravery and kindness." Dumbledore finished.

All exams had been canceled in honor of Cedric. No one had felt well since he had died, especially Harry who had camped out in his room for the past two days.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice said from behind her as she had just left the great hall.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked hugging her once the were out of view.

"I'm fine, It's just horrible that he had to die, he's the first of the many, I just wonder who is next?" She said crying into him.

"Everything will be okay Mione. In the end it has to be." He told her and then another not normal year ended.

**A/N: This chapter took longer to write then planned. I had a lot done and then I forgot to save it and had to redo it. Again I didn't have much time to update so please excuse errors. Review please. I have some ideas for future chapters and who i want Hermione's Dad and sister to be, but i dont know how people will react. I mean they arent horrible or any thing i just dont know... I guess it's just one of those things where you worry that with a little change, people will stop reading lol, I worry a lot :P .Does any one have any ideas as to who her sister is? I want to know what yall think...**


	17. Dangers of the Future

A/N: Here is another updat, righ on time to :P Starting friday i am going to try and write as much as i can this weekend, i hope to get at least 4 to 5 chapters done... and next thursday is the lst week of my program :P well except for the big trip, i will just update from my new phone during that though :P Enjoy,and thanks for all of the awesome reviews.

_**Chapter seventeen: Dangers of the future.**_

Hermione sat looking out of the window of Ginny's bed room at number twelve Grimmauld Place. She was looking out at the park across the street. She had arrived at midnight and instructed to share a room with Ginny but she hadn't wanted to wake her up. She had had a wonderful summer with her mom, although she still had no clue as to who her dad was

"Mione?" She heard Ginny groggily say form behind her and she turned around. "Oh my riddle when did you get here?" The girl shrieked as she ran up to Hermione with her wand lit.

"About thirty minuets ago… Ohmylanta what did you do to you hair!" Hermione cried out. Ginny's hair was now curly and it was even lighter than the last time Hermione had seen it, it was more of a strawberry blond now.

"Absolutely nothing, it has done this by its self." Ginny laughed "Mum swears I have gone blond, but it hasn't gotten any lighter in a month."

"Well it looks wonderful Ginny, its not as vibrant as it was." Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks." Ginny said " So how has your summer been?"

"It's been good. I have got to spend a lot of time with my mom. Drake got to visit a few times and she has promised not to tell anyone that the two of us are friends." Hermione said happily.

"Does she know that he's you boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"No, she didn't hear that part of the argument when we were at my aunt and uncles house." she shrugged "So I didn't feel like telling her."

"You really should tell her, but I guess you know what is best for you." Ginny said hugging her friend again. "Oh what d you do with Rita last year, I never heard another peep from her."

"I let her go, I promised to tell her secret if she ever said another word about me." Hermione told the girl in front of her.

"That says a lot about her. The evil little bug!" Ginny said. They started laughing as they discussed to topic and soon earned a visit from Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you two doing up!" The woman hissed at them. "It one in the morning. You will wake the whole house with the racket you two are making! Now go to bed!" Mrs. Weasley snapped and left the room.

"Well I guess we should listen." Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"We're to disruptive." Hermione said as she crawled into her bed, and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hermione!" A distant voice called out. "HERMIONE!" The voice called out again and she drifted out of her dream and away from Draco who was smiling at her. "HERMIONE! Wake up!" The voice called out again as she sat up right in her bed almost instantly.

"What?" She asked in a daze.

"They just went to go get Harry. He's just been attacked by Dementors." Ginny said worriedly.

"In Little Whinging?" Hermione was shocked.

"Yes, his cousin was with him when it happened, they want to expel him from school." Ginny said now crying.

"They can't do that! It was self defense, there were Dementors!" Hermione was out raged they couldn't do this to Harry, they were crazy psychos.

"They can, the only witness was a muggle. It's Harry's word against theirs." Ginny sobbed, it was clear that she loved him.

"Ginny, everything will be okay." Hermione said trying to comfort the girl before her.

POP! "Harry's here." Fred and George said as they used apparition to appear in the room.

"Can you not use the stairs and knock like normal people!" Ginny screamed at her brothers. It was clear that she was upset with them. "People need privacy every now and again."

"Sometimes we wonder," Fred said.

"If we are even related, "George said.

"To you." They both said.

"But then you have Mums temper." George said before he and his twin disappeared to go bother some one else.

"Let's go see Harry." Hermione said clapping her hands together before standing up.

Both girls left the room in a slightly more cheerful mood and walked down the stairs and saw Harry sitting at the table. Hermione ran up to the boy and hugged him before moving so that Ginny could hug him.

"Oh Harry everything will be okay." Ginny said.

"No it wont, I'm expelled I'm never going to go back. I will be stuck with the Dursley's that much longer." He sounded hopeless. "So how long have you been here Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I have been here for a week." She answered quickly.

"Oh, okay." He said, "And why haven't I heard from anyone all summer?"

"Dumbledore feared that our letters would be intercepted." Hermione said looking over at Ginny. "Harry if you want we can all charm books so that we can communicate. You know like me and D do. I wouldn't have to change books it and you wouldn't be able to see our conversations, it's like an account form we all could have one."

"That's a great idea, Mione!" Ginny said. "That way it couldn't be intercepted."

"I like that idea, but isn't that a complex spell?" Harry asked.

"Maybe just a little, but I can manage it." She said smiling at him. "All I need is five empty journals." She told them, "That is if we include Fred and George."

"I like it, lets go get them! I mean like right now!" Ginny said jumping in enthusiasm.

"We should include the entire order." Harry said thoughtfully, "That way Ginny, Ron, Fred and George can talk to their family and stuff like that."

"Your right Harry, we should." Hermione said. "Ginny go ask you mom if we can go to Flourish and Blotts wile I run upstairs to get my copy." Hermione said running up stairs.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione stood in the little study room in the back of the book shop with Ginny and Draco. They were looking at the twenty five books. They didn't have the spells placed on them yet, well except for Hermione and Draco's.

"And they won't be able to see our conversations?" Draco asked for the thirtieth time.

"If the spell is performed correctly then no, they shouldn't." She said looking at hers; she would have to make distinctions between the books. She placed an appearance charm on it and turned hers burgundy in color and formed a big H onto the front of it and then decorated it with what looked like vines.

"That is so cool." Ginny said when Hermione handed it to Ginny. "What is mine going to look like?" She asked in excitement.

"Wait and see." She said picking up an empty journal and casting the spell on it. Ginny's journal was midnight blue with a G on the front; it also had stars imprinted onto the surface. "How is that?" Hermione asked taking her own back from Ginny and handing Ginny her own.

"It's awesome!" Ginny said with wide eyes.

"When you open it you can make up a name that will be displayed when you talk to other people, it is unique to you. No one else can have the same name. You can also design the inside, put pictures or whatever you want." Hermione told her. "I'm Mi and Draco is D. you can always change it though." Hermione said picking up Draco's. "You can also change its appearance by saying aardvark."

"Why aardvark?" Draco asked.

"Because it won't come up on normal conversation, I couldn't make the word hi, pr Hello now could I." She said with a smile on her face.

"She made his journal Emerald Green with a ferret on it. The ferret's fur was his hair color and it had silver blue eyes. She put the slytherin emblem in the top corner and then handed it to him.

Ginny laughed when she looked at it over his shoulder. "What's so funny Weasel, I actually like it." Draco said glaring at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Really? You like it; I expected that you would change it." Hermione said with a smile.

"I don't, I like it just how it is." He said and then he walked over to her and kissed her.

"I'm still here." Ginny said pulling their attention back to her.

"Sorry Ginny." They said together.

"So who all do we have books for?" He asked.

"Me, you, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Moody, my mum and then we have a few extras." She said going down the list.

"I am going to let everyone besides Sirius and Lupin decorate their own." She added in.

"Why?" Ginny and Draco asked at the same time.

"That's them over there." She said pointing at to complete books one had a wolf on a black background and a yellow moon in the corner, and underneath the wolf was the word Moony. The other one was Gray with a black dog on it and a Gryffindor emblem, and at the bottom it said Padfoot.

"I like those; I can see why you would want to design them."

"Yep." She said putting the books into her magically enlarged bag, all except for Draco's. "We should get going. Bye Drake." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek and then the two girls left.

OoOoOoOoO

"All twenty five of the books are linked to each other. My friend who shall remain anonymous, D., Has asked that he remain linked, you can talk to him I guess, he is on our side. You can decorate your book completely. The page colors can be what ever you want as well as the type of writing. Aardvark is the secret word to editing this stuff." She told them and they started designing the books. "Does any one have any questions?" She asked.

Tonks raised her hand. "Can any one see a conversation between for example me and you?"

"No, only you and I would be able to see it unless it was in conference mode." She told her. "I designed it so that I could talk to my friend D, with out you all being able to spy, that's why you have to have a username and password. Messages can not be intercepted by anyone."

"This is genius Hermione!" Sirius told her, "And I love the design=n you put on it."

"I thought you would, that's why I took the time." She told him smiling. It was kind of weird that everyone had one of these books. It would take some getting used to.

OoOoOoOoO

_**A/N: I liked this idea… I hope all of you do as well. I'm gonna have books for all of Dumbledore's army as well Lol, instead of those coins. Lol it's just my way of making it my own. I had no clue how to end this chapter so I ended it that way, I hope its okay. I have so many Reviews! You all are awesome! Please leave more Reviews; they make my days even better! Again I didn't have much time to read through it… Now on to the school year… Review!**_


	18. The Boy Who Lied

A/N: I'm an Evil little Slytherin :D I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood. I got placed into slytherin when I took the ultimate quiz. (77) ppl I was almost a Hufflepuff (65), no offense but I would have cried. I wouldn't want to be a Hufflepuff, nothing exciting ever happened to them. Lol Year five may be 5 chapters long… altogether that is including the last chapter… I just have stuff I want to fit in with out this chapter being 20 pages long… but maybe not, I hay have just decided to make It long…

Chapter eighteen: The Boy Who Lied.

_**Year five**_

"What's that!" Harry asked look at the carriages in front of them, they all looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"It's a carriage, Harry." Hermione said hesitantly.

"No not that, I meant the thing pulling it." He said still staring at nothing.

"Harry, nothing is pulling the carriages. Its pulling its self, like it always has." She told him.

"Oh you're not going mad or anything. I can see them too." Luna Lovegood said from within the carriage.

"You can?" said turning to Luna.

"Oh yes, I have always been able to see the, I promise you are just as sane as I am." The girl continued to say.

Ron snorted at the girls comment and Hermione slapped him.

"How is it that we can see them but they cant?" Harry asked.

"It's because we have seen death." The girl explained. "I saw my mum die and you saw Cedric die. That's why you haven't been able to see them until now."

"That makes so much sense." Harry said climbing into the carriage.

"Oh goodie, another girl he likes more than me." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Ginny, don't talk that way, that is so not true!" Hermione said a little too loudly. She noticed that everyone within a few feet were looking at her as if she were crazy and she blushed.

"Is it not. I mean do you not see how it looks." Ginny said trying not to cry. "Hermione you don't have this problem, you wont ever have this particular problem, he likes you." It was Ginny's turn to talk a little louder than she should but everyone still looked at Hermione.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She said climbing into the carriage to sit next to Luna.

"It's true you know." Luna said and both Ginny and Hermione's eyes grew to be the size of tomatoes. Luna giggled at their expressions.

"While you were at Hogsmede that year I went to see the thestrals, and I saw you and your friend on the lake." Luna said and Hermione's eyes grew even wider. "I felt as if I were spying so I left when you fell." She finished.

"What is she talking about Hermione?" Ron asked, and luckily Harry wasn't paying any attention, he was to interested in looking at the thestrals.

"She's talking about nothing Ronald, mind your own business." Hermione said quickly and shot a panicked look at Ginny.

"Luna," Ginny said as Hermione contained Ron, "You know that you cant tell any one about that right?"

"Oh yes, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. I am actually very good at keeping secrets, it makes me feel as if I am part of a group, knowing others secrets." Luna smiled. "I assumed her friends knew already, that why I said as much as I did. I am sorry Hermione." Luna said looking at Hermione.

"Tell me Hermione, I feel left out." Ron Whined.

"You don't need to know, it doesn't concern you. Please just drop it." Hermione pleaded, she couldn't take any more of his whining.

"Fine but I will fond out eventually." He said defiantly. "I promise I will."

"What ever helps you sleep at night." She said under her breath and they rode back in silence as the carriages pulled them to most magical place on earth. Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoO

"Welcome all," Dumbledore's voice boomed across the room. "to another magical school year at Hogwarts." He gazed around the hall at all of the students. "Before we begin I have a few announcements to make, first of all the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden unless accompanied by a professor or on an assignment. Next I would like to inform you that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned, although they are amusing." Dumbledore said looking right at Freed and George who whooped.

"Next, I would like to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be temporarily filling in for Professor Hagrid while he is away. And Lastly, I would like to introduce our newest Professor, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark arts this year, Dolores Umbridge." He announced. "Now I would like to take this time to…" He began, but he was rudely interrupted by no other than Professor Umbridge.

"Thank you for you kind words professor." She said standing up.

"Do you think she was a toad in another life?" Hermione heard someone at the slytherin table say, when she looked over their she saw a pretty forth year girl with black Curly hair the fell just past her shoulders giggling with her friend who was also pretty and had long red-ish brown hair that fell to her waist.

"And people wonder why you're a Slytherin." The friend said.

"I'm evil." She said simply and they both laughed and Hermione quietly giggled. She knew this girl enough to know that she wasn't evil.

"And I hope that we all can be friends…" Hermione heard Umbridge saw in conclusion and sat back down.

"Thank you professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said looking slightly annoyed, he didn't even finish what he had been about to say.

Once the food had appeared on the table Hermione pulled her book out of her bag and opened it. She scrawled in the name Mi, then followed it with her password which was 'ferret'.

_Mi: Drake who are the two girls in the middle of the table, the two that are giggling uncontrollably. _Hermione wrote to Draco.

_D: The darker headed girl is Taylor Rosalie and the red head is Cherokee Herrington. They are very interesting, They aren't like most Slytherins some times I think Cherokee is Gryffindor at heart._

_Mi: Haha, I hear Taylor tell Cherokee that Umbridge had to have been a toad in a past life…_

_D: Hey, I bet she is right. Ribbit, ribbet._

"Hermione, who are you talking to?" Harry asked and she snapped the book shut and shoved it back into her bag.

"Nothing." She said.

"You were talking to D weren't you." It wasn't a question. "I talked to him yesterday actually, He seems nice." Harry said as Hermione took a pumpkin juice that went all over the table in front of her.

"Do you know who D. is?" She asked so that she didn't let any thing slip.

"No, I don't." Harry said. "I asked but he told me I didn't need to know, so I let it drop."

"Wow, he was actually nice to you. That makes Me, You, Ginny and all of his close friends." Hermione said out loud to herself.

"Pardon?" He asked not quite understanding what she meant.

"Oh, It's nothing really. she said getting up. "I have to go, I will see you later.

Hermione left the great hall smiling. Draco had been nice to Harry, He was being nice to someone he had fought with since day one. It made her feel good inside.

"Mi!" A voice called from behind her as she reached the third floor landing. She turned around to see Draco sprinting up the stairs. "What was that for, you just got up and left." He said.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Draco, you were nice to Harry when he talked to you using the book." Hermione said with pure happiness in her expression.

"I sure was. And technically I have to get used to him being around, I cant be nice to Ron though." He said. "That fight is blood deep." Draco said smiling at her.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend ever." She said to him, and she meant every word of it.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sat in the great hall enjoying his soup when he saw Malfoy practically run from the great hall. No one but Harry seemed to notice this so he got up and followed quickly.

He follwed Draco up the stairs, but from a distance.

"Mi!" He heard the boy shout at someone Harry couldn't see, so he moved farther up the stairs and stood behind a statue. Harry was shocked to see that it was Hermione. He watched her turn around and smile at the blond boy. He watched as the whole scene unfold before his eyes, and some how he wasn't surprised to see his friend kissing Malfoy.

Deep down he had known that the two had feelings for each other. He had become suspicious back in their third year, when He had heard Hermione make a simple comment , 'A little birdie told me you were attacked by one a few years back. How did that go?' Harry had, after that point, had a nagging feeling that the little birdie had been Draco himself.

Harry smiled to himself slightly, he had talked to him and he had to admit that maybe the boy had changed. He knew that Hermione had good judgment, and she clearly loved the boy in front of her as much as that boy loved her. She was happy, and he didn't feel the need to tell her that he knew.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts cclass a few days later, she was so happy that she felt as if nothing in the world could go wrong. Though she had no clue how the first DADA class would go, they were yet to find out.

"Stupid Snape, why does he have to announce my mistakes in front of the whole class." Harry complained angrily as he and Ron caught up with her. "It's not fair, Ferret made the same mistake, and did he get that announced in front of the entire class. No."

"Harry, Malfoy is Snape's god son. So logically he is the teachers pet." Hermione said pulling Harry out of his thoughts. He looked at her as if wanting to say something to her but he said nothing. He hadn't wanted to say something that would tell her that he knew.

"Why are you defending them Hermione?" Ron asked venomously. Hermione blushed in embarresment. "That is the second time you have done that."

"I'm not defending him Ron, I'm just stating what's true." She said trying to cover up her small slip that only Ron would read into.

"Don't lie Hermione!" Ron shouted at her.

"OH, Don't you use that tone with me. I will take points away in a heart beat Ronald!" She spat back at him, "I don't care if you are a prefect or not, so am I. Everyone knows you don't deserve to be one, it had to be a mistake." She screamed. "You break the rules and you definitely don't do your own homework!."

"Well you can take you badge and…." Ron started.

"Ron, drop it!" Harry yelled at the red head. "who cares if she is defending him, it isn't a big deal. That's kind of like if she were… I don't know dating him, that would be none of our business." Hermione's eyes were so wide that her eyes were going to pop out if they grew any wider.

Ron laughed, "Hermione would never do that now would you Hermione." He said calming down a lot.

"No," She lied, "But if I were that would be none of your business like Harry said." She was carefully choosing her words, "and if I could get past all the times he has tortured us, than that would have to be enough for you. Meaning that if you couldn't see a change than you're a lost case."

"Nothing could make me get ove all the crap he had given us." Ron said light heartedly.

"I think I could get over it if he apologized, or I don't know, didn't mean all of it." Hermione said as they neared the class room.

"Hermione can you name an instance where someone would call a muggle born a mudblood and not mean it?" He asked her slowly.

She smiled "Yes Ron I can, what if that pureblood knew that muggle born since they were seven, and his or her parents and friends would kill him or her if they knew." She said "Making everything the pureblood said to the muggle born in public that is even the slightst bit rude, false."

"Well that's a long shot and would never happen in a million years." Ron said as they took their seats.

Hermione looked across the room at Draco who was looking at her. She knew what he saw, he saw her about to cry.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"You ignorance." She said as Umbridge walked in.

"Good afternoon class." She said in her high girlish voice.

Several people mumbled good afternoon in return.

"Now, you can do better than that." She said firmly. "Now I want you to say 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge one more time."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." They all chanted out.

"That's better." she said from the front of the class. "Wands away and quills out." She said making the class groan. This was going to be a boring lesson. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out one of the quills Draco had given her, they were the only quills she ever used. "I love your quill Miss Holloway." Professor McGonagall said to Hermione, the woman had apparently been informed about her name preference. "Where ever did you get it?" The woman asked again.

"Oh thank you," Hermione said, "My friend got them for me for Christmas three years ago, I never go any where with out them." She told Umbridge.

"Oh." She said obviously disappointed that she couldn't get one, "well that was very nice of your friend." She said rather rudely. "Turn to page 3 of your books." She told the class.

They all did as they were told. Hermione scanned through the book, "But Professor, it doesn't say anything about performing any spells." She said in shock.

"Of course not you silly girl, why would you need to use defensive spells." Umbridge asked in exasperation.

"Um, I don't know." Malfoy said. "To defend ourselves."

"Why would you need to defend yourselves? You are just kids who would want to hurt you?" She asked giggling.

"Oh I don't know, mayby Voldemort would want to attack us and you are just to stupid to realize he's back." This time it had been Harry who spoke.

"Voldemort?" The woman laughed. "Why are you worried about him, you killed him." She said.

"But He is back!" The boy continued.

"That's enough!" She finnaly snapped " You will not lie in my class room Mr. Potter."

"I'm not Lying!" He shouted at the woman.

"Detention, Mr potter, Tonight in my office at 8 o'clock." She told him and then began her lesson and Hermione as well as every one else in the class knew that she was pure evil.

**Later… **

"Harry! What's wrong with you hand?" Hermione asked as she ended her conversation with Draco.

"Nothing." He mumbled but she had grabbed his hand, he had letters etched into his hand.

"I must not tell lies?" She read looking at his hand. "Harry, this was your punishment wasn't it. That evil little toad!" Hermione was outraged, she knew this had to be against the rules.

"Hermione just let it go." He said calmly.

"I most certainly will not! You need to tell someone, maybe McGonagall." She told him.

"Hermione, its not worth it. It will only give her the satisfaction." He said to her in a pleading voice.

"Fine but you cant let her do this to you. It's not right Harry."

"I have no other choice." He said, it was all hopeless in his mind.

OoOoOoOoO

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

Hermione read out loud from the newspaper a few weeks later.

"High is right." Ron said from beside her and everyone with in ear shot laughed. She did seem high at times, along with being horrible.

"She isn't teaching us any thing." Hermione said looking at the paper with a blank expression. "Watch us all fail our O.W.L.'s"

"There has to be something we can do." Harry said hopefully and after a few minuets Hermione perked up.

"Harry, we could start a group about DADA, we can teach those willing to come, spells and all sorts of stuff, Harry its such a good idea and you could teach it." She said practically bouncing.

"Who would want to learn anything from me?" He asked quietly.

"Loads of people." They heard a girls voice from behind them and their eyes grew wide, it was a slytherin, Taylor.

"Oh Hello Taylor, we didn't see you there." Hermione said nervously.

Taylor smiled. "I may be a slytherin but I'm not like them, I wont tell Umbridge what you said." She said quietly.

"Ohmyriddle he wasn't lying when he said you were different." She said under her breath.

"I for one, as Well as my friend Cherokee, would be willing to join. I know he is back and so does she." The girl said. "Harry, you know things, lots of people would be willing to be taught by you. You just have to know where to look."

"Thanks Taylor." He said slightly surprised.

She smiled again "Well when and if you decide to start this group let me know, I will be the first person to sign up." She said turning to leave but then stopped and said "Not all of us Slytherins are evil, we are just misunderstood and influenced by bad people, I wasn't. My parents taught me what was right and what was wrong, that's what makes me different." then she walked away.

"Wow!" Ron and Ginny both mouthed.

"That's shocking." Harry said.

"No it isn't." Hermione said, "D. said that girl was different but I didn't believe him, I thought he was being stupid." Hermione said mostly to Ginny. "So Harry are you up for it?" She asked.

"I guess if everyone thinks o can do it than I can." He said and then left the table.

OoOoOoOoO

It's so insane Drake. She is horrible you didn't see what she said to Professor McGonagall during class this morning." Hermione said to Drake as they sat in the empty clearing behind Hagrid's hut, the one they usually had class in when Hagrid was at the school.

"You didn't see what she said to Trelawney." He said seriously, "I never thought I would see that woman crack. Though I shouldn't be very surprised."

"Man I wish I could have seen that. I hate that woman as much as I hate Umbridge." Hermione said forcefully. "saying that I'm not smart enough for that class."

He laughed at her and her head jerked up in anger "What are you laughing at! Mr. I got attacked by a hippogriff because I didn't listen to the teacher." She said.

"Oh no, Hermione I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at how you reacted. Sometimes I wonder why you were sorted into Gryffindor." He said smiling at her. "but then its times like this that make me remember, your so brave and outgoing. And sometimes I wonder why you aren't in Ravenclaw. You are just so damn smart, and ambitious. You would never get locked out of the common room." She laughed at his comment. "But that's what I love about you." he said taking her hand in his.

"I know that, and being smart sucks Draco, I have to do Ron's homework for him. It's ridiculous." She said frowning.

"Then don't, It's not your problem its his." Draco told her frankly.

"But he is my friend Draco, I cant not help him." She said sadly.

"I'm sure that eventually you will use that Gryffindor courage and tell him to do his own homework, I am sure of it." He said before hugging her.

"Yeah, I guess you right." She sighed, "Eventually I will have to."

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Woohoo another chapter down… I am so happy. The years are going to be getting longer… especially the seventh one that one will have to be several chapters longer, I don't even know how long. The next chapter involves the DA and then I will have my filler chapter… You all are all amazing with out your reviews I wouldn't have the gumption to keep going. And I am honored to be the first Story you reviewed on PintoNess : ) that made me smile. And I am also glad that I created a Dramione fan with my story, that is actually pretty cool ( Tonks .Loves. Moony.) I used to hate the idea of Draco and Hermione but became obsessed with it. Sorry for the long authors note. And again you all are awesome. Please Review. ~Taylor _(Slytherin at heart)_


	19. Dumbledore's Army

A/N: I know I followed a different process than in the book. : ( lol I just kind of turned out that way… Haha and I put me In it. I think I am going to get rid of the whole Cho and Harry kiss thing… I don't like Cho… I have no clue why not. I just don't. It's kind of like me hating Ron, I just don't like Ron. Yeah, I know I have a long Ginny pov later on in this chapter, but I needed something to make the chapter long enough to post lol : Pit strays from Dramione a little but it's just fluff :P enjoy... Oh and Taylor is kind of me in a way, i wanted to put me in it, i put my friend Cherokee in it too only i put fake last names lol :P

_**Chapter nineteen: Dumbledore's Army.**_

"Wow this place is… Different." Harry said to Hermione as they walked into the Hogs Head.

We couldn't exactly hold the meeting at the Three Broomsticks now could we?" She asked. "It was here or the clearing in front of the shrieking shack. Would you want to stand out in the snow?" She asked.

"I guess not." He said looking at Ron.

"Who all did you say was coming 'Mione?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Well Taylor and Cherokee are coming and then there are a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a lot of Gryffindors." She told them quietly. "Oh and I am going to give them a copy of the journals to them once they sign the list , I already have Taylor and Cherokee signed up, so I gave them theirs this morning."

"What if they tattle on us?" Ron said sounding like a five year old.

"They won't, but if they did they would turn purple and pimples will break out all over their faces." She told him smiling. "That way everyone will know who told and know that they can't be trusted."

"You really thought this out Hermione." Ron said in amazement.

"Hello." A voice said from behind them and they turned around. Several people made their way into the pub; this group was made up of Taylor, Cherokee, Parvati, Padma, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Luna and a Hufflepuff girl name Candice.

"Hi," Hermione said, "I am so glad you could make it." She said and then she began talking to the group about what would happen and how they would communicate and handed them their books and instructions on how to use them.

Just as the firs group was laving another group consisting of Cho, Marietta, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, Dennis and Collin Creevey, Fred, George and three Hufflepuff boys. And Hermione told them the same things she had told the other group. There were two more groups after that and they had a good amount of members for the group that they now called Dumbledore's Army.

They felt good about their numbers and their cause. They couldn't wait to get started but their only problem was finding a location.

It was Neville who found a place to meet, he had managed to find one accidentally a week after that first meeting. He had found it while walking through the seventh floor corridor while trying to think of a place to hold the meetings.

When he told Hermione, Ron and Harry about the room of wishes as he called it Hermione had said. "Oh my Riddle Neville you found the Room of Requirements! It will be so perfect!"

"Yeah, Neville, It is such a better place than we thought up." Ron said. We were planning on using The Chamber of Secrets." Ron said to the boy and they all laughed.

"That's actually a good idea considering it's full of spiders and a dead basilisk." Neville said making Ron freeze mid laugh. He really didn't like spiders.

"We should hold the first meeting in a few days; get a good start on this." Hermione said. "I know it's breaking the Decree, but we have purpose."

"Wow Hermione breaking the rules? And I thought she was a prefect." Ron said snickering.

"Like I said our cause is good." She said covering her tracks. We really should let them know she said pulling out her book and her quill. Just as she was about to write something she realized she had a message for Draco.

_D: Hermia, you need to be careful. Umbridge is keeping a really close eye on you and your friends._

_Mi: And how do you know this Drake?_

_D: I'm part of her little squad, remember, she has been telling us to spy on all of you, you need to be careful. Promise me you will. _

_Mi: Okay I promise to be careful. And thank you._

_D: It's no problem._

_Mi: I have to go, I love you._

_D: Love you too._

Hermione didn't see Harry reading over her shoulder or the smile on his face, he really did seem to approve of Hermione and Draco's relationship, for the moment that is.

_(All DA Members) _

She wrote knowing that it would only go to the DA members.

_Mi: Attention all DA members, our first meeting will be Thursday in the Room of Requirements. The room of Requirements is located on the seventh floor, it may look like just a blank wall but it isn't, you must walk by it three times while saying in your head that you need a place to practice DADA. Someone will be standing to the side just to be sure that everyone gets in safely, Oh and please don't all come at once we don't want any suspicion. The meeting will start at eight o'clock sharp. _

_*Luna*: I will be there Mi. _

_LavLav: Me too._

_Midnightstar: Wouldn't miss it for the world, even if I am a slytherin. So will Cherokee. _

_D: I would come but that would look weird to tell the truth, tell me again why I get these notices?_

_Mi: Because D, you should know any ways, just don't let our secret slip._

_D: I wouldn't dream of telling. Any secrets. *wink wink*_

_LavLav: Now I am curious! What secrets I love secrets! _

_Parvati: Me too._

_Ronil Waslib: I doubt she will tell you, I haven't gotten it out of her yet._

_D: And you won't Mr. Weasley._

_Candi: This is interesting._

_Mi: This isn't even on subject Lol. But you are right Candice._

_Bri: Hermione, D, what are these 'secrets I want to know._

_Marietta: Me also._

_Cho: Count me in for that. _

_Harry: What if I said I knew? Then what? _

_D: I would call you a liar, how would you know, you haven't the slightest idea who I am. _

_Mi: I have to agree with D, Harry. _

_Ginny Alice: I KNOW! Haha I feel so in the loop! HI 'D'._

_Mi, D, Harry, Ron: Why Ginny Alice? _

_Ginny Alice: I like that name, it sounds better than Ginevra Molly._

_Mi: That's true Gin, oh and I know that you know, so does Luna. Harry I doubt you know._

_Harry: What if I did._

_Mi: You wouldn't be talking to me, or being so nice to D._

_Harry: Okay whatever helps you sleep at night _

_LavLav: Tell me tell me tell me! _

_Mi: No good bye! (Mi and D have signed off.) _

_Collin: Yay meeting._

OoOoOoOoO

The first meeting went better than planned and with out any complications, Though Fred had somehow managed to turn George into a spider, and George chased Ron around the room.

Harry had been happy to have a chance to talk to Cho, but Ginny was upset by that.

"Hermione, I'm no Cho. He will always like her." Ginny said crying as they stood in the hall. "It's not fair!" Ginny said loudly.

"Ginny it will be okay, I bet that if they ever went out on a date it would be their last, I bet she is only interested because he knows what happened to Cedric." Hermione told her friend.

"Maybe your right, but in the end he will never love me. I'm a Weasley; I'm like a sister to him." She cried even more.

"Remember what Draco said?" Ginny nodded. "He is a smart person Ginny, if you date other people, he will come around. I promise."

"If you're wrong, I get to tell you secret. Deal?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Deal." Hermione said, hoping desperately that she wasn't wrong

OoOo Ginny oOoO

What in the name of Merlin is up with all of this damn Mistletoe!" Ron shouted in the hall one morning when he got stuck under some of Dumbledore's magical mistletoe with Pansy. Neither of them were happy. The mistletoe didn't bother the younger students the spell only worked on fifth year students and up, though occasionally a younger student would get stuck.

"OH RON HAS TO KISS PANSY!" One kid screamed in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Pansy said loudly. "I do not want to kiss him!" She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Just get it over with Pans. It's just one kiss." Astoria Greengrass said to her friend. Every one laughed when they finally did, and even harder when Pansy ran away screaming.

On the other side of the school students were enjoying the scene before them. Snape and Umbridge had been trapped under the mistletoe and were stuck their all day because Umbridge refuse, it was even more hilarious than it should have been. To Hermione, Ginny Ron and Harry it was horrible to watch, old teachers kissing, gross.

"Harry!" Ginny called running after Harry once she caught up with him after dinner, "you left this in the great hall." She said handing him his wand; he hadn't even noticed it was missing.

"Oh, thank you Ginny." He said putting his rand into his inside pocket. "Do you want to walk up to the common room with me?" He asked politely.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt any thing." She said and they began to walk up the remainder of the stairs.

"So when are we going to have the next DA meeting?" She asked.

"Two weeks before Christmas." He told her when the reached the portrait.

"Oh that's cool, I can't wait, you will be an awesome teacher." She said looking up at him. He was at least a foot taller than she was. "Well, I will see you later." She said turning around and walking into the common room.

OoOoOoOoO

As time went by at Hogwarts, more and more decrees began to be issued. A lot of the decrees were ignored and no one ever knew.

The mistletoe continued to entertain students as their classmates were caught under it. No one person was picked more than once, to Ron's relief.

It wasn't until a week before the next meeting that Hermione got caught under the mistletoe with Draco. They had bumped into each other in the crowded third floor corridor. They were glad that they had got stuck under it with each other but they were embarrassed, no one really knew about the two of them so they started insulting each other.

"Look what you have done now you stupid mudblood." He shouted and Ginny who was standing a few feet away flinched. She had never heard him call her that.

"I'm not a mudblood!" She shouted. "My Mum is a witch! And I would rather do anything than kiss a Ferret like you!"

"Merlin, Let's just get this over with." He said and his lips quickly covered hers. For a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to pull her lips away from his. They hadn't kissed in a long time. She heard people whistling and giggling when they didn't stop kissing soon enough but she felt his lips leave hers and he stomped away almost and she copied him.

"Wow, you two should be actors." Ginny whispered to Hermione as they walked back to the common room.

"You have told me this before, Ginny." Hermione laughed.

"Ron won't be happy." Ginny said.

"And why would he care?" she asked.

"Because he loves you Hermione." Ginny said laughing.

"Well it's unrequited.

OoOo Ginny and Harry oOoO

The last DA meeting of the semester arrived quickly, and Harry taught everyone how to cast a Patronus. A lot of people weren't able to produce on but quite a few people were able to.

Hermione had been able to cast one and it had been a otter, Ginny's was a horse, Ron's was a dog, Neville's was a lion, Taylor's was a bear, Cherokee's a cat, Marietta's a goat, Luna had a rabbit and the twins both had a fox as their Patronus. He was surprised to see that many patronesses. He had expected about two.

As every one was clearing out of the room, Harry noticed that someone was standing at the back of the large closet like room, by the message board next to the large Mahogany book case. She was looking out of the big window out at the grounds.

As he walked over to the girl he realized it was Ginny.

She stood there crying, she felt hopeless sometimes, she wanted desperately for Harry to like her as she had liked him for five years.

"Ginny are you okay?" she heard Harry ask from behind her and she spun around quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry. I just needed a moment." She said wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"I don't buy that, so tell me what's wrong." He said smiling at her and she felt her heart melt with an aching sensation then she sighed in defeat.

"Have you ever liked someone so much that it hurt?" She asked.

"Yes." He said not knowing where the conversation was going. She froze when she heard that one word she wanted to cry even more, she knew that he really liked Cho.

"Have you ever felt what it's like to watch that person like someone that's not you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Harry, I have liked the same person for years now and I think I might even love him, but he likes someone else, I have to watch the way he looks at her when she is around and suffer as I know that he will never look at me that way." She said hearing her voice become thick. She just knew she was going to cry again. "It hurts so much, and I can't tell him how much I hate his guts for making me feel this way, because honestly I wouldn't mean it." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ginny don't say that he doesn't like you." Harry said as he went to hug her, it only made her cry more. "You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do Harry! I'm ugly compared to her." She screamed.

"Ginny." Harry said making her look at him. "You are not ugly; you are probably the prettiest girl in this school…" He was cut off by her sobs.

"No I'm not!" She screamed knowing good and well that he didn't know what the words had done to her, "There is Cho, and she is a hundred times prettier than me! And then there is Francesca Dubois!"

At that moment she saw realization strike in his eyes, he knew. "Ginny, Cho is nothing compared to you, you are so prettier than her." He said looking into her brown eyes. Her heart almost stopped.

"And yet you like her more than me." She said taking a big risk. They didn't see the Mistletoe that had begun to grow above their heads.

"Ginny…" He started.

"No don't, what ever you are about to say is just going to make things worse on me." She cried as he looked up and she soon did the same thing, they both saw the mistletoe.

"I bet it's full of Nargles." He said.

Ginny laughed, "Nargles' really Harry. How much time have you been spending around Luna?" She asked looking at him.

"Apparently a lot." He said before leaning in to kiss her. Ginny found herself kissing Harry back and she thought she was dreaming, she never thought that this day would come and that Harry would ever kiss her, but then they were under the mistletoe. Did he really want to kiss her?

He pulled away for air after a few moments but then they were kissing again and she realized the answer to her question. He had actually wanted to kiss her.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up as Ginny was coming back into the common room; she had fallen asleep on the couch looking at the fire.

The first thing she noticed about Ginny was that the girl was smiling from ear to ear. "Someone is happy." Hermione said laughing as Ginny walked to sit on the couch next to her.

"Yes and Her name is Ginevra Molly Weasley." Ginny said as Harry walked into the common room and looked at Ginny, they both smiled at each other before Harry continued up to his dormitory.

"What was that?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I don't even know where to begin…" Ginny said and then launched into her tale.

A few hours later.

Hermione was woken up again, but this time my McGonagall. She was rushed into the Dumbledore's office along with Harry and the Weasley's. No one knew exactly what was going on, except that it involved Mr. Weasley.

"Make sure Arthur is found by the right people." Dumbledore told one portrait and then turned to another, "Go to your portrait in Grimmauld place ant let the Weasley's know that Arthur is seriously injured and that their children and Hermione are coming, Harry as well once he gets back."

"Yes sir the portrait said."

Hermione and Ginny sat side by side on the couch and a portrait of the previous headmaster stared at them in shock until Hermione finally asked "Um can we help you with something?"

"Great Merlin the two of you look like him." The girls exchanged looks of confusion, as did several other people.

"Like who?" Ginny asked.

"Albus," The portrait said, "Do you not see what I see?"

"I have no clue. I see a Weasley and A Holloway." He said in confusion.

"Holloway!" The man said. "Great Scott! Amethyst Holloway's Daughter! I remember her, she went to school here."

"No she didn't." Hermione spoke up, "She went to Beauxbatons." Hermione said in confusion.

"Ah, she did, for one year." The man said.

"What do you see Armando?" Dumbledore asked as Harry was taken to the dungeons.

"Well I see their father, in the female form of course." The man said.

"Wait, you said their father, they aren't sisters." Ron said in confusion.

"Oh did I say father?" He asked

"Yes you did." Hermione told him.

"Well obviously I meant fathers. You look so much like your fathers.

"That's not weird at all." Both twins said at once.

"Oh the portkey is about to leave." Dumbledore said. "Hurry up; we don't want it to show up with out you." He said ushering all of them over to the sneaker that was glowing metallic blue. Hermione latched her hand onto the shoe and a few moments later she was hurtling through a blue vortex.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I changed the ending five times… What do you think… I really didn't have much time to edit… Im so sorry for that. Well you know what to do next… Please Review… They are my motivation. ~Taylor _(Slytherin at heart)_


	20. Christmas at Grimmauld place

A/N: That was a nice guess lily, but i have to no its not a Dumbledore :P but nice try! I like hearing guesses... though i cant always comfirm or deny them, that wouldnt be good for my storry... but this one wont kill it... lol keep on reviwing, i love them!

Chapter twenty: Christmas at Grimmauld place.

Hermione landed on the floor with a thud, a very painful thud. She had landed on her arm the wrong way and it was throbbing. Once she got up she heard several groans from where everyone else lay scattered on the floor.

"I don't think I will ever like portkeys." Ginny said dusting the dirt of her pants as she got up.

"Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said running up to them and hugging them each.

"Mum what's happening?" Ginny asked the question that had been bothering everyone in this room. They saw tears well up in the woman's eyes.

"Ginny darling, you father was attacked while working in the Department of Mysteries earlier tonight." Molly told them. Ginny became silent with shock and lost all of her ability to speak. Hermione hugged her friend hoping to comfort her. Fred, George and Ron had all sat down and were clearly agonized by the discovery.

"Mum, is… is he okay?" She asked when she finally got her voice back.

"Your father will be fine dear," Mrs. Weasley said wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, "Some how Harry was able to see this and reported it to Dumbledore, Lupin and Moody found him right where harry had seen him. Harry saved him just as he has saved so many of us already." The woman said sitting down in a chair.

"Harry saw it, but how?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore supposes that Harry's mind is somehow linked to you know who's own mind." She said to Hermione.

"That's not a good thing," They all looked at her in shock "I mean it's good they found Mr. Weasley, I wasn't saying that that was a bad thing." She hastily said and they relaxed. "It's just that if he can see V-Voldemort's mind then it works in the reverse. If Voldemort becomes aware of this than we might not stand a fighting chance?" She told them and noticed that they understood the severity of the matter.

"Oh dear, you have a point." Molly said in shock.

"When is Harry going to arrive?" Ginny asked her mother, "I want to thank him, for everything, He has saved me, dad and potentially saved us all from Voldemort when he was a baby." Ginny said.

"He will be arriving around six; Dumbledore had some business to take care of with him." The woman said. "You all should go up stairs and try to get some sleep; tomorrow is going to be a long day." She said and all five teenagers went upstairs, knowing that they probably wouldn't be able to sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione was surprised to see that Ginny had actually fallen asleep, especially since it was she who couldn't. She lay there for an hour debating on what to do. She had fallen asleep once but only for about twenty minuets, she had had a nightmare and woken up crying.

She got up out of bed and looked at the clock that read four a.m. and then she grabbed her bag and wand and walked down stairs. She didn't know where she was going to go but she left a note saying that she was going for a walk. She slipped out the front door with out incident and she doubted any one would notice.

It was just so quiet out side that and that's why it was so calming, she didn't care that she was in her pajamas and a light jacket or that it was thirty degrees out side. She finally made it to a little café called 'The Twilight Café' about thirty minuets later. It was just opening by thee looks of it and it was warm so she went to sit in a little booth in the back of the tiny café.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" The waitress asked her as she pulled out her book and quill.

"A hot chocolate please." Hermione said smiling at her. The girl was small and she had platinum she didn't look much older than Hermione.

"Of course, it will just be one moment Miss." she said walking away, and once she was gone she opened her book and signed in.

_Mi: Hi Draco, are you up? _She asked and waited to see if she got a reply and almost instantly she did.

_D: Couldn't be any more awake._

_Mi: Why not?_

_D: Blaise and Crabbe have been arguing for five hours now. How about you? _

_Mi: I have been in… well I have no clue where I am exactly; I have been at the Black's old house. Arthur Weasley was attacked and they brought all of us here last night around midnight._

_D: Damn your night has been worse than mine, When do I get to see you again? _

"Here is your Hot Chocolate, Miss." The girl said sitting it on the table in front of her.

"Thank you." Hermione said looking at her book, but the girl didn't leave.

_Mi: I don't know Draco, I guess whenever I get back to school._

"If you don't mind me asking," The girl said to Hermione "Are you okay, not many people come in here this early, especially people as young as you."

"Oh I'm fine." Hermione said. "My friends dad is in the hospital and her family and I were brought here to stay with them over our Christmas break, we are all very close to her father." Hermione said sticking as close to the truth as possible.

"Oh I'm so sorry that must be tough, I just thought that maybe you were lost or had been hurt." The girl said kindly.

"Oh it's okay." Hermione said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well if you need anything just let me know." The girl said and then walked away.

_D: Where are you at? _

_D: hey are you still there?_

_D: Are you ignoring me?_

_Mi: 'The Twilight Café, yes and no. The waitress came back. Calm down. _

_D: Haha sorry, I have been there before although it's a very muggle café it's cool._

_Mi: Oh that's cool._

_D: Why are in your pajamas?_

Hermione stared at the page, how did he know she was in her pajamas.

"I bet you are wondering how I knew that." She heard his voice say as he walked over to where she was sitting.

"How the hell did you get here so quick and why didn't you tell me?" She asked as he sat down across from her.

"I flooed my self to the wizard pub across the street," he smiled at her "and I wanted to surprise you." he said as he reached across the table for her hand.

"Well what a lovely surprise it is." She said as she saw the Waitress walking back to the table.

"You didn't answer my Question Mione." He said as the waitress reached them.

"Can I get you anything sir?" She asked and when he looked at her she blushed and Hermione tried not to giggle.

"No thank you." He said to her politely.

"Well if you change your mind let me know." She said quickly and walked away.

"She thinks you're hot." Hermione said teasingly and he raised his eyebrow at her. "She's right though."

"I was beginning to worry." He said sarcastically and Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what happened to Mr. Weasley?" He asked when Hermione put her book and quill back into her bag.

"We aren't really to sure." She sighed "He was in the Department of Mysteries and was attacked by something. Harry saw it through V-Voldemort." She said struggling with the name.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked squeezing her hand in a comforting way.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, they found him quickly, if they would have found him just a few minuets later he would have died." She said gravely.

"I'm glad he's going to be okay, I may not like him but I can attempt to." He said grinning.

"That's what I love about you, Draco. You are so willing to try, even if it's something that you would rather not do." She said incredulously.

"I would do anything for you. I would even jump off of the Astronomy tower if you asked me to." Hermione could tell that he wasn't joking but she laughed.

"If I ever tell you to jump off that tower, I absolutely do not mean it. Don't you dare jump off of the astronomy tower." She told him and then she noticed what time it was. "Holy salt it's eight o'clock!" She shouted.

"Oh god it is." Draco said just as shocked.

"Where did the time go? Mrs. Weasley is going to freak when finds out that I'm not there." She said setting her bag on the table. "Harry was supposed to be there two hours ago, they must have noticed by now." She said as she put some money on the table. They walked out of the café quickly and they saw the girl watching them.

"I wish I could walk you back." He said wishfully.

"So do I, but you can't. That would make them freak even more." She told him.

"I love you." He said right before kissing her.

"I love you to Draco." She said before turning around and running back to the house.

OoOoOoOoO

She was about a block from the house when she ran into Harry and Ron, who had apparently been looking for her.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" Ron shouted at her "Where in the name of Merlin have you been!"

"I'm so sorry, I went for a walk and I ran into a friend and I lost track of the time." She said frantically.

"We have been looking for you for two hours!" He continued to yell at Hermione. "What do you want?" He yelled at someone behind her and she spun around.

The girl behind them seemed to shrink in fear. "She-She left her bag at my family's café. I just thought I would try to find her." the girl said nodding towards Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Thank you for bringing it to me." She said walking over to the girl.

"I tried to find your friend, so that he could give it to you, but I couldn't find him, so I came this way." She said.

"There's no telling where he went, and thank you again. I appreciate that you brought it to me." Hermione said as the girl turned and ran away from them.

"What was that for Ronald!" Hermione shouted, "She didn't deserve being yelled at!" Hermione was very angry. "I just can't believe you." she said walking past him and back to the house.

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe we saw Lockhart, and Neville's parents." Hermione said when they got back to Grimmauld place two days later with Mr. Weasley. The hospital had released him on Christmas morning; it was a wonderful Christmas present for the Weasley's. "It's just so horrible that they were tortured that much." Hermione said referring to Neville's parents.

"That's Bellatrix for you." Ron said flopping down onto the couch as an owl tapped on the window. "Really?" Ron asked. "Right when I sit down."

Hermione jumped up from where she had been sitting she recognized the owl. "Stop whining Ron, it's not even for you." She said opening the window and taking the package from the bird.

"Who is it from Hermione?" Ginny asked from the stairs.

"Who do you think it's from?" She asked with a smile on her face and Ginny ran to her side.

"Now I'm interested!" Ginny said jumping as Hermione opened it. In her hands was a beautiful Pearl necklace with a heart shaped burgundy stone hanging form it.

"Oh my Riddle!" They both said as they stared at the beautiful necklace together. "That must have been expensive." Ginny said I awe. "I wish I had a 'friend' who would spend that much on me!" she said smiling.

Just as Hermione was about to shut the window another owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of Ginny and Hermione and then swooped away. It was addressed to both of them.

"You do the honors." Hermione said as The boys complained about not knowing anything anymore.

The letter said:

_Dear Hermione and Ginny, _

_Happy Christmas! I hope you holidays are fun, and send my regards to Mr. Weasley. I hear that he was in an awful accident when he incountered Nagini. Don't ask how I know who Nagini is. Tell everyone I said hi, I know they don't know me yet, but they will. Tell Ron I said he's a git and that I hate him, He may not have done any thing to offend any one yet, but he will and I dont like him, he has been making my life miserble since before i was even born; that is really saying a lot in my oppinion. I should not really go into the details... I have to go Professor Beeler, The Slytherin head of house, doesnt like me sending these letters. She says it's tampering with things that i sholdnt tamper with, I think she is wrong and I will make every thing right. Some day you will thank me... You will understand when that day comes... Holy Salt! here she comes I have to go! _

_Lots of love_

_Mira-Bella Brianne…_

"That is weird." Hermione said.

"Hermione you don't think Mira-Bella is…" She trailed of with her bizarre thought.

"Is what?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind, She cant be anyways. Sending letters from the future is impossible, They have only just began working on beter time travel a letter is impossible, and plus Snape is Head of Slytherin house... But then if it was a letter from the future..." Ginny said, and suddenly Hermione understood what Ginny meant.

"Oh." was all she said.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Woo! Another chapter down! What has Ron done? I only know of two people including myself that actually knows what he did... no one else will know until i write it : ) but you can tell me your guesses i like guesses, like i said in the previous note. I actually proofread it, i thik i got all the mistakes but maybe not... Lol Please Review! ~Taylor ( slytherin at heart.)


	21. Just Like Last Time

A/N: thanks for Reviewing! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY AMERICA! For every one out side of America have a wonderful forth day of July, even though it's just another day.

Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these in, in a while. But honestly I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K.R. Well except the plot and every thing that's mine obviously but anyways you get the point, I wouldn't have a story with out her story…

**Chapter twenty one: Just like last time.**

OoOo Dumbledore oOoO

Dumbledore sat in his large chair while in deep thought. He had never thought about whom Hermione's father was, but now he did. He had been thinking a lot about what Armando had said that night two weeks ago when he had said that Ginny and Hermione looked like their father. Father he had said.

"Armando?" He asked looking at the portrait.

"Yes headmaster?" The old balding man said.

"What made you see that in Hermione and Ginny?" He asked, "I have seen them countless times since they arrived at this school, and I haven't once seen that, at least not until you pointed it out."

"Do you deny that they look like him headmaster?" The man asked in shock "You were around the boy more than I ever was, I saw him maybe once or twice but I saw him reflected in those girls."

"I do not deny, but Amethyst wouldn't do that? Would she? She was always so kind for a Slytherin, she had a sense of what and what not to do. She was even friends with the Lily, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank and Remus and hated Peter…" He said still thinking, "I have always known that she had two daughters, H. Lily and G. Alice." He said.

"She hasn't yet told anyone their names, only their first initial and middle names." the man said.

"Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom more than likely knew, and if Lily knew so did James." Dumbledore said.

"Well that's possible." The painting said "I still cant believe Amethyst would fall for him." he continued, "She turned him down so many times, I remember he pestered her so much that she wanted to transfer back to France." He said "And I wouldn't let her." he seemed almost resentful. : It could all be my fault you know, it bothers me now."

"Maybe that was for the best, but then again it was a horrible mistake. He betrayed her in the end and there is no denying that he is their father." Dumbledore said solemnly. "No matter how much we hope that he isn't."

OoOoOoOoO

"It feels good to be back." Harry said as they walked through the gates onto the grounds.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione agreed as she looking at Hagrid's hut that now had smoke billowing from the chimney

"Harry Hagrid is back!" She said excitedly and then they all started running towards the hut, it wasn't until he answered the door that their excitement died. He was covered in Scratches and bruises.

"Hagrid what happened to you?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh," Hagrid said as the tree stepped into the room and he shut the door behind them. "Well I'm not really allowed to talk to yeh bout it." He said mumbleing.

"We won't tell anyone Hagrid." Hermione said.

"Well okay then, Dumbledore sent me ter party with the Giants." He said proudly. "Though I wasn't the firs' person there, death eaters got to em firs'. They turned en all down."

"Hagrid that was dangerous, you could have been hurt." Hermione scolded him.

"I'm one o them, well almos' me mother was a giant. I foun' out she died a few weeks back, met me brother though, big thin he is." Hagrid said to the three children in front of him and they exchanged looks.

"SO what's been happenin round 'ere?" He asked holding a steak to his eye.

"Not much really." Hermione said a little dishonestly. "There is Umbridge; she is the worst person out there, ranks right after Voldemort on the top ten most hated list." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I 'ave already been visited by er. She was awful."

"The worst." Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

"She won't be the worse' yeh meet. These are dark times and there's a storm commin jus' like last time." He told them as he looked out of his tiny window.

OoOoOoOoO

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK "RALLYING DEATH POINT" **

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

The trio read silently to them selves, though one thing was echoing through their heads; and that was the fact that after everything that had happened in the last few months they still believed it was Sirius.

"Those ignorant little cockroaches!" Hermione whispered harshly "Can't even see what's right in front of them!"

"Cool it Hermione." Ron said and then noticed the Hermione glanced at Neville. It hadn't been until that moment that they had even noticed Neville sitting across from them. He was sitting glaring angrily at the paper in front of him with his fists clenched.

"Neville, they will get her." Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"No they wont, not if they are searching for the wrong person." his anger continued to rise. "They will leave her out there to torture someone else's parents."

"Hermione what is he talking about?" Harry asked her quietly so that Neville wouldn't hear. She pushed the paper over to him so that he could read the next paragraph.

_Bellatrix Lestrange convicted of the torture and permanently incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom. _

"Oh." Harry said in realization. "Neville I'm sure…" Harry started to saw but Neville just got up and walked out of the great hall.

"Well that didn't help." Ron said, food falling from his mouth.

"You are horrible Ron, Have some compassion." Hermione said as she got up to go to class.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said catching up to her in the hall a few minuets later.

"Hi Ginny, It's horrible what they did to all of the portraits isn't it?" Hermione said looking at the plain dull stone walls that surrounded them. Hermione had noticed that if you stood in one place to long the walls gave the illusion of closing in on you.

"It's awful, and quiet." Ginny said with hate in her voice.

"I wish they could put an end to this nightmare, the teachers that is." She said.

"What I wouldn't give to punch Umbridge in the face." Ginny said, suddenly out of character.

"Violence is never the answer." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"What is the opposite of peace?" Ginny asked randomly.

"What does that have to do…?"

"Answer the question!" The girl snapped.

"Violence, but what does that have to…" She trailed off "Okay so maybe it is the answer, but only when used that way, Gin." Hermione said trying to calm her angry friend.

"I am going to go mad in this place, Hermione!" She said "The change is killing me, slowly and painfully." She looked like she wanted to break down but kept her composure. "This isn't the Hogwarts we all know and love, Hermione. This isn't the magical place we all have woken up to in the past years"

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked wanting to know what Ginny thought.

"It's just like Azkaban, but only in the school form." Ginny said with a strange look in her eye. It was one she hadn't seen before it was a look of hate, malice and passion.

"Ginny, you need to calm down; you are starting to scare me." Hermione said calmly and Ginny seemed to snap out of her train of thought.

"Hermione I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ginny said sitting down on the stone floor. "I think I am going mad." She said looking at the wall blankly.

OoOoOoOoO

_The Chosen One: Meeting tonight. _

_Ginny Alice: How modest of you Harry and I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. _

_Mi: Seriously Harry we don't know that you are the chosen one for sure. _

_D: It serves its point doesn't it? I knew who it was immediately, it's not your fault he has a big head.. And I can't come; I don't what to be cursed until I'm unconscious. _

_Finniganschminnigan: I will be there and Haha D._

_LavLav: Me also. _

_Mi: D, don't make me come find you. _

_D: HARRY IS A BIG HEADED GIT! _

_The Chosen one: Nice D. Nice, if I didn't think you only said that to make her come find you I would be angry_

_D: Good call Harry. _

_Mi: Nice to know my threats don't work, could you jump off of the astronomy tower for me? _

_Ronil Waslib: Why would you want 'Mione to come find you?_

_D: Wouldn't you like to know, Waslib is it? And yes Mione I will, I guess this is good bye. _

_Mi: WHAT DID I TELL YOU D.! DON'T YOU DARE JUMP! You jump I jump. _

_Ronil Waslib: I want to know because I want to know, so bug off. No Mione let him; you don't need to jump because he does._

_Tuna: Don't fight it isn't nice. _

_Mi: Tuna? _

_Tuna: It rhymes with my name, and I love tuna. _

_Midnightstar: I think it is rather nice Luna, It's a good nickname for you, especially if you like the name. Oh and I will be there Harry. _

_Cherokeepride: I will be there! Fun fun fun! I hope we work with patronuses again. _

_Finniganschminnigan: Oh hi Cherokee, how are you. _

_D: Ha-ha Mione, I won't jump I was joking. Well I can tell where I am not wanted, bye. _

_Mi: Now look what you have done Ronald! _

OoOoOoOoO

"Very good Seamus!" Harry said when Seamus performed a perfect Patronus, it was a Frog.

"Cho, you have to think of a happier memory." Harry scolded when she burst out crying because it wouldn't work.

"I am, I am." She said sobbing.

"Remember, that not everyone will be able to get it." He told everyone as a house elf appeared before him. "Hello Dobby." Harry said cheerfully.

"Harry sir, she is coming." The elf said making every one freeze.

"Who dobby, who is coming." Harry asked.

"The toad like woman, she found out, you have to get out of here." The elf squeeked and disappeared.

"You heard him! RUN!" Harry shouted as the room began to rumble and a wall came crashing in. Figures walked into the room and one grabbed Harry form behind and dragged him away. Hermione and Ginny managed to get away.

OoOoOoOoO

"How did she find us?" Hermione asked Draco a few hours later while sitting with him on the astronomy tower.

"Marietta squealed." He said honestly, "I tried to distract her long enough to get Dobby to get up there and warn everyone."

"I guess your effort wasn't completely for nothing, a lot of us managed to get away, Harry wasn't so lucky." She said sadly.

"What did they do to him?" Draco asked curiously while looking up at the stars above them.

"They banned him from Quidditch and Umbridge the terrible is making hi write lines." She said angrily, "That toad is horrible."

"What's so bad about writing lines?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Everything, her writing lines is horrible she makes you write until the message 'gets through'." Hermione said looking at him, "And I mean that literally, the words become etched into your hand."

"Holy shit!" He said looking up, "I have heard about the spell that does that, the last person to use it was Merope Gaunt's father, I can't remember his name." Draco said to him self.

"Merope Gaunt?" Hermione asked, "I haven't heard of her, who is she?"

"She is Voldemort's mother; she died the night he was born, new years morning." He said solemnly, "What a terrible beginning to a year."

"Poor Merope, she was the first to fall victim to that man." Hermione said in all honesty.

OoOoOoOoO

"I would much rather be playing Quidditch than walking through the forest." Harry told Hermione quietly as they followed Hagrid.

"Well I would much rather be snogging…" She stopped her self quickly. "Never mind, you didn't hear that." She said quickly and avoided Harry's eyes.

She couldn't see the smirk on Harry's face that told an entire story; the story about how he knew what she meant. "Hear what, Hermione?" He said playing along and she sighed in releife.

"Nothing." She said. "Hagrid, how much farter is it?" she asked a wondering how far away from the safty of the castle they would have to go.

"Bit further," he said over hi shoulder. "C'mon, Harry we need ter keep together now…." They quickened their paces with some difficulty because every time they sped up so would Hagrid who was a lot faster than them due to his size.

They stopped suddenly when they saw the big moving mass that Hagrid was approaching. "Hagrid? What- What is it?" Harry asked as they approached quietly.

"Oh, this 'ere is me brother Grawp." He said cheerfully gaining the creatures attention.

When you say brother..?" Harry started to say.

"Well he's me half brother, me mu took up with another giant, whe' she left me father." Hagrid explained.

"Oh, how wonderful." Harry said.

"Grawpy, this 'ere is Hermy, and Harry, they are gonna be yer friends when I a'nt here." Hargeid said to the giant who jumped forward and tried to grab Hermione making her scream in terror.

"Bad Grawp!" Hagrid scolded. "VERY BAD BOY,YEH DON' GRAB!"

"Hagrid I think we shoud be getting back, people are going to realize we are gone." Hermione said.

"Oh, okay, but yeh 'ave to promise me yeh will visit him. I'm all he's got." Hagrid said pledingly

"Okay, we will Hagrid." They said and then they began their journey back to the castle.

"HERMIONE! HARRY!" They heard Ron's voice when they got back to Hagrid's hut. "GUESS WHAT!" He shouted and their mouths fell open in shock.

"Oh My God Ron!" They all shouted.

"We Won the cup!" He said excitedly.

OoOoOoOoO

The examination days arrived quickly to everyone except Hermione's dismay. People suddenly began filing into the library and filling it to its capacity limit, and books began disappearing.

"This sucks." Ron said as they entered the great hall for their first exam of the day; Which was the transfiguration exam. Harry sat to Hermione's Right and Ron behind her. It really wasn't a surprise for them to sit near her, and she knew they would probably try to cheat, however she was surprised whe Draco sat to her left and Blaise behind him.

She didn't know what he had chosen to sit next to her, it only looked suspicious from her perspective. She sat there nervously tring not to glance at him, but she failed and looked over at him and she saw both him and Blaise smile at her. She narrowed her eyes at Draco, while thinking what the hell, did you tell him.

She watched as Draco mouthed the words 'He guessed and you just confirmed it.' This was going to be a long test.

It wasn't until the next test that things became interesting, It was dirring their defense against the dark arts exam that it happened. Out side in the entrance hall there was a loud *pop* and everyone in the great hall turned around and looked at the door with curiosity.

"What is all that commotion?" Umbridge the terrible screamed in anger, "Filch, will you go take a look for me? Back to work everyone!" She shouted across the hall as the man pranced quickly to the door, but he never came back.

Finally another sound came *CRASH* and once more everyone looked up and this time they saw Umbridge walking to the door and right as she opened it a spark flew into the room. Everybody watched as it exploded into many different sparks. They all knew what this meant. Umbridge just stood in the entrance hall in pure shock; obviously she didn't know what was going on.

A few seconds later all of the fifth years saw it, Umbridge saw it and Filch saw it… Fred and George flew into the room on two of the schools old brooms. As they sped through the room they scattered exam paper and set off as many of their home made fireworks as they could. The great hall was filled with many different colors, red, gold, green, silver, blue, white, yellow, orange, pink and purple; it was an explosion of energy. They all laughed and watched in amusement as some of the sparks started attacking slytherins who got in their way one even hit Crabbe and the bum and he cried.

Some students were getting amusement out of seeing Umbridge fume over it all and were even more amused when Fred and George set off a device that formed into a giant thirty foot long Chinese dragon and started chasing the evil toad that they all hated.

Her face was covered in pure terror and she began running from the hall with Fred and George close behind. Every one raced from the great hall and followed the tree out inro the courtyard.

As they all fled from the castle all of the official decree's fell from the walls cauding more cheers to errupt and a giant W appeared in the sky outside.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione sat in the common room with Ginny who had fallen asleep on the couch. Hermione and Ginny had had an interesting day, after Fred and George had left the school they had all felt the wrath of Umbridge and it had been awful and it made them all want to be muggles.

"Mione," Ginny said opening her eyes.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked looking at the strawberry blond.

"I-I think I'm adopted." Ginny said looking into the fire and not at Hermione.

"Ginny, what on earth makes you think that?" Hermione half yelled.

"Well I have been thinking a lot about what that painting said about us looking like our dads, I don't look like mine. I don't even really look like mum." She said plainly.

Ginny that doesn't mean anything." Hermione said.

"I also just had the weirdest dream ever." She said.

"Ginny, a dream is a dream." Hermione tried to convince her.

"Not this one," Ginny took a deep breath, "I was laying in a hospital crib, and that man, the one that was in the picture Mira-Bella sent us, was standing over me, but he didn't look right, I don't know what it was." She said still no looking up. "He said and I quote 'Hi Baby, mummy doesn't want me to know about you, but she failed. You are a pretty baby, a lot like Mia if I have any say. I have to go now, but I will always be with you." The girl said finally looking up. "God I hope it was a dream Mione, because I recognized him this time, and I know where I last saw him." Hermione didn't know what to say, she was shell shocked.

"Gin, who was he?" She asked.

"Mione, it was…"

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry are you sure about this?" Hermione asked as her, and the rest of the major D.A. members ran up the stairs towards Umbridge's office.

"We can't just do nothing!" Harry shouted, "He's my godfather and I saw him being tortured we have to do something!"

"Harry we should make sure before we do anything rash." She said rationally.

"That's why we are using her fireplace to make sure, Hermione." He said. "Ginny," He continued looking into her eyes and it was obvious that he liked her but no one but Hermione and Ginny noticed, "I need you Luna and Neville to go distract her, can you do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course we can, you're the boss." She said and they all turned around and started looking for Umbridge.

"Harry!" Hermione said loudly when they reached Umbridge's office; "If we get caught…" he cut her off.

"We wont, Ginny is taking care of her." He said before grabbing some floo powder and thrusting his head into the fire.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry's headless body sat there, making no sound.

"Sucks that we are stuck here listening to these stupid kittens while his head is somewhere else." Ron said trying to make Hermione laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with a kitten or two, but this is going over board." She agreed in a way. "I just wish he would hurry already." She sighed and sat down on one of Umbridge's pink frilly chairs.

Hermione jumped up when she heard people screaming down the hall. "Oh no," She said realizing that they had been found, and mere seconds later the door burst open and Umbridge stood there, Malfoy and Blaise close behind. She saw Draco shoot his friend a look as Umbridge shouted at them to seize the two. Draco grabbed a hold of Hermione while Blaise grabbed Ron by the arms. Umbridge seized Harry and pulled him from the fire and threw him into a chair.

"You were contacting Dumbledore weren't you?" She asked furiously.

"NO!" He said frantically as he shook his head.

"LIAR!" She screamed slapping him. "You will tell me the truth, you lying boy." She said as Snape walked into the room.

"You needed me." He said as Pansy walked over to help Crabbe with Neville.

"Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum quickly." She demanded harshly.

"I gave you my last bottle so that you could interrogate Miss Chang's friend. Surely you didn't use it all, three drops was all you needed." He said expressionless.

"Well I- that is beside the point, cant you make more?" She asked.

"Yes, but it requires a full lunar cycle." He said smirking.

"Get out!" She screamed at him and Snape turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot; He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Harry said quickly and Umbridge when ballistic.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? What is he talking about Snape?" She demanded.

"No idea." He said and left the room.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, "you have to improvise or she will torture all of you." He told her as he held lightly onto her arms.

"What am I supposed to say Drake?" She asked without moving her lips.

"I don't know, that why it is called improvising, lure her into the forest or something, use Grawp." He said suddenly and Hermione's imagination kicked in.

"Well if you won't tell me, you leave me no choice. The Cruciatus curse will have to do." she said pointing her wand at Harry.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, "It's Illegal."

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't kill him." She said giggling. "He still doesn't know I set the Dementors on Harry."

"That was you!" Ginny shouted. "You set them on him, He didn't deserve that!" She screamed as she got that look in her eye again.

"Someone had to act and stop his lying." She said nonchalantly.

"But he wasn't! Voldemort is back, you all are trying to cover it up!"

"Silly girl, he isn't back. You have just bought into all of his lies." The toad said tauntingly.

"I haven't, I just know he is back. I can feel it just as Harry can, so can Mione!" Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"Is that true Miss Holloway?" The angry woman asked.

"Yes, we all can, don't make us explain." Hermione said and Draco gasped in realization. It hit him like a ton of bricks but somehow had already known it, and he still loved her no mater if what he realized was horrible.

"Draco, do you know what they are talking about?" She asked the blond boy.

"No, she just stepped on my toe." He said covering up his slip.

"Well then." She said turning her wand back to Harry

"TELL HER HARRY!" Hermione shouted.

"Tell me what?" She asked looking from Hermione to Harry.

"If you won't tell her where it is I will." Hermione said.

"Where what is?" she demanded quickly.

"Dumbledore's secret Weapon." She said and every order member stared at her in confusion. "Harry and I can take you to it."

"Draco released her." They woman said excitedly she looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Be careful Hermia, I love you." He whispered quietly with out moving his lips as he let her go.

"I love you too." She said coping what he had done and then followed Umbridge and Harry out of the room…

OoOoOoOoO

"It's just a bit farther." Hermione said praying to anyone who would listen, that she could find that little clearing. "It had to be somewhere students couldn't stumble upon it like with the sorcerers stone." She said

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked to where only she could hear him.

"I will tell you when I decide." She said just as quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm improvising." She said as they reached the tree that Grawp had been tied to, but there wasn't a Grawp, only a severed rope.

"You tricked me!" Toad said when Hermione stopped, "You know, I hate Children, You especially!" She screamed.

She had her wand pointed at them when she heard a rustling noise behind her, and she spun to see a centaur.

"You have no business here you filthy half breed." She told the head centaur, which was her first mistake. Her second mistake was attacking a centaur using her magic. Care of magical creatures rule number one: Never piss a centaur off. Rule number two: Never attack a centaur.

"This should be interesting." Harry said as the Centaurs started running towards her and Harry pulled Hermione behind a tree. They watched quietly as Umbridge was bound and gagged by the animals and carried away, they watched as Grawp returned and sat down and stared at the scene with amusement.

"I know I would find it amusing too watch that." Harry said as they made their way back up to the castle, where they ran into the others.

"How are we going to get there?" Neville asked as the stood in the stone circle.

"Well we will fly there silly." Luna said and ran into the forest as quickly as she could and came back out with three thestrals behind her, but only she and Harry could see them.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: This was a long one… WOO, Dun Dun duh! WHO IS IT! . The next chapter will be good, I'm sorry their isn't much Draco Hermione in this one but the next will have more, what do you think so far? I would love to know what you think, I changed some stuff in the next chapter to fit in wth my ideas so hopefully it will be good. Keep reviewing and if you haven't been reviewing please Review, your thoughts are also important : ) have a wonderful day even if it isn't a holiday for you, Review…


	22. Daddy Dearest

A/N: You find out who her dad is in this one… Yay :P I know this chapter is short compared to the last one but o well. I think my home made prophecy sounds stupid… It was harder to write than it looks and I have spent weeks thinking about what to put… But then again I think I did pretty well… I changed a lot of stuff, hopefully you will like it…

Chapter twenty two: Daddy Dearest.

"Oh I hate Flying!" Hermione screamed as the thestral she and Harry were riding took off. She had hated flying since she was a little girl; flying had been the only class she had received a bad grade in.

"It will be over soon." Harry told her an hour into the ride when he saw the London lights. "I can see London!"

"Oh thank Merlin." she said opening her eyes for the first time since they had gotten onto the thestral. She was startled by how beautiful London was at night from the sky. There were thousands of twinkling lights and glistening buildings covering the landscape below like tin little stars that resided on the land.

"Wow!" She said in amazement. "I thought looking off of the Astronomy tower was wonderful."

"See why I love flying so much. It's like having wings and seeing things the way a bird would." He said smiling back at her as the thestral began to land in front of a telephone booth. They all hopped off of their thestrals and crammed into the tiny Telephone booth after making sure the thestrals wouldn't leave.

"Can whoever is closest to the receiver dial six two four four two?" Harry asked.

"Got it!" Luna said loudly just as a voice began to speak.

"Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic, Please state your name and business." The voice said cheerfully.

Harry did so quickly and the voice replied 'thank you' and let them into the ministry. They six teenagers didn't even bother grabbing their name tags but instead took off in the direction of the Department of Mysteries.

After getting off of the elevator they ran to the door, surprisingly with out any difficulty. There hadn't even been a security guard in the entire building, which was an ominous warning that they paid no attention to. Harry turned the handle of the large black door and pushed it open and they all stepped in.

The room in question was a large circular room that was made out of black stone; it had twelve doors, and torches lit with blue fire in between each door. Hermione stared at this room in awe.

"Wow, I never pictured it like this." Hermione said.

"Why would you even picture it at all?" Ron asked as Harry took a few steps forward trying to decide which door to go through.

"I want to be an Unspeakable Ron; it has been my dream for years. Ever since I was told about the Department of Mysteries. Surely I told you that." She said following Harry who had started walking towards the nearest door and opening it.

"This isn't the right room." Harry said looking at a strange tank full of something he couldn't quite make out.

"Dad said the Ministry was breeding Aquavirius maggots…" Luna said looking at the green water.

"No, Luna…" Hermione said "They are brains. We should get out of here." She said and they all did just that.

"I don't even want to know what they are doing with those brains." Neville said as they returned to the circular room and Hermione had marked the door.

"Some day, I will know…" She said knowingly.

Hermione marked the door so that the wouldn't waste their time on that door again. The room began to rotate, trying to fool them again and once it stopped they followed Harry to another door. The room they entered this time was bigger than the last, and made of stone. In the center of the room in a pit was a large stone arch that didn't seem to have a purpose, but it had to have one it wouldn't be there if it didn't. It was truly a Mystery

"I don't like this place, I hear voices…" Harry said quietly.

"I hear them too…" Luna said stepping forward a little and before they could say anything else they left totally freaked out, Hermione marked the door.

Harry reached another door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "It's locked," He said trying to magically open it, "Why won't it open?" He asked.

"Harry it's the Everlocked room." Hermione said, "It has been locked for hundreds of years and no one knows what even lies inside of it anymore, some say it's the ultimate weapon or that it is something that would create world peace." It was apparent that she had put thought into this.

Once the room stopped spinning he walked to another door and pushed it open, "This is it!" He said in excitement as everyone rushed forward to see what was in the room. The room was filled with beautiful, dancing, diamond- sparkling light. The room was full of clocks that filled every available space in this room.

Harry ran to the other side of the room and pushed open another door and excitement spread through him this was it. The room they entered was cold and had a high ceiling and was full of shelves that had dusty thousands of orbs filling them.

"Harry you said it was row ninety seven, right?" Ginny asked looking at a shelf.

"Yeah." He said "We need to go that way." He said turning to slowly walk down the row.

They went in different directions in groups of two, hoping to cover more ground and check for threats. Harry and Ron went straight, Neville and Luna went left and Ginny and Hermione went right.

As the two girls walked down the row they kept their wands out, and tended to look at the orbs. They saw names under each orb, Tabitha Anna Martian, Lorena Melissa Moore, Scorpiana Salara Smith, were some of the names they saw. The even saw a few familiar names such as Cedric Diggory. They thought that would be the only familiar one they saw but then Hermione froze when she saw one little orb.

"Ginny," She whispered in terror, "Look at this." Ginny walked over to where Hermione stood and also froze.

It said:

_**Melissa S. James to Unknown**_

_**(?) Hermia Lily Riddle, (?)Ginny Alice Riddle **_

_**July 6, 1900**_

"Oh god." Ginny finally had the air to say. "Hermione, what does this mean?" Ginny said panicking.

"There is only one way to find out." Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's hand and picked up the orb.

_Born under the full moon, four riddles two beliefs,_

_One of evil one of kindness, two sisters raised as another, _

_Unaware and victorious, one mother who only cared,_

_One father evil and cruel, Betrayal of trust once held sacred, _

_Defeat will come with the help of two riddles, five soles combined_

_With love, happiness and trust left pure_

_Will defeat all evil._

The moment the words were being said, Hermione knew. She knew that Ginny's Dream had been real, that what the painting had said had been true and why they knew he was back. She knew that she was Ginny's older sister and that Lord Voldemort was their father.

Hermione fell to the ground in terror, her mother had loved that evil man, she was related to the man that she sought to defeat, the man who had killed her best friend's parents as well as many other people.

Ginny just stood there grasping the orb in her hands not knowing what to think, except that she would have to help Harry defeat her own father.

"Hermione? Ginny?" Harry's voice said from beside them when he met up with them. "What are you doing?" He said looking at the orb and the two girls tortured expressions.

"Harry, you don't want to know." Hermione said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I know who my father is, I know why my mother wouldn't tell me and I know what that painting meant when it told Ginny and I that we look like our father."

"What? Who is it?" He asked curiously as he helped Hermione up off of the ground.

"He's only a person, He means nothing to us." Both girls said, "Titles mean nothing in this world, we won't ever be like him." They said and turned to go find the others and soon Harry followed in confusion.

"He was supposed to be here." Harry said when he finally reached row ninety seven.

"Harry this has your name on it?" Neville said as he examined an orb, and sure enough it said.

_**S.P.T. To A.P.W.B.D**_

_**Dark Lord**_

_**And (?) Harry Potter**_

"Harry don't touch it." Hermione said from experience. "Only you can touch it at this point, it becomes vulnerable the moment it leaves your hand." she continued as she felt hers and Ginny's orb weighing down her bag.

"Yeah Harry this is a trap. It has trap written all over it." Ginny said moments later but Harry didn't listen but instead he picked it up and then from behind them someone said.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around nice and slow, and give it to me." They all froze and spun around.

They drew their wands quickly and faced the figures that had begun emerging from the shadows, blocking their escape.

"To me Potter." Lucius Malfoy said smirking.

"You know you want to. Hey and we might even throw in a cookie." Some idiot said from behind Lucius.

"Holly! What was the point of that?" Someone scolded.

"It was funny." The girl said.

"Give it to me boy!" Lucius said fiercely.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"Awwww the little baby thought what he dreamed was true…" A woman with messy Black hair, that could only be Bellatrix Lestrange, said from beside him.

"You have fallen into our trap Potter; now don't make me tell you again to give me that prophecy. If you refuse we kill the mudblood." The man said.

"What mudblood." Hermione asked and everyone stared at her as she used her new knowledge.

"You!" The Bellatrix said in a confused angry tone.

Hermione laughed at the comment. "That's funny, I actually believed that you thought I was a mudblood." it was a really good distraction cause she saw Luna, Ron, Neville, Harry and Ginny slip out of view.

"Um, has the cheese slid off of her cracker?" The girl named Holly asked.

"Oh my god! You think I'm a mudblood!" She laughed even harder as she took a step towards the opening.

"Daddy would kill you if he heard about that, calling his precious daughter a mudblood." The Riddle side of her was breaking through this would be fun. "Daddy would kill every single one of you if you harmed a single hair on my head." She said smirking and suddenly a shelf fell in the distance and every single death eater turned their attention to the crash and Hermione ran from the circle as fast as she could without making any sound and found the others. She was glad she had the Riddle charm.

"I can see it now, you have his evil intelligence, but you so just used it in a positive way unlike him." Ginny said quietly and the others looked confused.

"HEY WHERE DID THEY GO?" Bellatrix yelled "THAT STUPID MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione held up her wand and whispered into it 'I'm not a mudblood' and made the sound come from the opposite side of the room, but only louder.

"We will explain later, but now we have to go." Hermione said running in the other direction as she searched for an exit. They finally found one a few minuets later and it went back into the room with the clocks. They quickly left that room as a Death Eater saw them and called out for the others. The made their way into the room with the Brains and a few Death Eaters were already there.

Somewhere in all of the chaos Ron had decided to summon a brain thinking it would help them, or that it was only just a brain. He was wrong. The brain grew tentacles that started to wrap themselves around Ron and they all frantically began trying to free Ron, and after awhile they were successful.

They turned around quickly and made their way into the room with the arch in it, with Ron in tow. It was really too late for them to make any more false moves, the Death Eaters were upon them and had them surrounded once more. They were beginning to lose hope just a Bellatrix began to torture Neville and no one could do any thing about it.

"I will give it to you, just let us go." Harry said as five figures began flying through a door. All of the teenagers were glad to see that Tonks, Lupin, moody, Sirius and Kingsley had come to the rescue, especially Sirius. Harry decided to drop the prophecy. They all watched it shatter into a million little pieces and smoke rise up, the thing within it spoke and disappeared; Its words unheard.

"You kids need to get out of here." Sirius told them as he threw curses at Death Eaters.

"No, not with out you." Harry said grabbing his wand off the ground next to Neville, who was trying to get up.

Hermione was dueling Draco's father when it happened, she heard Sirius say "That's my James.' and then he was pushed though the vale by Bellatrix.

"No!" Harry yelled as Lupin tried to restrain him but he broke lose and chased after Bellatrix.

"HARRY NO!" Ginny and Hermione yelled abandoning their fights to chase after him.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" She chanted, but had she really; he had only gone through a vale he hadn't been hit by the killing curse. They had seen two death eaters die, but none of their own really had.

"Hermione, Ginny, Don't!" Someone yelled from behind them but they didn't listen. They just ran as fast as their legs would carry them they were determined to stop Harry.

"Master, I am sorry." They heard Bellatrix saying to someone, both girls exchanged knowing looks, it was Voldemort."

"Bella, I am not angry at you, you are my most loyal servant." He said his voice so calm and collected. They saw the womans expression fill with pride and acceptance. "You are like the daughter I never had." He said and the woman's face fell slightly.

"Oh that's a load of bull." Ginny whispered they saw Dumbledore step into the atrium.

They watched in horror as Harry became subject to their fathers torture, again, he was invading Harry's mind telling him things as he battled with Dumbledore, and soon he was gone from sight, everyone in the atrium had seen him and The minister was saying : "He's back!" and Hermione, Ginny, Harry and the other three who were being brought into the room on stretchers all wanted to shout one word "DUH!"

OoOoOoOoO

Harry felt pain that no one else could as Voldemort looked into his mind making him feel hopeless. Just as he felt he was going to die he began projecting every happy thought he could at Voldemort. Soon he felt Voldemort scream and he had his mind back again.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace of the Hogs Head soon followed by Harry and Ginny. It had been a long night and they couldn't wait to get back to the castle and sleep. They would be able to sleep peacefully for once, every one knew the truth.

"I still can't believe you two are sisters." Harry said looking at the two girls.

"We can." they said, "Our father is more of the shocker." they said.

"I guess your right. I wouldn't have guessed it in a million years." Harry said shaking his head. He had taken all of the news well, better than the girls had even, and he was one of the four people besides themselves that knew, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"You know you can't tell anyone right?" Ginny asked as they stepped outside into the warm air.

"Wouldn't dream of telling." He said smiling at his secret girlfriend as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm kind of glad it's not a Hogsmede day, it would be horrible to have people swamping us. I kind of wish the others were with us, but I guess their parents wanted to see them." Harry said as they walked down the little street. Hermione had stopped as was looking at the front of Honeydukes Sweets shop.

"Mi, what are you..?" Ginny started to ask but then she saw what her sister was looking at, Draco who was accompanied by Blaise.

Hermione and Draco ran towards each other, not caring who was watching and hugged each other tightly and then Draco kissed her. Luckily it was only Harry, Ginny and Blaise that were around.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" He asked kissing her again.

"I can immagine." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can't do that to me again." He told him with a smirk on his face. "I forbid it."

"Oh, you forbid it do you?" She teased "Then I guess it's a law."

"You bet." He said smiling cat her.

"I'm sorry about your dad." She said laughing, "I'm the one who broke got rid of all of the bones in his leg."

"Oh, really? I'm not mad, I laughed at the fact that he got his leg messed up.. I hate that man." He said hugging her again. Then he looked up to see Harry, Ginny and Blaise all smiling. "Harry doesn't seem very surprised."

"Neither does Blaise." She said to him with a smirk on her face.

"I told you he figured it out, so that doesn't count." He said to her and walked then over to them. "Why don't you look surprised Potter?"

"Because I'm not, I have known since the beginning of this year." He said smiling.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW!" Hermione yelled at him, she was slightly angry.

"It wasn't any of my business, plus I thought it would be better for you to tell me, instead of me telling you 'oh hi Hermione I know about you and Malfoy because I saw you two snogging on the staircase that first night back.'" He said.

"Well I guess that makes sense." She said and then they all began walking to the castle laughing and joking about how things couldn't be worse than the night before. Oh and how they were wrong, the madness was only beginning.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: What do you think? Is it any good? Please Review what do you think of them being sisters and Voldy being their dad , he doesn't know its them yet : )… I promise they don't turn evil… Lol now Please Review : ) I like some of your guesses… they are getting creative… More guesses please as to Mira~Bella is … Now you can review.


	23. Son of a Death Eater

A/N: All of the reviews were AWESOME! I'm almost to Two hundred Reviews :D eek I'm so happy!

_**Chapter twenty three: Son of a Death Eater**_

"Gin, When are you going to tell your mum that you know?" Hermione asked as they sat in Ginny's room at the Burrow. It was around eleven o'clock and they had been banished from the living room.

"I'm not sure if I will tell her Mione. Even if she isn't my biological mother, she's still my mother. She raised me she will always be mum to me." Ginny said. "I don't want her to feel that I will leave her or ever think that I am mad at her." she said looking at her hands suddenly.

"Gin, you still need to tell her, she is you mum like you have said three times in that last sentence." Hermione said and they both laughed. "I told my mum, she went ballistic when I did but still I told her."

"You haven't told our mother about Draco, I will tell mum when you tell mother about Draco." Hermione laughed, they had only recently came up with that system, Molly being mum and Amethyst being mother.

"Touché." Hermione said blushing, she had her reasons for not telling her mother about him. She had heard her talk badly about him and his family, her mother though him to be a death eater. In all honesty he was, he had gotten his mark the previous week and she knew he hadn't wanted it. Hermione had cried all night when she found out he had it, it had torn her apart internally and she wanted to take away his pain.

"When the war is over would be a good time to tell them, that way they don't have

to worry about us turning evil." Ginny said tuning her wand around in her hand. "Like that would ever happen." Ginny said looking out her window.

"Yeah, and then mother cant call my boyfriend a Death Eater." Hermione said looking blankly at the page of her book.

"When do you think Harry is going to come?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject seeing as Hermione had become upset. "Hey, I think I'm going to go get a glass of water." Ginny said a few seconds later as she got up from where she sat on the window seat. "Do you want to go with me?"

"No, I think I will just wait up here." Hermione said she skimmed through her book.

"Okay, but if I run into Phlegm you will feel the wrath of Ginny Alice Riddle." The girl said quietly as she walked from the room. They both started laughing.

"Don't forget that I'm one too!" She shouted to Ginny as she turned the page.

"Hermione!" Ginny said running back into the room. "Harry is here."

Hermione dropped her book and jumped up all within seconds. "Ohmyriddle really?"

"Yea, apparently he got here ten minuets ago." She said and the quickly made their way down stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione said running up to him and hugging him. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I have been… Horrible really. The Dursley's get worse every summer." He admitted after a few minuets.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione said to him as he sat down. "I know how hard it is to live with people who don't like you or only put up with you for their own selfish reasons.

"You cant possibly know that." He said and then Mrs. Weasley made them all go up stairs.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow!" Hermione said staring at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. "How are they doing it? I mean almost every other shop is closed or blown apart."

"People need a good laugh every now and again." Ginny said to her as they stepped closer.

"Oh dear lord, they will be murdered in their beds!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she looked at the sign in their window, she was almost as white as Myrtle.

"You No Poo, The constipation sensation that is sweeping the nation." Ron read out loud, "I think it's funny." He said smiling.

"The Death Eaters don't." Hermione said and everyone looked at her. "I am assuming." She quickly said seeing Molly's concerned expression.

"You know you're not supposed to assume right?" Ron asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes Ronald and that makes you an immature ass as well, seeing as it makes an ass out of you and me." Hermione said quickly and with out missing a beat.

"Geez Hermione do you have to spoil all of my fun?" He asked angrily as they walked into the shop.

"Whoa!" She heard the boys say when they saw how much stuff was actually in the shop and they left Hermione and Ginny standing there.

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked Ginny as they stood there looking at all of the people.

"Oh, PYGMY PUFFS!" Ginny said and dragged Hermione over to what looked like a cage full of pink and Purple dust bunnies, but you have to admit they are kind of cute.

"They are so cute." Hermione said picking one up and playing with it.

"I have wanted one since I was five, Mum wouldn't let me have one." Ginny said picking out a little pink one. "I shall call him Arnold and my Arnold he shall be." She said admiring how cute it was as Hermione put the one she was holding back into it's pin.

"Do you not think they're adorable.?" Ginny demanded as she watched Hermione put hers back.

"Ginny, they are the most adorable creatures on earth, but I have Crookshanks." She grinned.

"Ohh, Good point." Ginny said walking g over to a fountain filled with what looked like pink bottles.

"Amortamia, love potion. The best there is." George said walking up behind them. "Can make the handsomest man fall in love with the ugliest woman. Smells good doesn't it?" He asked and both girls just nodded their heads. "They smell different to every single person in this room." He said in mater of fact way and then walked away.

"What do you smell, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Spearmint tooth paste, fresh parchment, The scent you get just before it rain's and Draco's cologne." She said turning red when she realized what she had said. She even noticed a little girl looking at her, and Ginny just laughed at her.

"Hermione it isn't any thing to be embarrassed by." The girl continued to laugh, "It is a scent that attracts you, It's what the potion does."

"Okay then what do you smell?" Hermione asked hoping to get some dirt on Ginny.

"I smell Roses, Cinnamon, and Honey suckles." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh, yeah thanks Ginny all of yours are perfectly normal." Hermione said turning around to go find Harry and Ron who were rushing out of the door.

"Where are you two going?" She asked making them freeze.

"Oh, um we are following Malfoy. Him and his mum look like they are doing something suspicious." Ron said and Harry slapped his head in frustration. Harry hadn't wanted her to know.

"After that scene you made in the robe shop, you two are going to be killed yet." Hermione said shaking her head. "Well, if that's what you are doing then I am going with you." She said as Harry pulled out his cloak and threw it over all of them.

"We have to hurry before they notice we are gone. Gin is already looking for me." She said and they hurried out of the door and followed Narcissa and Draco into Knockturn ally.

"Where do you think they are going?" Ron asked quietly.

"No where good that's for sure." Harry said.

"Borgin and Burkes…" Hermione said watching them walk in to a store that she had heard a lot about from other people.

"Quick get an extendable ear." Ron said to Harry who was pulling out one of Fred and George's long magically charmed wax ears.

"…You know how to fix it?" The three heard Draco say to someone unseen.

"Possibly, can you bring it in for me to see? Maybe if I…" The man said but was rudely interrupted.

"No, I cant… It isn't a small item people would wonder if I brought it in here." Draco snapped.

"Maybe I can…" The man tried.

"I don't have time for this, just keep that one safe." He snapped and turned to leave. "Stupid Voldemort, why cant he just realize I don't want to do his dirty work." Hermione and Harry both heard Draco say but Ron didn't.

"Hermione you should go see if you can find out what he was looking for." Ron told her when Draco was gone, he even practically pushed her from under the cloak.

"God Ronald, do I have to do everything just because he's…" She said stopping herself mid sentence. "Never mind, it's not important." She said walking quickly into the shop.

"Horrible morning isn't it?" She said to the shop keeper a little to cheerfully as she walked in.

"Can I help you with something." He said.

"Yes, that boy who was just in here, Draco Malfoy, He's my friend and I am looking for a good birthday present for him." She said and the man began glaring at her. "And what I am getting at is that I don't want to get him something that he has reserved or may have purchased." She said looking at a beautiful necklace made of silver and Opal charms that was labeled 'cursed'

"Out!" The man screamed at her suddenly.

"Excuse me, why are you throwing me out when I plan to purchase something!" She demanded in her most arrogant slytherin like voice, she was a riddle of course and that helped her.

Shock crossed his face when she didn't run from the store in terror. "I-I.." He stammered.

"I will never shop here again, especially if I cant bye my best friend a gift with out getting yelled at!" She shouted and left the store.

"Miss I am sorry I thought you were being nosey and had been spying." The man said rushing into the ally. It even caught Draco's ,who was standing with his mother, attention. She stopped and made eye contact with them her expression said 'help me'.

"Well I can say that you assumption was false." She snapped and She turned back around to see Draco standing behind her and she jumped slightly. "I wanted help but, Ron is under the cloak with Harry don't do anything rash." She begged.

"You were spying." He said in a gentle voice but his expression would have fooled everyone that he was even being nice.

"Of course, I didn't know what they would have found out. I wasn't even supposed to know about their plan to spy, I was afraid they would find out." She told him.

"Is there a problem?" Narcissa asked loudly walking over to them, "Hello Hermione darling, I haven't seen you in ages." The woman said kindly with a harsh look on her face.

"Hello, Narcissa, It really has been a long time." Hermione said trying to look frightened.

"Hermione." She heard someone whisper to her and she spun around. "Ron isn't listening, I slipped him a day dream potion and he's in another world."

"Good than we can act this one out." Draco said.

"Mr. Borgin?" Draco asked as Narcissa put her hand on Hermione's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The man said nervously.

"Why were you so rude to Miss. Riddle." He said angrily as he used her proper name. "According to her she only wanted to purchase a gift for me."

"R- r- riddle." the man said now looking terrified, "I-I had no idea…"

"Hope that she doesn't tell her father, and it's not me you should be apologizing to." He said smirking at the man. "Hermia, are you going to forgive him?" He asked her.

"No, but I will have mercy and not tell father." She said and then the tree people walked around the corner and away from the man.

"That was brilliant." Harry said taking the cloak off. "I thought he was going to die with terror." Ron started to move.

"We need to get him away from here, he will be confused if he sees me talking to Draco." Hermione said.

"Yeah you are probably right, come on Ron, The magical fountain of glitter rainbows and sunshine is this way." Harry said laughing as he pulled the red head towards Diagonally.

"Magical fountain of glitter rainbows and sunshine…?" Both Hermione and Draco said laughing.

"I will have to remember to tease him with that one." He said turning to her. "I've missed you over the summer." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Luckily Narcissa had gone into a jewelry store.

"I've missed you also." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Missed you more." He said a few minuets later, "You haven't been trapped with horrible sole less people all summer." He said smiling at her.

"Excuse me young man, am I horrible and sole less?" Narcissa asked from behind them and Hermione and Draco let go of each other and turned to face her. The blond woman was smiling now holding a small bag.

"Sorry mum, I meant people like dad and Aunt and Uncle Lestrange." He said holding Hermione's hand in his own.

"I know what you meant, I just wanted to see how you would react." She said light heartedly with a smile.

"I better get going," Hermione said to Draco. "My sister is gong to be mad at me."

"Do you have to? Cant we just tell every one and you stay with me and sit with me on the train?" He asked pulling her into him again.

"Drake, you know we cant do that. Not yet anyways but someday we can." She told him as she looked into his silver blue eyes.

"Well then I guess I will let you go." He said before kissing her releasing her from his grasp. "I love you 'Mione." He said.

"I love you too Drake." She said before turning and walking away, and as she turned a corner she heard Narcissa say…

"You two are so cute together, I knew you two would be together ever since that day in the ice cream parlor." And Hermione smiled.

OoOoOoOoO

"He's a Death Eater." Ron said for the millionth time as they closed the door to their compartment of the train.

"We don't know that for sure Ron." Hermione said knowing that he actually was a Death Eater, a very nice Death Eater, she couldn't help but think and the thought made her giggle.

"What's so funny about that Hermione?" he asked

"Nothing," she said simply. "I was just thinking about the magical fountain of glitter rainbows and sunshine." She said playfully and he turned sheet white.

"I was on daydream potion, so layoff." He snapped as a boy stepped into the compartment.

"I'm supposed to give these to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." He said handing the letters to them.

"Oh, thank you." Harry said taking his and then the boy left quickly.

"Who's Slughorn?" Neville asked Harry as he read his letter.

"New DADA teacher I think." Harry said as he got up, "I guess we should head that way." Harry said and both boys left the compartment.

Hermione took her book out of her bag and began talking to Draco, It was going to be a long ride.

"Oh great, talking to your boyfriend are you." Ron joked when he saw her write something.

"He is my friend who is a boy, so I guess that term would work." She said and he looked at her like she was stupid, "Never mind."

_D: Who is this?_

_Mi: I'm guessing this isn't Draco…_

_D: Of course it is now answer my question…_

_Mi: No you are not Draco, He would know who this is Pansy, am I going to have to go find him and tell him you have his book. _

_D: Oh my god, Hermione I am so sorry, I went to the bathroom and when I came back she had it… _

_Mi: It's okay Drake. I am not mad. _

_D: I cant really talk Pansy wont leave me alone now and I am going to have to change my pass code, I love you._

_Mi: Okay, I love you too. _

She shut her book and put it back into her bag as Ron got up to go to the snack trolley. She leaned her head on the window and looked out across the landscape and she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I didn't end it how I would like it but I ran out of time… I hope you liked it… I have big plans for the next few chapters… Mira-Bella returns in the next one : ) Review!


	24. All the Help I Can Get

A/N: Sorry this is a late update… I just got home from a trip to Colorado and I have been to lazy to write. Sorry. I PASSED TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! I was so excited… I made some changes as to what I was going to do with this chapter… Mira Bella will still be in it but Its focused around a different idea… I made Tonks adopted… it just something I had to do…

**( updated 4-3-11 to fit in with chapter 16 of What happens) **

**Chapter twenty four : All the help I can get… **

_**Year six**_

"Snape?" Voices echoed through the Great Hall when Dumbledore announced that Professor Snape would no longer be teaching potions; but that he would instead be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts.

The development was shocking and some what traumatizing for several people with in this room. Many of them wished to think that it was a joke and that Ashton Kutcher was going to jump out and say that it was all a prank and that they were on live television. Everyone that attended Hogwarts knew that Snape had wanted the job for fifteen years and had never gotten the job. So why was he getting the job now?

"Well at least we know that he will only be our teacher for one more year." Ginny said indifferently looked at the head table. "The job is jinxed, no one has gotten the job and kept it for any longer than a year." she explained seeing some confused expressions.

"Well maybe except Quirrell, But he had Tom Riddle on his head."

"That's true Gin, All that job got him was a six foot hole in the ground." Hermione said looking up at the head table at Snape. "one lost his entire memory, on was a were wolf, one was a Death Eater and one was an evil ministry worker. Something has to happen to Snape." Hermione agreed.

"Eye hoppe eei eyes." Ron said with his mouth full of roast beef and so no one under stood him properly.

"Come again?" Ginny asked and Hermione asked "What?"

"I said that I hope he dies." Ron said angry that they didn't understand him the first time he had said it.

"That is very harsh, Ronald." Hermione said. "He may be a horrible person but he is still a person."

"I agree with Mione, Ro…" Ginny started to say when someone interrupted.

"Holloway, We have rounds tonight." Draco said from behind them, Hermione turned to face him.

"You know you could be a little nicer when you say it. And you act as if you don't know my name, first and last." Hermione said lightly, Draco knew that she was trying to avoid suspicion but she was cracking a little.

"So would you rather I called you Hermia or Riddle?" He asked quietly and only Hermione, Ginny and Harry heard him leaving the others confused.

"Neither really, that would make people suspicious of me.." She said quietly thinking about it properly.

"Okay then, and again we have rounds tonight be there or I get to tell Mini." He said in a very serious tone. Hermione, Ginny and Harry all laughed and they even heard Luna laughing at the Ravenclaw table.

"Really, Mini?" She asked though her laughter and he just walked away.

"Well, that didn't go the way I thought it was. I expected a fight." Seamus said looking at the Slytherin table like a love sick puppy. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at.

"Awww, someone likes a girl." Ginny and Hermione said when the saw that he was looking at Cherokee.

"Huh what girl?" He asked looking away, and he was turning red.

"Don't play stupid with us Seamus, we saw how you were looking at Cherokee Herington." They all said in unison.

"I have no idea what you are talking about he said looking at his plate. Hermione held up her hand to make a point and she mouthed five, four, three, two, one and right on cue he looked up at Cherokee again and this time Cherokee and Taylor were looking at him. His face, if possible, turned even redder. He had been caught so he began hitting his head on the table in embarrassment. They all laughed at him, Hogwarts was always so fun.

OoOoOoOoO

"Good afternoon class." Professor Slughorn, a short walrus like man, said waddling into the Potions Class room to where four cauldrons sat on a small wooden table.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." Several Slytherins and Hermione said.

"Ah, shall we get straight to the lesson? Gather around this table please." He said ignoring groans from students who had expected an easy lesson. "Can anyone tell me what is in this cauldron?" He asked once everyone reached the front of the room, even Harry and Ron.

Hermione's hand quickly flew up. and nobody was all that surprised. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell nothing but the truth." she said when Slughorn pointed at her.

"Very good!" He said beaming "Now can any one…" Hermione's hand was up again and he pointed at her once more.

"It's Polyjuice Potion," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… Yes my dear? Slughorn said looking very impressed.

"It's Amortentia." She said proudly.

"It is indeed, It almost seems foolish to ask, but I assume that you know what it does?" He said still extremely impressed.

"Yes sir, It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" She said with a look of desire on her face as she looked at it, but she knew she didn't need it.

"Quite right, I am assuming you recognized it because of its mother of pearl sheen?"

"And its Characteristic spiral steam," she said still looking at it, "and it is supposed to smell differently to each of us according to what attracts us the most, for example I smell Spearmint tooth paste, fresh parchment, The scent you get just before it rain's and…" She trailed off and blushed so deeply that she could be mistaken as a tomato. She was glad that no one had notice, they were all to busy swarming around the cauldron to get a better smell of it. Slughorn seemed to notice and clamped the lid down on it quickly and everyone came to their senses.

"May I ask your name dear?" He asked.

"Hermia Holloway, well Holloway is my mothers name I don't go by my fathers and I go by Hermione most of the time." She said quickly trying to draw away from her almost slip.

"Amethyst Holloway's eldest daughter?" He asked shocked. "My oh my, why I didn't notice it sooner you look just like your mother dear girl." he said "though there is something else… May I ask what your fathers name is."

"Tom." She said cheerfully as if nothing was abnormal about that name and she heard Harry and Draco snort and everyone turned to look at the two boys.

"Well I know many Toms, could you please be more specific Miss Holloway." He asked smiling at her.

"Tom Marvolo." she said making several Slytherins, though not many mainly just Pansy and Taylor's older brother Gavin, gasp in shock. They knew who that was. Surprisingly the whole thing went right over Ron's head, typical, and he should have known.

"No way are you his daughter!" Pansy said in shock and horror. "He never had kids, He would have never been with a mudblood!" the girl spat in fury.

"I am, Honestly Pansy look at me, do I not resemble him more than my own mother." Hermione said sadly. "He was with my mother, he loved her enough to have two kids with her."

"Hermione, do you really want people knowing that?" Harry asked in shock.

"Harry, their aren't any records in this school with that name on it and not many people know his middle name. I would know." She said smiling weakly at him feeling secure with her decision.

"Wait?" Pansy said in wonder "How in the name of Merlin are you a Gryffindor, Both he and Amethyst were Slytherins?"

"I'm nothing like him, It's only a name." Hermione said without missing a beat, "I have asked myself that every night since that night at the ministry when I found a prophecy made about me and my sister." Hermione said looking right at Pansy, " That means you can treat me no differently than you did before this day." Hermione said smiling trying to drop the subject.

"But…" The girl started in.

"Drop it Pansy, It's a name and no one needs to know it. I am Hermione Holloway and I may be his daughter but I am just as much Amethyst's daughter." Hermione said walking to her desk and sitting down.

"Right," Slughorn said slowly not seeing why it was such a big deal, "Open your books to page ten." He said and every one listened. "We will be making Draught of Living Death, and the best potion maker receives a prize!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry! You need to get rid of that book!" Hermione said while in the common room two weeks later. She was still mad that he had cheated his way to the prize

.

"Yeah like I will do that any time soon." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Cheating or not I'm passing that class."

"Merlin, Harry, If you get caught do you know how much trouble you will be in?" She demanded as a question.

"Hermione, I believe that you have your fair share of skeletons, am I wrong? " He asked bringing tears to Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, I cant help who my father is or who I fall in love with!" She screamed and everyone looked at her. "You have a choice in what you do!"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry tried to say as he realized his mistake.

"NO you aren't, Harry." She said knowing that what she said wasn't the truth. "Knowing the truth has hurt our friendship, I was fine When I was Hermione Granger or even Hermia Holloway, but I'm not as Hermia Riddle." She said quietly and walked away with tears in her eyes. This was a horrible day.

"Hermione what's wrong?" A girl asked from behind her when she reached the empty Great Hall, it was empty because it was eleven o'clock at night. Hermione spun around and saw her. The girl had long curly blond hair that reached just past her waist. Her eyes were beautiful pools of silver liquid that had thin sapphire rings around them. Hermione couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was beautiful and yet vaguely familiar.

Hermione noticed that the girl wasn't wearing the usual school robes but instead she had on a long sleeved knit green sweater and her Slytherin uniform skirt, silver tights and black flats.

"You recognize me don't you?" The girl asked smiling, "People tell me all the time that I look like my daddy." she said and at the mention of her dad her smile faded a little, it was obviously a touchy subject. "But Auntie thinks I look like my mum."

"Oh my sweet Merlin." Hermione said not knowing what to say, "You look so familiar."

"Well I would hope so." She said laughing at Hermione. "I'm Mira-Bella Brianne."

"Brianne?" She said looking at the Slytherin in confusion. "Why haven't I ever seen you here at Hogwarts before?" Hermione asked.

"I thought that would be relatively obvious." She said "I'm from fifteen years in the future." Mira said painfully.

"How is that even possible? And don't say time turners, they cant take you back that far into time." Hermione said.

"Time Travel Spell, you can send just about any thing back in time." She said smiling, "Well within reason, I mean you cant go back any farther than the day your parents were born; "And you can pretty much go back farther than that if you travel with some one older than your self… Like Teddy and I did."

Brianne sat down on a bench and looked at Hermione who sat down next to her.

"Who is Teddy?" She asked remembering the kid Brianne had mentioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you didn't know him." She said, "He is my father's mother's sister's adopted daughter's son." She said and saw how confused it made Hermione. "To make things clearer lets just say he is My god father's god son and my best friend." She smiled "I think he went to find his god parents who are also my god parents." She laughed.

"That's not confusing at all." Hermione whispered sarcastically. "SO why did you come back in time?" Hermione asked a few moments later.

"To save mine and Teddy's families." She said looking at her hands. "Teddy's family was killed in the war a long with my father." She sighed.

"What about your mother?"

"She wanted revenge for my father so she killed the man who killed my father." Brianne

said quietly.

"So she is in Azkaban?" Hermione said trying to clarify what she was hearing.

"No, Mum isn't in Azkaban, they said she was innocent and that it was self defense." The girl said smiling weakly, " though she was forced into to a marriage by the ministry, they have this whole marriage law that says that if you are not married by age twenty one that you will have someone picked for you. Same applies to widows, they make you re marry." The girl said, she clearly knew a lot about the law in question.

"That is horrible!" Hermione shrieked. "What if you don't like the person you are put with? What if you hate each other?"

"Then your screwed, there isn't a way out of the arrangement unless you kill your self." The girl said. "Auntie tried but mum wouldn't let her and Lavender Brown threw herself into the Brain tank in the Department of Mysteries, Mum found her." Brianne continued.

"Who are you parents Brianne?" Hermione asked, she had missed that part of the information, or had she, she had the strangest feeling that she knew who they were.

"I cant tell you that, you will just have to find out for yourself." The girl said as a bow with brown hair and piercing purple eyes ran into the room with a tall girl with black hair ran in behind him.

"Brianne, we just saw Professor Beeler!" The girl panted.

"She doesn't know us." Brianne laughed. "She wont for me for what a year and she wont know you for eleven or Teddy for twelve."

"Oh right." They said and calmed down. "Who is she?" The girl asked when she saw Hermione sitting next to Brianne.

"Aria, Teddy this is Hermia Riddle." She said smiling.

"Most people call me Hermione." She said quickly as to not cause any confusion.

Aria and Teddy exchanged looks. "No way! Really, you look so different Hermione, not as sad, more alive." The girl named Aria said off handedly.

"What do you mean? I'm always full of energy." Hermione said looking at the two in confusion.

"Well…" Aria trailed off.

"We should get going!" Mira-Bella said quickly and jumped up off of the bench and ran over to the two. "It was nice talking to you Hermione." She said grabbing onto Aria and Teddy's arms and pulling out her wand and said the spell and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked herself as she stood up and then she walked out of the great hall totally befuddled.

OoOoOoOoO

"I had the weirdest conversation with a Slytherin last night." Hermione told Draco the next night as they did their rounds through the castle. "I mean, It wouldn't have been weird if it hadn't been Mira-Bella Brianne."

That one sentence caught his attention, he hadn't expected it to end that way. "Mira-Bella Brianne? Here, you actually saw her?" He asked frozen in his spot.

"Yes, I actually saw her she told me a little about her family and that she is from fifteen years in the future." Hermione said still not totally sure if what she had seen had been real in the first place.

"What happened to her family?" "he asked when they started walking again, it was deathly quiet in the castle.

"She didn't say much about them she just told me that her Aunt tried to kill herself, that her dad died during the war and that her mom killed the man who killed her dad." Hermione said. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"How are 'things going?'" She asked and knew that he would know what things she was talking about."

"Horrible, I have no clue how to fix the damn thing." The said angrily. "It's a big cabinet, It shouldn't be that hard to fix."

"I'm so sorry, Drake. I'm sure you will get it." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"What if I don't want to fix it Mione," He said turning to face her, "what if I want it to stay broken." He was whispering so quietly that not even a ghost hiding in a corner could have heard it.

"Draco, It may be against all things right but you have to fix it." She said looking into his silver eyes intently. "Cause if you don't they will make you leave me. Please don't leave me." She had tears in her eyes. Her biggest fear was losing him to the war, losing him because of her own father.

"I'm not going anywhere Mi, I'm right here and I will never leave your side." He said just as quietly as when he had last spoken and pulled her closer to him.

"You promise?" She asked him.

"I promise." He told her and kissed her forehead.

"If you ever need my help just let me know." she knew it would be wrong of her to help him but she wanted him to fix it as much as her father did, but for a different reason. She didn't want her one true love to die because he couldn't fix a banishing cabinet.

"I will Mione." He said and he let her go so that they could finish their rounds.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh why am I helping him?" Hermione asked herself quietly as she made sure that Cormac McLaggan missed ever quaffle that came his way. She even made him fall off of his broom once or twice. She couldn't stand to watch that pig make the Quidditch team, he would be such a bad representation of the house and she knew that he wouldn't listen to Harry's instructions at all.

"Damn." She whispered when the ball went a different way than she assumed and the blond haired Gryffindor caught the ball to everyone's dismay.

"That's enough Cormac, Ron you are next." Harry said and Hermione watched Ron mount his broom.

"Oh, why am I doing this?" She mumbled again "Confundo." She said and Ron's broom flew in the direction of the ball, which hit his head, and flew away from the goal post. Hermione sighed, it was weird what she would do for a friend.

The next ball hit Ron in the stomach, but it was still blocked. She managed to make him block all five quaffle and Ron got the position as Keeper.

"You know you aren't supposed to help them, right?" She heard Draco say from under the stands.

"I am perfectly aware of that." she said with out moving her lips to avoid suspicion. "I couldn't stand to watch McLaggan get it. He irritated me." She said fuming.

"Whoa you don't have to get mad at me." He said defensively.

"I'm not mad at you, Draco. I mad at McLaggan every time he sees me he tries to touch me and I want to see him fail." She said angrily and it was so out of character.

"What happened to sweet Hermione?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"She is still here." Hermione snapped.

"Sometimes it sounds like she isn't." He said and it ticked Hermione off. She hated when he was that argumentative. "You haven't ever wanted to watch someone suffer. Being a Riddle has brought out you anger." He just didn't know when to stop.

"Draco!" She hissed. "I have had a really bad day. My head feels like it is going to split open, I have had to put up with McLaggan and Quidditch all day and now I am mad at you because you wont let me cool down." She said standing up and stomping back up to the castle to cool off. He had screwed up.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know it is kind of short but their will be one ore two more chapters before the filler chapter… I hope you liked the chapter… Please let me know what you think I appreciate it. ~Taylor (slytherin at heart) (I hope that I caught all of the inconsistancies… if you notice any later on let me know and I will fix them : ) I will have the other chapters edited soon… )


	25. Forever

A/N: My Great grandmother Died a year ago today, I miss her a lot but i know she is in a better place. I felt like mentioning her to honor her momory, I dont think i would like writing so much if it wasnt for her, she was an english teacher and was a great influence on me... R.I.P Grammy, ... Okay so first of all did I say Draco dies, no one could possibly know that seeing as the end of this story hasn't come yet? Lol cause i seriously didn't say that. :D and as to other questions… I cant really answer them some will be explained in this chapter. The filler chapter is going to be a good one. I changed this chapter three times so it better be good :D I kept changing my mind….

Chapter twenty five: Forever

"No Draco." She said in potions as they collected their ingredients. "I am not still mad at you, you just have to understand all the pressure I have been under." She said trying to not draw any attention to them.

"I do Hermione, and I didn't mean for my statement to mean any thing negative." he explained.

"I know that, Draco, you have said that five times now." She said laughing though she couldn't shake a dream that she had had the night before. It had been horrible and seemed so real that she had woken up screaming in pain. She really hoped that it wasn't real and that everything in it except for a few minor things was all of her brains creation. The dream had even given her a theory as to who Mira-Bella Brianne's parents were.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked seeing he sudden pained expression.

"I'm fine, I just cant shake the dream I had last night." She said stepping off of the step ladder and handed him a eagle owl feather.

"Thank you, you didn't have to get that for me." He said taking the feather from her.

"It's no problem." She said smiling at him. "We better get back out their before anyone becomes suspicious." She said knowing that they had been getting ingredients for a while.

"Yeah, your probably right." He said disappointedly. "Hey Hermione?" He asked right before she opened the door to the cupboard.

"Hmm?" she said turning to face him with her had still on the door handle.

"Can you meet me at the room of requirements later after dinner? I need some help with some stuff." He said, not wanting to be specific.

"Of course I can, you know I will help you with anything… well with in reason." she said and then opened the door and walked back into the class room.

She didn't see Draco slip out as she walked back to her seat next to Harry who was trying to crush up a, well she couldn't tell what it was anymore.

"What took you so long?" He asked looking up from what he was crushing to look at her.

"Couldn't find the lacewing flies." She lied, she had found them first thing.

"Oh okay, I thought it had something to do with your boyfriend." He said grinning slyly, it made her wonder why he wasn't a Slytherin.

"Harry get your head out of the gutter." She said slapping him and she laughed. "we didn't do anything, Merlin Harry." he laughed at her.

"That's what you want me to think." He joked and went back to crushing up what ever he was crushing up.

OoOoOoOoO

"So what do you need my help with?" She asked sitting down on a large purple fuzzy couch.

"You know how I'm supposed to… well… how do I put this… get rid of Dumbledore." He finally decided on.

"Yes, I do." She said not looking him in the eyes, she remembered the conversation they had had a few days ago. "Not that I can particularly forget that."

"Well he wants me to get it done." He ran his hand through his hair, he seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous or conflicted. "'He is sending someone to Hogsmede this weekend with a package that I am supposed to have someone deliver." he said after a few moments.

"Draco, maybe you should talk to Dumbledore, you can have it delivered with out causing any harm." She told him as he sat down next to her.

"I have talked to Dumbledore and he said the same thing." Hermione was shocked by this answer. "But what he didn't say was how to get it into the castle."

"What do you mean?" she was slightly confused by what he had said.

"I cant bring it in myself, it's a direct order and I have to listen. I'm afraid someone will get hurt in the process." He said looking into her eyes.

"Well, I guess you could give it to me…" She started.

"NO! I will not let you do that!" He shouted jumping out of his seat and looked her straight in the eye.

"Draco, I would know not to touch it with my bare hands and no one else would have to get hurt in the process." She was thinking about all the people that could potentially get hurt. She knew their were flaws in her plan, but this way she wouldn't be endangering anyone but herself.

"Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm sure you are aware of the things that could go wrong." He said taking her hand in his.

"I could put it in my bag, that way no one would have any reason to suspect that anything was wrong." She felt her eyes sting, "Draco, you have to let me do this, I wont let you get hurt for not doing what you were told to do." she looked up at him. "You will have to leave me if you don't let me. Please don't die."

"Hermione, I'm not going any where." He whispered as she cried into him. "I will be right here with you for all of eternity." she seemed soothed by his words, they were exactly what she wanted to hear. The decision was made

OoOoOoOoO

"Hermione why are you so anxious?" Ginny asked on the morning of the Hogsmede visit. She hadn't noticed how everyone was looking at her or how her hand shook as she picked up her pumpkin juice.

"Anxious? Who said I was anxious?" She said trying to laugh it off but her words came out shaky, not to mention that her voice was three pitches higher than normal. She looked up at Dumbledore who winked at her knowingly, well at least she knew that he was in on the plan.

"I did, so answer my question." Ginny said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I just have a bad feeling about today, that's all." She said trying to calm her self down.

"I don't believe that Mione. Do you know something we don't?" Ginny said sounding concerned.

"Oh Merlin Ginny, every thing is fine I just need a nerve potion." She said quickly and sprinted out of the great hall. 'Hermione you can do this, it's not like your hurting any one.' she told herself. 'Dumbledore is in on it, no one will get hurt.' She continued as the walked to the hospital wing. She could still use that nerve potion.

She reached the hospital wing quickly since she used every secret passage she could think of. Madam Pomfry gave her the potion, believing that Hermione was having an anxiety attack, and she quickly left once receiving it. The potion took affect quickly and she began to calm down as she walked out of the giant oak front doors where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for her.

"You look better." Ginny said smiling at her.

"I feel better." Hermione said as they began to walk. It was a really nice day even though it was snowing out side, it wasn't even really that cold. She took in a deep breath and looked around. She saw Draco standing to the side of the trail waiting for a signal that said she was to go through with the plan so she winked at him.

"You still seem a bit off today, Hermione." Harry said and Hermione just smiled.

"Just tired that's all." She said cheerfully, "Today will be an awesome day." She was desperately trying to convince herself by saying that, but she really had no clue if it would or not. All she had to do at the moment was think positively and hope for the best; she was already in too deep to get out.

Once they reached the tiny village they walked into the three broom sticks and they went to get a booth at the back of the pub. "Why the back?" Ginny asked Harry as they all sat down.

"Why not, it's far away from the Slytherins we should be glad it was open." He said

cheerfully.

"Yeah, well its just kind of secluded." Ginny explained as she took her scarf off. Madam Rosemerta brought them all a round of Butterbeer, most students didn't even have to order any more since she was so good at her job. Hermione listened as everyone chatted amongst themselves and soon she excused herself to the bathroom. She knew that the package had been left under the sink in the cabinet where spare roles of toilet paper were kept.

"um, Gin, I'm going to go to the loo. I will be right back." Hermione said getting up quickly. She knew that if she didn't do this now she would never be able to do it.

"Okay, well hurry back." Ginny called after her.

Hermione walked into the medium sized bathroom, it was painted pink and had mahogany granite toped cabinets with white porcelain sinks. She looked under the bottoms of the stalls to make sure no one was in them before she opened the doors to the cabinets and began searching for the package… It wasn't there.

Hermione began panicking when she couldn't find it, it meant that someone else had it. She pulled out her journal and wrote to Draco"

_Mi: Someone else has it, Draco! It isn't here! What so I do!_

_D: WHAT! No it has to be their I watched Aunt Bella take it there my self this morning when no one else was in the pub!_

_Mi: Well it isn't there now! What do I do now?_

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked walking into the restroom and seeing a frantic Hermione scribbling into her journal.

_D: Find it, quickly, we cant let the girl who has it get hurt. _

"No, No I'm not." she said pulling out her wand and pointing it at the cabinet and casting a memory charm. The charm did as she asked and showed a list of the last four people to open it and the person just before Hermione was Madam Rosemerta.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny demanded angrily. "No time to explain." she said throwing her stuff back into her bag and ran out of the bathroom and up to Madam Rosemerta.

"Madam, I left a package under the sinks in the bathroom, I was wondering if you had it." Hermione asked quickly when she reached the counter.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." The woman said with a glazed over look, it was obvious that she was cursed because Ginny whispered to Hermione that the woman wasn't acting right.

"Ginny, I have to find the person who has that package. Who came out before me or Rosemerta?" She asked grabbing a hold of her sisters shoulders.

"No one but Katie Bell came out after her." Ginny said and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Shit!" She whispered loudly and ran out of the three broom sticks, The other three were close behind her. She slowed down trying not to draw any attention from other people around her Harry and Ron weren't even aware that anything was wrong.

"Hermione!" They called after her as she walked past shops and pubs looking for any sign of Katie. Hermione spotted her. Katie and her friend Leanne were walking back up to the castle and it was apparent that they were arguing.

"Katie, we shouldn't take it up to the castle!" Leanne exclaimed loudly as Hermione and the others came closer to them.

"I'm supposed to give it to Dumbledore, It's a surprise for him." She said smiling suspiciously, it was a drunk smile.

"Katie, this could be dangerous! Let me see it." The girl said grabbing for the package and the paper ripped to reveal a necklace, a necklace Hermione had seen once before.

She watched as the necklace flew out of its box and hit Katie on the wrist, Hermione froze. They all watched in what seemed like slow motion as it touched Katie's skin.

The girl froze in pain and she was lifted into the air, she let out a piercing scream of anguish. She was not lifted into the air like Ron had so comically lifted up this morning by Harry's spell, but she was lifted up gracefully with her arms spread out at her side.

"Harry go get help!" Hermione shouted as she ran up to Katie and Leanne.

"I warned her it could be dangerous, she didn't listen." Leanne cried.

"Leanne, it's not your fault, she was under the imperious curse." Hermione said bending down to wrap up the necklace. "Ginny and I saw someone come out of the loo looking suspicious just after she left." Hermione lied.

"Oh Merlin! I should have realized!" Leanne said as McGonagall ran up to them.

"Miss Holloway, What happened?" She sounded very concerned.

"I-I don't know, Professor." she said with tear streaked eyes.

"Yes well all of you come with me." She said as Katie landed back on the ground and Harry returned with Hagrid; who picked Katie up. "Harry, you should come with us as well."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered quietly, "did you know about this? Did you know that Katie was going to be cursed?" She sounded angry and betrayed.

"No, Ginny, I didn't. I was supposed to be the one taking it to the castle. No one was supposed to be cursed." Hermione was just as quiet about saying her words as Ginny had. McGonagall took them all up to her office on the first floor and she questioned Leanne, it was necessary seeing as it hadn't been part of any plan. Once she had heard the story she told Leanne that she could leave. She also made Ron leave since he wasn't being productive.

"So she was cursed?" Harry asked looking at the necklace that was of silver and opals that was now sitting on her desk.

"Yes Mr. Potter, she was." McGonagall sat down. "We received word from a student that a package was to be delivered to Dumbledore." she sighed. "He and his best friend attempted to intercept it, even though it was his job to deliver it, but apparently the Death Eaters had other plans." Hermione was shocked to hear that McGonagall knew that Draco and her were best friends, but not surprised.

"I think Malfoy did it, he's seen this before, and he's a Death Eater." Harry said not caring that Hermione was standing right there.

"HARRY!" She screamed at him, "It wasn't Draco didn't do it. Maybe you weren't aware but he and I were the two students that tried to intercept it!" She yelled at him and he paled.

"Hermione, that could have been you. That git was willing to put you in danger!" Harry shouted.

"No he wasn't. I made him let me do it, I was to go to the bathroom get the package wrap it in my scarf and put it in my bag and bring it to Snape and McGonagall." She said crying. "I didn't want to let any one else get hurt, that's why I volunteered. Letting someone else do it would have made me as bad as my father!"

"Miss Holloway , it wasn't your fault." McGonagall said as Snape and Draco walked in.

"Mione, what happened?" He asked, it was obvious that he was guilty that it had all gone wrong.

"I don't know Drake, I really don't know."

OoOoOoOoO

The news about Katie Bell's accident spread through the school like a wildfire. Everyone knew within an hour of returning. Luckily the only thing people knew about was the scene that had been made at Hogsmed, no one knew the official details or what even caused it since Hermione had been quick about getting the necklace wrapped up.

She felt guilty about what happened and wouldn't eat for three days. Every one became worried about her, and at some point they made her go to madam Pomfry.

"Hermione you should eat." Luna said sitting down at the Gryffindor table with them. She was wearing her big Lion's head hat.

"Luna, I'm not really hungry." She said putting her fork into the egg and twisting it around.

"That's no excuse, when was the last time you ate anyways." She asked, Luna had been really concerned about her friend.

Hermione sighed in fristration and took a bite of the egg she had been playing with and Luna smiled. Until that moment Hermione hadn't realized how hungry she had been.

Hermione watched Harry reach over to Ron's cup and he poared something in and then Ron went to take a drink of it with out noticing a thing.

"Ron, don't drink that!" Hermione said quickly and both boys looked at her.

"Why not?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Harry just put something in your drink!" She couldn't belive her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would poisen my best friend?" He asked in exasperation.

"No! OhmyMerlin don't tell me you put Feliz felices in?" At the Ron drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Lets play some Quidditch!" Ron said as he got up and ran away.

"I cant believe you did that Harry!" She said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Confunded anyone lately?" He said smiling and she blushed.

"That wasn't a game! It was the try-outs." She said explaining herself and he showed her the bottle. "You didn't put it in! You only made Ron think…" She said and began smiling "That was brilliant!"

"I know, that's why they call me The Chose One..." he smirked "Because I'm awesome."

OoOoOoOoO

"Ron can kiss whom ever he likes." Hermione said she was so jealous that everyone else could kiss the person they like in public except for her. She wanted badly for people to know about her and Draco but she knew that the couldn't until after the war. Everything would be better after the war, She wouldn't have to be afraid of who she was. They could know that she was a Riddle and not have to deal with people thinking she was evil, seeing as she would have helped in getting rid of her father.

"Why would you care anyways?" Harry asked eyeing some chocolate Cauldrons Romilda Vane had sent him.

"I don't, don't eat those…" She said looking at him. "They are probably full of love potion.

"What makes you think that?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Just trust me and don't eat anything that any one gives you. You need to be careful." She said shaking her head "Who are you taking to the party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, since I cant take Ginny…" He said sadly.

"Why not ask Luna, as a friend of course." She suggested as she packed her stuff into her bag.

"Yeah, I might do that." He said and then they headed back up to the common room.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh, Harry there you are." Hermione said finding him once she finished saying hi to Slughorn and losing McLaggan.

"Hi, Hermione, How are you?"

"Oh just super." She said sarcastically. "Cormac wont leave me alone so I'm going to go ahead and leave." She told him.

"What? Where are you going to go so that he cant find you Ginny asked as she walked up to Harry and Hermione.

"No, clue, maybe the lake… Oh crap here he comes, have to go." she said running from the room. She hated that git he was so… overconfident. If that's even the right word.

"Hermione!" She heard Cormac call out and she picked up her pace, he was closer than she would like him to be. What was up with him following her. She finally made it out of the castle a broken heal and four secret passage ways later. It was snowing, so she summoned a pair of shoes and a jacket.

Once she was bundled up she made her way to the lake slowly, it was kind of nice walking in the snow and watching it spiral around, she smiled.

She sat down on a fallen tree when she got there and after a few minuets she summoned some skates. She loved ice-skating she didn't even care that she was wearing a dress. She twirled around on the ice and for the second time in three years she saw Draco standing on the edge watching her.

"Hi Draco." She said just loudly enough for him to hear her.

"Hi Mione," He replied, he seemed nervous in her opinion. "Can I join you?"

"Do you have to ask?" She asked looking up at the almost cloudless sky full of stars and the moon shown brightly among them.

"Beautiful isn't it." He said from right behind her making her jump, she hadn't known he was that close.

"Very, sometimes I wish I could live among the stars, maybe on the moon," She said thoughtfully and she sounded a lot like Luna Lovegood. "but then I couldn't see the moon."

"The night sky really is an amazing thing." He said making her laugh. "What, what's so funny?" He asked.

"Your family must have an obsession with the night sky." She laughed, "I mean, your names are all constellations and the such, Draco, Bellatrix, Sirius… Do you get my point?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Hey, that's just the Black's." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey and you cant for get the plant named people like my mum and aunt Andromeda.

"It's still your family." She said looking up at him.

"I know." He said just be for kissing her.

He stepped back after a moment and grabbed a hold of her hands. "Close your eyes." he whispered with a strange smile on his face.

"Why?" She asked putting her hands on hips and raising her eyebrows in suspicion. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked chuckling at her because of her suspicion.

"Fine." She finally said giving in and closing her eyes and trying her best not to fall flat on her butt from standing in one spot for too long.

"Keep them closed." He said from right in front of her.

"Draco, what are…" She started when she felt her hands in his again.

"You can open them now." He said and she did but she couldn't see him and then she looked down and saw him on one knee. She gasped in shock.

"Hermia Lily Riddle, Will you be my Juliete?" He asked.

"You want me to take Drought of living death because we want my parents to think I am dead, since they don't approve and are trying to make me marry Paris?" She asked playfully and he frowned. "Potentially making you think I'm dead, causing you to kill your self because you just cant live without me, and I commit suicide when I see your dead body?" She continued knowing that that had not been what he had meant.

"Hermione, you know what I meant by that. And do you have to take the Negative parts of the story and ruin the moment?" He said.

"I didn't quite catch what you said could you ask it again?" She said.

"Hermione, Will you Marry me?"

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: DUN,DUN,DUH! I like this chapter seeing as I changed it up three times no it was 4… and then changed a gazillion things… very indecisive today… lol So what should she say! Should she say yes, no, maybe… heehee I thought it was very comical that last part. And I already know what she is going to say but I want to know what yall think. Review! ~Taylor (Slytherin at Heart.)


	26. And Always

A/N: OHHH WHAT'S SHE GONNA SAY! I know! The last chapter was Forever and this is And Always… make the connection Forever and Always… Heeheehee. I love writing, I have so many ideas that they are hopping around in my head like little energizer bunnies… I have decided a lot of things…

Chapter twenty six: …And Always

Hermione didn't know what to say so she just looked at him with a big goofy smile on her face. Her facial expression answered the question and he stood up and smiled back at her.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said picking up her left hand and sliding a ring onto the third finger.

"Oh, Draco!" She said finally finding the words to speak again "of course it is a yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

"Yeah, I got that from that cheesy smile you had plastered on your face a moment ago." he said earning a playful slap on the arm. "Sorry" he said quickly.

"What makes you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked truly curious as they stood there. She had seen people divorce each other simply because they didn't want to be with the other person for their entire lives. "How do I know you wont change your mind?"

"Hermione, I want to be with you forever, you are the only person I can be honest with, tell all my secrets to, that can cheer me up and that when I'm away from; my heart aches." he said moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm not going to change my mind, Hermione, I want to be with no one but you."

"Are you positive of that?"

"Absolutely, never been more sure of any thing." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Draco." she whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Hermione." He said, and he truly meant it.

OoOoOoOoO

"They look so cute together." Ginny said as she looked out of the large common room window. She could see two figures standing on the lake and she didn't need Omnioculars to see who the people were, but that's only because she knew Hermione was out there.

"They do don't they." Harry said walking up to Ginny and standing behind her.

"Who are you talking about?" Seamus and Ron asked as they also walked over to the window.

"They would kill us if we told you, but form here you can still tell that they love each other." Ginny said sighing, sometimes she believed love was dead in this world full of hate and evil.

"Yeah," Harry said, "two of the most unlikely people on earth that have ever fallen in love."

"Harry, Love happens even in the darkest of times, it happens no matter who you are, where you are or even whatever you are." Ginny said smiling up at him. "Just use my parents as examples, My mum fell in love with that man and had two daughters with him." She whispered this so that Ron couldn't hear her.

"I guess that even evil can love, making that our darkest weapon." He had no clue how right he was.

OoOoOoOoO

"Draco, are you going to tell your mum?" Hermione asked while they were hiding behind a pillar on plat forms nine and three quarters. They were going home for Christmas.

"My mum, yeah, My dad, no." He said. "Mum will be happy to know, she loves you as if you are already part of the family." He wasn't exaggerating,

"Okay, that's good. I wish I could tell my mum, she hates you." Hermione said honestly. She had heard how her mother spoke of the Malfoy's. Even knowing that she wondered how her mom would react to the engagement.

"That's okay. It only takes one parent from either side to sign the papers." He said to her. They were planning on getting married in the summer after their sixth year. In a magical wedding if you were underage you only needed a parent to sign from one side, and it didn't matter which, and that would be Narcissa. They hadn't told any one about the arrangement yet but Hermione was going to tell Harry and Ginny over the break.

They were planning on eloping, they didn't want a large wedding and they had heard about a nice Wizard owned chapel in Las Vegas Nevada U.S.A. The only people they were going to tell and invite were Narcissa, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Taylor and Cherokee. They were only inviting Taylor and Cherokee because Draco didn't want the Gryffindors outnumbering the Slytherins resulting in Blaise feel uncomfortable. So now they would have to tell two more people about the wedding.

"We will tell everyone after the war though, right?" Hermione asked when she heard Amethyst calling out for her.

"Yes, the moment Voldemort is dead." He told her, and for some reason she flinched. Hermione hated her dads guts but he was still her dad.

"Okay, Draco, I love you." She said and then ran off towards her mother.

"Hi, mum!" She said and her mother hugged her.

"I have missed you sweetie, how was first term?" Amethyst asked as she apperated them to her large mansion.

"Oh, it was fun, well except for seeing Katie get cursed." She said sadly. "We all miss her."

"Oh, I was hoping you weren't one of the ones who saw that." Amethyst said disappointedly, "No child should have to watch or endure that."

"It was horrible, mum, I wish I could un see it." She said sitting down on the couch and magically sent her bags to her room.

"I also wish that you could…" Amethyst froze looking at Hermione's hand and she grabbed it. "Hermia Lily Riddle, what in the name of Merlin is this?" The woman said angrily. Hermione had to hand it to her mother, she wasn't dumb. She looked down at her gold ring with it's large garnet stone.

"It's a ring, mum." Hermione said as if nothing were wrong. She should have known that her mother wasn't going to believe that one bit.

"Hermia Lily Riddle, don't you dare lie to me. That ring is too damn expensive and old to be just a ring." she had never seen her mom look so angry.

"I- I… It's just a ring mum. There isn't anything else to it." She lied, and figured that it wasn't working. "I bought it with some money that I had saved up."

"No, Hermia! This ring couldn't have been that cheap, this ring is probably older than grandma Merope's grandmother. It has to be a family heirloom of who ever gave you this."

"Mum, really." She said pulling her hand away.

"That only means that I don't like him." Amethyst said, "Mione darling, that can only be an engagement ring." She seemed more hurt than she did angry and Hermione now for not being honest with her. "I would at least try to like him if you will only tell me." all the anger was gone

"Mum, people wouldn't understand, let alone his father…" She started to say but she froze when she realized what she had given away.

Her mothers eyes lightened up at the confirmation, she wasn't mad she even kind of seemed okay with it. "You know who I married, the least you can do is tell me who your marring." she was hurt, "I wont tell anyone, not even his parents."

Hermione was already at the top of the stairs when she decided to actually tell her mom. "Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as she turned the corner and after she was out of sight she started running down the long ornately decorated halls to the other set of stairs that went up to the third floor, which was were her room was.

She lay on her bed for thirty minuets crying before she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She didn't answer it, she didn't want to talk. She just lay there staring at the top of her canopy bed that had burgundy drapes covering it.

Her room was large and looked like it belonged to a princess, she was surprised that her mom didn't know about Draco seeing as Hermione had pictures of him and her all over her room. She had remembered back in her first year she had cast a spell that took pictures during picture worthy moments. There were even pictures of her with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus and a bunch of other people. She rolled over onto her side and stared out her window that was next to her big Mahogany desk.

"Mione' please let me talk to you." Her mother said. She rolled over again so that her face was planted into the pillows surface

"Go away, I don't want to talk." She said loudly into her pillow making her words muffled but still audible.

"Mione, I'm not mad at you, I even understand. Just please let me in." Hermione gave in, not wanting to listen to the knocking anymore, and picked up her wand and waved it making the door open. A few seconds later she felt her bed move as her mom sat down next to her.

"Hermione, look at me." Amethyst said gently, and she grudgingly looked up at her mother. Hermione's face was red, sticky and had hair clinging to it. She saw no anger in her mothers expression, only worry. "Hermione, are you sure that you love him?" she asked looking at her daughter with concern.

"Yes, Mum, I love him more than air, more than water and more than Gravity." She said confidently, "If I were stuck on a deserted island and I only had one thing, it would be Draco." she said making her mother smile "I have loved for years now, Mum, it's not something we just jumped in to."

Her mother smiled at her again. "Sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt, and I heard that he treats you horribly." she said with concern in her voice again.

"It's all an act mum." She explained, "We don't really want a lot of people knowing that we are together, well not yet at least. His Father wouldn't like me and my other best friend is Harry Potter." she sighed. "You have to understand that to the Death Eaters I am a traitor even if their leader is my father."

"That is very understandable, I would have done the same thing under those conditions." Amethyst said and her expression changed to an expression that could only say one thing; she had an idea.

"Oh no." Hermione moaned and threw her face back into her pillow.

"What? You haven't even heard what I have to say yet." her mother said excitedly.

"I don't have to hear it to know that it involves me." She said with her face still buried into that pillow.

"Hermia Riddle, it really isn't that bad." she snapped.

"Fine, what is it?" Hermione finally asked raising her head out of her pillow.

"I want you to invite him over, I haven't met this boy." Amethyst said enthusiastically. … We could invite Ginny Alice as well." She said on a side thought.

"Oh that will be tons of fun." Hermione said knowing that she was in for a rough two weeks.

OoOoOoOoO

"Draco, how wonderful it is to meet you." Amethyst said hugging her Son in law to be when he finally visited on Christmas eve. That hadn't really been the reaction any of them had been expecting, well Hermione had, Ginny especially was shocked . She had heard her mother say how much she hated the Malfoy's, and this was astonishing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Riddle." Draco said as politely as he could. He had called her riddle because her and her husband hadn't really ever gotten a divorce, they were just separated.

"Holloway, I don't like being linked to my husband, you can just call me Ame." She was being way to polite. "Shall we go to the Drawing room." Draco looked at Hermione as they followed Amethyst into the Drawing room; which was just as extravagant as the rest of the house.

"Wow," Draco said looking around the room, "I never thought I would find a house, besides maybe the Queen's palace, that was bigger than Malfoy Manor." he was so taken aback that it was funny.

"Tom actually inherited this from the Slytherins. I put wards up that would keep him out a long time ago." She said sounding proud. "He wasn't always so horrible, once upon a time he was just a misunderstood orphan." The three teenagers exchanged looks of disbelief.

"I was heartbroken when he killed all of my friends… The McKinnon's, the Potter's." With that she seemed to snap out of her daze. "I am so sorry, sometimes I get carried away in the past." She said with tears in her eyes. Hermione who was sitting next to Draco got up, as well did Ginny, and the went over to their mother and tried to comfort her.

"Mum, he had a lot of people fooled." Ginny said

"He still has a lot of people fooled." Draco said thinking of his father, aunt and every other Death Eater.

"That is a very bad habit he has always had." she said looking up again and then changed the subject as Hermione went back to sit with Draco , "So you thought you were going to marry my daughter with out letting me know huh?" That was the reaction they had expected thirty minuets ago.

Draco paled as he tried to find an answer "I… Well…We…" He stammered over words. "We were going to tell you… just after." he finally said under Amethyst's glare.

"Ah, I'm just pulling you wand, I'm not angry with you." She said laughing, "You really aren't as bad as I thought you were, you are nothing like your father."

"Thank god." He said thankful that he was nothing like his father.

"If Mia can trust you and like you than so can I." She said, and just like that Amethyst accepted him, when she had so greatly hated him the day before.

OoOoOoOoO

"That went better than I thought it would." Draco said as they stood alone near the fire place some time later, he was going to floo home.

"Yeah, and I thought she was lying about trying to accept you, if I could." She was smiling up at him. She had no doubts about marring him in a little over five months. "My mum is just simply amazing."

"She is, especially seeing as she didn't kill me for dating you for two years with out her knowing, well seeing as I have loved you even longer than that…" he said thinking about something.

"Hey, you should probably get going. You father and mine will probably be wondering where you are." She said remembering that her father was being housed at Malfoy manor.

"Yeah I guess your right." He said frowning, he didn't want to leave. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Soon Hermione found herself up against the wall, more specifically it was a bookcase, and his tongue moved into her mouth. They quickly found themselves getting carried away and forgetting that they were in the Drawing room but quite honestly she didn't care. She found herself lost in this kiss and if felt like no other that they had shared

His hands moved up her shirt and rested on her waist as her hand tangled themselves into his hair. They stood there like that for several minuets and then her hands moved down to his shirt and started un buttoning buttons just as he started sliding her shirt up. It wasn't until she had his shirt undone that they heard someone clear their throat and they realized where they were and jumped apart.

They saw both Amethyst and Ginny looking at them and they both blushed. Draco looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar… Hermione say how Ginny was trying not to giggle at what she had just witnessed but soon gave in..

"Not in my house you don't." Amethyst said glaring at them humorously and Hermione felt herself blush even more. "I guess you two shouldn't be left alone together until June." She said and they continued to blush even more. Draco finally had his shirt re buttoned and he tuned to her and kissed her once more and stepped into the fireplace.

"I love you, Drake." She said smiling.

"I love you to Mi." And then he disappeared and she had to turn around and face ger mother and sister.

"I really didn't expect that!" Ginny said when she stopped giggling. "I mean we left you alone for ten minuets and you are taking your clothes off."

"Ginny, we just got carried away." Hermione said turning, if possible, even redder.

"Ginny Alice, stop teasing you sister. It isn't very nice." Amethyst said and then Ginny said goodbye and flooed home.

"We should probably talk." Amethyst said sitting down next to Hermione who had sat down on the couch and covered her face with a pillow.

"Oh, Merlin!" She said loudly.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: so is it okay? I know nothing to major happened but I think that was done tastefully… I wouldn't write anything I wouldn't let my mom read… I know she has been trying to find my story… So HI Mom if you are reading this. Lol… though I would prefer she didn't because I really don't like family reading my stories… So what do you think about this chapter? I love knowing what everyone thinks and even on the worst days my reviews cheer me up. It is like 12:43 right now and I should be in bed… but I wanted to finish this chapter before going to bed so here it is, it is even late enough to post it! Lol I hope to find a bunch of reviews in the morning or well later… ~Taylor (slytherin at heart)


	27. Memories

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews they were awesome! I hope you like this chapter. (I have a picture of Hermione's engagement ring up on my profile…) I changed up a few things, they get the memory quicker and all that good stuff, saves the lucky potion for later ;P Oh and both of her parents cant be hypocrites : ) Voldy already has that characteristic… he isn't even pure blood…what makes them call him leader… lol and he was married to Amethyst…. Lol (but that's in my story.)

Chapter twenty seven: Memories.

Hermione sat on the large fuzzy purple couch in the room of requirements. She was watching Draco work on the vanishing Cabinet. He had his copy of 'Vanishing Cabinets For Dummies' in front of him.

"Wouldn't think it would be that difficult would you?" She asked as he threw his wand onto the ground in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A GLUBENHOUSEN!" He shouted after a few moments. Hermione began rolling in laughter. "What is so damn funny!" He yelled at her.

"You… When you threw you wand down you changed the language to gibberish, gnomish or something." she was still rolling with laughter when he turned bright red and picked up his wand and pointed it at the book.

"Oh, that's better." He said looking at the now English words. "So you never told me what happened after I left your house back at Christmas." He said and her laughing stopped and she turned bright red.

"Well lets just say I got 'the talk'." She said quietly, even though it had been over a moth she still turned pink at the thought. "It was the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to sit through…"

"I know what you mean…" He said remembering the time his parents had tried to talk to him about that stuff. He smirked when he remembered that he had walked out of his room and hid in the attic until his parents gave up. "but my parent only got one sentence into it before I left the room."

"Lucky you, my mom locked the door and wouldn't let me leave." she said not looking him in the eye.

"Hey, at least you know you wont have to have listen to it again." He said as he stepped into the cabinet and shut the door.

"Yeah, I guess your… Hey are you sure that's safe?" She asked when she looked up and realized he was in the cabinet.

"Absolutely not!" He said from in side…

"Then why are you in there?"

"The directions say step into the cabinet and shut the door than check for cracks or breaks in the surface." he said and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Well it's your life… she said walking up to it and opening the door.

"Hey what's that for," He asked when he saw her standing in front of him.

"I just though I should tell that I have to leave now, I am needed in Dumbledore's office." She said smiling.

"And how would you know that?" He asked stepping out and putting his arms around her.

"Well I was told in advance, so I really have to go." she said standing up on her toes so that she could kiss him. "I love you, Draco." She said stepping out of his arms

"I love you to, Hermia." He said as she left the room.

She made it to Dumbledore's office five minuets later than she was supposed to be and Harry and Ginny were already there waiting on her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She panted, she had ran the entire way, "I lost track of the time."

"That is alright Miss Riddle." She wasn't shocked that he knew her name.

"Now I asked the two of you to come today, seeing as this memory is important." he said. "All of the memories I have shown Harry have delt with your father. This one though is somewhat more important and I need your help getting the unhampered version of it."

"Tampered? Tampered by who Professor?" Ginny asked full of wonder as to who would tamper with a memory.

"Yes tampered, and by the person whos memory it is. I am aware that he is ashamed of the decision he made… I will just let you see for yourselves." He said walking over to his pensive. "Just touch the liquid when you are ready." He told them and they did just that.

Hermione felt like she was falling of of mount Evrest, not that she knew what that felt like. It was a very unsettling feeling and then it ended with a thus and she was laying on the dungeon floors.

"Ouch," she tried to say but her words made no sound. It was then that she say him, her father sitting at a table with a bunch of other students. Ginny and Harry quickly walked to stand next to her. Hermione noticed his ring, it looked familiar.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retireing?" Tom Riddle asked looking completely innocent.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn said licking his sugarcoated fingers and winked , "I must say though, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are.

Their father smiled and they saw why every one liked him. He had the apearance of being perfect and intelligent and he had that look to him that made no one suspicious of him in any way. All of the other boys in the room laughed and cash him admiring looks.

"That is very uncanny ability of yours to know things you shouldn't and you careful and flattery of the people who matter - Thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right it is my favorite.

The whole room began to fog up and any thing said or done was lost in coluds of dishonesty. They all knew what Dumbledore had meant by tampered.

"Good gracious, is that the time?" Slughorn said. "You'd better get going or we'll all be in trouble." He said ushering them out of the room "Lestrange, I want your essay tomorrow, or it is dentention for you. Same goes for you Avery." They watched him turn around and then he saw Tom.

"Look sharp Tom, You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect." The man said chucling.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, the, M'boy, ask away…"

"Sir, I was wondering if you knew anything about… about Horcruxes?" And the fog swarmed in again causing everything that was said or done to be shielded from them. Just as they were losing hope Slughorn's voice boomed through the silencing fog

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me hear you mentioning them again!" and suddenly they were flying through spance again but this time they were going up. Thiis experience was a lot better than the first, this one didn't make them feel like they were going to die.

"That's all?" They all asked in confusion. The memory had left them with more questions than answers, kind of like that show Lost; which we still don't understand what really happened!

"Yes, that is all, and as you can tell he was highly ashamed of what he told Tom. If he wasn't he wouldn't have messed with it." Dumbledore said and then dismissed them.

OoOoOoOoO

"A Bezoar, Really Harry!" Hermione shrieked at him as they left potions the next morning. She had really been anticipating seeing the book fail him for once and then he had to be daring and get a bezoar. It made her so angry that she had spilled her potion all over her table.

"Hermione it isn't a big deal!" Harry exclaimed.

"YES IT IS HARRY!" She nearly shouted, "It is cheating!" she said through her teeth.

"Well, I actually have learned som stuff for cheating." He said defiantly.

"Oh have you know? What have you learned? Sectemsempra?" She asked angrily.

"Yes, and Levicorpus." He said, and after the words had left his mouth he felt stupid. "Hermione, I have just picked up on things I didn't know before. The Half Bloods Prince was a very smart person." He said, "I have learned more from him than I ever learned from Snape."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Snape." She sai before walking away from Harry and not looking back.

It wasn't until she was half way to the Great hall when she remembered that it was her turn to try and get the information out of Slughorn. Harry Had tried the night before and Ginny was to try tomarrow.

She turned around and headed back towards the Potions class room; ignoring harry completely as she passed him. Sh knocked on the door.

"Come in." Slughorn said from inside of the room and she walked in. He was sitting at his desk grading papers. "Ah, Mis Holloway, what can I help you with?" He asked looking up at her.

"I was just wondering if you could answer a question about something I read about in the library."

"Of course, ask away." He said.

"Well, I know that it is rather rare and not talked about often, but could you by any chance tell me what a Horcrux is?" She asked as innocently and curiously as she could. She saw his expression drop from happy to worried.

"Miss Holloway, you arent the first student to ask me that this week and the other person was your best friend?" He said sternly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well you see, we belive that my father may have a few…" She didn't have to say any more.

"When you said your father was Tom, you meant Tom Riddle." He said seeing the connection and he put his head in his hands.

"Professor, we only want to stop him. He has lied, schemed, killed and tortured people. We need to know what you know, that way we can kill him and not have to suffer." She said quietly.

"Miss Holloway, I will give you the memory but only if you promise not to think badly of me." He said taking a vial out of his desk and extracting the memory.

"I promise." She said as she took the vial from him. She smiled one last time at him and let the room to go find Harry and Ginny.

Once she did Harry informed them that Dumbledore was away and that they would have to wait a few days until they could give it to him. It was going to be an interesting wait.

OoOoOoOoO

The snow began to melt slowly as January turned into February. The grounds turned into a cold, wet and dreary mud pit. Purplish-gray clouds hung low over the caslte leaving an almost constant rainfall. Somehow, among all the chaos of the month February was still Hermione's favorite month. Something about it had always made her love it, maybe it was because valentines day was in February or maybe because occasionally there was an extra day. Though not that year.

It was soon after that the most of the sixth years had their first aparaion class. It was the most exciting news arounf for them, all the fifth years had to look forward to was O.W.L.S.

When they arrived the next Saturday they were greeted by a small Ministry Wizrard who said his name was 'Wilkie Twycross'

"As you know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within in the grounds or Wall's of Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted the enchatement solely within this room. "You will not be able to Apparate to anywhere out of Hogwarts so I asvise you not to try. Just as Justin Armstrong about what happened to him when he tried." The man and every one else in the Great hall laughed.

"You think I'm kidding… I'm not. That was a very messy situation… Took us two years to find all of him."

"Now, The most important thing to remember while appararing is the three D's; Destination, dilibeation, detemination." Hermione listened to the rest of his little speech and then it was time for them to practice it. Everyone in the hall failed though several peple including Hermione spun in place. Dean Thomas was laughing at Ernie because the boy had done kind of a pirouetting leap into his hoop. The boy was thrilled until he realized everyone was laughing at him.

Nothing exciting happened until the forth try. Susan Bones of Hufflepuff was standing in her hoop on one leg with the other leg five feet behind her. The man explained that to be splinching. After that nothing happened that was more exciting than her almost apperating.

The days began to go by faster and before anyone knew it March was apon them. Hermione hadn't really seen much of Draco, though they would occasionally meet up in the Room of requirements to work on the cabinet. He was making a lot of progess on it. He had successfully managed to teleport half an apple. The other half fifnt go any where… Spliched in a way you could say (A/N: I was a poet and I didn't even know it… sorry for interrupting…)

"What? Ron's in the Hospital wing! What happened?" Hermione asked as Ginny came to the common room to inform her.

"He accidentally ate some chocolate cauldrons that had love potion in them, abd Harry took him to Slughorn for help and someone had given Slughor poisend Wine and

Ron Drank it." Ginny explained to Hermione. "It was meant to be a gift for Dumbledore."

"Poor Ron, you family has had so much greif during this war." Hermione said as she got off of the couch.

"They arent really my family though are they?" She said "But I get your point."

"Ginny they will always be your family, no matter who your biological family is." Hermione said to Ginny. "They were the people who raised and took care of you and nothing changes that."

"That's true and they will always be the parents I love the most… not that I don't love our mother and all but you get my point."

"Oh and guess what else." Ginny added sounding irritated. "McLaggan came up to the hospital wing and bugged Harry until he let McLaggan play in the game… We are so gonna lose…" She threw her hands up in misery, McLaggsn would be the death of them all.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione stood by Seamus and Dean at the Quidditch Game and they listend to the commentary. Hermione smiled when she realized who was talking, Luna. This was going to be interesting. It did prove to be interesting. She spent five whole minuetes trying to remember a Hufflepuff players name, she said everything but his name; Cadwallader.

As for the game… They were losing. McLaggan was ruining their chances. He wasn't even guarding the gole posts because he was trying to do Harry's job. Just as the Gryffindors thought it couldn't get worse, Harry was yelling at Mclaggan and got hit in the head with a bludger, and he went Down, down, down. Everyone was screaming when he hit the earth. Hermione ran down to the field where she stood next to Ginny as they carried him to the hospital wing.

"Ginny, calm down, he'll be fine." Hermione said hugging her sister.

"What makes you so sure?" Ginny demanded angrily as they walked into the castle.

"He is the boy who just wont die, he had been in so many accidents since he first arrived in this school. If he were meant to die, he would have died in the chember with the stone, The spider would have eaten him or the Basilisk would have killed him."

"That was terrifying," Ginny said thoughtfully, "I though I was going to lose the only boy I have ever loved. I just woke up and he was clutching his…" She froze "Hold on, Why did Tom Riddle try to kill me?" She asked and Hermione froze as well.

"I doubt he would really have killed you, maybe he could only feed off of you because you are his daughter." Hermione suggested.

"Humph, maybe." She said and they continued up to the hospital.

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry!" Taylor Rosalie's voice called from behind them and they all turned to face her. It had been a week since Harry had gotten out of the Hospital. "I have a note from Dumbledore for you." She said handing him a scroll.

"Thanks Taylor." He told her and he expected the girl to leave but she turnes to Hermione.

"Thanks for inviting me and Cherokee, we are both excited to come." She said and Hermione knew exactly what the girl meant.

"Oh, it's not problem." Hermione smiled at her, "When did you find out?"

"Last night, it didn't really surprise us, I mean we didn't know but it isn't to difficult to believe if you have an open mind." Taylor said and then she saw how Ron was glaring at her so she decided to leave. She really hated Ron, with a firey passion and that is saying a lot because she is a persob to really hate others.

"What did you invite that Slytherin to?" Ron asked Hermione angrily.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Ronald." She said indifferently "I can invite whom ever I want to what ever I want and lets just say you arent invited." She said she was angry now that he had the nerve to demand that she tell him whyu she invited a slytherin.

"But I am your friend, why arent I invited." He asked clearly hurt.

"Yes Ronald, you are my friend and that is why I am not inviting you." She said and he looked even more confused. "Also I could only invite six people… well eight if you count mum and Cissa." She said on a side thought and her eyes grew wide in horror when she realized what she had said.

"Who Is Cissa?" He asked and she relaxed.

"My cousin." She said.

"Oh, and I bet you invited that D. fellow as well." Ron said harshly.

"Yes, he couldn't not be invited I mean if D." She said when Harry looked up from his paper.

"Hermione, you and Ginny are supposed to come with me to the meeting." He said cutting off the conversation that had been started.

"I would hope so." Hermione said suddenly excited to find out what the memory was all about. "I will go get Ginny, what time are we supposed to be there?" She asked before turning to leave.

"It just says whenever we have the memory… So I would say now." He said and she practically ran to the common room.

OoOoOoOoO

They dove head first into the pensive when they reached out and touched the liquid. They weren't going into the memory of Slughorn but a different one that Dumbledore had wanted them to see first.

They landed with their noses burried in dust covered plush carpet. Hermione stood up and yas trying to spit out none existant dust.

When she stood up and looked around the room she saw what looked like a giant garage sell. There were mountains of junk that no one could possibly want. "How lovely." She said but the words never came out. She watched as a house elf named Hokey walked into the room with her father, the man that her mother had fell in love with. He was wearing a plain black suite and his hair was longer than it had been in the last memory.

The man stood in front of a woman who was in so many words… well…hmm… bigger than average, give or take. Her cloths were just so pink that they screamed Umbridge not mention they were to small for her.

"Miss Smith," he had brought her flowerers and she squeeled in delight.

"You shouldn't have, you spoil me so much." the woman was being very flirtatious. "What is your excuse for visiting this time?" She asked.

"Mr. Burke would like to make a new offer on the Goblin made Armor, five hundred galleons, he feels that that is more than enough." Tom Riddle said with a dazleing smile.

"You mmake feel as if you are here only for my Trinkets." She said.

"I am, I am just a poor assistant who is trying to sace up fpr a ring to give to my girlfriend." He said and something in the womans expression changed.

"O there is something I want to show you." The woman said and what ever that look had been disappeared. She sent Hokey the house elf to fetch a box fo her, a box that contained who knows what…

She opened the box and took out what was inside, the woman has pulled out a cup and Hermione tried to gasp but she couldn't. She saw her fathers eyes gleam red when he realized what it was. The woman put it back into its box once she explaind how she had gotten it.

"In another box that she pulled out was a locket with the slytherin crest on it. This time she saw possesiveness flash through his expression.

"I couldn't turn this one down." she said, "had to pay an arm and a leg for it. Burke bought it off a pregnant woman who looked as if she had stolen it and didn't know its true value. All three of the Riddle's watching that woman say that got angry. Hermione nor Ginny had to be told that the pregnant woman was Merope.

Before they knew it the memory was over and they were back in Dumbledores office.

"Do you know wh othe pregnant woman was?" He asked the girls when he saw their expressions.

"Grandma Merope." They both said.

"She was actually a better woman then the one in that memory." Hermione said, She had researched her ancestery when she had found out she was a riddle. She had found a article on Merope Gaunt, she was just poor, but everyone thought her to be a nice person.

"Exactly, Tom thought the same thing, though he despised his mother for dieing."

"Shall we watch the next memory, or should we wait?" He asked looking at all three students.

"Can we come back in the morning and watch it?" Ginny asked.

"Of couse, that is what we she do seeing as it is a Saturday." He said and then all three students left.

OoOoOoOoO

"Drake?" She asked as she walked into the room of requirements. She had been looking for him for a while.

"Yeah I'm here." he said ans she walked aound a corner in the direction of the cabinet.

"Do you ever sleep anymore?" she hated seeing how tired he looked.

"Sometimes, not layely though." He said as he opened the door and sat an apple inside of it. She watched as he whispered some words and then re opened the door. The apple was gone, to his excitement. "I did it I got it to teleport." He practically screamed as he shut the door and whisperd the words again. The apple came back as well.

"I Did it mione!" He said running up to her and hugging her.

"But does it worl on live things..?" she asked.

"That is a test for another day." He said and then kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Hey, she said pulling away form him. You should better get you butt down stairs and get some sleep." she told him, he thought she sounded like his mother. "I don't want you to die exaustion.

"Fine, he said and kissed her one last time on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So what did you think :D Review review review. I know I put up two chapters in one day but I got super board and wrote this chapter and decided to post it eairly… Now click the botton and write, write, write…. You know you want to, you really want to, you just want to review so badly…. ~Taylor (slytherin at heart.)


	28. When Death Comes A Knocking

A/N: I'm sorry for all of the mistakes in the last chapter… I was upset and having one of those days where I wonder why I even write… But anyways I went back and fixed some of them. This is the Longest chapter by far :P lol Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… or anything to do with it… if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be shopping in the worlds largest mall…. Lol I do However own Mira-Bella Brianne and Amethyst Holloway-Riddle… and the plot of this story… : )

OoOoOoOoO

Chapter twenty eight: When Death Comes a Knocking…

"Sir," The memory Tom Riddle said, "I was wondering what you knew about… about Horcruxes?"

Slughorn watched the boy for a few moments before speaking, he apparently wasn't sure how to answer this question. "Ah, Is this an assignment for Defense Against The Dark Arts?" He asked knowing that Professor Merrythought would never assign anything on Horcruxes.

"No, sir," Tom said, "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No, well I doubt you would ever find a book here at Hogwarts that would be Dark enough to tell you." Slughorn said looking at the hour glass on his desk. "Tom, a Horcrux is a name given to an object that is used to conceal part of ones soul." He said with out hesitation.

"I don't quite understand how that works though, Sir." Tom said

"Well you split your soul ,you see," said Slughorn, "and then you hide an object and hide it away from your body. That way if you are attacked or even destroyed, your soul remains earthbound, alive and undamaged." Slughorn saw the funny look in Tom's eye and mistook it as the boy being appalled by the though. "Very few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

"How do you split your soul?"

"Well…" Slughorn said becoming very uncomfortable with this particular conversation. Hermione looked over at her best friend and sister with wide eyes. It was all Slughorn's fault. "By an act of pure evil." He finally said, "It takes a lot to split the soul, it is a very un natural thing." Slughorn continued on with what he was saying and they watched as Tom Riddle asked more questions.

Then Tom did the un thinkable and asked if seven would be to many. This question threw Slughorn into a frenzy. 'Why would anyone want to kill one person let alone seven.', they all thought, but the answer was right in front of them. Power, power was the answer, and that is all Tom Riddle had ever wanted.

They caught one last glace of Tom Riddles face as he turned to leave. His expression could only be described as Power hungry, evil and cruel happiness of knowledge. They were looking into the face of evil.

They were all thrown from the memory and laded back in Dumbledore's office. They had expected it to be bad but they had never thought that they would whiteness a teacher giving that much information to a student.

"I have been waiting to get that particular piece of information for years now." Dumbledore said looking at the three of them, "It confirms my theory, I believe that he succeeded in making all seven Horcruxes, maybe more."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen and heard. It was so horrible and cruel. He had everyone wrapped around his finger and none of them had noticed anything. She hated how her father had fooled everyone, her mother included, it was a nightmare.

She wanted nothing more than to crawl up in her bed and cry, she had known that her father was a bad man. It wasn't like she thought he was innocent of all crimes, because she didn't. She had just never realized that he was never the good person her mother always told her about. Amethyst had said that he loved her and that she loved him, but was he capable of loving another human being. A human being that was in his opinion lower than him.

She stopped when she remembered how Ron had told her back in their forth year that Amethyst had been the reason Voldemort hated Muggleborns. What had her mother done? Was it leaving him that sparked the hatred toward her kind? That was something she was going to have to figure out, maybe her father wasn't a lost cause. But how insane does that one sound.

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry, you should go." Hermione told him as they read the letter Hagrid had sent them. His long time pet Acromantula, Aragog, had died this morning.

"Hermione, It is a spider and he wants to hold a funeral for it." Harry said not sure if he wanted to go to this funeral. "If I go, you go." He said looking at his two best friends.

"Umm, I think Hagrid would understand if I didn't come, I'm terrified of the thing." Ron said shuddering when he thought of the giant spider that had tried to feed him to its young.

"And I never knew Aragog, Harry." Hermione said truthfully, she had been in the hospital wing frozen in place.

"Fine, I will go." He said handing the letter to Hermione and walking towards the portrait hole.

"Thank you Harry, He will really appreciate it." Hermione said as the portrait swung shut and Harry disappeared.

"So tell me again ,Ron, Why do you have Harry's map?" She asked looking back to Ron who was sitting across from Ginny who was looking through Harry's potions book.

"I'm keeping an eye on Malfoy." He grumbled angrily. He was still under the impression that Malfoy gave the poisoned bottle of wine to Slughorn, but Malfoy hadn't known about that. It had been who ever gave Katie the necklace.

"Ron, maybe you should let it go. I mean you have no proof that it was him." Ginny said looking up from the book.

"I don't need proof." Ron said turning the folded surface of the map and then he stopped. Ginny was the first to see the look in his eye that set everything into motion.

"It's time for some payback." He said throwing the map on the ground before dashing out of the room with his wand drawn. Ginny dropped the potions book and picked it up and her eyes grew wide.

"Draco." She said looking up at Hermione who turned and ran as fast as she could out of the common room. She heard Ginny's footsteps above her. Hermione picked up pace but didn't know where Ron had gone. "MIONE, MYRTLE! GO TO MYRTLE'S HAUNT!" Ginny screamed and Hermione ran back up a flight of stairs so that she was in the right corridor.

As she neared Moaning Myrtle's bathroom she heard Ron shout Sectumsempra. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she ran through the open doors Ginny close behind her. "GINNY GO GET A TEACHER!" She yelled as she ran over to Draco and fell onto the wet ground.

"Mione I didn't know it would do that." Ron said and that earned him a yelling at from moaning Myrtle.

"Draco," Hermione said placing her hand where he was bleeding the most and she heard him groan. "Draco, hold on okay. Ginny is going to get help, just hang on." She said as Snape and Ginny ran into the bathroom. Ginny screamed when she saw all of the blood that was mixed in with the water.

This was Hermione's worst nightmare and she knew she had tears streaming from her eyes. How could he have done this to Draco, even if he did hate him. His skin was so much paler than it usually was and his body was limp giving him the illusion of being dead. Seeing him like this made her hurt for him. Snape had his wand out and was muttering the spell in reverse and the blood slowly left the water and went back into his veins.

"Mione, why are you crying?" Ron asked a little shakily, he was going to be in so much trouble.

"Because, even though we hate him," She lied, "I still care, he is another human being Ronald." She said.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Holloway, could you help Draco up to the Hospital and wait their with him until I get there. You are to tell Madam Pomfry what has happened." He ordered " I will be there as soon as I have taken care of this buffoon." He glared at Ron.

"Yes professor." Both girls said and walked over to Draco. Hermione was the first to reach him and she grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to lift him up.

"Drake, Me and Gin are taking you to the Hospital wing, okay. You're going to be fine." Hermione said once they got him on his feet but honestly she had no clue if he would be okay or not.

"Hermione…" He mumbled and she felt fresh tears come to her eyes.

"I'm right here." She said squeezing his hand. Ron noticed how torn up she was over this but he didn't understand it. He suspected absolutely nothing that was even remotely close to the truth.

Surprisingly they didn't encounter other people as the supported him all the way to the hospital wing. They didn't know what they would have said if they had. When they actually got to the hospital they ran into Blaise, Taylor and Cherokee.

"OH MY MOLDYSHORTS!" Taylor shouted "What happened?" She asked as she helped support the slightly bleeding boy.

"Ron happened." Hermione said and her voice sound think and upset. She knew she would start crying any moment now.

"Oh Mione, I'm sure Draco will be okay." Taylor said once they got him onto a hospital bed. Madam Pomfry came running out of her office when she saw him.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she unbuttoned his shirt so that she could see the scars.

"He got hit with a curse called Sectumsempra. He lost a lot of blood." Ginny said seeing as Hermione was a white as a sheet. She was still living in her worst nightmare.

"Oh, this is going to require some dittany." The woman said and then summoned a little brown bottle and some little bits of cloth. "Who did this to him, this appears to be very dark magic." The woman sound appalled as she rubbed a little bit of dittany over the area of the scar, "Can one of you help me?" She asked clearly afraid that she wasn't going to be able to stop scarring.

Hermione stepped forward and put some of the dittany onto a little piece of cloth and started rubbing it over the other scar.

"Ron Weasley did it." Ginny said and she too decided to help with the dittany.

"Ron Weasley?" The woman sounded genuinely shocked. She obviously hadn't expected that.

"Is. Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked when she finally gained the strength to talk again. She crossed her fingers and prayed that she would wake up from her nightmare. 'Oh Merlin' she thought to herself in terror. 'Don't let this turn into Romeo and Juliete. I cant lose him.' she wanted to scream.

"Yes, he is going to be fine. He will have to stay here for a few days but he will be fine." The woman said as she bandaged him up.

"Oh Professor Snape." The nurse said seeing the Slytherin head of house. "I wont have to come find you now."

"I was the first teacher on scene so you wouldn't have had to come find me." He said a little to nicely, seeing as it was Snape and all.

"Is Mr. Malfoy going to recover, his mother would simply kill me if he doesn't." Snape said looking at the boy whom madam Pomfry was giving a pain potion.

"Yes he will be fine, his scars should heal up nicely." She said smiling. "A few minuets later and he would have had horrible scaring, though he will have the scars on his abdomen for the rest of his life." She said.

"Well at least he will be okay, Narcissa and his Fiancée would have been devastated." Snape said, she knew that he knew, he had in McGonagall's office that one day.

"He's engaged?" The woman was shocked, "They sure are marrying young." She looked at the boy and then at everyone else "You should all leave, he needs his rest you all can visit him again tomorrow. Off you go."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione snuck up to the hospital wing every night for the next week. All she wanted was to be with him, she felt so lost with out him. She would lay in his bed next to him for hours at a time and no one would ever notice. He still hadn't woken up and they had stopped giving him the sleeping potions. They had told Blaise the day before that he could go when he woke up.

This time she fell asleep next to him. She hadn't really slept in the last week. She dreamed that he was awake and that they were already married and the war was over. She smiled in her sleep, she was so at peace. It wasn't until she felt someone's arms around her that she woke up and nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Kind of skittish aren't you?" Draco said from next to her.

"Draco, you're awake!" She said loudly. She was glad that she had placed a silencing charm on Madam Pomfry's office.

"Very observant of you." He said. He kissed her forehead and she buried her head in his chest. She felt so safe and whole while he held her in his arms.

"I missed you so much." She said closing her eyes. "I was beginning to think that you were never going to wake up."

"Well, I'm up now. Though for a while I though Weaslebee had killed me." he shook his head. "Where in the name of Merlin did he learn that spell?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Harry's potions book, Harry got a book from the supply closet on the first day that had all sorts of stuff written in it." She explained. "Ron picked up on a few things out of it."

"Should have figured it was Potter's fault." Draco joked with her and earned a punch in the shoulder.

"It was not Harry's fault Drake." She looked up into his eyes. "If it were it would be Harry I am mad at. Ron just had Harry's potions book and well his map as well." Hermione said.

"Of course he did. He had to go and make Harry apart of his crime." Draco said still joking. This time Hermione didn't punch him she just laughed. I was the first time she had laughed in a week, not that he knew that.

"I guess in a way, but it wasn't Harry's fault." She said still laughing. Suddenly she stopped laughing when she saw the light in Madam Pomfry's office turn on and she looked at the clock it was six a.m. Hermione jumped off of his bed and shot him an apologetic look and she ran out of the Hospital wing.

She sat down on a bench that was just outside of the hospital, she was going to wait for Draco to come out. Finally at about six thirty he came out of the hospital wing and walked over to her.

"Hey, Mione." he said pulling her up from her spot on the bench and kissing her. "Thanks for waiting on me." he smiled at her.

"You know that if anyone walks by they will see us, and then we will have only a million questions to answer." She said thinking about how his hands were on her waist and hers were around his neck.

"I think I'm willing to risk that." He said not moving in any way. "I mean yeah the questions would be difficult but you are going to be my wife in a couple of months."

"Draco, your father would kill you and you wont be doing anybody any good if you are six feet below the surface of the earth." She said in the most serious voice that she could. She knew her words were the truth and that his father would kill him in a heart beat.

"Damn, I keep forgetting about him." Draco said and he looked pained. "You know I'm not sure who is worse; My father, Aunt Bella or Voldemort."

"I think that they are all equally horrible." She smiled up at him and before she could say anything else they heard someone walking in their direction and they went their separate ways.

OoOoOoOoO

"I told her it was a Hungarian Horntail," Hermione heard Ginny say while they all sat alone in the common room a few days later. "Much more macho than a hippogriff." They all began laughing. I was so sad that with all the crap going on in the world, all Romilda Vane cared about was if Harry had a tattoo on his chest.

"And what did you tell her Ron's got?" Hermione asked as she smiled. Looking into the fire gave her ideas.

"A Pygmy Puff." Ginny said cheerfully.

"You didn't?" Ron shouted in anger. The girls had been finding every excuse to make Ron miserable, they hadn't forgiven him. Ginny and Harry had even told him that they were dating.

"I did." She was still smiling because she most definitely wasn't lying.

"Now I'm never going to live that one down Ginny!" He shouted and stormed up to the boys dormitory.

"Harry," Jimmy Peaks said walking into the common room with a scroll, "I was told to bring this to you." the boy said handing it to Harry who immediately opened it. He stood up quickly and said bye to the others and left the room.

"That was odd." Ginny said a few minuets later and looked at Hermione who had gone pale. The girl was looking at the book in her lap and her jaw hung open in terror the word on the page ringing through her mind like some one had shouted the words into her ear. 'Tonight. The death eaters are coming tonight. I fixed it!'

"Hermione?" Ginny asked hesitantly the girl closed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Before she could answer Harry came back into the room.

"Dumbledore has found one! We are going to get it tonight." Harry said summoning his cloak, the map and a pair of socks.

"Why do we need socks?" Hermione asked in confusion as he handed them to her.

"Felix Filices…" He said. "I have a bad feeling about tonight, get all of the D.A. members together and have them patrol the halls." He said and kissed Ginny before leaving.

"Ginny you said that you, Luna, and a few other people from the D.A. won some of this stuff as well, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…"

"We need to get everyone together." Hermione said taking out her book.

_Mi: All D.A. Members that are at least forth years, I need all of you to patrol the halls, we received word that there may be an attack tonight, prepare to fight. Also if you have a vile of unused Lucky potion bring it, we need all the luck we can get._

OoOoOoOoO

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Neville asked as the crouched down behind a statue on the seventh floor. She had her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Positive." She said taking a small drink of lucky potion, it tasted like cotton candy.

"How do you know…" he started to say, but then it happened. She saw Bellatrix, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Greyback and all of the other notorious Death Eaters walking out of the Room of requirements.

"Oh, god." She heard Neville say quietly, he was still surprised even though she had told him about this.

She pulled out the book.

_Mi: Potion now! I see them, a bunch of them… I see more coming out of the room. Prepare to fight. Be careful we need the element of surprise._

When she looked up she saw that Narcissa was near her and she got an idea.

"Miss Narcissa!" She hissed quietly and Neville tried to clamp a hand over her mouth but she swatted it away. Narcissa had turned around confused. "Cissy." Narcissa saw her this time and hurried over to them.

"Hermia, what are you doing this isn't safe." The woman said and Neville was shell shocked.

"I know but I have a good feeling about this." She said smiling at her future mother in law. "What does he have to do?" she asked.

"Mia, you know what he has to do." The blond said.

"Oh, right. Well Dumbledore isn't here, neither is Harry." She saw the woman relax a little.

"NARCISSA!" Someone shouted.

"Hermia, stay safe okay, you don't want to miss your big day." He woman said before slipping out from behind the statue claiming that she had dropped her wand.

"You have some explaining to do." Neville said.

"Not now, later maybe." She said as she watched people walk by and she saw Draco looking at her. She smiled weakly trying to comfort him and she mouthed 'don't worry, you have us'.

They were in for a tough night and she prayed that Taylor, had contacted the order, like she had said to, and that they were on their way. In her opinion she could really use a wish right now.

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"Luna, we have to find Hermione, they could be in trouble." Ginny said as she took a small drink of the potion and then handed it to Luna.

"Okay, but what we need are some Nargles' they are very mischievous and like taking part in these things." Luna said in her usual absentminded voice.

"Well we don't have any so we will have to make due with what we've got." Ginny said peeking around a corner. She pulled her head back when she saw them, dozens of them walking down the hall. She glanced back at Luna and they waited, waited for the people to walk around the corner.

They stood with their wands raised in front of them ready to attack and prayed that the potion was working.

"STUPEFY!" They started shouting when several of the Death Eaters started to turn unaware into their hall way. They knew that they were found out, and they knew that the rest of the D.A. would be on their way.

More D.A. members and teachers began appearing in the hall way, and in the chaos Luna tossed the potion to Draco. He stared at the potion but then raised it to his lips and took a small amount of it then tossed it to his mother who did the same. Once she had some of it she tossed it back to Luna, they were now lucky.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted and ran towards her sister and began fighting. "We cant let them hurt Drake." She whispered then yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA!" A Death Eater with short dirty blond hair fell to the ground and screamed. "I guess that spell can be useful."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Luna and Neville shouted at the same time. The battle was now all over the castle. They ran down a flight of stairs and found Amycus and Taylor dueling, that meant that they were back, Taylor wasn't supposed to leave her common room until they were spotted on the map.

"Impedimenta!" Taylor shouted and the Death Eater went flying into the wall with a pig like squeal.

"We gave Draco and Narcissa some of the potion. Hopefully they are okay him." Ginny said throwing an unforgivable curse at Lucius Malfoy and sadly he dodged it.

"That was very unforgivable little girl!" he shouted.

"You're a very unforgivable man! CRUCIO!" She shouted again and this one left him withering on the floor and then un conscious.

"Ginny, that was a good one but we need to hold off on those curses." Hermione said and she froze. Ginny couldn't see what her sister saw but the girl ran towards the Astronomy tower.

"HERMIONE!" She shouted but the girl was already gone. She ran over to Taylor and started fighting some random Death Eater.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione ignored the screams and explosions that were echoing off of the walls. She had seen Draco heading for the Astronomy Tower. "Draco!" She shouted not caring who heard, apparently he hadn't heard her. "DRAKE!" she ran up the winding stairs of the tower. He had reached the top a lot sooner than she had.

She didn't want him to kill Dumbledore, he just couldn't. She knew that he wasn't an evil person, he was just raised by an evil man. She ran into the tower and saw him with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, he had tears in his eyes.

"Draco, you don't have to do this." Dumbledore said, he wasn't angry at all.

"I don't have that option!" He yelled clearly torn on what to do. Hermione began to step forward and she saw Harry watching from behind a wall. "What 'he' says is law to those of us with this." He said raising the sleeve that covered his left arm. He was showing his mark to Dumbledore.

"Drake," She said softly and his wand lowered as he spun around. "you do have that option."

"Mione, you shouldn't be here." he said sadly he didn't want to see her hurt.

"I'm not going to let my fiancé kill a man." She said looking right into his eyes. "You don't have to do this." she took his hands in hers. "Don't do it. Do that one little thing for me." She pleaded still looking into his silver eyes.

"Hermione, I'm a Death Eater, I have no choice." He said and she saw how depressed he was, she wanted to help him with all of her heart but she didn't know how to.

"Draco, you don't have to do this…" She said again just as she heard a group of people coming up the stairs. "Please." She said as she ran and his next to Harry.

"Draco!" Bellatrix said as she walked in and saw Draco just standing there with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. " Just kill him already!"

"No." Snape said as he walked in.

"Severus… Please." Dumbledore said and before anyone knew what was happening Snape shouted "Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore fell from the edge of the tower and he was gone, just like that in a blink of an eye. Hermione wanted to scream as she watched all of the Death Eaters Disapparate, now that Dumbledore was gone, all of the enchantments were as well.

When Harry and Hermione were alone she broke down crying. Dumbledore shouldn't have had to die, he had trusted Snape and that man had just simply with out difficult killed him. Why was the world crumbling apart? Oh right, because of Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoO

The end of the school year and Dumbledore's funeral approached rapidly. Hermione missing Draco affected her a lot. She seemed to walk around school like a zombie, she rarely ate and she hardly talked any more. She wanted him there with her, but he wasn't. She knew that she would be seeing him again soon. Seeing as her and the rest of the people who were going to the wedding were to meet him, Narcissa and Amethyst at the Ice cream parlor in muggle London.

The funeral came and went quickly, lots of people attended and paid their respects. It was a rather nice funeral, several of the students spoke at his funeral, one being Taylor. She had been picked by McGonagall to give a speech. She spoke about how everyone would miss him and it was very heartfelt. She had always been on of his favorites along with the golden trio, who also spoke at the funeral.

Once the funeral was over they placed his body into a marble tomb that was built by the black lake and sealed it. He was gone, and there was nothing they could do. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, who knew what would happen to it now.

Then the day came for them to go home, they were all packed and ready to go. Hermione had packed a few extra things, for example some books on Horcruxes that she had summoned from Dumbledore's… I mean McGonagall's new office. She knew that she probably wouldn't be coming back to this magical place she liked to call home, and it saddened her. She knew that her, Harry and Ron would probably go looking for Horcruxes and she knew that She wouldn't see her soon to be Husband twenty four seven, she would make it work though.

She, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all walked to the train together and when they got there they heard the phoenixes song. It was long, sad and brought tears to everyone's eyes. Things had only just begun, and it could only get worse…

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: There you have it… My longest chapter by far lol… I hope you liked it! Please review I like knowing what you think! My updates aren't going to be as frequent… updating so quickly is wearing me out… put I promise not to keep you waiting to long… I'm just gonna start posting them when I finish and I'm trying to take my time and not rush through them, I got some questions for you … So do you think Voldemort should be a lost cause… If you had to choose between Harry and Voldy who would you choose lol. What's your favorite thing about my story and what would you like to see happen? Okay that was the last one :P sorry I couldn't save Dumbledore, but he was already dieing because of the ring… Review please I will update soon : ) ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	29. The best day ever

A/N: Hi, I don't really have much to say except u have never been to a wedding, so I'm really doing the best I can and it will be similar to Bill and Fluer's wedding. That really gives me some room for creativity since it doesn't go into detail... that I probably won't be able to update for a week. My family is going to LA : ) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Twenty nine: It's the best day ever

"Wow!" Ginny said as they rode the big double bus down the Las Vegas strip. They had decided to use the muggle means of getting to the chapel. "This is simply beautiful." she was looking out of the windows at all of the gold, blue, green and any other color lights you could name. She had always wanted to see the seven wonders of the muggle world and surprisingly Vegas had them all.

"No I know that the statue of liberty is in America, but isn't it in New York." Draco asked Hermione quietly.

"Yes Drake, this one here is only a replica, like the Eifel tower right over there." She said pointing at the small tower. She saw him smile.

"Wow, never would have thought that I could see it in two cities." He said turning his head to look out of the window on the other side of the bus. He started laughing when he realized that ever girl on that bus were looking at him.

"What, what's so funny Draco?" Ginny and Hermione asked in confusion as they looked back at him from the windows and soon they caught on. Everyone else had caught on sooner than them.

"Well isn't it obvious Mione." Luna said trying not to giggle. "Someone is getting a lot of attention." she had said this with her most Luna expression.

"Well, I don't feel as if I have to worry." She said and took Draco's hand in hers. "He's all mine and I'm not sharing." Everyone within their group laughed, she had said it truthfully and they knew that she was right. Especially seeing as if you cheated you lost your magic, and more importantly he loved her.

"You're right, you don't have to worry." He said kissing her.

"Aren't I always right?" She asked causing them all to laugh again.

"Yeah I guess you… Oh this is our stop!" He said jumping up pulling her with him.

"I can get up by myself you know, you didn't have to pull my arm off." She laughed as she collected her bag from the chair. They walked down the stairs and out of the bus quickly.

"Wow, this is a beautiful chapel." She said looking at a building that would leave any one breathless. It was a big stone building with ivy creeping up the out side wall and it had a little pond with swans on it. It had stain glass windows that sparkled with magic.

"Muggles can't see it." Narcissa told them as the walked up to the door. They walked on the stone path past all of the Double thought lilies. These Lilies were extremely rare and known only by wizards. They were large beautiful blue and burgundy flowers that tended to have ha star shape and sparkled. They had a scent so beautiful that people tended to leave people deep in thought. That was probably why they had them at the chapel, to make sure that the person getting married didn't have second thoughts.

"I'm surprised they have that many of them." Amethyst said as the kids walked into the chapel.

"Yes that is very surprising."

The inside was just as wonderful. It had a high ceiling that was just like the one at Hogwarts and the walls were a deep shade of red. The floor was made of hard wood and were completely unscratched.

"Wow, this looks like a fancy castle, even more awesome than Hogwarts." Ginny said as a small man with wispy brown hair walked over to them.

"Hello," He said, his voice was small and squeaky just like professor Flitwick's. "I am Jarrod Swinlittle."

"Hi, I'm Draco; this is Hermione, that's Ginny, Luna, Taylor, Cherokee, Blaise, Harry, my mother Narcissa and Hermione's mother Amethyst." Draco said introducing everyone.

"It is nice to meet you all." he squeaked "Now who is getting married today?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"That would be Draco and Hermione." Narcissa said smiling at the two.

"Ah very well." He said writing on a piece of paper he had summoned.

"Draco, if you, Blaise and Harry will go that way." He said pointing at a door on the left, "Hermione and everyone else will go that way," He said pointing at another door on the right side of the room, "You can get changed. My records say that Some Dressed and Tuxes were sent over."

"You bought a dress?" Hermione shrieked smiling at Narcissa. She had thought she would wear what she had on and that had been why she had dressed so nicely.

"You can't get married with out a dress." Narcissa said and ushered her to the door the man had pointed to, "Especially not I a wedding I planned."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked into the room and the first thing she saw was her dress. The breath was taken from her lungs and she was left gasping in excitement. It was so beautiful and had to have cost a ton of money. (A/N: Not going to go into detail… I have a picture of it on profile as well as the rings and other dresses.)

"Narcissa, its so beautiful!" She said picking it up and holding it in her arms.

"I know it is, only the best for my son's fiancée." She said smiling. "Now go and change while Ginny, Luna, Taylor and Cherokee put theirs on. I have to go check on the boys"

Hermione did not have to be told twice. She ran into the little changing room and put it on. It fit her perfectly and she wondered how Narcissa had managed it. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, Draco would have a heart attack.

She stepped out of the little room and heard everyone gasp. "OH HERMIONE, you look beautiful." Ginny said excitedly. She handed her a sapphire necklace and fastened it around Hermione's neck.

"Ginny, stop worrying about what I'm wearing, you should go ahead and put your dress on." Hermione said pushing the girl over to her dress.

"Fine," Ginny said and stomped over to the dress, "but as soon as it's on I'm doing your hair and makeup." She said walking into one of the changing rooms. As she did, the other three girls walked out.

The three girls looked wonderful in their dresses. Luna stood out among the three seeing as her dress was gold and the other two dresses were silver.

"Oh wow! Your dresses are beautiful!" Hermione said smiling at them.

"Yes, but I worry that they will attract the Nargles, they like shiny things." She said as she looked at the glitter on her dress.

"Luna, I'm sure the Nargles will leave us alone." Hermione said just seconds before Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a chair.

"Ginny!" She yelled in shock, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I told you that I was gonna do your hair and make-up." she said with a big happy smile on her face. "Now hold still!" The girl picked a green eye pencil and began applying it onto Hermione's face.

"Isn't green a little extreme?" Hermione asked in hesitation. She had never been a fan of green makeup.

Ginny laughed at her and surprisingly her hand didn't move an inch. "Hermione, trust me, I'm not going to make you look as if you are going to work the corner." she just shook her head and picked up some glitter make up and told Hermione to close her eyes.

"Oh!" Someone said walking into the room "Hermione you look amazing!" She soon recognized it as her mother. "Ginny you are doing a wonderful job, that color looks really good on her."

"I know right!" Ginny said in exasperation… "She was worried that it was going to be to extreme." Ginny shook her head.

"The boys are already done changing." Amethyst said smiling. "They all have ties that go along with their house colors like your dresses." She said.

"My house colors are blue and black." Luna said. "Why isn't my dress black?" Her question had been on everybody's mind.

"We went ahead and got you a gold one so that the dresses matched somewhat, and the colors would be even." She said.

"Oh that makes sense, I like gold better anyways." She said with a big smile.

"We thought you would." Ame said.

"I'm almost done mum," Ginny said as she started to put Hermione's hair up into an elegant bun. "I just have to cast one little spell." She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell that made a little gold hair tie replace the rubber band. This hair tie was beautiful and it had little spirals and burgundy flowers on it. She had never seen anything.

"That takes care of the barrowed…" she said smiling. "It was my other mum's it has been in our family for generations. "I wasn't able to get it while I was at home; there were too many people around." She said looking at her feet. "Of course Mum knows I took it, she just doesn't know the specifics." She said.

"Hey, then it isn't stealing, oh and remind me to thank her." Hermione smiled as she turned to look at her self in the mirror. She gasped, she thought she looked wonderful and felt like a princess. She knew that she would never doubt Ginny about anything, especially makeup. It was just the right amount of green.

"Oh My Sweet Circe!" She said finally regaining the ability to form and say words. She started to believe she was looking at a completely different person. "Ginny, you are amazing."

"I know I am, because make up is my passion." She had a proud smile on her face; she had always been good with makeup; considering that, she grew up in a house full of boys. She was even better at putting make up on then Lavender Brown was. Lavender had the habit of putting on a little too much make-up.

"Hermione," Narcissa said poking her head into the room, "are you ready?" Hermione suddenly felt nervous, it wasn't a bad nervous it was a good nervous. She smiled up at Narcissa. "Yeah I just need a minuet." She said then looked back at her reflection.

"Mione, we are going to go ahead and go out there." Ginny said hugging her sister.

"Okay." She said smiling as the four girls left the room. She was left alone in the room, her mom had already gone out into the room with Narcissa. She finally took a deep breath then walked over to the door and opened it. She was greeted by Narcissa who walked with her to the doors of the chapel.

"So are you ready now?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." She said feeling the butterflies flying around in her stomach.

The doors opened and she saw him, all of her nerves were gone when. He had a smile on his face and she could not help but smile back at him. She didn't really know what to expect, she had been to muggle weddings but had never been to a wizard wedding.

She finally reached him and she reached out and held his hands. She felt how real all of this was and smiled even more. She didn't have any second thoughts; she knew this was right and that they were meant to be together forever. This was her best day ever.

She didn't hear Mr. Swinlittle start to read off the vows, she was so lost in Draco's eyes that nothing else mattered. She was brought back to reality when she heard him say I do. She saw the happiness in his eyes as he said it and she thought she was going to cry. 'I will not cry at my own wedding.' she told herself. "I do," She said when the man finished saying his part, even though she had not heard a single word of it.

Mr. Swinlittle pulled out his wand, held it above his head, and said some words. A beautiful silver light came out of it and danced around them like their own personal Aurora Borealis. Stars shot out of the new swirls of color and went into their joined hands.

They felt the magic swirl through them. "I now pronounce you married." Draco leaned forward and kissed her passionately. They were finally married, she could feel it. She didn't hear everyone was clapping for them she was lost in her own little world again.

They stopped kissing when Ginny walked up to then and tapped Hermione on the shoulder making her look up. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have all night to do that." Hermione blushed. "Now give me a hug!" Ginny said throwing her arms around her sister.

"Hey do we get the chance to change before we leave? I don want to wear my wedding dress all the way to the hotel.

"Oh how about we do that this way?" Ginny said and pointed her wand at Hermione and flicked it. Hermione was in her own cloths again. Then she did the same to Draco.

"We decided to have you Apparate to the room." Narcissa said, "We have a picture of it for you to look at." She said seeing their confused expression.

"Oh, okay that makes more sense." Draco and Hermione both said. Narcissa handed them the picture once they had studied the picture for a little while Draco scooped her up into his arms and apperated.

They had a big room but neither of them actually noticed the size of the room or that huge flat screen TV in the living room. Draco put her down so that she could stand up and then he kissed her again. He slowly led her into the bedroom a few minuets later and she worked with his shirt buttons the entire time. They were going to do this this time; Nothing and no one was going to stop them, they were married nothing would ever be able to stop them again.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up smiling the next morning. Her head was lying on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her body. She moved her head off of his chest and repositioned it so that she was looking at him. She smiled when she saw the content look on his face.

"Draco," She said kissing him. She saw his eyes flutter open and he smiled at her.

"Well hello beautiful." He said wrapping his arms tighter around her. He kissed her lightly. "I can't believe that from know on I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with a smile still on his face, "well more so after the war. I know that that might keep us apart for a little while."

"Just keep your book with you when I'm not with you. That way I can talk to you." She said with her head back on his chest. "Drake, I love you." She said closing her eyes with no intention of falling asleep. They stayed there like that for an hour. After that, Draco decided that he wanted to go take a shower. Hermione got out of bed and went to find some clothes. She picked out her pink plaid Eskimo Joe's pajama pants and a tight fitting pink tank top and then started to get dressed. Once she was, she went and sat down on a couch in front of the TV.

"Oh! Titanic!" She said seeing that it was on. She knew that it was new but she loved that movie, in her opinion it was the best there was.

She sat there watching the movie with out moving. It was just getting to the part where Rose was going to jump off the ship when Draco came into the room.

"What are you watching?" He asked and she held up her hand to silence him. She was absorbed in her movie. Draco sat down next to her and looked at the screen; it was obvious that this wasn't a movie he would normally watch. He decided to watch it any ways. Mostly because it was a fancy ship.

"It's called Titanic." She said when it went to commercial.

"Oh okay, so what's it about?" he asked.

"The Titanic." She said but then saw his confused expression. "It was a ship from 1912 that someone deemed un sinkable. They said 'God alone could not even sink this ship.'" She said to him as the movie came back on.

"I'm assuming you really like this movie?" He said.

"Yes Draco, it is my favorite movie." She laughed and settled back into the couch, and soon she leaned into him.

An hour later Draco looked at her and said "it's obvious that they end up together." He clearly didn't know that the Titanic was going to sink, even though she had technically told him.

"What gives you that impression?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well first of all, you can tell he loves her and that she loves him." He started. "I simply believe that because people wouldn't watch the movie if they didn't." He seemed very confident in his theory. "I think they are a lot like us." He said on an after thought.

"Don't say that!" She yelled at him, "We don't want to be like them!" She was dead serious. "Trust me Draco, just finish the movie and you will understand." She said and they both turned their attention back to the movie. By the time the credits were rolling, three hours later, Hermione was crying. No matter how many times she watched it she always found it sad.

"I will never compare us to them again…" He said now knowing what she had meant.

"And they said it was unsinkable." Hermione laughed.

"Hey, I'm not surprised that it did. It got them off of their high horse and now they know that a ship is only as good as the person who shouts iceberg."

"I guess your right." She said getting up and picking up some clothes. "Now its my turn to take a shower." She said walking into the bathroom. She couldn't help but think how wonderful her life was at this moment and time.

OoOoOoOoO

There summer went by quickly and Draco and Hermione spent as much time together as possible. He even attended Bill and Fluer's wedding using polyjuice potion. They had decided to tell Molly who the man with Hermione was and she was happy for them, she also liked that he could leak death eater plans to them.

Viktor Krum almost died when he saw the wedding ring that was on Hermione's finger. He was still under the impression that they went to the ball together. He was even under the impression that he had gotten 'lucky' that night. He had been planning on asking her out and now he clearly saw that that wasn't going to happen.

Everything was going smoothly until the Patronus came, it was a silver lynx. Kingsley had only just sent them word that they were going to be attacked when cloaked figures began to appear before them. Draco kissed Hermione goodbye and then he watched her run over to Harry and Ron. She grabbed a hold of their hands and then they were gone. He prayed that they were safe and that they would be okay. He didn't know what he would do if she died.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: what do you think should happen next! Oh and I know that Titanic came out in ninety seven but I moved it around a bit…the time framing is a little different than in the real series but I kept it close… Okay… I am just gonna start asking questions, I like how I have been getting longer reviews because of them :P sooo… Should Ginny join them in horcrux hunting at some point… What about Brianne? Draco?… who do you think shouldn't be killed off and who should. ( just for the record I refuse to kill Fred!)… could you tell that I use the color burgundy a lot and that its my fav color? Some one told me I use it a lot :P okay now you know what to do! Review, review, review! Click the green button or I will kill ….. Lol I would never kill ….. Lol who do you think ….. Is? Okay that's enough questions. ~Taylor (slytherin at heart!)


	30. And So The Madness Begins

A/N: I know that it has been a little over a week… I'm sorry : (. I only just got back from LA and had time to start on this… We went to Warner brothers studios and I totally saw the flying car! Lol that made my day as well as seeing some of the props in their museum thing :P I saw a lot of stuff… even the cupboard! Lol enough of my rambling… here you go! AND I HAVE 300 REVIEWS! Lets aim for five hundred! Lol that's my new personal goal! I can die happy if I get that many review… more would make me even happier… Oh and I might make the chapters smaller so that I can make my story longer… I don't want it to end…lol

Chapter thirty: And so the madness begins.

_**Year seven**_

Hermione, Harry and Ron all landed in the living room of Grimmauld place with a thud. They had only just escaped a rather large group of Death Eaters that had somehow tracked them down. How they had managed that, the trio hadn't the slightest clue. They hadn't done or said anything out of the ordinary that could have caused the Death Eaters to find them so quickly. Or had they?

"How. The. Hell. Did. They. Find. Us. That. Damn. Quickly!" Ron panted as he got up off of the floor and began dusting dirt off of his clothes. He wasn't a very happy camper and he resembled the tomato on veggie tales.

"I don't know, Ron, maybe they have a tracking spell on one of us." Hermione heard Harry say as she sat down on the floor. She suddenly didn't feel to well. She felt vomit rising up it side of her as they spoke. "Or maybe they never took it off of me."

"Hermione is that even possible?" Ron asked not noticing how pale she was. She wasn't able to answer.

"Hermione," Harry said hesitantly, "are you feeling alright?" And as if to answer his question Hermione jumped up off the floor and ran quickly up the stairs. "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled running after his friend. She ran into the first bathroom she could find and threw up. She heard someone sit down on the floor next to her and rub her back then she was sick again.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked her, he was obviously worried about her. She didn't see Ron walk into the room. Her cheek was pressed onto the seat of the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled not moving an inch. "I just get a little sick sometimes when I Apparate." She said finally getting up off of the floor and walking over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. She thought for a few minuets about what she had just said and how crazy it sounded; but it was true. Over the past month and a half she had started getting sick when she apperated.

"Mione, people don't usually get sick when they Apparate, some times while side along apperating, but never when they are doing the apperating." Harry said skeptically.

"Harry, I'm fine." She assured him as she left the room.

"Mione, are you sure? I mean you have seemed kind of off lately." Harry said following her.

"Harry!" She said through laughter. "I'm fine, Harry, really. I haven't ever been better." She said suddenly feeling sick again, Merlin must have been laughing in her face. She didn't let it show she just kept smiling and then turned to walk down stairs. 'why am I so sick?' she asked her self as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Mudblood scum, in the house of my poor mistress." Kreacher mumbled grumpily as he walked into the room grumpily. "Poor Kreacher would be fed to the fishes, if mistress knew."

"Kreacher." Hermione said angrily. "Do not call m me a mudblood, I am not a mudblood."

His eyes grew wide and he screeched in horror, "The mudblood spoke to Kreacher!"

"I am not a mudblood!" She said trying not to lose her temper. "I'm a half blood!" Sometimes this elf could be so irritating. "Both of my parents are wizards."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He continued to grumble and then left the room.

"He really is the foulest creature I have ever met, and coming from me that's saying something." She said in a disappointed tone. She really wanted to see house elves free or at least paid for their services.

"Wow, Hermione something really is wrong with you." Ron said sitting down next to her.

"Nothings wrong with me, Ronald." She said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them so that she could place her head on her knees. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about how nauseous she was. "Just a little tired."

"Yeah, what ever you say." He said looking at Harry who was sitting across from them.

"Ron, can you hand me my bag?" She asked tilting her head so that it was facing Ron.

"Sure." He said getting up off of the couch. "This one, right?" He said holding it up for her to see.

"Yes, that's it. It's really the only bag I have besides the little white beaded one." she said. Ron walked back over to the couch and handed the bag to Hermione, who grabbed a hold of it and opened it. She pulled out her little DA book and signed in, she had only a million messages, since she had had it on silence. Oh and it was a good thing that it was a chat room that was only visible to those who had been at the wedding.

_Ginny Alice: Mione, where are you. _

_Tuna: Hermione, are you, Harry and Ron okay?_

_Ginny Alice: Tell Ron that we are all okay. _

_D: Mi are you okay? Where are you at? The suspense is killing me. _

_Mi: We are all fine, and we are are ar number twelve. _

_Ginny Alice: Hermione you have to let us all come and help you. With the three of you gone we are only in that much more danger._

_D: I second that._

_Tuna: Me as well. _

_Mi: I would never be able to live with my self I something was to happen to all of you, and Drake how would we explain that to Ron? Oh and Gin, you all are safe, Ron has that one disease as far as any one knows…_

_D: I have thought of that. I could travle with you in disquise, I could be Drake Lucas Malory._

_Tuna: That's funny._

_Ginny Alice: Oh right and that's More like hilarious, I mean its so cleverly simple that ron wouldn't make the conection._

_Mi: would that make me Hermia Lily Malory? _

_D: Oh no, your still Hermia Lily Malfoy. My name will just be assumed. _

_The Chosen One: I kind of like the whole idea of having everyone here. _

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled at him.

_Mi: Really? You would let them come here?_

_Ginny Alice: REALLY! WE CAN COME! _

_The Chosen One: Of course, I don't mind. It just means I get to spend more time with my girlfriend and Hermione can be with Draco and then Luna here to keep us company. _

_Tuna: Cool! Ginny are you going to come to my house or am I coming over to yours? _

_Ginny Alice: Yours since Draco cant really come to mine._

_D: I can disguise myself, so I can Apparate to Grimmauld place. You are forgetting that my mother is a Black and that mum took me there a few time when I was younger. _

_Ginny Alice: Oh okay well, I cant Apparate… we will have to floo there. Make sure the network is open to us. _

_The Chosen One: You got it. _

_Ginny Alice: We will be there soon. _

_Tuna: What Gin said. _

_D: I'm at the door. Haha. _

At that moment there Hermione was a knock on the front door, she shut the book and shoved it into her bag and ran to the door. She opened the the door and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm glad to see you too Mrs. Draco Malfoy." He said quietly and smiled at her.

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't uncomfortable kissing my husband when he looks like a completely different person." She said looking up at him and both Ron and Harry walked into the hall by the door.

"Hi… Who are you?" Ron asked not knowing who this person at the door was. He didn't recognize him from the wedding. Considering that he only changed the hair color and eye color. His hair was more of a blondish brown and he had changed his eye color to a pale green but his facial features were only altered slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione said as Draco shut the door. "The is Drake Malory, he has been my best friend since like forever." Hermione said with a smile the whole time.

"Ohhhh, so you're the famous Drake that we have all heard about." He said with a weird look on his face. It looked like he wanted to kick the boy out of the house and never let him back in. He was jealous about how close the two were.

"Well I guess," Draco said mysteriously, "Give or take a little." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good honest thing to say." Harry was saying just as the girls landed in the living room.

"Don't push it Potter." Draco said as they all made their way into the drawing room.

"Oh so am I Potter again?" Harry joked, the two boys were becoming really good friends.

"Only when you make comments like that." He said as Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her. He hugged Luna when she came over to him.

"Hello, Drake, Nice hair." She said and every one but Ron laughed, seeing as every one but him got the joke.

"Not as nice as his natural hair color. I mean this one just doesn't fit him." Hermione said causing every one to laugh again.

"Okay, go ahead don't tell me whats so funny." Ron said, his anger rising,

"Ron, we would tell you if we could." Ginny said walking over to the boy that she called her brother.

"I don't like you." Ron said to Draco.

"I'm sorry that you don't like me. I mean I can understand why you don't, but you could give me a fair shot. I have been nothing but polite to you while I have been here." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey," Hermione said changing the subject, "Why don't we all go get ready for bed."

"Yeah, that's what we should do." Ginny agreed.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Luna asked.

"Oh just where ever." He said no chalauntly. "Well I guess we should stick to using only about three of the rooms." He decided after a minuet.

"Which three rooms?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione, you and Drake can have the room Ron and I had this summer. Ginny and I can have the room fred and George used, Ron you can have the spare room here on this floor and Luna can have the couch." Harry finished. "Is that okay with every one?"

"Why the couch?" Luna asked Harry in confusion "Not that I mind, cause I don't." Luna added in.

"We need someone to keep look out and I thought you would be the best person for that job." Harry said confidently.

"I object to the room assignements." Ron said after a few minuets.

"And why is that Mr. Waslib?" Draco asked politely.

"Why should you room with Hermione and Ginny with Harry." Ron asked, his ears turning red with anger as he spoke.

"Because Mione and Drake are best friends and Ginny and I are dateing." Harry explained slowly and then realized where Ron was going with that question. "Ron I didn't mean in that way." He clarified honestly. "No one is going to be doing anything inappropriate."

"How should I know that?" Ron asked turning even more red. "You could be lieing so that you can do Merlik knows what with my sister." He was definitely angry. "Or so that that cretin can have his way with Mione." Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"The so called Cretin is sitting right here." Draco said not fazed by the term at all. He knew that he wasn't a Cretin.

"Would you prefer that Ginny room with Hermione instead?" He asked in frustration at how immature Ron was being about the whole arrangement.

"Yes, I would." Ron said suddenly and the color began to leave his face.

"Fine, Ginny, you will share Hermione's room with her and Drake you will be with me, in my room." Harry said getting up. This was going to be an interesting experience. They were in for a crazy year.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know it's short but I was happy with how I had it lol… I guess I can call it an extra filler chapter… are you all okay with the chapters being shorter than normal? I just want to make it last longer lol im not ready to end it… I want to make it to at least 500 reviews first… Well Today is Harry Potter's birthday… HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Lol so on to mu questions… What do you want to happen next. What is up with Hermione's Apparation sickness? Who would you like to see die and who do you want to see live? When should I bring back Brianne and how? I already have a general idea but I want to know what yall think : ) well that's all for now…oh and Lily Marco, I loved our review! I loved all of your reviews to be honest.


	31. Hermione did you know

A/N: I made up the spell Ginny uses… you will know what I mean when you get there… it's the best I could do… I hope it translated out right lol… I cant really update every day but I wont be waiting a week to update anymore. I wasn't able to have my laptop with me so that I could write the last chapter so I am sorry about that :P holls190 I like Voldy as well… Im not sure what im gonna do with him yet… and I would never kill fred! That's a crime…

Chapter thirty-one: Hermione did you know…

Hermione walked back to her room from the bathroom. She had put on her pajamas and was ready for bed. It had been a long day and she still felt a little sick to her stomach. Her room was on the third floor of the big house of Black.

The halls were the most interesting part of the entire house. The walls were covered in a green vine pattern wall paper that complemented the dark oak floors. Shelves made out of a dark material also covered the walls. The shelves were filled with various artifacts such as shrunken heads, skulls, potion bottles, goblets and silver trinkets. Along the hall ways were pictures of all of the past Black's who had lived in the house. They were all staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. It was as if they were in on something that she wasn't.

"Oh how interesting." She heard one portrait say and she turned quickly to face it. She saw the nameplate that said 'Vega Cassiopeia Black.' She was a petite looking woman wearing an old fashioned dress made of emerald green and silver fabric. She had brown hair that was so dark it almost looked black and her eyes were a piercing shade of deep blue. She was simply put, beautiful.

"May I ask what is so interesting…Vega?" She asked as politely as humanly possible.

"How old are you dear?" She asked in wonder.

"Seventeen." Hermione said in confusion. She hadn't the slightest clue as to what her age had to do with absolutely any thing. "What does that have to do with anything? She asked.

"Oh, how young you are!" The woman said, "You are married to my great, great, great, great granddaughters son, am I correct?"

"If you mean Draco then yes." she was becoming more confused as the seconds ticked by.

"Hmm, well goodnight." Vega said suddenly without answering Hermione's question smiled and then walked out of her picture leaving Hermione alone to stare at the empty picture frame.

"Oh no that wasn't weird at all." She said to her self as she continued walking to her room, that she would share with Ginny. "That lady has lost her mind…Ron has lost his mind. it isn't like we cant sneak into another room if we wanted to." She continued to talk to herself. "Oh great I'm going insane." She said when realized she was talking to herself. She wondered if insanity was a trait of all Riddle's, or well decedents of Salazar Slytherin. Maybe it was all Purebloods and decedents of Slytherin… she finally amended seeing as she wasn't a pureblood.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she walked into the room a few minuets later. "The paintings in this house are weird, I swear they have been alone in this house to long." Ginny laughed at her.

"I heard that!" Phinius Nigellus said from down the hall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you." Hermione said quickly as she sat down on her large full sized bed. "So what have you been up to Gin?" Hermione asked her sister who still hadn't looked up at her from her book.

"I have been talking to Taylor. She says that the Death Eaters are searching our houses now." Ginny sighed, "They really want us found." Ginny finally looked up and her expression changed a little.

"What?" Hermione asked as Ginny looked at her in an appraising way. "You are starting to act like Vega…"

"Stand up." Ginny said cutting off what Hermione had been about to say. When Hermione didn't stand Ginny said it again only louder.

"Why?" Hermione asked when she finally stood up like Ginny had told her to.

Ginny didn't answer her. "Turn." Was all the girl said and Hermione did. "OH MY MERLIN!" Ginny said with a funny look on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked in fear when Ginny got that crazy look on her face.

"Hermione, are you late?" Ginny asked grinning like a leprechaun who just found the key to Merlin's vault in Gringgots. It took Hermione a few minuets to realize what Ginny meant and then her confused expression turned to shock.

Hermione counted in her head and re counted and re counted again. She was almost two months late. She didn't know how she could have missed that, but then she decided that she did know. She hadn't paid any attention during all of the chaos.

"OHMYMERLIN!" Hermione screamed and her hands went to her stomach in shock. "Ginny what's the spell, the pregnancy test spell." Hermione asked frantically as she rolled her shirt up a little.

Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione and said "Conceptuspericulum"

(how Ginny knew this spell I don't know) and a few seconds later Hermione's stomach started to glow pink with a little plus sign in the center of her stomach. She mostly payed attention to the pink.

Hermione got a big grin on her face, she was going to be a mommy. She was going to have a daughter, well according to that pink tint…

"Ginny, I'm going to be a mommy." Hermione said with tears of happiness in the corner of her eyes. She was so happy, she didn't think about how young she was or even that there was a war going on. All she thought about was her family that was only just beginning.

OoOo Draco oOoO

Draco was about to fall asleep when he heard her scream. It took about an eighth of a second for his brain to register what he had heard. He jumped out of his bed and run out of the door of the room him and Harry were sharing. He reached the room quickly considering that he tripped over his own feet five times in the process.

When he opened the door to the room he didn't know what to expect, but it hadn't been expecting what he saw. Hermione was hugging Ginny and they were jumping in excitement.

"Draco!" Ginny said excitedly when she opened her eyes and saw him (he looked like him not Drake Malory.)

"What was all of the screaming?" he asked in a groggy voice and Harry joined him at the door. What about, Ron, you ask? Well Ron was upstairs sleeping like a rock. A cold dead rock that was oblivious to the entire world. A Death Eater could have been killing them all and he would never know.

Ginny spun Hermione around so that he could see the pink glow and plus sign emitting from Hermione's stomach.

A million thoughts ran through his head as he looked at her pink stomach. A big grin spread across his face and matched the on that was plastered on Hermione's face. He was happy beyond words and he didn't even care about the war that was going on, or that his father wouldn't be please. Honestly he could care less about what his father thought..

"Draco, you're going to be a daddy." She said softly, she still had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be a mommy." She said and then Draco quickly walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations." They heard Harry and Ginny both say from behind them.

"Thank you Harry, you too Gin." Hermione said looking over Draco's shoulder, Ginny had walked over to stand next to him.

Harry smiled, "Hey how about Ginny and I give you some privacy, What Ron doesn't know wont kill him, I'm not really surprised that he slept through this." Harry said shaking his head and Ginny quickly agreed with him.

"Yeah I like that Idea. It's not like we couldn't have snuck into different rooms anyways." Draco pointed out and then Harry and Ginny went upstairs.

"Exactly what I said to myself earlier." Hermione said laughing. "I cant believe we are going to be parents." she squealed in excitement a few minuets later. "Oh I cant wait to see her. My small beautiful baby girl." Hermione said looking up into his silver eyes. "I hope she looks like you." Hermione told him, "I wouldn't wish my bushy hair on anyone."

"I cant wait either, and for the record your beautiful and she would be lucky to look like you." Draco said and Hermione kissed him, "What are we going to name her?" He asked when she pulled away. They turned out the light and got in bed.

"I don't know." Hermione said burying her head in his chest. "I like the name Lyra ." She was trying to stick to his families tradition of naming children after stars, constellations and other celestial bodies.

"I like the name Lyra but I think we should think about other names." He told her after a few minuets.

"Well what do you suggest?" She asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Well we could come up with a unique name that's a mixture of our mothers names. Like that Bella girl did in that one book." Hermione laughed at him, had he really read that one book.

"You actually read that?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely not, My cousin Aries did. It's all I heard about for a year." He told her.

"Ah I see."

"How about… Amacissa, or maybe Narcissyst." he laughed after saying the last. It sounded to much like Narcissist.

"Well the last would be fitting for a Malfoy." She joked through her laughter, "But the first one sounds better."

"Amacissa Isalie." He said thinking about the name. It wasn't bad but at the same time it wasn't nice. "So maybe their names don't mix as so well."

"You think?" Hermione asked sarcastically then yawned. She was completely exhausted, it had been a long day.

"Well we still have months to come up with a name." He said when he realized that Hermione was only half awake.

"Mmm," She mumbled and she was out like a light.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up the next morning to beams of sunlight pouring onto her face from the open window. It was a beautiful and sunny day; which had become really rare considering the increased amount of Dementors.

"Draco," Hermione whispered as she tried to wake him up. She was still wrapped in his arms, her hands were on his bare chest. "Draco." She said a little louder and when it didn't work she decided to try a different tactic. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He quickly began kissing her back. He pulled away and rolled on top of her.

"Well good morning, beautiful." He said before pressed his lips back onto hers. The kiss intensified quickly but then suddenly Hermione pulled away.

"Draco, what if Ron were to walk in on us?" She asked, "He would see Draco Malfoy on top of one of his best friends." She honestly didn't care if Ron saw, but it would be hard to explain.

"No, he would see Drake Malory." Hermione became confused. "I changed the spell around a little so that every one who doesn't know about us sees a different person."

"Oh, that was a good idea." She said grinning and since she didn't hear someone calling her name, she pulled him back down to her and kissing him passionately. They held the kiss like that for a long time. He kissed the base of he neck and the Devil himself walked in.

"Impedimenta!" Ron shouted sending Draco flying across the room. "What the Hell!" He shouted and soon every one was in the door way, wands out. Hermione hid her face in her hands. Ron approached Draco and looked as if he could kill the boy.

"Ron," Harry said trying to stay calm, "step away from Drake and drop your wand." Harry didn't want to have to use a disarming spell on his best friend.

"The little cretin had his hands all over Hermione!" He shouted "Why shouldn't I hex away his…" Ron started but Ginny cut him off.

"Ron, I think that Hermione can take care of herself!" It was clear that the girl was angry with him. Every body there knew that Draco and Hermione were married and that they had an intimate relationship, so it didn't surprise them. However, Ron was a whole different story. "She wouldn't have let him do anything she hadn't wanted him to do." Hermione began to blush even more.

"Mione…" He said looking at her with hurt filled eyes. Everyone could tell that he loved her more than he ever let on. "Why?" He asked.

No one saw that Hermione had her wand gripped firmly in her hand. She was going to take away his pain, she couldn't see one of her best friends in this state. His eyes grew wide when she pointed it at his head and said "Obliviate!" And he flew back into the wall with a glazed over expression.

She had taken away his memories of this whole incident and had even taken away the hate he had for Drake, so that at least they would get along.

"Hermione…" Someone said and she cut whoever it was off.

She held her hand up "I don't want to hear it. It is better off this way; without him knowing." She got up out of bed and walked past all of them and into the nearest bathroom.

OoOoOoOoO

When she finally made it into the sitting room an hour later, Only after taking a long hot shower, Ron and Draco were talking animatedly. She smiled when she saw how well her spell had worked.

"Hi guys." She said sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

"Hey Mione." They said together. She smiled.

"So what were the two of you talking about?" She asked curiously, she was really interested to hear what they had been talking about.

"Quidditch." Ron said happily. "Drake isn't such a bad guy." Ron admitted and Hermione almost thought Hell had frozen over. She nearly choked on air.

"Whoa, breathe Mia, breathe." Draco said trying not to laugh. He had figured she would react that way.

"Oh, sorry." She coughed, "I just wasn't expecting that." She told them as she regained her composure.

"I understand." Draco said with one of his rare smiles that were reserved mostly for her.

"Hey, I'm just glad you two are getting along." She smiled. "And I thought you two would hate each other." She joked.

"I could never hate Drake, he's flippin awesome." Hermione tried not to laugh but she failed big time.

OoOo Draco oOoO

Draco and Ron continued to get along as the days went by, to Hermione's delight. They seemed like they could be the best of friends. Ginny was the most shocked, mostly because she had never though to tamper with Ron's memory before. It would have saved her a lot of pain and suffering.

They were sitting in the sitting room talking about school when Ron brought up the topic of Hermione. Draco instantly thought that the spell Hermione had cast was wearing off, but he knew that was insane. He knew that she was smart enough to cast a strong lasting spell.

"So what do you think of Hermione?" Ron asked just as Draco was taking a drink from his cup. He nearly spit it out. Afraid of an accident he sat it down on the floor next to him.

"Oh uh she's okay. She's my best friend, I mean…" Yeah he was failing miserably at keeping calm. He had no clue what Ron was thinking.

"You know, I haven't ever told anybody this before, but I love Hermione." Draco's hands balled up into fists. He so didn't want to discuss his wife with Ron.

"Oh really." He said trying not to punch the boy in front of him. He knew that Ron had been drinking a little, meaning that he probably didn't even fully want to tell Draco this. "I didn't know that."

"She has changed a lot since first year." Ron continued. He told Drake what he thought of Hermione and Draco took a big drink from his cup. He didn't know how much more of the madness. He had started to consider Ron his friend, but now he just wanted to punch the jerk.

"OKAY STOP!" Draco said what seemed like an hour after ron had begun which was only about three minuets.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, he was confused.

"I don't want to hear it." He said without hesitation. "I wish you the best of luck." He said knowing that Ron didn't stand a chance with Hermione.

"Do you think she would ever go out with me?" Ron asked and Draco felt sick.

"To be honest… No. I don't." Draco said finally exploding.

"Why. Why not?" Ron was crestfallen.

"Because I know for a fact that she loves someone else and that he loves her more than air." Draco said getting up off of the floor and abandoning their card game.

"Loves him?" He asked taking a big drink of fire whisky. "Oh Merlin." He said, It looked like he was trying to Drown himself in it.

"Ron, there is a girl out there for you it's just not Hermione. Have you thought about Lavender… Or Maybe Asroria, maybe Pansy… If you had a lot of Felix Felicis." Draco said harshly and left the room. He didn't plan on talking to him again for a while. He had a new opinion of Ron and it wasn't a very good one.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Poor Draco has to put up with Ron… I made this chapter a little longer… I hope that its okay… okay so here are my questions… 1. Am I the only person who dislikes Ron? 2. Any Name suggestions for the baby… I'm not promising to use them in the end… but they might show up as suggestions… 3. Who is your favorite character? 4. Whats your favorite horcrux… 5. Should I change the Horcruxes and make them different objects then they are in the books? Like instead of the cup it could be a doll or something that belonged to Ginny or Hermione…I got this chapter done a whole two days ago… I'm ahead of schedule… Okay now click the Green/ blue button and review please : ) ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	32. Dont Get Caught

A/N: Wooo! It feels good to be ahead of schedule. Means I can work on the story I have stuck in my head! As well as my other two stories… Lol. Shorter chapters make my world so much better. Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter. OHHH I LOVED REVIEW 131! It was so long! i think it was posted by YUMdipNdotz123. :P Hey and I think i have a name picked out ;P I have had it picke dout for awhile, i just needed suggestions for people to give and things like that lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, i plan on putting the next one up on... thursday. that isnt to long..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The annoying orange, Happy meals or any thing else I may make a reference to… I do own this plot and radom events and Brianne, Taylor since thats me... Cherokee belongs to Cherokee since you cant own another person :P Gavin Rosalie is a creation of my imagination... And well maybe a few thing that i have up my sleeve.

Chapter Thirty- two: Don't get caught.

"Wait, so Frog lady has the Horcrux thingamajig.?" Draco asked as they all sat gathered around the large dining room table late one evening. Kreacher had only just returned from spying on Mundungus Fletcher, who had supposedly stolen a lot of the Black family heirlooms from Harry during their sixth year of school.

"Yes," Harry said for the millionth time in the last twenty minuets., "Did you not listen to the elf, or to me for that matter?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes. He was tired of this whole little quest. He just wanted to rid the world of evil and get his Damn Order of Merlin award.

"I heard both of you, I just wanted to make things more difficult." He said smirking. "That's what us 'Malory's' do."

"Oh how wonderful." Harry sarcastically said. "Well at least you aren't a twin."

"Wouldn't it suck if I was an Octuplet." he was still smirking.

"Don't even say that! That is a horrible thought." Harry said in frustration.

"So, how do we get it off of her?" Hermione said changing the subject and Luna and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"We trick her." Draco said with out missing a beat. They all turned to face him.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Mr. Smarty pants?" Ron asked him a little coldly, Ron was made at Draco.

"We get into the Muggleborn registration commissions meeting," He said smirking, "Hermione will be going in as herself, she's going to her meeting." everyone exchanged shocked looks. This seemed like an absurd plan, it couldn't possibly work.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ron shouted in terror. "I swear this boy has lost his marbles!"

"Oh of course not, well maybe a little," He admitted after a few seconds. "I wont let anything happen to her I will be in the room with her as will Harry and Ginny."

"This plan just keeps getting crazier and crazier!" Ron shouted again. "You just want to kill us all! I bet you're a Death Eater!"

"Whether I'm a Death Eater or not is of no relevance." He smirked just to mess with Ron, it worked, Ron's eyes were so wide you could see… well nothing. "Don't underestimate the intelligence of Drac…Drake Lucas Malory." he amended quickly.

"You are crazy!" Ron shouted. "I'm not gonna listen to you and get killed! And how can you put Hermione in danger like that! She doesn't stand a chance."

"Ron, she does stand a chance, I know who her father is." He glanced at Hermione, "they wont touch her. And plus my plan is just crazy enough to work."

"He's right, and you know it." Harry said in defeat, "We should just listen to him and do as he says." several people, including Hermione, nodded.

"Well," Draco said happily as he clapped his hand together, his plan would be followed after all, "seeing as there are five of us, Me, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Luna one of will have to stay behind.

"OI!" Ron shouted "What am I, your Hamster!" Draco smirked and everyone else started laughing hysterically. Draco had left him out on purpose.

"Oh, I thought my plan and I were insane and that you didn't want anything to do with either of us, Hamster." He said looking over at them. "You will be one of the two that is staying here. Who else wants to stay?" He asked looking around the room and Luna raised her hand. "Okay then that's settled."

"When are we going to do this?" Harry asked apprehensively, this could turn out horribly.

"Tomorrow, make sure we have some polyjuice and distractions. He launched into his story and finished with "Oh, don't forget the most important rule… Don't get caught."

OoOoOoOoO

"Hermione," Draco said as they stood huddled in the corner of an ally with Harry and Ginny. He was holding her hand trying to calm her down, she had been nervous all night.

"What?" She asked holding onto his hand even tighter.

"You will be okay, I wont let anything happen to you." He told her. He would never let her get hurt. He loved her way to much for that.

"I know. You will be with me the whole time." She said calmly as Ginny's person showed up and they took the woman down and got the polyjuice potion ready.

"Yes, I will. If they lay a hand on you I will hex them into oblivion." He said pulling her into him and kissing her one last time before they went through the gates of Hell. "You just have to trust me."

"I trust you, Draco, I trust you with both mine and baby's life." She said squeezing his hand. She had always trusted him and she always would, she knew what they were doing was ultimately right. But that didn't keep her from worrying. It was going to be a rough long day.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked into the Ministry of Magic with Draco, Ginny (Mafalda) and Harry, not knowing what to expect. She had always remembered the Ministry as beautiful and pleasant; but this was no where near pleasant.

The Atrium had been changed to have a banner with her fathers face plastered across it. It wasn't really something she liked looking at. The fountain that had once been beautiful and charitable was now twisted and gruesome. The people, or well the muggles, has been shaped to look like furniture on which the wizards sat upon.

"Magic is might." She read from the little golden ruby incrusted plate on the front of the fountain. "Hmm, That wouldn't be so bad if the didn't mean it in a negative way." Hermione said as she walked past it, she didn't give it another glance.

"Purebloods are cruel." Draco said, "Makes me sad to know that I am one."

"You're different than them, Draco, you proved that by marrying me." Her voice was gentle and loving. She knew that he wasn't like the others, her never would be. Not even in some twisted alternate universe where, I don't know… Our worlds currency is Monopoly money and chocolate coins.

"I know, but I will always be a pureblood." he said looking around the room.

"MALFOY!" Someone hollered from across the room and he nearly jumped out of his socks.

"Yes, Uncle?" He asked as Rudolphus LeStrange walked over to him scowling in disgust. It was apparent that Draco wasn't his favorite person in the world.

"Why do you look so happy? This isn't a happy world, with it's Happy toys and its Happy little parks that sell their own Happy meals!"

"Oh sorry, Uncle dearest, but I have the most hilarious thing stuck in my head." Draco said trying to keep a straight face. He was obviously about to make a very rude comment. "And every time I think about it I suddenly become happy

"Oh and what might that be, chuckles? " Lestrange said with mock curiosity.

"Your fat ugly face." He spat at the and the man turned as red as a hot chilly pepper. Hermione had never seen someone that angry in her entire life. "And that new annoying orange video on Wiztube." He said in an after thought. That one little orange can drive a person crazy if locked in a room with it long enough."

"Harry snorted from under the cloak as Hermione hid her giggles. the man looked around is shock, he had obviously heard Harry. "What was that?" He looked suspicious

"What was what?" Draco asked in confusion. He pretended not to have heard it, though he had, perfectly.

"Than sound, it sounded like an invisible person just coughed, or laughed or something." He looked as Crazy as he sounded, He was whipping his arms out around him and grasping at empty air as is to grab something.

Draco, Hermione and, "Mafalda" all continued to act as if they hadn't heard a sound. They didn't want Harry to get caught, that would be bad, very, very bad. Horrible even, it would be the end of the world. Losing Harry would probably be worst thing that could happen. Even worse than seeing that embarrassing Photograph Dumbledore had taken of Snape at the Yule ball… He was well how would you put it… well that my friends is a story for another day.

"Um, uncle," Draco said cautiously and put his hand on the man's shoulder in a hesitant way, "did you forget to take your medication this morning?" Draco teased in a very serious tone, one would suspect that he wasn't joking; but then again, was he joking? LeStrange shot him a sideways glare and quietly said. "You know that I don't have to take those anymore."

Hermione shot Ginny a nervous glance and they both mouthed one word 'medication?'"

"You better get that mudblood to the Muggleborn registration commission." He said a few moments later when he remembered that Hermione was present. "It's a very filthy creature." He smirked at Draco who then clenched his hands up into balls. "A very pretty creature though." The man added looking her up and down with an appraising look on his face . It took all of Draco's strength not to use an Unforgivable on him.

"Of course." he said coldly.

"Why do you look so angry." The man said again in disgust.

"I am not angry, I just don't like you." Draco said and then he and 'Mafalda' pulled Hermione away from the Death Eater who was still looking at her.

It was going to be another long day, and it had only just begun. The words still rattled around in their heads 'Don't get caught.'

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione didn't know what to expect as she walked into the courtroom a few minuets later. Knowing that the rest of the ministry was awful, she didn't expect it to be much different. The first thing she noticed was all of the Death Eaters that were in the room. She had always hated these dark malevolent creatures.

The next thing she noticed was that room was very big, plain, circular and it had a row of desks all the way around the perimeter of the room. Umbridge was sitting behind one that was directly in the middle and Ginny was next to her, or well Mafalda was. Although she couldn't see him she knew that Harry was there as well, probably somewhere behind Ginny.

"You may sit there." Umbridge said wrinkling . her nose in disgust, but seemed delighted about the fact that it was Hermione she would be putting away next.

Hermione laughed internally, Umbridge knew that her mother Was Amethyst Holloway and she still thought Hermione to be a muggleborn. That woman was a Nutter, complete with her own squirrel.

Hermione walked over to the rickety old wooden chair that had been placed haphazardly in the middle of the room. She was watched by the three Dementors, who stayed where they were because of the little silver cat that patrolled the room. The moment she sat down in the chair, chains began binding her the chair preventing her from escaping..

"Are You Hermione Jean Granger?" Asked Umbridge getting straight to the point. "The only daughter of Christopher and Laura Granger. Who are both have no siblings" Hermione snorted.

"No, I am not." Hermione said with a strong voice, none of her fear showed. "And for the record, Laura Granger has a little sister, Amethyst Holloway." The woman shot her daggers.

"Ah, is that so miss Granger? I do not recall ever hearing of her.." The woman shook her head, "it would be best for you not to lie to me."

"I'm not lying." She said again and the woman became even more angry.

"Then who are you?" She snapped, clearly expecting Hermione to not have a legit answer.

"I am Hermia Lily Riddle." Someone in the room gasped. "Daughter Of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Amethyst Isabelle Holloway/Riddle, I am the only sister of Ginny Alice Riddle." She was really fearless as she said these words and Draco saw why she was a Gryffindor.

"Well the girl lies obviously!" Yaxley shouted in rage. He wasn't believing a word of what was being said.

"Do I?" She asked just as fearless as before. "Do I not resemble him in any way?." She asked and noticed that everyone in that room was studying her in wonder.

"But you were a Gryffindor!" another woman shouted.

"I may be a Gryffindor, but the hat had to make me different. It said I was to brave to be a Slytherin, It told Ginny the same thing."

"And where is miss Ginny Riddle." Someone asked furiously.

"With the family that adopted her when my father so unwillingly left us." She explained. "Mum wanted us to grow up out of the light of father so that when he came back we would be part of the trusted circle."

"I believe her." A woman at the end of the row said and several people soon agreed with her.

"Voldemort hated Amethyst! He never told us of any children!" A woman with pink hair shouted in rage.

"Why would he? You are his servants." She said in all honesty.

Hermione flashed them the a smile that was worthy of a Riddle. "Does that mean I am free to go?" She asked as she saw that Ginny and Harry had her under their control.

"Yes, regrettably you are free to go." Umbridge said is somewhat of a daze. Hermione saw that it was happening now. She was under the curse or spell that Harry had decided to use. Harry's hands were un clasping the necklace and slipping it from around her neck. The horcrux was theirs. They now had it, their very first one.

OoOoOoOoO

"We got it!" Hermione shouted through the house as they burst through the front door un harmed. They still didn't know how they had managed it, but they had. The Ministry had burst into chaos just as they were leaving. Seeing as Umbridge screamed as in delayed reaction.

"OH YAY!" Luna said jumping up and down. That was one down… well three if you count the tow Dumbledore had destroyed. So, three down four to go.

"So where do we start looking now?" Ginny asked as they reached the living room where Ron was pouting on the couch.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know…" Luna said in wonder. "I asked him if he could help me with something and he got all upset." She shrugged and sat down in a chair. "I just decided that it was best if I left him alone, he was being rather rude."

"That sounds about right." Someone mumbled and then Ron jumped up and walked loudly up the stairs. Not telling anyone why he was so ticked off.

"He has more mood swings than a pregnant woman…" Hermione said in thought. "This morning he was Angry, upset, happy, excited and now angry again."

"Egh, give him some Tylenol, he'll be fine." Hermione joked and everyone laughed.

"Spray him with window cleaner." Harry said and only Hermione and Ginny got the joke.

"What's so funny?" Ginny finally asked Harry and Hermione as they laughed.

"There is a movie called 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' and the father of the main character thinks that widow cleaner cures everything." Hermione told her, "I will have to have you watch it some time and then you will understand.

"Hey, I'm a little tired I think I am going to go to bed." Hermione told them once they settled down into the living room. She got up not caring that she hadn't eaten yet, she just wanted to sleep. And that's exactly what she did once he fell down onto her bed.

A/N: It's not to short and it isn't to long… hope you liked it Please Review.

"I think that I will be bringing Brianne back in either the next chapter or the one after that, I'm not sure yet, I have to see how it plays out… Why is Ron angry, upset or what ever he is… I need suggestions cause you know… I haven't even come up with that yet, it just sorta kinda happened. so any suggestions are welcome… Does it lead to what makes Ron leave them for a couple of months? What should make him leave… In this story Dumbledore left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Ginny stuff when he died… I know I haven't mentioned that but now I am… what did he leave the other three students? Well please Review… I love all reviews they make me smile… ~ Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	33. Goodbye Ron

A/N: EAIRLY UPDATE LOL ... Me is stuck… Stuck I am… Yeah I know it kind of skips to November but that is so I can get rid of Ron for a while… Sadly he has to come back. He does disappear around that time any ways lol. OH MY MERLIN! The baby's name is a star! I DIDN'T PLAN IT EITHER! Lol I am so happy now lol. That is so funny. Hahaha.. Wow, that amazes me… Ohh an I like the phoenix Idea…. Lol and the idea for a dm/ hg version of my big fat Greek wedding… Okay, ppl... please review... And a person that leaves a seven year old in a shop alone is a person that asks the shop owner to watch said seven year old... i think that explains that... lol i have answers for everything...

Chapter thirty- three: Goodbye Ron!

The days began to grow cold and bitter as they drifted into the early months of winter. This winter seemed so much worse than any other winter they had had before. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were wanted for traveling with the chosen one. Maybe it was because of the Dementors that now roamed freely through the empty streets and Alleys. Perhaps it was the rising threat of being attacked by Death Eaters or Inferi.

They wondered on a daily basis when the Death Eaters would finally find them. They didn't exactly have a good hiding place, seeing as it was Harry's house. Maybe the Death Eaters weren't as smart as everyone assumed.

With all the Deaths that were occurring around them, it made Hermione glad that they had Draco. He stayed with them most of the time, but only when he was able to. He would sometimes have to go home to Malfoy Manor for meetings and to feed the death eaters false information. No one, not even Voldemort, suspected that he was a traitor. He had done his best to keep it that way.

When he would get back to number twelve he would inform Lupin about everything that was discussed at the meetings, which Lupin would take back to the order. A lot of the order member liked having a spy that could tell them these things. One that wouldn't betray them as Snape had.

Ron's fowl mood didn't go away improve anytime soon, it just got worse as the days progressed. He wouldn't talk to anyone and stayed in his room almost ninety percent of the time, and when he would talk he wasn't very pleasant. It was like he had become a pre-menstrual zombie that did nothing but eat, sleep, drink and use the bathroom. No one knew why he was so mad or what had caused his attitude, not even Taylor could figure it out when they told her and Cherokee about how he was behaving.

On the occasion that he did leave his room he would glare at Draco or grip his wand very tightly. Draco would just laugh, he thought it was rather funny. He really didn't like Ron, especially after what he had said about Hermione. Just thinking about that made him sick to his stomach.

"Ron what the hell is your problem!" Ginny finally demanded one day at the end of November when he walked down the stairs. They had all been doing different things, Harry had been beating Draco at Wizard Chess, Ginny and Luna had been quietly about some movie they had watched the night before and Hermione had been reading a very large Baby naming book. There were a lot of names in it, her favorites being: Lacey, Breanna, Myla, Cassiopeia and Emma.

"I don't have a problem." He growled in anger then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh don't you dare lie to me Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said following him into the kitchen and soon everyone else followed. Even Hermione who was now four months pregnant, and had forgotten to use a concealment charm that morning.

"I don't have a problem Ginny!" He shouted again angrily and got a bottle of fire whisky out of the liquor cabinet. It was obvious he had a problem... Maybe two…

"Oh yeah! Is that right? Then why have you been ignoring us all for two months?" She was furious and no one there had to wonder where she got her temper. Well Ron could only assume it was his mother that she got it from, oh and how wrong he was.

"Maybe I'm tired of being left out of things. You are all in on something I'm now and I thought this would all go a little quicker!" He shouted at her.

"I told you this wasn't going to be a walk in the park!" Harry said in frustration. "I don't even know where any of the Damn Horcruxes are!"

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" He shouted and then spotted Hermione and he quickly became confused. "Why are you bigger than you were two months ago?" He asked and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in place.

"Well, I… I have been eating a lot lately due to stress." She said deciding that that was a fairly good excuse. He would believe that, wouldn't he?

"I have never seen you eat because of stress." Ron said narrowing his eyes with suspicion. Since when was he suspicious of anything, He was Ronald Billius Weasley for Merlin's sake.

"Well obviously you haven't been paying attention lately." She said angrily, she hated this new Ron. He was so much worse than the normal Ron. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"Mia, calm down, it isn't good on you or the baby." Draco whispered quietly as he rubbed her back. He was worried about her.

"Like her as a friend do you?" Ron asked, remembering the conversation he and 'Drake' had had a few months back. "You are an arse, did you know that."

"Yes actually, I do know that." Ron seemed shocked. "You have told me that plenty of times in the past seven years." Draco said gripping his wand.

"Drake, please will you two stop fighting. We don't want a repeat of that first morning." She froze when she had realized what she had said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" He demanded loudly, all the portraits in the house began screaming.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She said grasping the counter for support, she really didn't feel well.

"STOP LYING TO ME! THE DAMN LOCKET TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" He shouted. " I KNOW YOU TWO SHAG EVERY CHANCE YOU GET," Ron said indicating to Hermione and Draco "AND THE YOU ALL HATE MY GUTS. I KNOW THAT." Every one was shocked. "I KNOW THAT YOU ALL PLAN ON KILLING ME AND FEEDING ME TO FLUFFY!"

"MERLIN RON, TAKE THE DAMN LOCKET OFF!" Hermione yelled "THE LOCKET LIES RON, IT'S PART OF HIM. WE DO NOT HATE YOU, AND WE AREN'T GOING TO FEED YOU TO FLUFFY!" She was grasping the counter tighter. "AND ITS NONE OF YOU BUSINESS IF ME AND DRAKE SHAG EVERY CHANCE WE GET, RON, CAUSE I CAN SHAG WHOM EVER I WANT TO SHAG…" she passed out before she was finished shouting at him. Her body became lip and started tumbling to the ground. Draco caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Mione," three panicked voices started shouting her name as they raced to her side. Draco was trying to wake her up. He wasn't succeeding.

"Ginny call Fleur, isn't she a nurse?" Draco asked and almost instantly Ginny shot out of the room.

"Mia, wake up, please." Draco said squeezing her hand tightly he was even crying. "Hermia Lily don't you dare leave me, not yet.

Luna and Harry stood there frightened that their friend and her baby were dieing.

After a few minuets Ron asked "Why wont she wake up."

"GET OUT!" Draco shouted, he wasn't to happy with Ron. Ron just stood there shell shock

"She's one of my best friends!" He shouted as he walked over to them. Draco jumped up from beside Hermione and aimed his wand at Ron.

"GET OUT!." Draco said shouted again..

"I second that." Ginny said as she reentered the room with Fleur. "And if you have hurt my sister or little Isabella, I will kill you, then go back in time and kill you again."

"Isabella?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Is it not a cute name?" Ginny asked with an innocent look on her face. She loved naming babies for people.

"I like the name Miranda." Luna said thoughtfully. "Maybe Lyka…"

"I think Tara Alix, would be a cute name." Harry said just as thoughtful.

"Amarissa Lynn," Draco said, "Its better than Amacissa…" he realized Ron was still there. "Didn't I tell you to leave!" Draco said and Ron who looked terrified, left.

"She will e okay. Both she and ze baby will be fine." Fleur said and everyone sighed in relief. "It vould be best zough if she isn't put under a lot stress for a while."

"Are you sure she is okay?" Luna asked on the verge of tears.

"She vill e fine, can you help me get her to a bed?" She asked then Draco picked her up and held her in his arms. He took her up to their bed room and placed her on the bed. Then he laid down next to her and held her hand the entire time. It reminded him of all those nights he had visited her back in their second year when she was petrified, and it absolutely terrified him.

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"Aren't they so cute together." Ginny asked Luna, Fleur and Harry when they walked up to the room an hour later to check on Hermione. They saw Draco laying next to her. He wasn't holding her hand any more but instead had his arms around her. It was so amazing to see two people who were so in love.

"I vould hav' never thought they vould be togezer." Fleur said smiling. "Et es obvious that 'e loves her."

"They are happy together, and that is going to be one loved baby." Harry said smiling. "She will have lots of people who love her."

"I wonder what they will name her." Luna said, she sounded like she wasn't there and that maybe she was off in space. "I still really like the name Miranda, or Matilda."

"I don't know but I'm sure it will be something beautiful." Ginny replied smiling at the two, she was so happy for her sister. "We shouldn't disturb them." She said ushering them out of the room and shutting the door.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up a little while later from a restless sleep. She felt like she had been thrown into unconsciousness, which technically she had. The first thing she notice was that Draco's arms were around her and that her head was on his chest.

"Draco," She said and her voice came out faintly and raw. She thought she sounded like Rose at the end of titanic while she was still floating on the door frame.

"Hey beautiful." He said looking at her smiling. His silver eyes were full of relief. "I thought I had lost you there for a little bit." He told her as he moved a stray hair out from in front of her face.

"I thought I was going to die… THE BABY! IS SHE OKAY!" Hermione said frantically as her hand flew to her stomach, she felt the baby kick as she did so, that made her relax.

"Shhh. Mia, You are both okay." He said kissing her forehead. Hermione relaxed a little bit more.

"I think I know what I want to name her." Hermione told him with a smile on her face a few minuets later. She had heard something while she had been unconscious that made her realize something. "And it fits in with the Black tradition, well partially." He smiled at her.

"And what might that name be?" He asked when she didn't say anything else.

"It's a surprise." She said feeling the baby kick again. She found his hand and moved it to her stomach so that he could feel her kick. The look on his face was priceless. It was as if he hadn't quite believed there was a baby inside of her until that moment.

"Please wont you tell me her name?" Draco tried one last time.

"I want it to be a surprise Draco, It's kind of a mixture of a few names." She smiled hoping he knew what names she meant but he didn't. "You will find out in a few more months."

"Okay, as long as it isn't Megatron." he said and she laughed at him, where on earth had he gotten that one. She made a mental note to ask him some other time.

OoOoOoOoO

No one really missed Ron to much after what had happened to Hermione, who was still recovering. She kept telling them not to think so negatively and that it had partially been her fault, but they wouldn't listen. As far as they were concerned he had started it, which was true.

The weather started to get even colder than they had been before. They were immensely glad to have all twenty fireplaces in the house. It never got to cold or to hot, making them as snug as a bug in a rug.

Ginny, Harry and Draco were planning a trip to Godric's hollow and Hermione disapproved. She thought that it was to dangerous for them to be going to Godric's Hollows. Voldemort would think of stationing Death Eaters there, he may be to stupid to check number twelve but he wasn't completely stupid. But did they listen, no.

They were planning to go there on Christmas eve, and Hermione had somehow convinced them to let her go with them. Though she wouldn't be involved in anything to risky.

Later that day Kreacher began putting up Christmas decorations. Big evergreen trees were now placed in all of the big rooms and were decorated with beautiful crystal ornaments of all different colors. There was mistletoe placed in door ways and stockings hung above every chimney. Hermione's favorite thing about the decorations was all of lights that had been placed all over the place, they reminded her of Hogwarts and all of the Christmases they had had there. She really missed Hogwarts.

She also loved that the baby even had a stocking, it was Red with little silver writing on it. Instead of her name it said Baby Malfoy and had a Double thought lily stitched onto it.

After taking in the whole house Hermione went and got her journal out of her bag. She hadn't talked to anyone lately.

_MI: hi everyone, what's up at Hogwarts._

_Never: Hmmm, a lot._

_Mi: Mind to clarify that Neville?_

_D: A lot could be anything._

_Never: Well the Carrow's are letting the Slytherins Crucio everyone whenever they want. Seamus Finnegan hung by his toes in the dungeons until Cherokee busted him free. They are dating now… _

_Finniganschminnigan: My toes will never feel the same…_

_Mi: Oh my Merlin that is so horrible. And how wonderful, you two are perfect for each other._

_Ronil Waslib: I see that you are no longer unconscious, how do you feel Mione. _

_Mi: I'm fine, don't talk to me, I may have taken up for you but that doenst mean it wasn't partly your fault. _

_LavLav: What did he do._

_D: She has a 'condition' where she shouldn't be under a lot of stress and Git wad there made her angry and she fainted. I was so close to killing him. He better count his blessings that 'no one' got hurt._

_Mi: Nicely put Drake. _

_Tuna: I agree on that one, that was put well._

_Parvati: What condition, Mione are you okay? *worried* _

_Cho: What Vati said. _

_Mi: : ) I am fine, its nothing major._

_D: I would call it major. _

_LavLav: What do you mean? Mione…_

_Mi: It isn't anything life threatening and it isn't a permeate 'condition'. _

_BITKOTWWAM: Haha of course you would find it very important man… And not all of the Slytherins are cursing people Mr. Longbottom._

_LavLav: Who the hell are you._

_D: Ha-ha, I haven't been cursing people… _

_Parvati: YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN! _

_LavLav: Why would a slytherin have a book! Well unless you count Tay and Cher, but they are good Slytherins. _

_D: Knowing someone for ten years has its advantages… _

_Mi: Haha, You can trust D, He isn't going to betray anything. He is very valuable to The order._

_BITKOTWWAM: Hey what about me am I not a trustworthy Slytherin? Am I Voldy or something?…_

_Parvati: Your one to?_

_Mi: I can only assume… I mean hasn't your family been neutral for like, ever._

_BITKOTWWAM: Yes we have. And I haven't cursed a single Gryffindor… Maybe one but he deserved it._

_D: You what?_

_BITKOTWWAM: He hexed me first. Like I said McLaggan deserved it._

_LavLav: He did deserve being cursed… He always deserves to be cursed. What does BITKOTWWAM mean? _

_D: That's a good question…_

_Mi: Me and little M were wondering the same thing. Haha._

_BITKOTWWAM: Wouldn't you love to know. Lets see if you can figure it out._

_LavLav: Who is little M? _

_Parvati: Little M? _

_Cho: Well I am confused._

_Padma: What are yall talking about?_

_Midnightstar: Hmmm what could BITKOTWWAM be… Oh I know… *whispers answer to B…*_

_BITKOTWWAM: How the hell did you figure that out!…_

_Midnightstar: You are forgetting who I am…_

_Gred: Ron is very angry right now… _

_Forge: I think he could kill._

_Ginny Alice: He has been mad at everyone for two months and then he goes and yells at Mione and totally puts peoples lives at stake. We thought we lost Hermione!_

_LavLav: OHMYGOD! Mione you said it wasn't major! _

_Mi: It isn't, The condition its self will go away in a few months I'm just not supposed to be under a lot of stress._

_Parvati: I will kill him._

_Gred: This calls for prank number 516... _

_Forge: I was thinking the same thing Gred… _

_Padma: What's prank 516?_

_Gred: All in good time Padma, all in good time… _

_Mi: Hey I have to go, someone is at the door... I will talk to all of you later… _

_Everyone but Mi and D: Bye Mione. _

_*Mi logged of* _

_* D logged off*_

Hermione sat her book down on the mahogany coffee table that was in front of the couch she was sitting on and walked to the front door to open it. She didn't look through the peephole or anything, which was kind of stupid. Good thing it wasn't a death Eater at the door.

She smiled at the person standing in front of her, It was Brianne. She was wearing green, apparently she only owned green clothes. Hermione just stood there stairing at the girl as if she had never seen her before as she walked into the house. Hermione had a pretty good idea who the girls parents were…

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well I thought that was a good end to the chapter… So my questions…

1. What does BITKOTWWAM stand for lol, remember that this is Blaise we are talking about lol or well, Blaise in my story… who is almost as fluffy bunny as Draco… lol.. Is Draco to fluffy bunny… First one to figure it out gets a character named after them :D Or you can pick a name… lol 2. Why is Brianne back, any guesses… 3. What should Dumbledore have left Luna… I have figured out Ginny and Draco's… any guess as to what they will be…

4. What do you think Ginny and Draco got… Ginny's is kind of original… I understand if you cant figure hers out…

5. What is the baby's name? What names is it made from? What did Hermione hear…

6. Haha does any one know how I got Megatron… lol. It is very funny…

Please Review… I would really like to get five hundred reviews before September 4th.. My birthday… it would be cool the get the 500th on my birthday though… now click the button! Or I kill Brianne! Lol I wouldn't do that. If I did… I wouldn't have my sequel… 7. Should I write a sequel… lol ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	34. The Snake and The Sword

A/N: : ) Back into the Land of Love Happens lol I am definitely going to write a sequel to this… I am not sure what I will call it… In My story Nagini isn't a Horcrux, its just his pet… Oh and remember that the Voldy in my story isn't all pale and snake like… lol He's tom riddle only older… tearing his sole apart didn't change what he looked like… I had some close guesses on BITKOTWWAM : Blaise is the king of the whole world and… (and what?) lol it isn't men… And since Nargles was a popular answer, I will give you Nargles… lol Oh and it will be my sixteenth birthday, Lacey :P

: The Snake and The Sword.

"So Brianne," Hermione said once everyone gathered in the sitting room to greet Brianne and Teddy. They were all very interested to talk to her. "What brings you back to the past?" She was really curious, she hadn't even heard from Brianne in a long time. She had began to miss the girls presence.

Brianne smiled and Hermione couldn't help but smile back, it was a very addicting smile. "Hey, do I look like the kind of person who would miss out on all the fun of the biggest war that the Wizarding world has had?

Teddy laughed at her, "Like you havent lived through plenty of it." It didn't take much to tip Hermione off that this boy really liked Brianne

"Hey I need picture of me in that battle for the text books, If all of this goes right I will have saved my father and will be a legend before I can even talk." The girl said proudly "How cool would that be!" You could tell why she was placed into Slytherin. She had the personality.

"That would be pretty cool." Draco agreed louder than he had intended to and everyone turned to look at him. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What, I'm simply saying that that would be cool. It isn't a crime." He said defensively.

"It's not as cool as you make it out to be." Harry said and everyone got really quiet.

"You are aware of how dangerous that is, right?" Ginny asked the girl as she changed the subject." She was so young and from the future. "I mean what would your parents think lost their daughter before she was even born?"

"Mum would miss me, but my dad is dead where I'm from." She said trying not to cry. "He was killed by someone that my mom and aunt thought of as family."

"Brianne, I am so sorry." Ginny said walking over to the blond girl and hugging her. She hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Like I said that's why; I'm here, to save my father." She was trying to smile but failed big time. "I feel confident that I will succeed this time." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She had been through all of this several times. Well not this exactly, she did things differently every time.

"You have done this before?" Hermione asked in shock. That must have been horrible, reliving the same thing over and over again.

"Yep, five times. Havent managed to save him yet, but I will. I'm positive that I will." She looked at Teddy who was sitting uncomfortably next to Harry. "Teddy, is here to save both of his parents. They died along with my father." She closed her eyes again. "He was with his grandmother when it happened, I was still in the hospital." She said opening her eyes.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Luna asked concerned.

"Bellatrix." She said leaving it at that, no one really needed her to elaborate on that one. Bellatrix was a horrible person and the name was very self explanatory.

"Why are you trying to change things?" Harry asked, he knew that there had to be more to her story.

"Well, where I am from things are different, the battle of the famed ended differently than everyone hoped

"Battle of the famed?" Draco asked, he had no clue what that was.

"It hasn't happened yet, but it's the first major battle between good and evil. Harry and Voldemort." She explained. "Oh!" She said remembering something "and by the way there are nine Horcruxes." Everyone in the room except for Brianne and Teddy gasped. Nine, no one had told them about nine.

"What!" Harry shouted in anger, "How on earth are we supposed to find them."

"Harry." She said bur he continued to rant.

"Where to even look! Oh my Merlin we are going to lose this war!" His head was in his hands and he was rocking back and forward. "We are all going to die and become his slaves!"

Brianne sighed and picked up a bag that she had sat down on the floor next to her and opened it as everyone else tried to calm Harry down. She took out little green stone box that had a flower on the top, a porcelain doll with long cascading brown curls that was wearing a blood red dress and a pink baby blanket with Ginny Alice written on it in beautiful gold caligraphy.

"I have them." She said pointing at the things sitting on her lap, Harry's head instantly snapped up in shock and his jaw dropped. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get those?" Ginny asked in complete shock as she picked up the blanket. Who would have though a fourteen year old would have three Horcruxes. She had seen the blanket before, only once, in a dream she had had several years back. The one where Voldemort was standing over her in the hospital.

"That is a very long story that shall be told on some dark rainy day." She said smiling. "don't tell my mum I have them, she would skin me alive." Teddy and her started laughing at some inside joke and no one knew why that comment was so funny.

"If my assumption is correct about who your parents are, then I have to say that she would definitely skin you alive." Hermione said smiling knowingly.

"I think she knows." Teddy whispered loudly and Brianne grinned from ear to ear.

"I think so too, Teddy." She said smiling. "OH! I almost forgot!" She said suddenly digging through the bag again, she obviously had a lot of stuff in that bag. "I have the sword too!" She said pulling out the large Ruby incrusted Sword of Gryffindor out of her bag.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked grinning like a Leprechaun who had just found his Gringott's key. That was now seven down with two to go. Only if he knew where to begin the search.

OoOoOoOoO

"Do we even need to go to Godric's Hollow now?" Hermione asked the morning of Christmas eve as she sipped on a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't really see the point of them going any more. They had what they were going to go look for.

"I still want to go." Harry said looking up from the daily prophet, which was full of all the horrible 'accidents' as 'they' called it, that had occurred in the past week. "I want to see my parents house and my mum and dads graves." He looked almost sad, he sometimes wished they were there to help him through all of his tough times. Like the parents most teenagers had. He was tired of being chosen. Chosen was overrated in his opinion.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked as Ginny looked up from the omnioculars Dumbledore had left her in his will, she had been playing with them all morning. They weren't your normal pair of omnioculars though, they were modified so that they would do just about any thing you wanted them to. They even told the time and could fry an egg.

"Hermione, he isn't going to give up on this." Ginny assured her as she touched a little purple button on the side of the omnioculars and it turned into a toothbrush. "Whoops." She said pushing the button again. "I don't think I will ever figure these things out." She said and shook her head in frustration.

"I'm sure you will eventually, Ginny." Luna said in her usually spaced put tone from over at the table where she and Brianne were still looking through the stuff contained inside of a little wooden box Dumbledore had left Luna.

"Oh how embarrassing that is…" Brianne said looking at a picture that Luna was holding.

"Very compromising…" Luna said in agreement. She had never in her life seen something so embarrassing. "Is… is Snape wearing mascara?" Luna asked a few minuets later trying not to fall out of her chair laughing. They had found the incredibly famous photograph of Snape at the Yule Ball. Fred and George had told them about it but no one had ever believed him.

"Forget the mascara is that a cardboard cut out of…" Brianne started to say but Luna interrupted.

"Oh my Merlin it is!" She dropped the photo as she began to roll with laughter. "I think the spirit monkey's got him!" ( what on earth was a spirit monkey?) They continued to laugh as Hermione got up and walked over to where the picture had fallen and she too began laughing.

"Wow, that was definitely a Kodak moment, if that were a video, it could win the grand prize on America's funniest home videos and we aren't American." She said handing the picture to Harry and Ginny.

"I wonder if Dumbledore knew that was in the box." Harry commented as he handed it back to Luna who was red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Hey, when is Draco supposed to be back from the meeting?" Harry asked randomly when they had all settled down.

"Sometime around three. Why?" Hermione asked as she walked back over to the kitchen counter to retrieve her Hot chocolate.

"I was just wondering, I want to leave around seven that way we can make it back before midnight." He told her as he folded up the news paper. There was a giant picture of her father on the front and it scared her causing her to drop her hot chocolate.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as Kreacher apperated into the room to clean it up. She would have helped if she hadn't been five months pregnant.

"It no problem Mistress Malfoy." The elf squeaked cheerfully, he had never been so polite. "It my job to serve those of kin of Mistress Black."

"Thank you Kreacher, oh and you can call me Hermione." She told him as he mended the cup, a family heirloom no doubt.

"Oh Kreacher cant do that, Miss, I is supposed to call you Mistress." The elf said trying to pound that into her head. She finally let it go, she would rather be Mistress Malfoy and Mudblood scum.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Harry asked when the elf disapperated to his little cupboard.

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect to see my father on the front page." She said glancing uncomfortably at the picture. He looked just like the man she had seen in the picture four years previously. He was the same tall handsome man with black hair. "I can see why my mum liked him." She said when she looked away from the picture.

"A lot of people liked him, he was good at hiding who he was." Harry said before tossing the paper into the fire.

"I guess your right." She said absently as she watched the paper burn. The fire seemed to dance and it charred the white ink covered pages, the people with in the pictures frantically began to scream and shout giving them the illusion of being real.

"He really did have everyone fooled." She whispered to herself before turning to leave the room, knowing that he was still out there tricking people as she and Harry had spoke.

OoOo Draco oOoO

"He's seventeen, how hard could he be to find…" Voldemort said to his group of Death Eaters as he paced the room. Draco wanted to laugh but that would just give him away. The last thing he needed was suspicion.

"My Lord, he is very difficult to find, he was trained by Dumbledore himself." Bellatrix said as watched him. Bellatrix had always had a strange crush on Voldemort, who in all honesty would never love her. He still loved Amethyst, but he would never admit to it. She was the whole reason he hated her kind.

"Are we not smarter than that old dead buffoon?" He shouted in frustration. "If Dumbledore had been so 'intelligent' and 'Great' he would not be rotting in a marble casket right now."

"Have you thought to check the obvious places?" Draco asked hoping that he wasn't giving them away as he spoke.

"Tell me, Draco, why would he be in the obvious places?" Voldemort asked with venom in his voice.

"Because he is Harry Potter." Draco snorted. "He has never been the sharpest quill in the box." he threw a wall up in his head as he felt the tickling feeling of someone trying to see into his mind. 'He' knew something was up.

"What are you hiding from me dear boy?" Voldemort asked his words coming out as hissing.

"I am hiding nothing from you." Draco said indifferently. He tried not to think of Hermione or anything else that might give him away.

"Hmmm, is that so… Well Mr. Malfoy, I do not believe you." Voldemort said glaring at him. "Maybe a little bit of the Cruciatus curse will loosen your tongue." he suggested. Narcissa jumped up in panic.

"Please don't hurt him." She begged as his wand was pointed at her one and only son.

"I wont if he will tell me what he is hiding." Voldemort looked pointedly at Draco.

"Sir, I promise you that I am hiding nothing." He said hoping to be let off the hook.

"Then why did you put up a wall against me?" He asked accusingly.

"Well, first of all, people reaching into my mind gives me a headache, second, I am a human being with personal thoughts and feelings that I would like to keep personal." He said with out missing a beat. He had practiced that whole scene in his head for the past week. He didn't want to be caught of guard and never get to see wife again and would never see his daughter.

"I have my eye on you." Voldemort said making Draco smile internally. He would really have an eye on Draco if he knew about him and Hermione.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Voldemort shouted at the ceiling.

"My, lord?" Yaxley asked and Voldemort looked at him.

"What?" He demanded impatiently.

"A young girl at the ministry told us that she was your daughter… I was just wondering if that were true…" He looked almost frightened to tell Voldemort this. Everyone began whispering at this piece of information

"What was her name." He demanded quickly neither denying or confirming it. Every one became silent.

"H-H-Hermia Lily Riddle," He stuttered. "She said she had a sister, Ginny Alice Riddle."

He chuckled and sounded extremely crazy, which I guess he was. "Can I have a moment with Mr. Yaxley here?" He asked and people began to leave the room.

Draco left the room a little hesitantly, what were they going to discuss about Hermione.

OoOoOoOoO

"NARGLES!" Luna screamed with excitement as she looked at a picture that she now held in her hands. The look on her face was priceless, it was like Christmas had come early, though technically, it was Christmas.

Brianne lay on the ground laughing, she had jumped about a mile out of her chair when Luna had shouted that.

"Luna you cant possibly have a picture of a Nargle." Hermione said walking up behind Luna who hastily handed the picture to Hermione. "They aren't…" She froze looking at it.

"Oh my lord Voldemort…" She said gasping and turning her head to the side and everyone else gathered around her.

"It looks like a Gremlin…" Harry said looking at the creature. His description was fairly accurate in Hermione's opinion .

"Minus the fluffy Ferby aspect of them…" Hermione said in agreement.

The creature really did look like a Gremlin. It had a small body and a big head with huge ears. It was a greenish brown color and had big green mischievous eyes and it was standing under a sprig of mistletoe.

"What's a Ferby?" Luna asked in confusion. She knew what a Gremlin was but a furby, she had no clue what was…

"Oh, it's a little fuzzy toy, that muggles have. I looks like a Gremlin before it eats after midnight…" Hermione explained and Luna nodded with comprehension.

"It doesn't look as scary…" Harry added in looking at it.

"I would have to agree on that…" She said just as the front door opened.

"Hey! I'm back!" Draco said as he walked in.

"Hey Draco come look at this." Hermione said ushering him over to her and everyone else. When he got there he looked at the picture.

"What's that? A gremlin?" He asked looking up at Hermione smirking.

"That is exactly what Harry thought I looked like…" She said with an Identical smirk. "It is a Nargle…"

"Nargle, I thought they didn't exist." He said with out missing a beat.

"THEY DO!" Luna said in her most hyper voice, "WE HAVE PROOF! I CANT WAIT TO GIVE THIS TO DADDY!" She was shaking in excitement, this was the best Christmas present she had ever received, and on the day before Christmas…

Draco heard a tapping on the window and turned his head to look at it. His expression turned to confusion… "Why is there a phoenix sitting on the window sill?"

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Next chapter, Godric Hollows… :P See, I fit the Nargles in there… I had no clue what to make them look like so I thought about it and though they can look like a gremlin only a little different… Okay…

1. What could the M in BITKOTWWAM mean… Yall almost have it…

2. Did you like how I made the Nargles look like? It was a real leap…

3. Do you like what I made the other three Horcruxes to be?

4. What should happen in the next chapter?

5. Uhhh, would it be terrible horrible if I didn't kill off Voldy?

6. Should I some how bring Dumbly door back?…

7. Why is there a phoenix sitting on the window sill?

I know full of random stuff… Oh and Megatron is from transformers but I didn't really take it from that… There is a group on face book that is called : My sister told me that if I get a million fans she will name her baby Megatron…. :P so there you have it… I will update soon, probably on Tuesday, maybe Wednesday unless I update sooner… ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart!)


	35. Wait, Was she speaking parseltongue

A/N: Blaise is the king of the whole world and… no one has gotten the m word yet! Yall are all so close, I will give you a hint, it ends with s! Voldy still might live… I don't know yet… lol… Lacey, I will also be a sophomore, I missed the dead line by 3 or 4 days… (stupid state of Oklahoma) OMG! HarryPotterFanFreak123 are you serious! We have the same b-day? LOL that's cool! Lily, Yes Ginny and Luna's will gifts have some significance, Luna's was a little more on the just for fun side of things but they are important… Lol yes I have Melissa Wormwood in this story :P But in this one she different then how she is in my other story :P she is just someone Hermione and Draco knows. This is a long chapter :P it's around 11- 12 pages long… I havent made one that long in a while… I will shut up now… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the imagination that gives this story life…

Chapter thirty five: Wait, Was she speaking parseltongue.

Hermione, Harry, and Draco walked slowly towards the cemetery late on Christmas eve. They tried to ignore the bitter cold wind that hit their faces with fury and the snow that fell onto them like little balls of cotton. They really hadn't planned on the snow in the beginning, and it caused some problems.

They could no longer use the invisibility cloak, their foot prints would give them away. It was to risky in a town half inhabited by muggles, who could see it and blow their cover.

They passed quite a few muggles as the walked along the side of the road. The Muggles who had just left the Christmas eve service held at the church, were still wandering about.

The town was lit up with lights that covered the roofs and the driveway edges of all the house. Well almost all of them, there were a few houses that were dark and empty. Nothing really seemed amiss until they were passing an old memorial. It very suddenly transformed making Hermione gasp in shock. Instead of the obelisk covered in names that had moments before stood in the middle of the road, a statue stood.

"Oh, Harry, look!" She said loudly. The boys spun to face the statue.

They were all looking up at the statue in awe. It was of three people: A man with untidy dark hair and glasses, a woman with long red hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mothers arms, safe and warm, who seemed happy. The three people had snow on top of their heads, and in every other possible place that snow could collect.

Hermione and Draco stood back as Harry crept closer to the statue so that he could look up into his parents faces. He, nor had the other two, had ever imagined that there would be a statue.

"I wish that I had known them." Harry said sadly as he looked up at them. "I wish that I hadn't been chosen."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She hated that her best friend had to suffer because of her own father. He was a monster, a cold blooded monster who had killed his wife's best friend.

"What are you sorry for?" Harry asked spinning around to look at her. "It wasn't your fault." He walked back over to her and Draco. What he had said was the truth, but Hermione would always feel guilty.

"We should get going," She changed the subject quickly. "people are beginning to stare." She said looking in the direction of a family of five that were looking at them with curiosity. They seemed suspicious and that was when Hermione saw 'it'.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said. They stood there a few seconds before the started walking towards the cemetery again. And very unluckily they had to walk past the family. Hermione knew somewhere deep in her gut that they would say something to her, she was right.

"Miss." A woman with long blond hair and caring green eyes asked her as they passed. Hermione turned around to look at her and her family. The man standing behind this woman was big and he had light brown hair and blue eyes, he looked cruel and un pleasant as he glared at the three. The children all looked alike, they were the perfect combination of their parents.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw that Hermione had been crying.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine." Hermione said trying her best to give the woman a reassuring smile. She didn't trust them at all, especially not the man who was eyeing Draco. She knew she would have to think up some names fast.

"Are you sure? They aren't treating you badly are they?" The woman asked shooting angry glances at Draco and Harry.

"Oh, no!" Hermione assured the woman as she quickly thought up something to say. Christian and Gavin would never hurt me and little Aria." Hermione said putting her hand on her stomach with a reassuring smile. "We were just going to visit my parents graves and I got kind of upset." She thanked Merlin that it was dark.

"Oh you poor thing!" The woman said her expression softening and becoming a little less suspicious. "How long have they been, you know…" The woman trailed off.

"They died when I was four." She wiped pretend tears out of her eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry." The woman put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What were their names dear?" The woman asked curiously.

"Dimitria and Alexander Wormwood." She said saying the first names that came to mind. She remembered a girl for another school with that name.

"Melissa, we really should get going. You aunt expects us to have you back soon." Draco said taking her hand and pulling her into him.

"Yeah, I guess your right, Chris." She said looking up at him and then she looked back at the family. "It was really nice meeting you, I hope that you and you family have a very Merry Christmas." She said and smiled at everyone.

"You to dear." The woman said before turning to her husband and three kids and ushering them away.

"Christian?" Draco asked as the walked away.

"Forget that! How could you call me Gavin? What kind of name is Gavin?" Harry whispered loudly.

"Hey, I like those names, Taylor agrees with me. And they were wizards, I couldn't exactly call you Harry and Draco." The two boys froze and looked at her in pure shock. They had assumed that the family had been muggles.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. "They seemed like muggles to me."

"The man had a wand." She said simply as the slowly made there way to the cemetery and away from the houses covered in twinkling Christmas lights. "I saw it when we were still standing by the statue.

"I thought he looked an awful lot like Anthony Delamonie." He saw their confused looks. "Death Eater." He said.

"You didn't tell us you knew that there were death eaters here." Hermione snapped looking at him angrily.

"I didn't know, we just need to hurry and get out of here." He told them and they quickened the pace.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand when they got to the cemetery. She walked over to the kissing gate and ran her finger along the top of the cold iron gate until she found the latch. The pulled on the latch and slowly pushed it open, she didn't want to make to much noise.

"Where should we start looking?" Draco asked them as he looked out at the huge cemetery covered in snow.

"I don't know." Harry said in defeat as he looked around. It was a very large place.

"Well Draco can go that way, Harry, you can go that way." Hermione said pointing forward ",and I can go right." She said.

"What do we do if we find something?" Draco asked.

"Very quietly get someone's attention." She said before tuning and walking into the mass of grave stones.

She saw names like: Rosalie, Arnold, Clearwater, Abbott, Livingston, Wood, King and Rosedale.

She stopped when she saw a small cracked stone with a symbol on it. It was a symbol she had seen many times in the last year. It was the eye shaped on that she had seen in the book of fairytales Dumbledore had left her.

She carefully bent down to look at it and she used her finger nails to scrape away the grass that had grown out across the stone.

"Ig- Ignotus…" She said to herself as she read of the faint words etched into the stone. "Why does that name sound so familiar." She asked her self as she looked up and then she saw another grave that caught her attention.

She got up slowly and walked over to it and read the words in shock. 'Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana.' a million things ran through her head at once. One of them being, ' why did he never tell us he had a sister?'

"Hey!" She heard Draco shout from a little ways away, and it definitely wasn't quiet. "Found it." She turned around and walked over to him and Harry.

"So this is it." He said looking at the tombstone that read:

_ JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER_

_ Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960_

_ Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981_

_ The last Enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"What the bloody hell!" Draco said looking at the last part with eyes as big as saucers.

"What is it Draco." Hermione asked in confusion and looked over at Harry. It was obvious that he was thinking the same thing as Draco.

"Isn't that some kind of Death Eater saying, the Death Eater knows what I mean." Harry said balling his hand into fists.

"Oh, no. Harry, it wasn't meant that way." She said hastily and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They mean as in living on after death."

"That isn't how it looks." Draco mumbled earning a evil glare from Hermione.

"You can shut up." She snapped angrily. "We should leave some flowers before we go and see the house." She said pulling out her wand and waving it silently. A large wreath of beautiful blood red flowers appeared in front of the tombstone nest to some Lilies that had been left.

Harry smiled as he looked at the flowers, they looked rather nice up against all of the white snow. "Happy Christmas, Mum." He said touching the stone above his mothers name. "Happy Christmas, Dad." he then said to touch the name on the other side.

Hermione thought it was sweet, he had never in his life gotten to wish his parents a Happy Christmas. She decided that she wanted to say something. "Happy Christmas Lily, you too James." She paused for a few seconds. "Every one really misses the two of you, I think my mum hasn't been the same since father did this to you." She was trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry for what he did, if I could have only stopped him." She felt Draco take her hand in his.

"Happy Christmas." Draco said. He didn't really know what else to say, they had never known him and he had never known them.

"Thank you." Harry said looking at them with a smile on his face. "Let's go look at the house." He started walking back to the kissing gate.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand after Harry. The didn't hear the rustle of the bushes nor did they see the eyes that were watching them as they walked. Leaving a trail of foot prints in the fluffy white snow.

They soon reached the street again and began the search for the Potter's house. They didn't exactly know where the house was or what I looked like. They were going into this blind.

"Um, where do you think it is, cause I think that we are going in circles at the moment?" Draco asked a little while later when the passed the Nargle bar and grill for the fifth time.

"Maybe we should ask someone where it is…" Hermione suggested absently.

"Oh, yeah and that wont look suspicious at all." Harry said sarcastically. "Three teenagers looking for the Potter house…"

"Okay, okay," She said waving her arms in defeat. "I get the point. We cant ask because of who we are."

"If I were a Potter where would I… There it is!" Draco said pointing at a house down the street in excitement.

"Nice, and we have passed this street how many times?" Harry asked Draco smirking.

"Oh haha how funny of you, make fun of the person who found your house." He mumbled as they walked down the long street. A lot of the houses on this street were lit with Christmas lights of all colors, sizes and shapes. Some had Reindeer in the yard while others had nativity scenes, though one had a flock of Flamingo's wearing Santa hats…

"What a lovely place you have…" Draco said sarcastically as they stood looking at the house. The Fidelius charm had died along with Harry's parents and the hedges had grown wild over the years. Rubble lay in mounds in the deep insect filled waist high grass. A lot of the house was, surprisingly, still intact, though it was completely covered in beautiful dark Ivy and snow.

They could see as plain as day that in the top right hand corner, his room. They knew it was his room because the roof was blown apart, more than likely from the curse backfiring. He just knew it was…

"Why didn't anybody rebuild it?" Hermione whispered as she stepped forward to get a better look, Harry was already to the gate. Hermione put the hand on the lever of the cold iron gate and then her mind began to spin. She never heard Harry's reply.

"_Tom, where are you going?" Amethyst asked her husband as she sat in the living room. Hermione was in her mothers arms, and was dressed up like a Fairy princess. It was obvious that Amethyst was extremely pregnant with Ginny. _

"_Oh, I'm going to the Hog's head." He told her with a small smile. There was nothing in that expression that could have told them he was lying, and maybe he hadn't. Maybe he had went to the Hog's head…_

"_Daddy, don't go. I want you to go candy hunting with me." Hermione had said excitedly, she sure had a good vocabulary for child her age._

"_Maybe next year sweetie." He said walking over to her and taking her from Ame. _

"_I want you to be good for mommy, can you do that for me?" _

"_Yes, daddy." She said smiling at her father. "Can you see if Harry can go with us!" She asked excitedly. "Harry, is my bestest friend!" _

_Something flashed in Tom's eyes. "No sweetie, we already asked them and they cant go, you know that." He told her and her face fell slightly. _

"_Well I will just get some for Harry." She said cheerfully as Tom handed her back to Amethyst._

"_You do that, I'm sure he will love it. I have to go, I will see you when I get home." he said and kissed both Hermione and Amethyst on the forehead. _

"_Wave bye to Daddy, Mia." Amethyst said waving at Tom. _

_Hermione smiled at him again and started to wave. "Bye bye, Daddy, Love you lots." She wasn't quiet about it either and that made her parents laugh. She watched her father leave the house, his dark cloak billowed in the wind._

Hermione snapped out of her trance and Harry and Draco were looking at her. She didn't know what to say or to think. She had heard of concentrated Memories. That scene must have been the last thing Tom Riddle had thought about before going into the house to murder the Potter's.

"What were you saying?" Hermione asked a few minuets later with out looking at them.

"I was saying that I don't think that they could rebuild it." He looked concerned as he looked at her. "Are you okay Hermione."

"I'm fine." Her reply was evasive, "what's that?" she was looking at a sign that was now rising from the ground like a flower that had had to much Miracle potion poured on it.

"I don't know…" He said looking at the golden letters that sprawled across it elegantly. "A sign…"

Hermione began to read it out loud:

_** On this spot, the night of 31 October 1981, **_

_** Lily and James Potter lost their lives. **_

_** Their only son Harry, remains the only wizard **_

_** ever to have survived the killing curse. **_

_** This house is invisible to Muggles, has been left**_

_** in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters **_

_** and as a remineder of the violence that **_

_** tore apart their family **_

Around all of these neatly printed letter and words, people had scribbled in messages written in everlasting ink. Though some of them had been carved into the surface. Harry, Hermione and Draco all read them. The were stuff like…

_ Good Luck, Harry I have faith in you. _

** Go kick Moldy Shorts in the Arse! He deserves it.**

_** Be brave even in the darkest of hours right before the deciding action.**_

"They really shouldn't have done that…" Hermione said when she finished. She didn't like that they had put graffiti all over the beautiful sign that had been left.

"I'm glad they did." He said thinking a little. "Its motivation."

"I guess you are right." She said giving in, it was really kind of sweet that all of these people cared enough to support him.

"Pssst." The hears someone say and they all spun around. In the middle of the road was an elderly lady walking towered them.

"Should we stun her?" Draco asked so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear him.

"No…" she said just as quietly, "Well not yet at least." she wasn't going to rule out that option yet. They didn't know who this woman was. She stopped about ten feet in front of them and motioned for them to follow her. They stood frozen in place and absolutely didn't follow her.

She motioned for them to follow again. This time Harry said something "Who are you?" He wasn't going to take any chances before he knew.

"Bathilda Bagssshot…" The woman hissed, only Draco noticed that it wasn't English.

"Holy shit!" He said loudly and everyone looked at him. Hermione didn't understand why the woman had such a funny accent. It was just weird.

"So you are Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry asked looking at her again and she nodded.

"Harry, I don't know about this…" Draco said as the boy began to follow her, Hermione as well.

"And why not?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Because I didn't understand a word of what she just said." He looked terrified. "I thought she Massssha balassssha… before you said her name."

"Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of fear. "We will just be extra careful then." Harry said hesitantly and turned to follow her again.

Draco followed them reluctantly, he had a bad feeling about the situation.

They wandered back down the end of the street to the house with the Flamingo's out side.

The woman walked up her walkway and up to the front door of the little cottage and pushed it open with out saying a word. They carefully walked into it and were immediately greeted by a fowl smell.

The inside of her house was… disturbing. She had pictures and knickknacks cluttering every available space. There were kitties, plates, Russian dolls, miniature furbies, vases, masks, photo's, whistles, plants, precious moments figures, decorative boxes and various antiques. She even had a very old collection of books and the occasional stuffed cat… and I mean actual cats that had been stuffed. The thought of that made Draco shiver uncomfortably.

He heard Hermione whisper the spell "tergeo." On a few pictures on the coffee table.

"What is the point of having picture frames with out any pictures in them?" She asked when Draco walked over to her and Harry.

"That boy looks familiar." Harry said ignoring Hermione, "Your father was looking for him." Harry said looking up at Hermione suddenly.

"I don't know…" Hermione said when suddenly from the other room a voice called out to them. She saw him slip the picture into his pocket.

"Come." Was what Bathilda said and Draco nearly jumped out of his socks a second time. He was sure that hadn't been English. And for the second time against his better judgment he followed Harry and Hermione into the other room.

She say the three of then and pointed at the hall.

"You want us to leave?" Harry asked in confusion, this wasn't making any sense. She nodded but then pointed to Hermione and Draco then back at the hall.

"You want them to leave?" He asked slowly and the woman nodded vigorously.

"Harry…" Hermione started to say but she was cut off.

"I will be okay, don't worry." He told them. She looked at him and then back at Bathilda. She would have bet an arm and a leg that the woman had snake eyes. She was officially on Draco's side of the matter.

"Well okay…" She said as she and Draco turned to leave. She didn't know what she thought would happen next but then she heard the woman talk again. She understood the funny accent.

"You are Harry Potter?" She asked just the door was about to close.

Hermione spun around to face Draco her eyes wide with terror. "Oh my Merlin!" She shouted a little to quietly for her liking.

"What?" Draco asked, he was now officially terrified.

"Did- did -did she… Was she speaking parseltongue?" Hermione asked stuttering. This was terrible.

"I don't know what she was speaking, but it wasn't English…" He said looking into her frightened eyes.

"Did it sound like this… 'are you Harry Potter?'" she asked mimicking what the woman had said to Harry.

"Yes." He said making her instantly grab for her wand. She turned towards the door and pushed it open. She ran through the room ignoring everything that was around her. She had to get to the stairs. Draco was close behind her she could clearly hear his footfalls.

"HARRY!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs. She hoped they weren't to late. She heard him scream in pain. "SHIT!" She yelled as she threw open the door. What she saw was horrible.

Bathilda's body was laying on the ground in a jumbled heap and there was a giant greenish silver snake looking at her. Harry was backed up against the wall clutching his leg in pain. It had bit him.

"Draco! Kill it!" She shouted as she ran over to Harry who was still holding his leg in pain.

"You figured it out…" He gasped as Hermione looked at his wound.

"Ten seconds after you left." She said talking her jacket and wrapping it tightly around his leg. She heard Draco shout a few spell and then a loud thump. 'Please let that be the snake.' she thought to herself.

"Hermione we have to get out of here!" She heard Draco shout. "Your father is coming, I can feel it." he said walking over to Hermione who had already grabbed onto Harry's arm. She then grabbed Draco's arm and concentrated on the living room at Grimmauld place and the they apperated.

OoOoOoOoO

They landed in the living room with a loud thump and Hermione jumped up to make sure Harry was still okay. He was unconscious.

"Fawkes!" Draco said when he saw the large bird that Dumbledore left him soar into the room majestically. Its red and gold feathers ruffling slightly. He landed gracefully on the ground next to Harry as Ginny, Brianne, Teddy and Luna ran into the room. Ginny screamed when she saw an unconscious Harry laying on the ground. Teddy fell to the ground and watched in horror.

Fawkes began to cry and a single drop of water fell from the corner of the creatures golden eye and landed in the middle of the wound. It instantly it began to heal. It looked like water washing of mud or paint, it was truly amazing. The second the scar was gone Harry's eyes opened and Ginny began to cry with relief.

"Remind me…" He said his voice sounding rough, "To ask Dumbledore's portrait how he does it." He said and everyone looked at him in confusion. "He left Draco a bird that can heal people, it's like he knew what we would need." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He would forever by amazed at how smart that man was.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Now you know what Dumbly left Drakie! Lol… Blaise is the king of the whole world and… It isn't magic, or man or muggles… Oh and the Nargles aren't necessarily the size of Gremlins… They can change their size at will lol … They can be smaller I just forgot to add that particular detail :P whoops.. Lol I like this chapter… I had difficulty starting it but none finishing it… It is even going up early… Now to my questions.

1. Any guesses as to what Voldy said to Yaxley… that will be in the next chapter… lol

2. Any suggestions for future chapters? Any thing you want to say (You never know what I might use lol)

3. When should I bring Ron back… : ( he has to come back sooner or later…

4. what's your fav part in the story? That's always fun to know…

5. Should I still make a chapter about the silver Doe? What should be in the pool if I do… cuz if I cant come up with something it isn't going to be in my story seeing as they have the sword…

Well I cant think up any more questions so… there you have it… Review! Oh and I doubt there will be a chapter about Xenophilius Lovegood… since we have LUNA! Lol Tuna… ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	36. Christmas

A/N: So, I came up with an idea for the silver doe chapter ( actually based on Lacey's suggestion but a little different…) … now I just have to find a way to get them to the forest of dean… lol :P but no worries I will find a way… Thanks for all your reviews! They are awesome… Voldyismyfather figured out the last word of BITKOTWWAM = Blaise is the king of the whole world and mars… though Morons would have been good… :P I had to make it difficult :P Lol the Nargles have some fun in this chapter… I'm gonna start putting in some Brianne point of views.. Lol this chapter is my normal Christmas fluff chapter :P

Chapter thirty six: Christmas…

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning to the sound of claws scratching against glass. She opened her eyes and slightly turned her head to look at the window, there was a small eagle owl staring at her with expectant eyes.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She mumbled under her breath when the owl started to scratch on the window again.

She unlatched the locks on the window and tried to raise it up but it was froze to the window sill. She sighed and went back to get her wand off of the bedside table. She then walked back to the window and used the first warming charm she could think of.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. She turned to look at him and saw him

leaning up against the door frame. She smiled at her husband.

"I'm trying to let that damn bird in." She said smiling. He could make her smile even when she was irritated with the world. She turned back to the window and sat her wand down before trying to open it again. This time the window slid up willingly.

The owl flew in, dropped the letter onto the ground and flew onto the wardrobe so that it could rest and warm up. She rolled her eyes at it.

"Stupid bird." She said as she bent down to pick up the letter. She snorted when she saw who it was from.

"What?" Draco asked shifting his weight and walking over to Hermione. Once he got to her he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder to see the letter.

"Aunt Laura and Uncle Christopher." She said rolling her eyes for the second time in five minuets. She was turning into a Pansy... "What on Earth could they possibly want…"

"Read the letter and you will know what they want." He joked before kissing the base of her neck.

"Draco," She said laughing, she really couldn't concentrate.

"Fine, just read the letter." He chucked.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We hope that you are having a very Merry Christmas. Your uncle and I hope that you are doing well, we havent heard from you in months. We know that you are probably not very happy any more, especially with that boy who we assume has left you, and we wanted to let you know that you still have the option of Marring Zachary, even though you aren't are daughter. You two are still so perfect for each other_. Myra agrees with us…

She instantly crumbled the paper up with out finishing the letter. How could they do this to her, they were the most disgusting people she had ever met.

"Cant they just let me be happy." She asked in exasperation and turned around to face Draco. "They just don't get that I cant stand that horrid pig."

"Do you want me to go have a chat with them?" He asked pulling his wand out of his back pocket. "They wont know what hit them."

"Egh, I would rather write a letter that is charmed so that they will leave me alone." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I like that idea." He kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"I don't know what I would do with out you." She said looking up into his beautiful silver eyes. "Oh and Happy Christmas." She whispered to him.

"And Happy Christmas to you to, Mrs. Malfoy." He said his face millimeters from hers. And as soon as his words were out, he kissed her as passionately as he could.

Neither of them saw the mistletoe that grew above there heads, or even the little bitty Nargles that watched them mischievously.

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"Happy Christmas Harry." Ginny said walking up to him in the kitchen. She had her hands behind her back and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm guessing that that grin means that you are up to something and that it involves me." Harry said sighing. He was smiling up at her from behind his paper.

"Oh, I am defiantly not up to anything!" She said quickly and he glared playfully at her.

"The Whakspurts got her." Luna said walking into the room blushing. "The Nargles got Mia and Draco." she began blushing even more. The other two laughed.

"Um, I'm guessing that we don't want to know…" Ginny said through her giggles.

Brianne screamed from upstairs and bounding down the stairs. She still had her hands covering her eyes. "I cant ever un-see that…" she said… "They weren't doing 'it' or anything but… but… they are m- They are m …" She froze suddenly stopping her self. "You didn't hear that." She said peaking through her fingers.

"Can people not knock any more?" Ginny watched Draco say as he walked in with Hermione who was blushing.

"I promise you," Brianne said looking at Hermione. "I will knock from this day forward."

"PRESENTS!" They heard Teddy shout from the living room and she laughed.

"What presents could that boy possibly have?" Brianne asked shaking her head. "We are from the future, no one knows us." she started walking towards the living room and every one soon followed. Well except for Ginny and Harry.

Once everyone was gone Ginny finally looked back at Harry. "Well here you go." Ginny said excitedly as she handed Harry a beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh thank you, Ginny." He said smiling at her as he started to pull the red paper off of the box. Inside was a new wand. His had broken when he Hermione and Draco had been in Godric Hollows the day before…

"Ginny how did you get me a new one so quickly." He asked picking it up and turning it over in his hands. She knew that he loved it.

"Um… Well, that's a funny story… A story for another day…" She said hastily. "Bri helped me." She finally said in defeat, but she wasn't going to give any more of the story away.

"Well I love it Gin." He said standing up and walking up to her. "it's the best gift I have ever been given."

She smiled "I'm so glad…" She was cut off when he kissed her suddenly. Those damn Nargles.

OoOo Brianne oOoO

Brianne sat on the couch next to Teddy and watched the excitement. Everyone was now flocking the Christmas tree to receive their presents. It made her wish that she had one, but she didn't.

"Oh look!" Luna said holding up a sweater with a L on it. "I got a Weasley sweater."

"Of course you did, Luna, you are like part of the family." Ginny said from beside Harry.

Brianne smiled.

"Hey Bri," Teddy said, "I have your present upstairs." he was blushing. "I should have given it to you before we left… But I didn't."

"Really?" She said perking up a little. She hasn't realized that he had never given her, her Christmas present. It had been Christmas when they left.

"Yeah, lets go get it." He said getting up off of the couch and walking over to the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Hermione asked looking over at them suddenly.

"He has my Christmas present in his bag." She said happily. "We left early Christmas morning…" She explained.

"Okay, hurry back, we are going to have Christmas brunch soon."

"Kay." They both said and walked up stairs. They walked to Teddy's room and he took a little green and silver wrapped box out of his bag and handed it to her.

"I will give you yours when we get back." She said before realizing they might not go back if they suceed. She slid the ribbon off of the box really carefully. She loved reusing ribbons. But then she tore into the paper.

"I will never understand that." Teddy said rolling his eyes. "What is the point?"

"The point is… OHMYMERLIN!" She gasped. "It's beautiful." She didn't look up from the beautiful gold locket she held in her hands. It was large and had an exploading star carved into the surface with a little diamond in the center. She stood up suddenly and hugged her best friend. "Thank you." She said before stepping away. She didn't even notice how red his face was.

"Your welcome." He smiled.

As they stood there they both caught sight of above them. Mistletoe.

"Umm, this is awkward." Teddy suddenly said, his whole body turning pink, even his hair.

"It's only awkward when you say that it's awkward." She said smiling at him and then left the room.

OoOo Draco oOoO

"Okay, so let me get this strait…" Draco said looking at his father in-law. He was still in shock from what he had just heard. " You're promoting him," he looked at Yaxley "to project leader…" He thought the whole idea was insane. Yaxly was dumber than a sack of door knobs.

"Yes." Voldemort smiled and clapped his hands together. "And you will be his assistant." The man looked like a todler who had just found a big stash of candy. "I believe you two will be the perfect pair to find my baby girls."

"What daughters?" Bellatrix questioned.

"He has children…" Several people chimed in.

But Draco's answer was the most creative. "And what makes you think they want to be found?" He didn't even pretend to be shocked with the assignment, this move earned him a glare. Everyone else was staring at him in shock.

"They will be found weather they like it or not." He snapped in anger. "You act as if you know where they are…" Voldemort said in an after thought.

"I can promise you sir, I have no eathly idea where they are." He lied flawlessly. He could lie when he wanted to, lying is what saved his life… Though it is morely wrong. "I just know that one of them is in a very delicate state at the moment."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked in confusion. He really didn't get it, though Narcissa did. She had to hide her excitement behind a cough. He had only said that so that his mom would know.

"Never mind, I cant explain it. " He lied.

"Well whatever." The man said with iritation filling his voice… but then he cheered up.

"Oh , shall we have lunch now, I have some very important news to announce." He said clapping his hands together again and left Draco behind with his mother.

"Oh Draco!" Narcissa shrieked once everyone else had left the room. She ran forward and hugged him. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked smiling at her son.

"A little girl." He said smiling. "I think the paintings in that house knew before me and Mia knew." He said laughing. "Vega, was the first to say something to her. Ginny is the one who asked her if she was pregnant." He explained.

"Vega predicted you a month before you were even conceived. She was a seer you know." Cissa said proudly. "She was always my favorite."

"I don't really know her, Mia does though." He said.

"Have you thought of any names"" She asked excitedly.

"Mia, has a name picked out… She wants it to be a surprise." Narcissa's face fell. "She called her Aria the other day, but I doubt that's the name."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful what every it is." Narcissa smiled "Mione is a very intelegent girl." She clapped her hand over his. "Now we better get to the dining room before, Tom has to come find us." She said and they both turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Now," Voldemort said looking at each and everyone of his followers. He had everyone's attention. Well almost; Geromey Fisher was still stuffing food into his mouth "Now to the announcement I wanted to make."

"My Lord, what is this news you would like us to know?" Yaxley asked. She was impatient.

"I'm GETTING THERE!" Voldemort shouted in frustration, "Bella here," He said nodding in Bella's direction. "Has agreed to let us into Grimmauld place. We are going to search it in hopes of finding Harry Potter." Everyone except Draco began clapping. "He will not expect us if he is there and he will hopefully be asleep."

"When will we be attacking?" Greyback asked curiously. That was a really good question, and Draco needed to know.

"Tonight at midnight." He wasn't the least bit hesitant. He trusted them all entirely.

"Such short notice?… someone asked. "We have families… It's Christmas."

"Everyone will be asleep by then." Voldemort said ending the questions. "And plus it gives traitors less time to opperate…" He said glaring at a few people.

"You are all free to go, but I want you back by ten o'clock this evening." He said and Dissapeared.

OoOoOoOoO

"START PACKING!" Hermione heard Draco frantically shout from the foot of the stairs and she started to panic. What had happened at that meeting.

"Draco, what's wrong? Ginny asked from the kitchen. She was slightly more calm than Hermione.

"Death Eaters, they are coming tonight." He said walking into the sitting room to start cleaning up. "We have to get out of here." By this time Everyone else had shown up in the room. They were all shell shocked.

"Hurry start packing." He pleaded and several people darted up the stairs and into other rooms.

Hermione made her way to her room and cast a packing charm. Everything that she had packed into her little beaded bag the first time around would repack its self. She sat down on a big green chair as she watched, shirts, shoes, spare wands, jewelry, books, potions, potion ingredients, medicines, makeup and other miscellaneous objects fly into the room, shrink, and fly into the bag.

Once that was finished with she walked down stairs and said loudly "I'm done!" Draco, Harry and Teddy all froze in place to look at her.

"How the hell are you done?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think it has something to do with me being a witch." she told them smirking. She watched as they realized what she had meant and pulled out their own wands and sent everything packing. They looked so relieved.

When every thing calmed down they all gathered in the sitting room. "Is that everything?" Luna asked looking around the room.

"Should be." Hermione said casting a charm that would tell them if they had everything. It said they did.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted and the elf appeared before him.

"Yes, master?" It asked ready to do as told.

"Make the house look as though we havent been here, keep the portraits quiet and don't tell anyone where we have been or will be going. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir, as you wish." The elf disappeared.

"Where do we go now?" Ginny asked looking at Harry who looked at Draco who looked at Hermione.

"I don't know… Mars…" Everyone glared at him, this was no time to joke…

"The mistletoe forest!" Luna said excitedly…

"Somewhere less conspicuous." Harry told the.

"The Forest of Dean…" She suggested. "I went camping there with my aunt and uncle." She told them.

"Well take us to the Forest of Dean then." Harry said grabbing her arm and soon everyone was holding onto Hermione. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she pictured a little clearing in the woods. Here goes nothing. *pop* they were gone, spiraling through a tight black tube of nothingness.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I started school yesterday, so please excuse the lateness. I finished this instead of my home work :P I hope you liked it… The next Chapter will be bigger. PLEASE REVIEW!

1. What do you think will be in the pool in the forest… I actually came up with something good.

2. How will Voldy react when no one is home…

3. How will Yaxley screw things up…

4. When will Voldy discover the truth about Draco and Hermione.

5. How should I bring Ron back ( yes I have to and I cant kill him… though I want to…)

6. I think I pretty much gave away the whole Brianne thing… Do you get it? Lol

7. Do you have any insane theories about what is going to happen in the future?

8. *Random* Isn't A VERY POTTER MUSICAL amazing lol… I'm only just discovering it… I wanted to quote it so bad… but I didn't.. lol

The person I am going to pair Luna with will soon be back in the story… I'm not saying who it is though, you can guess if you like… Well I have to go. Remember to review, they are my motivation. ~Taylor (slytherin at heart.)


	37. The Kaboggalow and the Silver Doe

A/n: : P Just to clear one thing up, Yaxley is a man, if I at some point put she instead of he it was a typo lol I had Bellatrix's name instead of Yaxley's and I changed it and forgot to take the s off of he, I hate typos… lol… I m made up a creature for this, so bear with me : ) A Very potter musical is on you tube, for those of you who havent heard of it. Lily, I think I just might do to Ron what you suggested :P. Did I ever say Draco dies? No I believe not… but then again you never know… lol…. I can guarantee I will not kill any one off how is important to my sequel… now only if you knew who was important… lol. Enjoy and soon you will find out…

Disclaimer: I own this not, only t he plot, it cant be bought, though I fought… I don own however, my imagination, creativity, ideas, All oc characters, and the Kaboggalow… (I will tell you what it is shortly) I do not Own AVPM

Chapter thirty seven: The Kaboggalow and the Silver Doe.

"**You didn't tell me we were going to Kaboggalow forest…" Luna said looking around in awe. They had just landed in the Forest of dean. Hermione was already putting up the wards around the clearing. **

**. "What's a Kaboggalow?" Harry asked looking over at her, he hag just asked the question that was on everybody's minds. **

**She gasped in shock "You don't know what a Kaboggalow is?" **

"**I know." Brianne said raising her hand excitedly. Everyone looked at her wondering if she was okay. "What? She told me when I was five."**

"**Really?" Luna asked. **

"**Yeah, you and your husband seemed really convinced that they were real, you said that you had a good friend who was attacked by one." She shrugged and walked into the tent. **

"**Did the person live? Who do I marry? Is he good looking? Well of course he is. Would I marry someone ugly." She asked. Every one laughed, they had never seen Luna this on edge.**

"**Luna, first calm down…. She was fine her family got to her before it could kill her. I cant tell you because it would take the fun out of not knowing. Yes, he is good looking. And I really have no clue what you would or wouldn't do…" Brianne said causing everyone to laugh again. **

"**Oh yay!" Luna said as she fell onto the bottom bunk of a bed. It had been a very eventful day.**

"**Hey Draco!" Hermione said as she walked into the room. **

"**What?" He asked poking his head out of the flap of a room, he looked concerned. **

"**The baby's kicking again." She smiled. Once she had said it, everyone in the room wanted to feel the baby kick. **

"**Oh!" Ginny said and looked up at her sister. "Does it hurt when she does that?" **

"**No, Gin, it doesn't, it just feels like something is pressing on my stomach." She said.**

"**Shit, I have to go…" Draco said looking at his watch, it was already nine "I have to be there early." He said before walking over to Hermione and kissing her quickly. "I will be back soon." He told her before he apperated. **

"**Awww." Brianne said from the back of the room. "That's so romantic." **

"**Then why did you scream the other day when he kissed me." Hermione asked with and eyebrow raised.**

"**You were shoving your tongues down each others throats, there is a difference…" They all laughed at her. "You all laugh now… If only you knew…" She said ominously and walked into a separate room. It was so fun messing with people.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"**How's Mia and the baby." Narcissa asked her son quietly as he apperated into the sitting room of Malfoy manor.**

"**They are both doing well, baby has been kicking." He said smiling. "I hope the war is over before she is born." He told his mom as the thought crossed his mind. **

"**She's due in April, so maybe it will be over by then." She said clasping his hand in hers as she tried to ease his mind. **

"**Yeah hopefully." Voldemort walked into the room as soon as he had said the words. **

"**Ah, Draco, Narcissa. There you are." He said smiling at them. "We have decided to leave earlier, that way if they were warned then we will catch them before they leave." He seemed very proud of the decision. To bad it wouldn't work.**

"**That is a very good plan." Draco said pretending to marvel the idea. "He will never see it coming." Narcissa was looking at him, she was obviously worried about the others. **

"**Draco…" She said, the Dark lord still watching them. **

"**There isn't anything to worry about mother, Aria and Mia are camping with some friends. ." He said not letting anything slip. His mother seemed to relax she seemed to get the point. For now, he would call the baby Aria. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. **

"**Who are Mia and Aria?" He asked full of curiosity. He knew Mr. V. wouldn't let it go until he got a legit answer so Draco preceded to 'bend' the truth.**

"**Mia is my girlfriend, she just got out of the hospital you see… Aria is her little sister, they are closer than anyone I have ever met." He said. **

"**Aww, Drakie has a girlfriend." Voldemort said, he obviously had wanted to say something like that to someone for a long time. Draco had to force his eyes not to roll. **

"**Yes, sir, I do." He said smiling. "Now weren't you saying something about leaving early?" **

**Voldemort let out an angry scream when they got to the Grimmauld place. He hadn't been pleased with the layer of dust… that was there thanks to Kreacher. "I AM NOT PLEASED!" **

"**Wow, I guess they aren't as stupid as we all thought…" Draco said looking around the room in fake awe. **

"**Search the house!" Voldemort shouted again. He wasn't going to give up. He just knew they had been here, call it a gut feeling if you will. "Draco, Yaxley , stay here with me." he said when Draco started to follow his mother to the second floor.**

**Draco walked back to where he had been standing, Yaxley followed. **

"**I believe there is a traitor among us." He said looking at them. "You are also to find out who the traitor is along with finding my daughters, is that clear?"**

"**Crystal." Draco said instantly, he was glad that he wasn't suspected. **

" **Who do you think it is, sir?" Yaxley asked with an evil grin.**

"**I have no clue, and no I will not let you torture people until you find out. You will be torturing some of my innocent followers." **

"**As you wish." Yaxley grumbled.**

"**Hey, I found something!" Someone shouted from up stairs. Draco instantly stopped breathing. What did they find. **

**Melanie Christianson, the newest death eater ran down stairs with a letter in hand. "We had to knock out the bird to get it." She thrust it into Voldemort's hands. Everyone with in the room waited in silence as Voldemort read it, his face paled. He handed it to Draco and Yaxley and they read it. **

_**Hermia **_

_**I hope you and your sister are doing well and are having a very wonderful Christmas. How is being Married? I hope he is still treating you well, though I doubt that he would treat you poorly, he really loves you and you are very lucky to have him. His mother only just told me about your condition, Why didn't you tell me! I'm your mother! I'm not really surprised since the two of you couldn't keep your hands off of each other. Have you thought of any names? His mother told me that you wont tell Drake. Tell the others I said Happy Christmas and that I hope to see all of you soon. **_

_**Your mother,**_

_**Amethyst Victoria Holloway - Riddle. **_

**Draco also paled, this gave them evidence that someone had been here and it told Voldemort that his daughter was Married and expecting. "This falls into your department." He said after a few seconds. The evil wasn't in his voice this time, he sounded a little sad. **

"**What does this mean, my lord?" Yaxley asked. **

"**It means that they were here, Why, I don't know but they were here…" He was deep in thought now. "Maybe they are bringing Potter to me…" He decided with a smile. "They are bringing me Potter, That's my little angles." He said looking at Draco. **

"**Um, do you mind if I keep this, it might be useful." He lied, he just wanted to make sure Hermione got it, it was her letter after all. **

"**Yes, keep it, just let me make a copy real fast." He said duplicating the letter. Draco assumed he only wanted a copy because the letter was written by Amethyst. **

**The door opened in the entry way behind them and they all froze. **

"**Hermione! Harry! Drake! Ginny! Luna!" A male voice called out and Draco sighed, it was Ron. Voldemort motioned for Draco to go stun the boy and he crept around the corner. **

"**Hello, Ron." He said as he walked into the hallway after placing a silencing charm, he didn't want to be over heard. **

"**Where is everyone?" He asked not noticing anything amiss. **

"**Gone." He said. " the Death Eaters are here and you just gave all of us away, we didn't want them knowing we had been here." He said sighing in defeat. "If you hadn't left in the first place, you would have known that."**

"**Your one of them, you lied to Mione!" He shouted when he realized what was going on. It was like he was seeing Drake for the first time. "We all trusted you!" **

"**I didn't lie to her!" He shouted at Ron. "She has known since the beginning! I havent betrayed her once!" **

"**I bet you have, you let them in here!" Ron shouted. **

"**After I warned them and they left!" He was irritated. "I never hurt the people I love." He said, his words sincere. **

"**You- you love her" Ron stammered over the words. He was wounded now.**

"**Yes, I do, I have loved her for years, Ron. You know how much I wanted to punch you when you were talking about her a few months back. I wanted to kill you! But I didn't, I didn't because you are her friend and I promised her I would be nice. That I would try." **

"**You act like you couldn't hurt her but you became one of them." Ron said the words as venomously as he could. "You are a liar and a death Eater."**

"**She has her fair share of Skeletons in her closet." He said making Ron roll his eyes, Ron didn't want to listen. "If you knew who my wife's father was…" He suddenly realized what he had said and his eyes grew wide. Ron's jaw dropped in shock. **

"**Y- yo- your what?" He stuttered, he didn't think he had heard correctly. **

"**Nothing, never mind. It isn't important." He tried to cover up his slip. **

"**Your lying!" He shouted. **

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY! STUN HIM ALREADY!" Someone shouted and Draco shouted "Stupify." Ron fell to the ground. He was now a prisoner of the Dark Lord.**

**OoOoOoOoO **

"**WOOHOO!" Brianne shouted in happiness when Draco told the story to everyone the next night. They all turned to look at her. "If he is a prisoner, he cant kill Daddy! We just have to keep him a prisoner…" She was rubbing her hands together. **

"**He cant get Fred killed either." Teddy said looking at her.**

"**What! Fred dies!" Ginny shouted in agony. **

"**Not if we can help it…" Teddy and Brianne said at the same time. **

"**Nor will Tonks, Lupin or Collin." Brianne said a few seconds later.**

"**You have this all planed out don't you?" Harry asked laughing at them. They were so young but the knew what they were doing. **

"**Yes, we do." She smiled "and when things do not go right we improvise and go left." she told them, she really had put a lot of thought into all of this. She had had nearly ten years to think about it**

"**Your Mother must be proud." Ginny said looking at Brianne with a smile. **

"**Oh, she is. Father would also be proud of his little Slytherin." She smirked. "Hey this is just a suggestion… But someone should write a book… there could be seven and the can be about our adventures."**

"**Yeah, the first one could be called 'Harry potter and the Sorcerers stone' or Philosophers." Harry said and they all laughed.**

"**Muggle's like books about magic…" Luna said. **

"**Draco what do you think?" Harry asked but saw that the blond boy was fast asleep. **

"**Draco…" Hermione said shaking him, he didn't wake up. **

"**Let me do the honors." Harry was smirking. He walked over to the boy and pushed him out of his chair, Draco flew across the room and shouted:**

"**I WANT HERMIONE GRANGER! And a Rocket ship!" They all laughed in unison. Luna was even rolling on the floor. **

"**Um, I'm not a Granger. I'm a Riddle, a Holloway and a Malfoy now…" She said and Draco blushed. **

"**You didn't hear that…" He said getting up off of the floor and brushing the dirt off of his clothes. **

"**At least we know you want her." Ginny said and a new round of laughter began. **

"**Why do you want a rocket ship?" Brianne asked out of no where… **

"**To get to the school on mars…" He said thinking, that sounded stupid. "I was in play and we were all there, Cedric, was there… He was a creeper… and I was rolling on the floor a lot…" He had a confused expression. "I don't know why… and… and… I kept talking about something called Pigfarts…" he scratched his head, "Who is Zac Effron?" **

**They all laughed. "Muggle actor." Brianne said after a few minuets and Luna even pulled a picture of him out of the box Dumbledore had left her.**

"**Why the hell does Dumbledore have a Zefron picture?" Draco asked roaring with laughter.**

**Ten minuets later Brianne whispered something to Hermione and slipped out of the tent, she was going to go for a walk.**

**OoOo Brianne oOoO**

**Brianne could feel the bitter wind against her face and she smiled. She hadn't been able to take her midnight walks in a long time. They always calmed her down, and took her mind off of pressing matters. She could go off into her own world. **

**She walked for what seemed like hours and she began to lose track of where she was going. Just what she needed, to be lost. **

**She began to get scared when she no longer heard the deer that roamed the woods at night and no longer spotted any night time critters. And she practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She spun around. She saw a little pool a few feet away. Inside it there was a little fish like creature**

"**It's just animal, Bri, just an animal." She said aloud to herself. "You are all alone." She closed her eyes and took a breath. She was in the process of turning back around when she felt a cold clammy had clutch her bare ankle. **

**She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell into the cold snow. "HELP!" She screamed digging her hands into the dirt beneath the snow. She stopped moving as quickly. **

"**SOMEBODY HELP!" She continued to scream, her hand hitting a root. She gripped it tightly. It was the only thing keeping her in place/**

**She saw a figure standing in the woods, it was dark and hodded. "HELP! IT"S GOING TO KILL ME!" She felt the fingers dig into her skin, and blood flowed out of her leg. **

**She saw a silver flash of light and a Patronus sprang from it. But it didn't go in her direction. "Help…" She said weakly as she felt water on her leg. "DADDY! MOMMA!" She screamed as loudly as she could. She felt her throat becoming raw. "AUNTIE! She screamed hoping that one of them would show up, but they didn't. **

**Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she began to cry. She didn't want to die, well not this way. She felt teeth sink into her leg. "DADDY!" She screamed one last time before she lost consciousness, her hands relaxed and slipped from the root. She felt her body sliding towards the pond. The last thing she saw was a dim silver glow. **

**OoOoOoOoO **

"**WOAH!" Harry said from outside of the tent. "What is that?" He said as Hermione and Draco stepped out of the tent. Before them stood a silver doe. It was shimmering and beautiful. **

"**It- it's a Patronus…" Hermione said stepping forward a little and it moved away from them. **

"**I think it wants us to follow." Draco said and the thing looked right at him. It was almost like it was letting him know that he was right. **

"**Draco, what if it's a trap?" She asked in a whisper.**

"**What if it isn't?" He asked and began to follow the doe.**

"**Draco!" She called out after him. "It's trying to tell us something!" he shouted and the doe began to pick up speed. He chased after it, his wand clutched tightly in his hand. **

"**DRACO!" Harry and Hermione called out as they chased him. They weren't about to let him go into this alone. **

"**DADDY! MOMMA! AUNTIE!" They heard a voice scream in the distance. He began to run faster. He had to save the little girl. **

"**DADDY!" He could see the girl now. Her blond hair shining in the dim light of the doe. She was being dragged into a shallow pond by a zombie lie creature. **

"**OH MERLIN!" Hermione screamed and ran past him. "Mira! Mira!" She said sending a burning curse at the creature making it release the girl. Draco ran over to her. **

"**Brianne!" He shook her. "Bri listen to me, you have to stay with us." She said moving the hair out of her face. He noticed for the first time she looked like Narcissa, Mione and himself. "Brianne!" He shook her again. **

**The girl in his arms groaned and she turned her head restlessly. "Daddy." She whispered. "You found me. I thought I was going to die." She said before passing out again. **

"**Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted at the creature and it screamed dramatically and died. **

"**Is she okay?" Harry asked landing next to Draco and Brianne. Draco was looking at the girl in shock as everything sunk in. **

"**Mira-Bella." Hermione said when she got there. She grabbed her girls hand and squeezed it. **

"**Momma." She mumbled. Harry caught on quickly. **

"**Don't worry sweetie, Daddy, Harry and I are here. We wont let anything hurt you any more."**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Dun dun duh! Secrets are made to be found out with time….and mine are starting to reveal themselves… A good percent of yall got it right! Lol **

**1. What was the creature….**

**2. What exactly is a Kaboggalow… The name totally says it all… I just combined some words…**

**3. Was Mira-Bella's secret revealed in a good way? I think it was…**

**4. Was this chapter any good? **

**5. What do you think will happen next. **

**6. What is the best part in this chapter?**

**Yay! I have got a ton of Reviews! I so think I will get 500 reviews before the story ends! That is like really amazing… I will try to update as soon as I can, I'm working on it. **

**~Taylor (Slytherin at heart) **


	38. It's Love

N h A/N: DANG! Yall were not supposed to know that…. I meant to reveal that a whole lot later… : ) oh wells I will go with the flow now lol now onto other stuff lol … IT WAS A KABOGGALOW! LOL! I is creative :P I hate Ron but I'm throwing in a Ron scene… lol haha I is so sorry for the late review… I finally was able to get you into the story Kristina, I hope you like how I did it, the character will be in some later chapters as well :P . Your character doesn't like ton to much, just so you know.

Chapter thirty eight: It's Love…

_BITKOTWWAM: Hey Luna how are you?_

_Tuna: I am doing well, thank you. I am just sitting with my friend who just got attacked by a Kaboggalow._

_BITKOTWWAM: What is a Kaboggalow?_

_Tuna: OH! It's a creature that was bred from a Kappa and a Boggart that was then bred with a Grindylow… Don't ask how… I don't know… Haha, I just know that that is what they are._

_BITKOTWWAM: I do believe I have heard of those, now that I think about it… _

_Tuna: Really! You believe me! NO one ever believes me!_

_BITKOTWWAM: Of course I do…. Why wouldn't I? What do they do exactly? _

_Tuna: Well Like Kappa's they live in shallow ponds and Rivers and drink the blood of their victims, like Boggarts they appear to be what you fear the most though they tend to be living things, like infiri, Dementors, ext… And like Grindylows, they pull you under the surface of the water so that you will drown. _

_BITKOTWWAM: I hope I never have to see one of those… I don't want a dementor to drag me into the water, drown me and suck out all my blood… Haha… Is your friend okay?_

_Tuna: That would be a horrible experience. Oh and yes Brianne is okay. Her mum and dad are right bey her side. _

OoOoOoOoO

Who do you think Luna is talking to?" Draco asked Hermione as he watched the blond girl write on the page in excitement. He had become extremely board as his daughter slept and his wife read her favorite book 'Incantation'.

"I don't know, maybe Neville maybe." She said looking up, she could tell from Luna's expression that it was a boy. "I think they would be cute together."

"I always have seen her as someone who would like that Salamander boy that's in the same house as her."

"Rolf Scamander?" Hermione asked as seeing as he had said the name wrong.

"Yeah, That Scamander kid… like I said…" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Ha!" Brianne said from behind them. She had sat up while they had been having the discussion… "I bet you a thousand galleons she ends up with Blaise!" She whispered as loudly as she could without alerting Luna. Both of them looked at her, Hermione laughed and Draco smirked proudly…

"I think I will get along with our daughter just fine… She has the slytherin sense of thinking…"

"You think I'm joking… Do you forget that I know who she is going to marry." She grinned. "Just you wait and see."

"Who does everyone Marry?" Hermione asked as she placed her bookmark in her book and closed it.

"It's more fun when you don't know what is going to happen." The girl said looking up at her mother. "You wouldn't enjoy life if you knew that you will lose what you love the most."

"I guess your right." She said looking at her hands.

"Momma, do you know who taught me that?" She asked smiling.

"No, who taught you that?" She asked.

"You did." The girl was smiling. "You are a very smart person." Hermione smiled at her daughter. "You're so different, your happier." Mira said after a few moments of silence.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you just are. After the war you sunk into a depression." She shrugged. "You wont this time around."

"I hope not…" Hermione said trailing off.

OoOo Ron oOoO

"Where the Hell am I?" Ron asked as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He definitely wasn't any place he had been before. He knew that if he had been here before, that he would recognize it.

The room he was in was dark, damp and cold. It was crawling with rats, insects and it was obvious that it wasn't a five star hotel. It was a very disgusting place.

"Where do you think you are?" Someone snorted from across the room. The voice was high and had very feminine sound, defiantly a slytherin.

"Am I in Hell?" He asked scratching his head in thought. He hadn't been a very good person lately, and that seemed like a very reasonable answer.

"Hell would be preferable." The person said with much asperity in her voice. It was a her after all. "So what are you in for, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, her chains clashing together as she moved.

"I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. My best friend's best friend turned me in." He said. "Wait how do you know who I am?" He was truly befuddled.

"How um… Interesting." She didn't answer his question, she had absolutely no plan to ever tell him that.

"How did you get in here?" He asked his eyes looking around the light less room, it was like the end of a deep cave. The area that receives absolutely no light what so ever. This was total darkness, the kind that could drive a person insane. He knew that his eyes would never adjust to the darkness.

"I led a rebellion." She sounded proud of her accomplishments, she had obviously seen and done big things during the war. "Me and a big group of people raided Riddle Mansion, Amethyst Riddle herself helped us. That's how we got in."

"Amethyst Riddle?" he asked having never heard the name before. Though somehow it did sound familiar. Though it cant really be both.

"Yeah, she is an extremely nice woman. You know her daughters actually as well as her son in law…" The girl trailed off.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, her daughters both are Gryffindors and her son in law is in my house, Slytherin."

"Oh, okay. So what was your name again?" He asked.

"I never said my name, and why is it so important?" Her tone was harsh, she apparently wasn't one to give out her name just to anyone.

"Well you know mine!" he was angry now. Her not telling him just made him very suspicion.

"Because I have eyes." She snapped in irritation. "I know a Weasley when I see one." She whispered under her breath, she knew good and well that he would hear her. They were in that large empty room, voices carry.

"How the hell can you see me? There isn't enough light to see anything, I cant even see the hand in front of my face. This is absolute darkness. Like bottom of an abyss dark!." He was confused. "How can you see in total darkness."

"Seriously. I am gifted, why cant people realize that?" She whispered feverously. She apparently had to explain how she could see in the dark fairly often.

"Who are you." he demanded again.

"Who do you know that would go against all expectations?" She retorted cleverly.

"I don't know… Merlin?"

"No…"

"Merlin's sister?"

"Oh sweet chocolate!" She shouted in exasperation. "Really? And for the record Merlin didn't have a sister!"

"Then who the hell are you." he demanded in anger, this girl was getting on his nerves.

"Kristina Philips." She said proudly.

"The Death Eaters daughter!" He sounded surprised. "Why would you lead a rebellion?"

"I disowned them at a young age," She said dismissively. "I know not know whom you speak of." It was clear she hated the people. "I was never their daughter."

"Well okie dokie then 'Kristina' ." He was annoyed right now. "Oh and for the record I don't like or trust you." he had a certin sureness to his voice.

"Nor do I like you, especially since I know that you ditched your friends." The venom was dripping off of her words.

"I didn't just ditch them! I left because I was… angry…." He realized how bad that sounded, he also realized that he had just ditched his friends. "But in my defense I tried to go back and help them…"

"But you got caught… Excuses, excuses. You shouldn't have left in the first place," She snapped. "They needed you, when life throws you dragon dung, make furalizer."

"That just sounds stupid." Scoffed Ron. He wasn't buying all this furalizer crap…

"It means make the best out of a difficult situation… It's supposed to be lemons and lemonaid, but that just sounds to… cliché…"

"Oh Merlin you are so a Hermione! A more annoying version of her! And no one uses the word cliché!"

"Well I just did!" She snapped again. " So I guess I am a no one."

"Well, you remind me of Crabbe, only stupider… Even he got the Fertalizer saying." She said a few minuets later, she was in it to win it… She always had the last word, Ronald Weasley would never beat her.

"You are a mean person." He told her in frustration

"No I'm not." She said, her voice calmer and nicer. "I just don't like it here." She explained sadly. "I cant wait till someone comes to save me. Draco and Mia will, I'm in his Dungeon for goodness sake. He was always my friend, so was Mia and Gin, Blaise as well."

"Ha!" Ron snorted, "Draco Malfoy Is a git and will never help anyone, neither will that Mia person you talk about."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT THEM!" She was angry again, "If you knew who Mia was, you would wither in shame and guilt. I wouldn't be surprised if Mia did show up to save you."

"A death Eater would never save me." She threw a rock at his head and he fell to the ground.

'Haha! That should take care of him for a few hours…" She said before laying down on her cot, she felt a little bit guilty about what she had done… She really hated being mean, but Ron deserved it. He had basically called Hermione a heartless bitch and she wouldn't allow that.

OoOoOoOoO

"His name is now a taboo." Draco announced a few days later when he returned from a meeting at the manor. "Any one who says his name will be set upon by groups of Death Eaters… That is until the order is gone."

"That's going overboard don't you think?" Ginny asked looking around the room.

"It's effective, gets the job done." Luna said absent mindedly as she sat with her nose stuck in the journal. She was still talking to the mystery person. She seemed to have a new best friend, she was very Lavender Brown like at the moment, Luna had never giggled that much.

"I think someone really has been hit with the love bug." Harry said under his breath and everyone else nodded in agreement. It wasn't like they hadn't noticed that her odd behavior, they had even caught her humming the tune to your love is my drug. She had even been drawing hearts all over a notebook…

"Mira are you okay out there?" Draco asked loudly. Brianne had opted to keep watch outside even though they had told her that she didn't have to, she was still recovering and all.

"I'm fine Daddy, don't worry." Draco sighed with worry, he was really concerned about his daughters health.

"Drake, she's fine. I would know if she wasn't." Hermione said taking his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked looking at her.

"She placed his hand on her stomach. "I can feel it." She had a smile on her face. "I can tell when she is in pain."

"Awwww!" Ginny said smiling like a fool. Hermione blushed and wouldn't look her sister in the eyes. "Do be so shy, Mia. You two are just so cute and perfect for each other." She said grinning. "It's like you are one person residing inside two bodies." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I actually think I am going to agree with Gin on that." Harry said looking at the couple with a smile. HE had always known that they were perfect for each other, but somehow they seemed to be even more perfect than before.

There was an awkward pause. "Yeah I guess we are." She finally said as she laid her head on her husbands shoulder. She really did love him, she loved him more than air…"

OoOoOoOoO

_Mi: Hi every one what's up._

_Midnightstar: Not much really, me is sitting in the Slytherin Common room all alone, well except for me Brother Gavin, but he's my brother and doesn't count as company lol. _

_Mi: What about Cherokee?_

_Midnightstar: She's out with Seamus. _

_Mi: Oh okay. _

_Cherokee pride: I'm back now thank you very much… well I carry my book everywhere :P And why don't you go find 'him' *wink, wink* _

_Mi: Who is him? Mia is interested now… _

_Tuna: I am as well…_

_RiddleMeThis: I am just eavesdropping. _

_Tuna: Cool name Gin, really fitting lol… Now who is he? _

_Midnightstar: Grrrr… I curse you Cherokee. _

_Shelby: You're a dork, Taylor… Yall probably wont get it out of her… just ask… well just ask me… It took me ages to get her to tell me._

_Cherokee Pride: Didn't take me long to get I out of her. _

_Midnightstar: 'He' is a Hufflepuff and I'm not going to tell you… end of story bye! _

_*Midnightstar has logged off* _

_Tuna: well … at least we know what house…_

OoOoOoOoO

"This is starting to get boring… Nothing has happened in a week…" Draco thought out loud, though he preferred it this way.

"Do you really want it to get interesting, I mean what if we get attacked or something?" Harry asked looking up from his paper for a fraction of a second. He had just been reading about Ted Tonks's death. It was very tragic and everyone missed him.

"Well I guess, not… Especially we have Brianne and Mione with us." He said thoughtfully.

" I still do not understand this Zefron Picture… Why did Dumbly have one?" Luna asked Randomly. She was going through her box again. "And why was Snape…" She turned her head and looked at the picture sideways.

"Why does Snape do anything? He may be my god father but he is still creepy." Draco said smirking. "I think he lost his mind when his one true love was killed."

"His one true love?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah, I have no clue on earth who it was, I just know that Stinky killed her." Stinky was Draco's name for Voldemort.

"How long ago was this?" Harry asked looking up at Draco.

"Years ago back before he fell, about the same time actually." He was thoughtful for a moment. "He wasn't ever to clear on what all happened."

"Okay then…" Harry said before turning his attention back to the paper. "When I rule the world, I will plant flowers…" Harry read out loud.

"That isn't very terrifying…" Luna said absently.

"No it isn't…" Harry agreed. "I will never understand the mind of Lord Voldemort." He froze instantly and Draco dashed to the door and pulled Brianne into the tent.

"Shit Harry!" He shouted when he heard the sound of people apperating into the clearing. Hermione took every ones wands and journals and put them into the beaded bag, which she shrunk and put in her pocket.

"COME OUT WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Yaxley's voice said.

"Damn it." Draco cursed. "You all will have to improvise… I have to get to the manor… Trust me." Draco kissed Hermione and he was gone.

"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said handing him one of Fred and George's boil causing candies. Which Harry had to eat.

"DON'T MAKE US COME GET YOU!" The voice said again. They all gave in and stepped out of the tent. They were immediately apprehended.

"State your names!" Some one said loudly.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Arianna McKinney." Hermione lied, though she didn't really need to lie.

"Gin…" She started but was cursed by Yaxley before she could finish.

"You are the little blood traitor aren't you?" He said smirking with pride, he had a Weasley.

"Now girl what is your name?" Greyback asked looking at Brianne.

"Mira-Bella Brianne Malfoy." She said and someone within the group laughed.

"That's a load of bull." The man said stepping forward.

"Is it? I don't lie about who I am." She said angrily. "I'm not that stupid."

"You aren't a Malfoy. I'm Lucius Malfoy and I do not know you!"

"Yet… You do not know me yet… " She was being ominous and the man became confused and quiet.

"And what bout you Pizza face?" Someone asked Harry.

"Dudley Vernon." He lied and the Death Eaters snorted, they didn't believe him. They saw the glasses.

"Not for us to determine." Someone said and then they were hurtle ling through space, all the way to Malfoy Manor…

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Sorry this was really late, like I said, tons of hw… I had a lot ever night… I don't know what to say now… oh yeah! Review, I need more reviews… my birthday is nearing and I still need over 50 more reviews… Yall can even go back and review on chapters you never reviewed on if you want… lol I don't mind…

1. What will happen next.

2. What will voldy do when he finds out his daughter was cursed?

3. Was this chapter any good? I hope so…

4. Isn't the Kaboggalow cool? Its fun to say lol…

5. All who hate Ron say I… lol

6. What was your favorite part of this chapter?

7. How excited are you for the next chapter?

NOW REVIEW! Lol pretty please with a cherry on top… ! Click the Blue/ Green button… ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart!)


	39. Riddle Me this

A/N: Lacey :P lol I was looking through my e-mail and more just kept popping up I was like 'what? It was awesome though! And I got them all, its just sometimes takes a while to load them all. Lol And I its pronounce Am- E its different then Amy its more pronounced how its spelled I guess. Brianne gave her real name because no one would believe her. :P every thing will eventually be known… lily im sorry it couldn't be Neville Luna… I had the whole Blaise Luna thing in mind for a while, I just really like that pairing for some reason… They just seem so great together. Oh and pretend that it's a leap year in this story, lol I know that it wasn't a leap year, so just pretend… NINE MORE REVIEWS AND I HAVE MY 500!

Chapter thirty nine: Riddle Me This.

A million thoughts ran through Hermione's mind as she was squeezed through the black tube of side along apparation. One being the safety of her daughter. If something happened to Brianne, she wouldn't be able to live with her self. She would have to live with the knowledge that her daughter was gone because of them, because of her father because of one slip up.

Another thought was, 'What's going to happen next?' She was terrified of the unknown. She wanted to know so bad. What would happen to Draco? Would he get them out of this mess.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt herself land on the wood floors of Malfoy manor. She couldn't see anything, it was completely dark. For a moment she thought she was blind, but then she realized that her eyes were closed so she opened them.

She gasped when she saw her surroundings. The house was so extravagant. Everything was a Victorian style and had to have cost… well she really couldn't put a price on it. It could only be described as extremely expensive.

"What do we have here?" Someone asked walking into the room. Hermione recognized the voice even though she had only heard it once in her lifetime. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Some people who defy the law. According to them we have : Luna Lovegood, Arianna McKinney, Ginny Weasley, Mira-Bella Brianne something and Dudley Vernon." Greyback read off. "Huh, I don't think I got the little ones name." He said looking at Teddy, teddy had been totally invisible to them.

"Oh how fun, Two blood traitors and extras." She was rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"Bellarix what is all that racket!" Voldemort demanded as he walked into the room. He wasn't pleased with all of the noise. He needed his precious beauty sleep.

"We have prisoners!" she shrieked in excitement. She was just itching to torture someone senseless.

His eyes lit up when he saw Harry. "Now I do believe that looks a lot like Harry Potter." He said looking at the boy. "Bring the other prisoner up so we can get a confirmation." He snapped. They all knew he didn't actually need an Identification.

"Let go of me!" Hermione screamed as she tried to break free from death eater who was holding onto her. He wouldn't let go. She wondered where Draco was, why isn't he helping me.

"Fat chance of that happening." The man mumbled as Ron was brought into the room by none other than Draco." Hermione sighed with relief. He was her prince come to save her from beast. He started laughing at the death eater who had a hold of Hermione.

"WHAT!" The man demanded.

"You are so dead." He said still laughing. "If only you knew who 'they'" He pointed at Hermione and Ginny, "are." He finished as he handed Ron over to Bella.

"Who are they?" The man asked suddenly worried.

"All in due time Markus…" He said shaking his head.

"Mr. Weasley, we are willing too let you leave if you identify these people." Voldemort told Ron and his expression changed. He was going to take the offer, that git.

"Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and… I don't know that other girl or the other boy." He said looking at Brianne who wanted to kill Ron, and Teddy who looked scared out of his mind. Such for Gryffindor bravery

"Then we can kill the two of them, they are spares!." Bella exclaimed happily.

"You will do no such thing!" Draco said glaring at his aunt, he was not happy with that suggestion. She turned to face him, eyebrows raised. "Let her go." He said glaring at Fredrick Winters. He did as he was told and Brianne ran up to Draco and held onto his arm.

"Well, Well, well, What do we have here?" Bellatrix asked eyeing them with suspicion. "I do believe you know this girl."

"Merlin, don't tell me that…" Lucius was saying as he looked at his son and the girl holding onto his arm. "Don't tell me that you are with her…"

"Oh gods no, that's just gross." Brianne shrieked. "That would be wrong on many, many levels."

"Well care to explain…" Lucius asked as Voldemort sat down in a large chair to watch the show.

"Meet Mira-Bella Brianne Malfoy, father, She is your granddaughter." He said smirking. Lucius was so outraged that the wand in his hand snapped in two. Everyone else looked extremely confused.

"Daddy," She whispered up to him, "Are you sure telling them is a good idea."

"Brianne, I am sure. They should know…"

"But how is she your daughter?" Someone asked angrily, they didn't actually believe him. "She looks to be around the same age as you."

"Time travel…" He said brushing it off he smirked.

"I am going to say this one last time, let me go…!" Hermione started to say, she wanted to go over to her daughter. She couldn't stand the and that was digging into her neck, "Let go of… but she was cut off.

"Crucio!" Yaxley screamed and both Hermione and Brianne fell to the ground in pain. They both let out blood curdling screams. Ginny and Luna screamed as well. Ginny broke free and ran to Brianne while Draco ran over to Yaxley and punched him in the face. Brianne stopped twitching as the curse was broken but Hermione was still screaming in pain.

"HERMIA!" He said landing on the ground next to her he heard people gasp in shock. He could even see Voldemort out of the corner of his eye, and lets just say that that alone was priceless. "Mia, shh, don't scream." Everyone stood in place frozen.

"Mi, Please stay with us." Ginny said as she left Brianne's side to sit on the other side of her sister.

"Need, Fleur! Hospital, baby, OWWW, coming early." She gasped out.

"YAXLEY YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Draco shouted at the man who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Ron demanded in anger, his face was flaming with anger.

"I told you that at Grimmauld place you idiot! I do not repeat myself." Ron looked stunned, he now understood.

"You- your, bloody hell!" He was angry.

"Take the prisoner back down stairs!" Voldemort demanded as he began to glide forward. He had had enough of this mess. A death Eater grabbed Ron and pushed him back into the dungeon.

"But you said you would let me go!" Ron was screaming at Voldemort as the door was shutting.

"I was going to, but I changed my mind." He said dismissively.

"I have to get her to a hospital." Draco said looking up at Voldemort.

Voldemort didn't answer but instead he looked at Hermione\, he really looked at her and he saw something he hadn't seen moments before, something he hadn't seen at the Ministry battle. He saw his baby girl, he saw the one year old Hermia that he had last seen sixteen years before.

"Daddy, please." Hermione said looking up at her father for the first time in that long sixteen years. "please…" She said being cut off by the pains that shot through her. She screamed in pain again.

"Hermia Lily…" He said looking at her, something had changed within him. He looked at Ginny, she looked almost exactly like Amethyst, but at the same time she looked like her, a completely different person "Ginny Alice?" Ginny just looked at him. He looked human and it almost looked like he had a heart.

"Yaxley you incompetent idiot!" Voldemort screamed as he turned to face the man who had done this to his daughter. He stood, his eyes wide with terror, he knew what was coming. "You used a unforgivable curse on my daughters!" He was in a rage now and there was no stopping him. "You have hurt my daughter and if anything happens to my grandchild…" he stopped to calm himself down for a moment. That was a first for him.

The last thing Hermione heard before she became unconscious was: "Arvada Kedavera." And the thud of someone hitting the floor.

OoOo Ron oOoO

"MERLIN, DAMNIT! I cant believe he was Draco Malfoy the entire time!" Ron screamed as he banged his fists against a concrete wall. "That lying piece of…"

"RON! Watch it, he's a friend of mine and you are stupid for not realizing it!" Kristina shouted, she was tired of all of his ranting.

"I'm stupid! You're the stupid one… He had a good cover up name!"

She rolled her eyes "Do I have to find another rock to throw at your head?" She asked venomously. "And how is Drake Lucas Malory a good cover up name, its almost identical to Draco Lucius Malfoy. The first three letters of each are even the same as in his real name."

"So, it was still really good!" He said defensively.

"HELP!" Kristina called out hopefully. "SOMEBODY GET ME AWAY FROM THE IDIOT KING!" As she said it the door at the top of the stairs opened and light flooded the room "Oh thank you Merlin above!" She said with excitement as Harry Potter ran over to her and blasted her chains off.

"Can you walk?" He asked her quickly as Ron wandered over to them.

"Yeah, hey can I borrow that wand for a moment?" She asked and he handed it to her. "Accio wand." She whispered and bangs erupted upstairs as he wand made its way to her and soon it was floating into the room and she grabbed it. "Thank you."

"Harry Potter, we must be going now." A little elf squeaked from behind the, it had apperated in almost silently. "Miss's Ginny, Luna and Brianne and Mr. Teddy are at shell cottage now." It squeaked.

"You are a life saver Dobby." He said grabbing Kristina and Ron by the arm and Dobby touched Harry's arm and they were gone…

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione felt herself slowly becoming conscious, she didn't know how long she had been out. Her eyes suddenly opened in panic as the memories of what happened returned. "Draco!" She called out as she looked around the plain white hospital room.

"I'm right here." he said squeezing her hand. "Everything is fine." he kissed her hand.

"Oh my gods! The baby, Is Mira okay?" She was so hysterical that the Medi witch had ran into the room to give her a calming potion.

"Mia, Brianne is fine." He say her sigh with relief. "She is early so they have to keep her the Premature baby ward for now."

"What about everyone else?"

"They are fine, Fleur came by earlier to tell us they were all safe and sound. My old house elf Dobby took the to shell cottage." He said smiling. "We will join them as soon as you are released.

"How did the get away from him though…" She asked shaking slightly. "He wouldn't just let them go."

"Your father was a bit shaken up after he killed Yaxley, he had to leave the room for a few minuets. They summoned Dobby after that and went to Fleur and Bill's house." He explained.

"Is Dobby okay?" She was worried about the little elf, he was a good creature.

"He is fine, well Aunt Bellatrix's knife only grazed him. Nothing serious though.

"I cant wait until this war is over." she said closing her eyes momentarily.

"Me neither." He said watching her.

"Drake," She said a few seconds later.

"What?" He asked propping his head up on his arm.

"I want to see our baby." She told him with a smile on her face. That was the one thing at that moment that she truly wanted.

"But of course you can." He kissed her forehead and went to go get their baby, so that she could see it.

OoOoOoOoO

"HERMIONE!" Ginny said running up to her sister and hugging her. She and Draco had just gotten to Shell cottage.

"Hey Gin." She said hugging her back. "You act like I have been gone for a year, its only been a couple of weeks." She said laughing.

"Well during times like this, you never know when the last time you will see somebody will be." She said shrugging it off as everyone else walked into the kitchen where they were. "It doesn't help that you were unconscious for a week and a half.

"MUM!" Brianne ran up to her mom and hugged her. " I'm so glad you are okay."

"Of course I am." She said hugging her daughter, "And so are you." She had been really worried about her daughter lately. Maybe the war did that to parents.

"Knock knock." Someone said opening the door, It was Remus Lupin.

"Whoops gotta go!" Teddy said and he bounded up the stairs as quickly as he could. He didn't want his dad to see him.

"Really Hufflepuff, Really!" Brianne shouted over her shoulder.

"I AM NOT A HUFFLEPUFF!" He shouted from upstairs.

"What's gotten in to that boy?" Lupin asked in confusion. "Who is he by the way?" Everyone exchanged glances. They were wondering if they should tell him the truth.

"Uh, lets just call him a friend from the future." Luna said ominously, everyone laughed.

"Okay then. Now about what I came here to say… Nymphadora just had the baby. He looks just like her." He was smiling. "His hair is so colorful, he has her talent."

"Oh that's wonderful! " Hermione said clapping her hands together. "Brianne already has her best friend!" she totally forgot that Lupin didn't know about Brianne even though he knew about Draco.

"Brianne?" He asked looking confused. Hermione grabbed Brianne's arm and pulled her foeward so that Lupin could see her.

"Remus, this Is Mira-Bella Brianne, she is here from the future. Her and her best friend traveled here to help during the war. She is also mine and Draco's daughter. Actually she was born the other day, the twenty ninth of February."

"Leap day… That is a very unique birthday, well opposed to a regular one like Teddy's." Lupin said, "I mean nothing is really on March eleventh."

"Teddy's birthday is March eleventh." Brianne laughed, "That's something that fills that day…" She seemed to think for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't be right to wish him a happy birthday…" Everyone laughed

"It's very nice to meet you Brianne." He said holding his hand out to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Lupin." She said shaking his out streached hand. "I haven't ever actually gotten the opportunity to meet you."

"Oh, well that's to bad." He said before turning to look at Harry, "Oh Harry, We made you and Harry his godparents." Harry instantly became excited, even though he had already known that.

"Really!" He said excitedly, "that's awesome."

"I thought you would like that, Ginny as well." He said looking at the smiling girl.

"It would be an honor, Remus, I just hope that we don't have to play our rolls if you get what I mean." She said still smiling. "No one is better than your own parents." She thought about what she said. "Unless you are me and Mia and it was for your best intrest…"

"I get exactly what you mean Ginny." Lupin said chuckling.

"Oh, good, I thought I was making a little under no sense at all." she said shaking her head.

"Ronald iz awake." Fleur said as she intered the kitchen, she had a scowl on her face. " 'E needs an atitude adjustment."

"Ron has always needed an attitude adjustment." Ginny said laughing.

"''onestly e needs anozer roc' to ze 'ead." She said making everyone laugh. "I 'eel sorry for Kristina, she had to put up with 'im for Merlin knows ow long."

They all laughed again. "He tends to have that annoying temper." Luna said nodding in agreement.

"Well, I better be going. Dora and little Teddy are still at the hospital." Lupin said and Fleur looked up.

"She 'ad ze babe!" she was smiling "zat iz just wonderful."

"Yes, it is. He is the most perfect little boy in the world." Lupin smile.

"Hey you should tease him and tell him he will be a hufflepuff… He doesn't like people telling him that." Brianne said smiling. "Not that there is anything wrong with Hufflepuffs. One of my best friends is a Hufflepuff." She was being completely honest.

"Why does he not want to be a Hufflepuff?" Lupin asked smiling.

"I don't know…" She said quickly and they could tell that she was lying.

"Mira-Bella Brianne Malfoy, what did you do?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know what you are taking about." She said looking her mom right in the eye. "And if I did happen to say or do something to him, he deserved it."

"Oh Merlin, I daughter is so a Slytherin" Hemione said looking at Draco. "And I blame you."

"Hey don't blame me Hermia Lily Riddle." He smirked.

"When will this madness end?" She asked shaking her head, she was in for a long bumpy ride and she would enjoy as much of it as she could.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know, it is kind of short… I'm sorry about that… I would have made it longer if I had the slightest clue what I want to do next… I don't know if I want to add in the whole bank thing… Of course I could twist it to my likeing but I just don't know…

1. Should I add the gringotts scene, and keep the cup as a horcrux… Who knows I might do it…

2. What did you think of this chapter.

3. What next?

4. I dont really want to kill Voldy :( What should i do?

I am surprisingly out of questions lol…. SO I guess you can just put random stuff in the reviews lol. Please review… 500 by the 4th and many more after that :P and remember secrets are made to be found out eventually…. (5. What T.V. show did I get that quote from :P Its like my fav show of all time. ) Review! Lol I even reviewed lol… I know that stupid but its gonna help me remember some stuff lol …. REVIEW! even if i have hit the 500, more would be absolutely wonderful! 500 was just the goal i set when i got my fist 100 :P Keep reviewing... ~ Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	40. Insane

**A/N: Okay I have so given in… I wrote the bank scene… I changed it a little and I am satisfied with it. Voldy is still confused… I don't think that he has put two and two together yet that Draco and Hermione are married… He has been in Voldy Land for a few days… lol. I am like really satisfied with this chapter…. The battle will be coming up soon…. A couple more chapters till it starts… um…. I do plan on making a sequel if yall are still interested… It will be Dramione, duh, think I will call it "What Happens" Lets just saw I has some plans for voldy… If I don't kill him… I have become very attached to him while writing this…**

**Chapter forty : Insane.**

"**Oh Merlin you have to be joking." Hermione said looking at Harry and Draco. What they had planned was beyond stupid, maybe even insane. **

"**No, Hermione we aren't." Harry said folding his hands in front of him. "We think that is the best way to get to it if that is where it is." **

"**And lat me guess you want me to do it." She sighed in defeat as she buried her face in her hands. **

"**It's the Slytherin vault, you and Gin are permitted in no matter what." Harry continued.**

"**Your dad said at one point in the past few months that he had one of his most prized possessions in that vault." Draco said looking at his wife. "What would he cherish more than one of his last remaining Horcruxes" **

"**I guess nothing, well maybe me and Gin..." She sighed again. She didn't like where this whole thing was going. "And I am your only option, besides Ginny that is." **

"**Yes, we will be with you the whole time. It isn't like you would be going in alone." Draco told her. **

"**It's one of the oldest vaults, Draco, I'm sure by now that father will have put protections up against me and Gin."**

"**They cant keep out blood relatives of the person who first used it. It's really old magic and it takes a lot to arrange that. It was a lost knowledge after the Goblin rebellion." Draco said nonchalantly. It was obvious that he had been very good at History of Magic.**

"**Nerd." Hermione joked. **

"**You are a bigger one than I am, you really have no room to talk." He smirked and propped his head on his arm. "So, we start tomorrow." his smirk turned into his beautiful lopsided grin. **

"**Oh joy, isn't this going to be tons of fun." She said sarcastically as she got up from her seat at the kitchen table. She walked over to a cabinet and got a glass out of it then walked over to the water faucet and filled up the glass. **

"**What time?" She asked as she turned around to face them again. **

"**The crack of dawn, that way we wont run into to many Death Eaters." Harry said, he had put some thought into this plan. It wasn't as random and spontaneous as it all seemed. **

"**I will be there." She said right before taking a drink of her water. "But what if it isn't there?" She asked curiously, and it was a really good question.**

"**Then it's back to square one and he knows what we are looking for." Harry said rubbing his eyes. "And if he doesn't know what side you are on now, he will then." Hermione realized he was right, this decided everything, this was the deciding action.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"**I don't like this one bit." Ginny said as she put on dark makeup. She had to look like someone from the other side. **

"**Nor do I Gin, but we have to do this Gin. We have to be Slytherin's." Hermione said as she finished up her make up. It was going to be a very interesting day. "And hopefully if someone sees us they will think that we are just as evil as father and there wont be any doubts." **

"**I guess you are right. You do generally tend to be right." She said putting on a black cloak that buttoned in the front and had a hood. "Hmm… I kind of like this look on me." She said looking at herself in the mirror. Black and Purple were two of her best colors. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes at her sister. "Yeah sure, Gin." She said smiling. **

"**Hurry up already!" Draco yelled up the stairs.**

"**Why are boys so impatient?" Ginny asked grabbing her wand off of the side table. **

"**I really don't think me you or anyone else will ever know…" Hermione said opening the door and heading down the stairs. **

"**Wow, you two really look the part." Draco said when they arrived at outside of the house. **

"**Of course we do." Both girls said in unison. "We really try." **

"**No, that isn't creepy at all, is it Harry?" Draco asked latching his arm with Hermione's. They would enter the ally together, Ginny on the other side of Hermione and Harry behind them; under his invisibility cloak of course. **

"**We should get going." Harry said after a moment and grabbed Ginny's hand, they all disappeared at the same time and all appeared in the middle of Diagon ally at the exact same time.**

"**Let the games begin." Hermione whispered quietly under her breath and took a step forward. It was show time. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Everybody in the Ally froze in place as the Riddle sisters and Draco Malfoy walked past them. **

"**That's them, that's 'his daughters.' a little girl whispered to her friend standing next to her. **

"**No one knows who they really are, it's said they went to school with us and that they weren't Slytherin's" Parvati whispered to Lavender. **

"**That, Parvati, Is very true. We talked to you quite often." Ginny said without looking at the two girls. She heard them gasp. **

"**Mi, I really don't like this." Ginny said not moving her lips. **

"**It will be over soon." She didn't hide her words, she knew that it would serve its purpose. Both sides could make of that what they wanted. **

"**Draco Malfoy." Someone said and they all turned swiftly to face the voice. The person behind them had shoulder length dusty brown hair and piercing pale blue eyes. She was stunning and Hermione gripped Draco's hand a little tighter. **

"**Astoria, It has been a long time." He said as politely as possible for a Death Eater. **

"**It really has, I haven't seen you since Merlin knows when." She smiled, but their was absolutely no warmth to it.**

"**Ah," She turned to Hermione and Ginny, "You must be The Dark sisters." Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other. They hadn't been aware that they had a title.**

"**Yes," Hermione said when she came to her senses a fey seconds later. "But do call me Mia, and my sister here is Gin." She smiled slightly. **

"**I am Astoria Greengrass, My sister is Daphne, I believe that you are the same age as her." Astoria said looking at Hermione. She really wasn't a nice person at all.**

"**Ah, yes I do believe that is correct. I have met her before." Hermione tried to think up something Slytherin like to say. "She didn't make my good list." Astoria paled a little, it looked as if she were genuinely frightened. "We really must be going, now." Hermione glided past her and Draco, Ginny and Harry quickly followed her. This was going well. **

"**Wow you really embraced your inner Slytherin." Draco whispered to her as they passed Olivander's wand shop… Well what was left of it.**

"**It's very simple when you don't like a person." Her words were no longer harsh they were soft and polite. "And as you now know, I really do not like her." Hermione blushed she now knew how it felt to be a Slytherin."**

"**Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Holloway?" He asked under his breath as she slapped his shoulder, "Only joking." He said quickly and he could have swore he heard her say 'good'. **

"**Wow!" Hermione said as they stepped into the vast entrance hall, it used to be modest and plain, but now it was extremely extravagant. **

**The walls were lined with gold and the chandeliers were made of Goblin cut crystals. The floors were made from pure marble and the walls were painted a rich green color with vertical silver lines painted on it. **

"**So this is what the world looks like now." Ginny said as her eyes met the goblin made suites of armor. Each one had glowing ruby eyes and wielded either a goblin mad sword or a bow and arrow set made from obsidian and phoenix feather.**

"**Remind me to get one of the bows when all of this is over." Hermione told Ginny as they walked over to one of the goblins. **

"**Sure thing sis." Ginny said smiling.**

"**What do you want?" The goblin demanded rudely.**

"**We would like to visit our family vault." Ginny said. **

"**Vault name…" **

"**Slytherin." Hermione said and the goblin glared at her. **

"**Now that is something you do not hear everyday." The goblin was very wary. "Name please." He said pulling out a very small list. They had the impression that he didn't believe them. Smart goblin he was.**

"**Hermia Lily Riddle and this is my little sister Ginny Alice Riddle." Hermione said proudly. Though it wasn't something to be proud of.**

**The goblin sighed, they were definitely on the list. **

"**First time visitors have to feel out a security form, they are questions we ask when you revisit. Also if you fill it out it verifies who you are." The creature said shoving two papers at them as well as a quill. **

**Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other as they looked over the questions… They were all very random and quite unnecessary. Hermione filled hers out:**

_**Favorite color**_**: Ice blue. **

_**Favorite Literary work: **_**Incantation**

_**Coke or Pepsi**_**: Pepsi**

_**Favorite animal: **_**Squirrel **

_**Patronus: **_**Otter**

_**Animagus: **_**None**

_**If you were on a deserted island and could only take one thing in the whole world and mars, what would it be: **_**Well, seeing as it would be a deserted island I really cant say that I could chose what I have with me, and seeing as I am a witch, I can apparate… But if I could choose and I didn't have a wand I would have my bag that has an extending charm on it, full of practical and impractical crap in it. Is that a good enough answer to your stupid question?**

_**Favorite insect: **_**Uhhh… Dragonfly… **

_**Favorite planet: **_**Jupiter. **

_**Favorite type of weather: **_**Rain… **

_**Your password is: Ice blue Dragonfly Incantation… **_

_**Thank you for filling out this, as you call it, page full of stupid questions… And for the record I am not stupid, I am awesome. More awesome than you or Merlin will ever be…. Thank you again for you cooperation. **_

"**Not weird at all." Hermione said looking over at Ginny's password "Pepsi Turquoise caterpillar Nargle…" Hermione said looking at it…**

"**I had a little fun with it…" She said laughing. I think I really irritated it.**

"**Follow me." A gruff voice said grabbing onto there sleeves and pulling them with it. It really sounded like the goblin should be saying, and I quote, 'Do the roar…' **

"**Drake." Hermione squealed in fear. **

"**Mia, I will be right here the whole time, don't worry." He said as they were all pushed into the little cart. Harry though had to sneak into it. "**

"**Vault number one." The goblin said and the cart began to slope downward. It was like one big muggle rollercoaster. It had twists, turns, loops and drops, it was all kind of nauseating. The sink feeling in their stomachs didn't go away so quickly. The pressure in the room seemed to weigh down on them and their ears were popping as the went through the extra security enforcments… They made it through with out a problem.**

"**I do not like this one bit." Ginny told Hermione and she leaned against invisible Harry. **

"**Me neither, but it will all be over soon and we can go home and get some rest." Hermione hoped she was right. **

"**Holy Adam Sandler." Ginny said, eyes wide as she looked at the contents of the vault. She had never seen so much stuff in such a giant vault. **

**There were piles and piles of gold coins, jewels and other valuable items. There were cups, chalices, goblets and wineglasses. Not to mention the ancient books, records and scrolls. The vault had just about everything under the sun. **

'**OH MY MERLIN!" Draco said in ecitement. Is that the very first broom that was ever ridden!" He ran over to a big Qidditch area and Harry soon followed. **

"**This is amazing." Hermione said picking up the most beautiful pearl necklace she had ever seen. "I could even take this… It's ours…" Hermione looked at it and placed it in her bag. It wasn't like she was stealing it. She knew her father wouldn't mind… well she wasn't positive of that. **

"**I never would have thought I would get to see the Slytherin Vault." Draco said looking around. "There have always been rumors about this place… And I am actually here." **

"**So are we… Now lets find the cup and get out." Hermione said looking up at the tall shelfs that were out od reach… **

"**I see it," Harry said pointing up o the highest shelf. "And the question is…" **

"**how do we get it?" Draco finished before turning to glare at the broom. "And I have an Idea." he said before he mounted. **

"**That cant be safe Draco!" Hermione said in a panic. "You cant even try that." **

"**To late…" He kicked off and zoomed to the top of the vault. It wasn't as old and rickity as it looked. He had no trouble what so ever reaching it. He duplicated it before he threw the original down to Hermione. "It will fool him if he comes looking." Draco explained once he was safely back on the ground. **

"**Eight down one to go." Harry said. They had really come a long way.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Lets just say that getting out of Gringgotts became difficult when the goblin saw Harry, who had forgotten to put the cloak back on. **

"**RING THE ALARM!" It shouted larder than any could have though it could shout "HARRY POTTER HAS SNUCK IN!" An alarm pierced the silence that occurred after that. They all began running as fast as they could… They didn't know where to go. **

**They knew perfectly well that they were running towards a dead end, but hopefully they would have a way out. **

"**Shouldn't we be running the other way?" Draco asked gasping for air. **

"**There is an angry mob of goblins the other way!" Harry shouted at him angrily. **

"**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed as he heard the sound of metal scraping against the cold stone walls. They clutched there ears. **

"**OH MERLIN!" Hermione said, she was clearly stressed out. They had reached their dead end.**

"**Cant we just apparate or something ?" Harry asked as he hit his fists against the wall. **

"**No, it's a bank. You cant just appear inside and out of a bank." Snapped Draco. **

"**Well what do you suggest!" Harry screamed at him. **

"**DRAGON!" Hermione said in exasperation. There in front of them was a giant stone dragon, who was might I add big enough for four people… They all scrambled over to it and it rose into the air 'this is way to simple.' she thought to herself… 'But it is going to save my life.' the Dragon crashed into the wall sending concrete flying out behind them. **

"**ARRGHHHH!" Someone screamed behind them… Someone wasn't very happy. They soared off into the over the horizon.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: IT was a little shorter than normal… I am very happy with this chapter… Heck I am very happy with this story… Im sad to see it ending…. Well at least I will have my sequel when I finish this :P So…**

**1. Are yall ready for a battle! I am!**

**2. How did you like the chapter?**

**3. What will voldy do next…. Lol random I know…**

**4. Why do you think Teddy doesnt want to be a Hufflepuff… I havent thought it through yet…**

**5. What will happen next**

** you like how I did this chapter? **

**REVIEW I will update Saturday… I think… ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)**


	41. It begins

A/N; For those of you who maybe didn't get it, Brianne is their daughter… I know I got a review from someone who didn't get that… Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I had homework every night as well as band stuff… I didn't actually write the beginning of this till the fifth. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. And in my story the goblins are on the bad side… the side they thought would win… They are coaporative… Let me know about major errors… I just kind of skimmed through this chapter… I hope I didn't mess up a lot… I just wanted to get this chapter up… It is late as it is… Sorry that this is sort of short… haha the next one will be longer if I get the time to write…

Chapter forty one: It begins.

"Oh! I see water!" Ginny said after a few hours. They had been soaring high above London and couldn't really get off of the large stone dragon that carried them on its scale covered back.

"Finally!" Draco said with relief. "That means that we can get off of this monster."

"Wait aren't you supposed to like Dragons and flying and all that fun stuff?" Harry asked smirking at Draco, who looked very green.

"Flying, I am okay with, Dragons are cool… But flying on a giant stone dragon… isn't my most favorite thing." He said as the dragon began to descend from the sky. Draco looked very relieved.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked as she held her husbands shaking hand. She was just as anxious to get off.

"Well we could apparate seeing as we have wands." Harry suggested as he twirled his wand in his hand.

"That wouldn't work; we are on a moving object, that makes the chances of splinching are higher." Ginny said remembering a book she had read in her fifth year.

"How about we jump…" Draco said looking down at the cool blue water. It was twinkling in the sunset. It was a beautiful sight.

"Draco, we don't want to die…" Harry said rolling his eyes. "That would be counter productive."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked.

"No idea." He said looking at the water.

"What I meant was that we could jump into the water once the Dragon is a little closer to it. I'm not Crabbe." He rolled his eyes. Crabbe would jump from a high altitude if he were in this situation.

"That's a really good idea." Ginny agreed as she looked at Harry. He was looking at her as well. "It wouldn't be so bad, we just have to jump at the right moment."

"Okay." He said sighing in defeat. He really didn't like this plan. "Hermione, you just tell us when, you're the smart one."

She looked over the side of the Dragon and swallowed. She was deathly afraid of heights. "Umm… I guess we should wait until the water narrows a bit… That way we can go to a different shore than the dragon." She looked back up at Harry. They waited.

The time soon came for them to jump and Draco was the first one off of the dragon. Harry chuckled as Draco hit the water with a splash. Hermione was the next one off, then Ginny and Harry was after her.

The water was so cold that it almost sent them into shock. It was melted iceberg cold.

"Holy shit!" Draco said as he resurfaced. He was spitting the water out of his mouth. His body began to tense up with the cold.

"The quicker we swim the faster we are out of the water…" Ginny gasped as she started to swim across the lake. A shivering Hermione followed behind her and gasped with every stroke.

It was like Christmas had come early when they reached the shore and what was left of the sun warmed their skin. Hermione laid on the sand as she pulled out her wand, dried off her clothes and placed a warming spell on herself.

"I am never jumping into water again…" She said closing her eyes. She was totally and completely exhausted. It had been such a long interesting day. Draco was beside her now.

"Can we rest before we head to the castle…" Draco didn't quite ask it was more like he was stating what he was going to do. "Good." He said before anyone could answer.

"We really should get going." Harry said but Draco was already unconscious. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"He's like a two year old, can't go with out his precious sleep." Hermione said now rolling her eyes.

"Ha-ha you married a toddler." Ginny joked.

"Just you wait Ginny Riddle, One of these days I will have some things to say to you," Hermione said smirking in a knowing way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked glaring at her sister.

"Nothing… I think we lost Harry…" she said glancing over at him… her was just as unconscious as Draco.

OoOoOoOoO

"Should we really be walking right into Hogsmede?" Ginny asked apprehensively, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "There are bound to be death eaters everywhere. She saw so many flaws with the plan they had come up with when they had woke up late that day.

"We really don't have many choices…" Draco and Harry both said.

"They might not even notice us, if we apparate in they will but walking may be a different story." Draco said sounding unconvinced. He knew magic up and down, if the charm were placed on the village they would know no matter what.

"Oh, how reassuring." Ginny whispered under her breath. She wasn't convinced either.

"We better get going… The sun is setting…" Hermione said looking back towards the shrieking shack. It seemed to glow in the light.

"Whatever happens to night, we don't give up… We cant we are already in to deep to give up." Harry said, he was doing his best to sound brave for them. But the truth was, he was just as scared as them. Ginny reached out and took his hand in her and squeezed it.

"Nothing major will happen… Don't put it out there… We will all come out of this alive and well." She had always been like her mother, optimistic, smart and full of courage.

"I hope your right." He said smiling weakly.

Ginny held onto his hand as she turned to face the little village, Hermione grabbed onto her sisters other hand while Draco took hers. The all walk closely together into the village, huddled as far under the cloak as they could. Hopefully it was dark enough that no one would see their feet.

OoOoOoOoO

"Are you kids suicidal or something?" A large man yelled at them as they were pulled into his pub.

"No sir… We just need into the castle." Harry said sheepishly.

"Need into the castle… people want out… never in… The world has gone loopy." the man seemed more and more unstable as he talked. His piercingly familiar blue eyes never leaving the four of them. "If the wouldn't have fell for the whole goat thing, the four of you would be dead right now!" He said.

"No, Me, Gin and Drake wouldn't… Harry most definitely…" Hermione said focusing on a hole in the wall.

"What makes you so sure of tha' missy." He snapped. "The man is a maniac; he kills any one and everyone…" Hermione decided that it was time to cut him off.

"I'm his daughter, as is Ginny. He wouldn't kill Drake because Drake is my husband." The man seemed extremely shocked. He had not expected that one.

"Why you sneakin around then? Huh, explain that en."

"We sort of just proved to him what side we are on… we really need into the castle. Please can you help us?" She bagged looking up at him, she even forced tears into he eyes.

He grumbled under his breath and motioned for them to follow him. They all did.

"I do have a way in… But don't go telling' yer friends…" he clearly wasn't happy. "Ariana, you know the drill." He said to a beautiful girl who looked about fifteen, but she was a painting. She smiled as turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction. It wasn't like with most paintings. The girl was more real in some way; it had to be deep magic.

A few minuets later the girl came back, a boy walking quickly beside her. They couldn't quite recognize him yet.

"Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Erm… Malfoy…" He was a little less enthusiastic… He hadn't been one of the ones who knew.

"Longbottom." Draco said nodding his head. It was his way of saying hi.

"Crap," Hermione whispered and everyone turned to look at her. "We are going to have to explain you…" She seemed conflicted.

"Hey, Mia, don't worry about it… we are all here to help you." Draco said taking her hand in his.

"Neville Longbottom… Now entering the twilight zone…" Neville said and everyone laughed at him… They all needed the comic relief. Neville was good with that.

"Would you prefer that for now I look like Drake Malloy? Until this is over…"

"Yes please…" Hermione said as Ginny explained it all to Neville.

Draco pulled out his wand and whispered the word and they knew he would look like someone else to everyone who didn't know.

"That is so crazy… Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger/ Holloway… would have been in love with each other for all these years." Neville said shaking his head with disbelief.

"Um… I'm sort of not a Granger… nor is my name Holloway…" Hermione said not looking him in the eye.

"DAMNIT!" The bartender screamed from downstairs "How many spriggan people are gonna set off the charm!"

"I'm sorry…" Someone down stairs squeaked. "We were looking for Hermione…"

"Upstairs." He said grumpily and three people came running up the stairs… Ron, Luna and Kristina…

"You were really going to not bring us to the battle?" Kristina shouted.

"Oh Damn you caught us." Draco said grinning at them, "We wanted to take all of the glory."

"Shut it." She said glaring at him.

"On to the castle." The man said coming back up stairs and ushering them into the hall way before slamming the portrait shut.

"Abby, you don't have to be so rude…" They heard the portrait say.

"Well let's get going then." Neville said taking off down the hall.

"Neville, what is this place?" Luna asked looking at the light at the end of the hall.

"Room of requirements." He said proudly. "When the Carrow's started cracking down more than they had been, I created a place where all of us miss fits could go. We have a lot of people. A lot from every house, even a few Slytherin's…" He said proudly… "We have been giving out books to new members as well."

"That's great Neville. Who are some of the new members?" Hermione asked as the continued down the large narrow hall.

"Well from Hufflepuff we have, Jason Hall, Felicia Moore, Holly Wood and Christian Beeler… Ravenclaw we have, Caitlin Tyler, Andrea Moran, Hilary Hall… and Katy Carlisle. Gryffindor we have, Mason Morgan, Lacey Fisher and Aria and Ezra Fitz… Slytherin we have Gavin Rosalie and Blaise Zabini …" Luna perked up a little at the sound of the last name. "that's about all the Slytherins besides Taylor and Cherokee."

"And me!" Kristina said raising her hand… "And we just cant forget Drake…"

"We could never forget the two of you." Neville smiled at her as they speed into the light. Cheers erupted all around them.

The room was large and painted with every house color there was. Hammocks hung in groups for people to sleep on… There were even bathrooms for each house…

"And why are all of you so happy?" Harry demanded with a straight face. Everyone looked around in confusion… Since when had Harry Potter been so serious about things…?

"What have you done with the chosen one?" A girl at the back of the room asked still completely shocked.

"I'm just yanking your wand." He said a smile finally crossing his face. People began to cheer again.

"WE ARE SO GOING TO WIN THIS WAR!" Cherokee shouted from the other end of the room and everyone looked that way… Taylor kind of stuck out she was staring at the other end off the room with a weird expression on her face… She blushed when she realized that everyone was looking at her.

Hermione looked over to where Taylor had been looking… She saw a tall Hufflepuff boy with blond hair and blue eyes standing there, she couldn't blame Taylor for staring. She smiled. 'So that must be the Hufflepuff…' she thought.

"Luna can you get me into your common room…" Harry asked before he was rudely interrupted.

"I can take you." Cho said looking doe eyed.

"He asked Luna you stupid Kaboggalow!" Ginny growled. It would be a cold day in hell before she let Cho take Harry to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I will gladly take Harry. It will be fun, an adventure you could call it." Luna said dreamily. She knew what Ginny wanted.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny mouthed and the two of them left the room.

"Drake…" Hermione said turning to him in a panic as Cormac Mclaggan… Whom they hadn't known was a D.A. Member, walked toward her.

"Don't worry, I have this covered." He whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist. Cormac slowed pace a little as he saw this.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" The boy asked, he didn't really have his usual self confidence.

"I'm great." She said smiling at him. "We have made so much progress on finding ways to defeat… 'Him'" She had to use a lot of effort not to say Daddy.

"Oh that's good… So who is he?" The jealousy in his voice was obvious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… How rude of me." She said laughing it off. "This is Drake Malloy, He is my boyfriend." she took Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"B-b-boyfriend…" Hermione nodded as he stuttered…

"Why does Ginny not like me?" Cho asked Hermione suddenly.

"The same reason I can't stand Astoria Greengrass…" Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Amen…" Taylor and the Hufflepuff said at the same time… Taylor blushed.

"And why is that?" Cho demanded.

"Well, the truth hurts… you are better off not knowing." Hermione said looking at the Hufflepuff boy. "What is your name?"

"Christian… A lot of people call me bear…" He said.

"Oh, okay… It's nice to meet you ummm. Bear. I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Hey Taylor come her for a second." Hermione shouted across the room and Taylor walked over to Hermione…

"Yeah?"

"I see why you like him." she whispered quietly and Taylor blushed again.

OoOoOoOoO

"I didn't find it." Harry said as he and Luna ran back into the room… "The Carrow's intercepted us in Ravenclaw tower… He knew we would be looking for it."

"What do we do now?" Someone asked.

"No idea…" Harry said looking down at his feet… He hadn't thought this far.

"We fight obviously." Taylor said from the front of the crowd… Everyone turned to face her. "If the Carrow's were stationed there, then that means more death eaters are on the way. It means 'he' knows something is up and will be coming."

"She's right." Christian said from somewhere behind her. A smile spread across Taylor's face.

"You know he is coming." she was looking right at Harry with a knowing look. He will be here any minuet.

"Your right Taylor, Snape was even prowling around… McGonagall has the statues and armor guarding the castle… He is coming."

"Aurors, we need aurors." Lacey Fisher said from the back of the room.

"McGonagall has them coming…"

* There was an explosion* the door opened and a red headed man ran in… It was Arthur…

"They are here!"

"TIME TO FIGHT!" someone screamed and that caused everyone to run from the room with purppose… They were more ready for this than ever.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So there it is… It has all begun… Happy Tuesday! Lol…. Christian is based on a real person… lol I think he would be a finder… lol Hufflepuff' aren't all bad…

1. So what did you think.

2. What will happen next.

3. Ron does something… or almost does something unforgivable… what is it?

4. who should Neville end up with… I cant think up any one…

5. Do you love the zoo?… lol I love zoo's

6. What should happen during the battle…

7. Who should die? Some people have to die…

8. Should Cormac? What about Astoria… maybe Pansy… What about Lucius?


	42. Battle of Hogwarts part 1

A/N: Here is an update! :P I love the reviews keep um coming :P So… I published the sequel to The Mysterious Sticking charm…l promised myself I wouldn't until I finished this one… but I did ne ways :P I couldn't resist since I have like almost half of it finished on my comp :P Plus my chapter are around a thousand words each so yeah… I promise not to Battle time! Oh and some people said that Hermione should be more careful because she is pregnant… She isn't… she has already had her… I'm pretty sure I mentioned that a couple of chapters back. Bri was born two months early so she had to be kept at the hospital. She also told Hermione that she was in the hospital when her father was killed, and that it was because of her great aunt… That was why… I hope that clears things up… And no that doesn't mean he dies… And I had fun with this first part :P

Chapter fourty two: Battle of Hogwarts part 1.

OoOo Taylor oOoO

She was running from the room of requirements not knowing what to really expect… She was blind to it all. Yes she had been in a battle before, last year even; it would be nothing compared to this.

Spells, curses and hexes were flying past her head. "Taylor!" A voice called from behind her, it was her brother, Gavin. She didn't stop running, she knew that he didn't want her to fight this one. She rounded a corner and came face to face with about fifteen death eaters all of whom were battling aruors and students.

She glanced around looking for anyone who needed help. She saw Eileen Machiavelli fall to the ground when a bolt of green light hit her. Taylor threw hexes at the death eater who had just killed the blond Ravenclaw.

"Oh what do we have here… A Slytherin…" The man said smirking at her.

"Well lets just put it this way…. I am different than you." She said coldly. "SECTEMSEMPRA!" The death eater wasn't familiar with that one. He didn't know how to respond to it. He fell to the ground screaming in agony, blood gushing from his face.

She spun around again and fear ran through her when she saw a Hufflepuff being backed into a corner, his wand just out of reach. "Christian…" She whispered he looked up at her, it was like he had heard her.

The Death Eater… Who happened to be Bellatrix Lestrange, still hadn't see Taylor. Taylor rose her wand as Bellatrix smirked the syllable Av… leaving her lips slowly but Taylor was quicker.

"UH NO YOU DON'T! AVADA KEDAVERA!" The last expression that ever passed her face was one of shock. She had never expected to be killed. "You never mess with Taylor Rosalie, or anyone she cares about." She spat and she felt her wand soar from her hand. She gasped as she spun around.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Rudolphus Lestrange shouted as he pointed his wand at her.

"I would do it again if I had to…" She said with out a regret. Bellatrix had killed her twin sister when she had been little. She had never been the same, she had never even spoke of her.

Her face paled as a jet of green light erupted from the end of his wand. She didn't blink, she just watched in slow motion… She knew it was coming… Her end… She turned her head and looked at the boy she had just saved, her expression said a million things. She finally closed her eyes. She could die happy…

She felt something crash into her side… Her first thought was that the curse had hit her but she felt to much pain to be dead. She opened her eyes and saw him… The Hufflepuff was brave… She smiled he had managed to push her out of the way.

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry have you seen Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked around in a panic. She had been battling Brandon Holland when she had lost sight of Draco

"No I haven't." Harry said as he sent a curse spiraling down the hall, it hit an unsuspecting Death Eater. "Sweet." He whispered happily.

"Harry I have to find him." She said tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't lose him.

"How about this, you come with me to find the Ravenclaw thingy and we will look for him on the way." Harry said. "Can you do that for me?" She nodded and followed him as he continued down the corridor.

The walls were literally vibrating as explosions occurred out side. It sounded like an atomic bomb had exploded.

"Harry where are we going exactly?" She asked as she rubbed tears from her eyes.

"Back to the room of requirement… I remember seeing a big blue headdress with the initials R.R. on it." He said. When he had made that connection he had smacked his head in stupidity.

"Really?" Hermione asked thinking about all of the times she had been in the room of hidden things. "I remember it… I remember seeing it when Draco and me worked on the cabinet." She felt dumb for not noticing what it was, she had read books on the Lost Diadem.

"Why is the door already here?" He asked stopping abruptly in front of it. HE was right. It was there, the gold on it glistening in the pale moonlight that lit this particular corridor… Harry knew for a fact that no one was in there… All of their allies were fighting throughout the castle.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in… It could be someone we don't want to run into." She said grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt trying to pull him away from the door. He wouldn't budge.

"We have to Hermione, If we want the artifact we have to go in… We have to get rid of him Hermione." He said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine…" She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her wand and held it in front of herself. Harry gently pushed the door open.

The room was just as vast as it had always been. Its high ceilings lit up by enchanted candles lit with little blazes of fire. The walls were the same pale cream color they had always been… though you never really saw them with all of the junk that blocked them. The piles and piles of stuff seemed bigger. A lot more stuff had been hidden this year.

She walked past a small desk that she had never seen before. It was made of aged Mahogany and had initials carved into it in various places, it was actually kind of cool… They made it more than just another desk in a room full of crap.

JP+ LE. TR(L.V.) + AH… CLB + TNR… Hermione smiled at those in particular… She knew all of the.

"It isn't here!" Harry shouted when he got to the large cabinet. Hermione was shaken from her thoughts and she turned the corner and tried to find where he had gone.

"It has to be, Harry. Headdresses don't just grow feet and walk away." She smirked… Draco was rubbing off on her.

"Not even funny." He said distantly… "ARGHH!" He screamed a few seconds later. Hermione ran down the aisles trying to find him. Harry was surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle and another Slytherin that she just couldn't name.

They all turned their wands to Hermione.

"Lower your wands, now…" Draco growled from behind her. She spun around to see him and she sighed with relief as he walked to her side. He had the headdress clutched in his hand, Blaise, who was next to him, had a basilisk fang…

"Why should we Draco?" Crabbe asked stupidly. He really was dumber than sack of door nails. "And why do you care if we kill the Half mud blood." Fire blazed in Draco's eyes

"Because I am Draco Malfoy and what I say is law." Hermione giggled only slightly but they all noticed. "Damn, can this little place get any more crowded?" He demanded when he saw Ron among the Slytherins.

"Nope… probably not…" Some boy behind them said..

"Well I'm board…" Crabbe said losing interest. He aimed his wand at a mound of junk… "Have fun!" He shouted a spell and everything was on fire. Hermione screamed.

She saw Ron throw something large at Draco and he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted as she tried to run over to him, but Ron had her wrist and was dragging her from the room. "Ron, LET GO OF ME!" She was struggling to break free of his grip. "Ron your hurting me!"

"I will let you go once we are out of here." He said tightening his grip on her arm.

"No let go of me now! I need to get Drake!" She was experiencing her worst nightmare… One she had many times… She had seen what would happen… She could stop this… She knew what to do.

"You are better off with out him!" Ron shouted, he hadn't seen her move just enough to attack him. She stomped on his toes and bit his arm. He released her almost instantly and she kneed him in the groin before trying to run bravely into the smoke. She knew that you weren't supposed to do that. The whole bravely running into a fire thing. But she couldn't leave him.

Ron had somehow managed to get past the pain just long enough to grab onto her leg and pull her to the ground. He wasn't about to give up. She clawed at the ground trying to get away. "NO! I WONT LET YOU SAVE HIM!" The boy growled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" His voice was like a venom, it cut, stung and killed a part of her, He had always been one of her best friends.

"I'M NOT A HOUSE ELF RON I'M NOT AN OWL AND IM NOT A PIECE OF FURNITURE! I CANT BE OWNED! I AM A HUMAN BEING WITH THOUGHTS A FEELINGS AND I LOVE HIM, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" The words made Ron tighten his grip even more. She was crying now as her nails dug into the wood floor… Images of Draco burning in the fire terrified her.

"I WONT LET HIM HAVE YOU! IF I CANT HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!"

"DRACO!" She screamed trying to kick Ron in the face.

"LET GO OF MY MOTHER!" Someone said jumping onto Ron's back in attempts to get her off of him, Hermione broke free. "MUM, GO GET HIM! HE ISN'T GONE YET!" Brianne said banging Ron's head into the ground.

"GETTEROFFOFME!" He shouted still trying to swat her off of him.

"DRACO!" She coughed as she crawled across the ground in search of her husband. "Draco!" Her voice was hysterical now… This couldn't happen… she just knew that she was to late to find him.

"Follow my voice…" A small feminine voice said from beside her… it was the same mysterious voice that had always talked to her in the dreams... She listened for the voice intently.

"You can save him, you can always change what seems inevitable… even if you are extremely ignorant… Ignorance is bliss…" She followed it, it was close…

"Your friends are out. You don't have to worry… We just need to get you to Draco."

"I cant keep going." She coughed, the smoke was starting to take its toll on her as she tried to find him.

"Well, don't… Because he is a few feet in front of you." Hermione soon felt Draco body under her hands. She had found him and she could feel his chest barely rising and falling… He was still alive.

"Draco! Draco you have to get up." She shook him as tears ran down her face. He didn't move or acknowledge that he could hear her.

"You have to carry him out…" The voice said and Hermione lifted him up with out having to be told twice. She turned to go back the way she came.

After what felt like a long time, she heard her name being called out.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed and she could here Blaise yelling at Ron.

"Harry!" She choked out as she collapsed onto the ground just outside of the big oak doors. Draco was still in her arms.

"Hermione!" Harry sighed in relief as he kneeled down next to them. He helped her lay Draco on his back.

"Ron Pulled her away from Draco. How can you love him… He doesn't love you! I Love you! Why cant you just chose me already!" Ron demanded as he shook Hermione.

"You are a horrible person. I cant believe I was ever your friend." Blaise said angrily. "You know nothing Ron. They have been in love for years…"

"How would you know?" Ron demanded as Hermione crawled back over to Draco.

"Please, Draco, wake." She whispered. Her hair cascaded around her face, She looked like a painting. A sad, sad paining completely hidden from view. She was holding his hand. "I love you, you just cant leave me." She watched as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on his. She saw him flinch.

Every one was silent as she squeezed his hand even more. "Me and Brianne need you Draco." She whispered placing her head on his chest, she could hear his slight heartbeat.

"Hermione…" the words were faint and very hard to hear but somehow they all heard it. She sat up again, she felt her heart leap. As she placed her hand on his cheek her wedding ring fell from the inside of her robes and dangled from it's chain. The red caught the light and it sparkled immensely. She had put it on a chain so she wouldn't lose it. Ron stared at it eyes wide with shock.

"D-Draco…" she said and his eyes slowly opened. "OH THANK MERLIN!" She kissed him instantly. "I thought you were gone!" She was crying, but she was so happy to see his silver eyes again. "I love you, don't ever scare me like that again.

"I wouldn't dream of that." He smiled and she bent forward to kiss him again.

OoOo Luna oOoO

Luna stood in the Entrance Hall with Ginny who was sending curses at various Death Eaters, it was really cool to watch. She had that Riddle fury and determination about her.

Luna turned to face a Death eater who had been trying to sneak up behind her. There was no surprising Luna, it was just so physically impossible that many believed she had eyes in the back of her head.

"Well hello… She said before disarming him and tying him up with ropes, ropes that tightened every time he moved. She was against killing death eaters, she didn't care if others did that… but honestly it would be much easier to give them to the Dementors, the best punishment ever thought of.

"You never fail to amaze me Luna." Ginny said Grinning at the blond. "You are so kind to them no matter how much they deserve to be hurt."

"They are just lost souls… souls that have strayed from the path they were meant to travel…" She looked thought full for a fraction of a second… "They are like most men… To stubborn to ask for direction or for help." Ginny laughed… Stubborn was definitely a good definition.

"Ouch!" Luna said flinching when she saw Trelawney drop a crystal ball onto someone's head. "Glad I'm not her." She shook her head… "That woman deserved it."

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled and Ginny spun around, a green jet was hurtling towards her. Just as it was about to hit her, someone jumped in the way…

OoOo Every one oOoO

They all froze as a loud booming voice echoed all around them… It was cold and totally familiar to the Riddle girls and the death eaters… "I call peace." Everyone was confused. "I will give you time to heal your injured and count you losses… This does not have to continue, I give you one hour. That is all you have… If Harry Potter has not given himself up by then, I will kill you all."

And for once in the last few hours, everything was silent.

A/N: I know its short… : ( haha. I hope you liked it… Cherokee is with Seamus by the way… I have only hinted at it… My friend Cherokee picked who her character was with… she picked her house as well..

1. Who jumped in front of Ginny, Who sent the curse?

2. What will happen during the ceese fire?

3. Arent you glad I didn't kill Drakeypoo :P I would never… even if it were life and death… I will get the next chapter up by Monday… Hopefully.

4. Did you know that I love reviews?

5. What will I do to Ron… *smirks* That is a good question for me to ask you…

6. What do you want to happen to Ron….

7. WHOS DEAD! I have to kill some people now! It will tell of some people in the next chapter…

8. Who was the voice? I know and it isn't Brianne… lol

Review! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	43. Battle of Hogwarts part 2

A/N: I so procrastinated… lol Well I had to kill off …. The person who jumped in front of Ginny because of Ron :P lol Every on I killed off was a character in the book… I looked up a complete list of students…

Chapter fourty three: Battle of Hogwarts part 2

"OH HERMIONE!" Ginny said running up to her sister. She still had tears in her eyes

"Ginny, what's wrong." Hermione asked.

"I couldn't… Lucius… Lavender, she jumped between me and a unforgivable." Ginny sobbed as Harry and Draco, who was holding onto Ron, walked into the room. Hermione looked at Ron with hate.

"Oh god what did he do!" Ginny asked suddenly as she saw injured Draco. She already had her wand drawn The rest of the Weasley's had reached them.

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY! Drop you wand at this instance." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Ginny only half listened.

"No. Not until he tells me what he did to upset my sister and injure Drake." Ginny growled as she looked at Ron. Molly gasped as she looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

"He tried to killed Daddy." Brianne said running over to her dad and hugging him, Teddy was close behind. He wouldn't make eye contact with his parents at all.

"Hey baby girl, I'm fine. You and Mummy saved me." He said wrapping his arms around her." All of the Weasley's were shocked…

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly screamed and every one was looking at them.

"Not to mention he attacked me and helped the death eaters." Hermione added icily before turning on her heel and walking away, she couldn't stand to be near him any longer, just the thought of him made her want to avada him. She walked along the rows of bodies and she thought she would be sick. There were so many familiar faces.

Lavender Brown, Denis Creevey, Astoria Greengrass, Cormac Mclaggan, Romilda Vane, Natalie McDonald, Cho Chang and a few other people Hermione couldn't name, were all laying in a row… Several order members were scattered around as well.

"Hermione!" Someone said running up to her and giving her a big hug. "I'm so glad you are okay!" The woman said just a Ginny walked over, she was soon pulled into that hug as well. "Ginny!"

"Mum, Your squishing me…" Ginny managed to choke out as she squirmed for freedom. She could literally feel her arms go numb.`

"Oh, I'm so sorry darling." Amethyst said releasing them and holding her girls out at arms length. "Mia, where is Draco?" She asked looking around in a panic.

"He's with Harry…" She pointed at the two boys who were handing Ron over to Lupin who was probably going to take him in on attempt of murder and aiding the Death Eaters.

"He has been a pain in the… Monkey…" Ginny said when she saw her mothers stern look. "He tried to kill Draco." Amethyst gaped in shock "He also attacked Hermione." Amethyst looked out raged.

"Amethyst it's so wonderful to see you again!" Molly said walking up to Amethyst and hugging her.

"Its wonderful to see you too Molly. Ginny has turned into such a wonderful young lady since I gave her to you." She said with a smile. Neither woman was upset.

"Oh thank you dear." Molly said. "She is much like you. I never really noticed that until that old charm started to wear off." Molly said shaking her head. "I love her as if she were mine."

"You will always be my mum, you raised me…" Ginny intervened. "But so is Ame… I have two mothers who equally love me." Ginny said smiling.

"That is very true." Amethyst said with a smile. "Just as the boys will always be your brothers, They were the family you were raised with."

"I'm sorry about Ronald's behavior." Molly said at the mention of her sons. "I can be a bit of a pain. I would have never thought he would do what he did." She shook her head sadly. No one had any thing to say on the subject after that…

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"Hanna," Ginny said placing her hand on a girls wounded shoulder, she was holding a towel to it. "Just hold in there okay. Someone is going to come help me get you inside. It's just a bit longer."

"I want my mummy." The girl cried, she was only about thirteen, her robes were blood stained with so much blood, that they were no longer black.

"Okay, Hanna, I think they have called her." Ginny lied, she really didn't know if they had contacted this girls parents.

"I don't want to die…" She choked coughing up blood as Professor McGonagall reached them.

"I wont let you." Ginny said with tears running down her cheeks. She had never seen something so horrible. "You just have to hang in there."

"Ginny, the others need some help getting supplies to the great hall. Can you please go help them?" McGonagall asked, Ginny slowly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, I will go do that." She said turning to leave. She felt sorry for Hanna, she hoped her promise wouldn't be empty.

"Ginny have you seen Harry?" Taylor asked as she ran up to Ginny. Christian was close behind her. "We need him to help us move some boulders."

" I haven't seen him since I went out side to find survivors." She said truthfully. "He said he needed to go do something important… I don't know exactly what…" She said thoughtfully. She wished she had asked him. She was worried he had given himself up.

"Have you seen Mia?" She asked looking around. She hadn't seen her sister for a while either.

"I think she is upstairs somewhere…" Taylor said.

"Okay thanks." Ginny said heading for the stairs.

"You too." She shouted.

OoOoOoOoO

"Draco, quit it." Hermione hissed as he tried to snake his arms around her waist for the fifth time in ten minuets. "We are supposed to be looking for people."

"I know… Doesn't mean I cant kiss my wife while we are looking…" He had pulled her into him.

"Draco, we have like twenty minuets before the deadline. If we stop to kiss then we wont be able to find people." She said trying to push him away… But apparently he was cemented to the ground where he stood.

"Just one little kiss…" He begged putting his forehead on hers. He had never been one to give up. He closed the gap and his lips were on hers. His hands released her arms as he felt her body relax and he moved them to her waist. He pushed her gently against a wall. This kiss was pure passion and energy. All of their fears were washed away with the moment… Voldemort wasn't there, Harry wasn't thinking about suicide, Draco hadn't almost died… They were just there in that moment.

"I don't think that was in the job description…" A girl said from behind them, they didn't hear her. "Ummm, Hermione…. Malfoy…" The girl said again. She was kind of shocked by what she was seeing before her eyes. Who would have though Draco Malfoy would be snogging Hermione Holloway in a hall way during a crisis.

The girl was losing patience. "HEY CUT IT OUT!" They sprung apart quickly turning a deep shade of red.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked not making eye contact…

"Long enough…" She rolled her eyes. "I would ask you to explain, but we really don't have time." She said shaking her jet black Hair out of her eyes.

"Exactly what I said Annabelle." Hermione said playfully shoving Draco away as she walked over to the rubble pile and climbing over it.

"Um, Did I see you objecting?" Draco asked following her over the pile.

"I had already told you no…"

"So are you two a couple?" Annabelle interrupted their banter.

"Well… Yeah, we are sort of married." He said shrugging it off. He didn't care if she knew. They had been waiting until after the war to tell people and he thought that now was a good as ever.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted slapping the back of his head.

"Oww! Why did ya do that?" He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. It was throbbing.

"We agreed to wait until after the war! This is not after the war!" She continued to shout.

"OH MY SWEET MOLASSES! Are you two really!" The girl said smiling. "I promise not to tell until the war is over…" She sounded like a toddler in a candy shop. Or maybe a better phrase would be… A Boy in a Quidditch shop.

"Yes, we are. We have been married since this last summer." She said smiling weakly. She felt no need to say that they had a baby.

"AWWWW… You two are so cute together… we Hufflepuffs used to have a bet going to see how long it would be until you came to your senses and realized you loved each other…" She giggled "That was two years ago…"

"We came to our senses three years ago… We have been best friends for years."

"Really! I so won the bet!" She shrieked as she jumped up and down… "I cant wait until you tell people!" She was so excited that they figured the smile would never leave her face… But it did… Exactly two minuets and sixteen seconds later.

OoOo Harry/ Voldy ( kind of both) oOoO

Harry walked into the clearing under the cover of his invisibility cloak. No one saw him, no one heard him. He was as silent as a cat about to attack his prey.

"I cant believe he didn't show up… I thought for sure he would want to save his friends… He is big on all that love mumbo jumbo." Voldemort said rubbing his temples. He had had a really bad headache for a few days.

He had been questioning his morals a lot… He wasn't sure If this was the path he wanted to follow. He missed Amethyst, he missed his daughters… He missed… Being Tom Riddle. He had been very respected as a boy, he had lost all of that…

"You were right…" Harry said slipping out from under the cloak and it slid to the ground like water sliding off of a leaf.

"Ah… Mr. Potter." His snake like senses had comeback to him, all of his questioning gone. "Very nice of you to join us." He smirked and his dark hair fell into his eyes. "Goodbye Harry Potter." He said waving and then the green light shot from his wand.

Harry didn't know what to think, but the last vision he saw, was one of Ginny. As he fell to the ground lifeless… So did Voldemort.

OoOo Voldy oOoO

'What is this pain?" He asked him self as he dug his hands into the dirt. It was a pain so terrible that it made death seem preferable. It was as if his sole were being killed slowly… "Is he dead?" He choked out as he clutched the spot over his heart. Narcissa Malfoy ran over to the lifeless boy to take his pulse.

After a few minuets. "Yes sir, He is dead." She stood up and walked back to her spot looking slightly relived… That made him suspicious.

"Good, we shall take him to them… Their Hero has Fallen." He smirked as he painfully stood up. "It's show time…"

OoOo Everyone oOoO

The reactions on everyone's faces was the same… They were all shocked beyond words, hurt on all levels and agonized to the breaking point. They had no more hope… But they would keep fighting. They couldn't give up, they had to much to fight for, to much to live for, and they most definitely had to live up to Harry's Memory. This was for him, the one person who believed in them all along, the one who had sacrificed himself to save them.

"HARRY!" People screamed as they watched his body being hauled up to the castle. His lifeless shell, only the remains of a once great wizard.

Hermione saw this through the second floor window, one that had been blown open. She didn't hesitate, she jumped out of it and landed on the grass with a soft thud as she ran to where her sister stood. Draco was close behind her.

"Harry!" They screamed in unison, tears running down their faces as the ran to kneel beside their friend who had been thrown at the crowd by a death Eater.. Voldemort stood shocked but then his voice boomed.

"Your savior is gone. I have won. You may all surrender to me now, or you will die. I do not take pity on those who defy me, only those who surrender. All shall be equal and all shall be calm. We are entering a new era and I will lead us all into a new world." Death eaters were clapping but every one else still stood in shock as they looked at The Boy Who Just Died.

"We will never, and I mean nor even in a million years follow you!" Neville shouted as he drew his wand. Voldemort smirked. "FOR HARRY POTTER!" Neville screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Have it your way…" No one knew who shot the first curse…

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know it's a shortie… lol sorry about that… its just a filler kind of like the Christmas ones and train chapters… I will try to update either Thursday or Friday… maybe Saturday if all else fails…

1. Will voldy turn good.

2. How many more chapters should I have?

3. Who should die next.

4. How should Ron suffer.

5. What are you thoughts on this story.

Well we are almost to the end… but not to worry there will be a sequel… once I finish this one I am going to finish off my other stories… I really need to do that before I start anything else… They are so backed up right now and I feel guilty. lol. But I will write the sequel.. : ) Please review… Until next time… ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	44. Battle of Hogwarts part three

A/N: Hello, do you honestly think I would kill of my fourth fav character… I would never in a million trillion years… Lol smiley face :P Well… only a couple more chapters… that's kind of crazy sounding… I have the plot of the sequel planed out and I will end this one with the first part of the next one… that way you know… The sequel wont be up till after thanksgiving it will be before Christmas… IT WILL BE DRAMIONE! Well for the most part… Sorry it took me a while to update… All else failed… it was homecoming week and although I didn't have homework… I was in lazy mode lol. Again, I am soooo sorry for the lateness…

Chapter forty four: The battle of Hogwarts part three.

"Ginny, don't freak out…" Harry whispered quietly through his unmoving lips. 'I should take up ventriloquism after this is over' He thought. He could hear Ginny gasp in shock.

Ginny had been crying after when everyone else had started fighting again, she didn't care that she could get cursed into oblivion at any point, she would be with him that much quicker and they could be together for all of eternity. Just the thought of living with out him made her shiver. Maybe that's what love is, maybe that's how you know your in love.

Her eyes were as wide as a plate, well metaphorically speaking, all she could do was sit there and gape at him, it was almost as if she had just seen a infiri. She didn't know weather or not to believe her ears or not. It just wasn't humanly possible.

"H-H-Harry?" She asked turning her head in confusion she didn't know weather to jump with joy or slap him. His name was all that she could manage to say, there were so many things swirling around in her head.

"Ginny you cant get all excited, you have to go on like I'm dead. Your father cant know that I managed to survive." He said, his lips still unmoving. He cracked his eyes open slightly. just enough for her to see the emerald sparkle of his irises, just enough for him to see her. Fresh tears streamed from her eyes. She was so Happy that she was crying.

"Oh, Merlin Harry you cant do that to me." She said, her lips only barely moving. "Never pretend to be dead around me at least… Or you could tell me first…" She was shaking. These extreme changes were not good for her.

"Well I'm telling you now…" He grinned. "Now," He said, his face once more serious, "I need you to get up and go fight… I will be fine." He said. "Trust me."

"Okay… I will… And nothing could ever make me not trust you." she whispered. She hoped that it wasn't the last thing she would ever say to him.

OoOo Voldemort. OOoO

He stood like a statue as he watched the battle play out before his eyes, he knew that the time would come for him to intervene, but for now he would watch. Watching wasn't good for him… He saw many different things, some angered him while others made him want to dance like a happy little monkey.

He was angered by the fact that his daughters fought against him, he was angered by the fact that no one gave up and he was angered by himself… His horrible, horrible self.

He hadn't expected his own daughters to be against him, it had never occurred to him, and he knew that it should have.

As his head turned back to where Harry Potter's lifeless body lay, he saw something that tore his heart out… His heart began to swell, he was the grinch on so many levels. If he even had a heart, that is.

His youngest Daughter, Ginny, leaned forward gently and kissed Potter's pale face and squeezed his hand. He read the words right off of her lips as she ever so slowly began to stand up. 'I love you.' Her hair was blowing out behind her as was her cloak. This simple action broke his heart.

'What have I done?' He asked him self as he watched yet another tear fall from the girls eye. He watched it fall off of her face and crash onto Harry's cheek. She smiled and then whipped around and sent a curse at a Death Eater who had been about to attack her.

"Note to self: Kill Mr. Parkinson." He mumbled to himself.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione stood back to back with Draco, they weren't going to leave each others sides. Not if they could help it anyways. The were sending spells in every direction possible.

"Hermione!" Ginny came running over to them and they reformed so that they had Ginny's back.

"Is this the time?" Hermione asked as she sent a curse flying across the room. "STUPIFY!" She screamed just before Astoria Greengrass could Crucio Teddy Lupin, who should have left by now.

"PROTEGO!" Ginny screamed sending a glistening blue shield up in front of her body. A king cobra was sent back at the caster of the first spell.

"Shit!" Draco cursed as he watched a purple jet of light shoot from Antonin Dolohov's wand. It was a very brutal curse that Dolohov had invented himself. It caused so much internal damage that you didn't know until five minuets after the curse was cast.

"Harry's alive!" Ginny shouted over the roar. No one but Hermione, Draco and Kristina Phillips, who had been passing at that moment, heard her.

"AWESOME!" The girl shouted despite the confused looks on Hermione and Draco's faces.

"What how?" Draco asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Don't… SECTEMSEMPA… ask cause I don't know…" She said.

"That's great! At least he is okay!" She froze when she saw who Pansy Parkinson was about to curse. She instantly broke the circle. "MIRA!" Draco and Ginny were close behind her as Hermione darted through the chaos. She could see the smirk, the insanity and all of the evil that was contained in the tiny shell that we all know as Pansy… The one person the could call a disease.

"YOU BITCH!" Draco and Hermione said at the exact same moment. They were so furious. Pansy spun around, her smirk still present on her pale, beautiful vampure like face.

"OH DRAKIE!" She said in excitement she had ignored everything that had been said. "You just made it in time to see me kill the traitor."

"Over my dead body." He simply stated as Hermione punched the girl. She went flying into the wall and hit with a loud cracking sound. The smirk had been wiped off of her spray tanned face. Her straight black hair now frizzed up from the movement.

"You will never touch my daughter, do you understand me." Draco said as he kneeled down in front of her. She nodded her head vigorously. She watched as Hermione walked over to the girl and hugged her, Draco still eyeing her.

"Bri, why haven't you gone back yet… You and Teddy don't belong here." She still had Brianne pressed into her.

"Mum… air…" Hermione released the girl. "We wanted to fight… I mean who doesn't want their name in a history book…?" Draco laughed.

"She want kidding about that." He shook his head.

"No I… Is that Uncle Harry?" Brianne asked as she saw Harry standing in the middle of the room. Everyone froze to stare at what was going on.

"HOW THE HELL! I… YOU… BUT…. ARGHHH! I CANT DO NOTHING!" Voldemort said stamping his feet. "It's not fair!"

"It's totally fair." Harry said and the two began to circle each other. "You technically killed yourself by killing me." he said. Comprehension dawned on the mans pale handsome face.

"Huh, well, I guess that came back to bite me in the arse…" He whispered.

"Love saved me the first time, your stupidity saved me the second." Harry grinned a little. He had always wanted to call Voldemort stupid.

"I guess that means I'm as good as gone. Kill me I dare you." Voldemort said mockingly holding his arms up in surrender, he wasn't even going to fight it.

"No, You don't have to die." Harry said temporarily thrown off track.

"Daddy…" Ginny and Hermione both said at the same time as they cautiously stepped forward. They had absolutely no clue what they were doing. It was pretty much their last hope. Mira-Bella ran to stand by her mother. Amethyst was stepping forward as well.

Everyone was whispering now. This was all a big shock to them, they hadn't known that Hermione and Ginny were his daughters…

"But I thought his daughters were like him…" Someone whispered to the person directly next to them.

"I thought they were the dark sisters…"

"I saw them in Diagon ally, they were definitely evil."

Voldemort seemed to crumble at the word.

"Daddy, please." Ginny begged him. "They might take some mercy if you surrender." She just couldn't watch her own father be killed, even if he was a horrible person. Everyone deserved a second chance. He was just lost, he had just taken a wrong turn and had been to stubborn to ask for the help he needed.

He was looking at Amethyst, he didn't know what to say, he was for once in his life speechless

"Tom, we wont be angry with you, yes we are disappointed in you." Harry said making 'his' wand fall to the ground with a clink. "Do it for your daughters, do it for your wife… Do it for Brianne." He was hopeful in some ways. He knew he had hit a sensitive spot. "You can still repent… I will forgive you." Gasps echoed through the room and Voldemort's head snapped up in shock. Had he heard correctly. Harry Potter, forgive him, Lord Voldemort.

Ginny's eyes were shining with pride. Harry was going to forgive her father, the man who had killed His parents the man who had tried to kill Harry himself.

"I think I have the strength to forgive you, But only if you can give me one good reason why it had to be my parents. They hadn't done anything to hurt you… Your wife was their friend. You daughter and I were even friends way back then, we still are..."

"I did it because." His voice caught in his throat. It sounded rather foolish and child like now that he thought about it. It was something that could have been prevented, he could have simply gotten help… All that was required was a therapist. "I was extremely paranoid…" His voice echoed around the room, it was like the echo you get when you stand on a cliff. Call out to nothing and then you hear it for an hour.

Harry cracked a smile… "I guess that is understandable, Tom…" He said holding out his hand. He was willing to make a truce. Voldemort took his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucius yelled breaking an awkward silence. "What are you doing my lord? You cannot surrender. The world is with in our reach." He sounded like a preacher who had had a little to much coffee.

"I am doing what I should have done a long time ago." He said looking Lucius directly in the eye. (1) "If we will follow the leadership of Young Harry, we shall be led out of the darkness of

selfishness and into the glorious sunlight of brotherhood and cooperation.

Luius, I should have realized this a long time ago…" He sighed. "I should do what is right. I can no longer go on as a sick paranoid man who has caused his family tremendous pain. I want my Amethyst back. I want to spend time with my daughters and I want my granddaughter to grow up in a world that is rid of evil." Lucius jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Draco, help me take him down, we can rule the world together." Lucius said and Draco smirked.

"I think not." Draco said with a smile. "You are on your own… I have listened to you for way to long and I cant do it anymore." He said the smile was almost permanently etched into his face. "I was almost killed because of this bull shit and my daughter had to come back, from the future I might add, just to save me from a curse cast by a death eater and her mothers best friend."

"You little blood traitor!" The man screamed with rage.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think you are mistaking me with yourself, father, I'm not you." He said smirking his most Slytheriny smirk. He was definitely slytheriny enough for the Slytherin club

"MALFOY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for Numerous counts of felony." Lupin said binding Lucius up all of a sudden.

"GO DAD!" Teddy said jumping up and down. Every head turned to face him…

"Can anyone explain why the little Hufflepuff just called him dad?" Someone asked loudly.

Teddy blushed. "I'm not a Hufflepuff!" He shouted "Why cant any one see me as being a Gryffindor."

"Oh you are definitely not a Hufflepuff." Christian said smiling. Teddy's mood brightened a little at these words. "If you were, you would have found the answer years ago." Every girl in the room giggled. "That's coming from a Hufflepuff. It means something."

"I feel sorry for you, Hufflepuffs are nobodys." Teddy said wrinkling his nose.

"What am I? A pumpkin?" He asked making everyone laugh again. "We Hufflepuffs aren't all bad. We are just as important as anyone else…"

"Yeah, what ever gets you through the day."

"Is there something wrong with being a Hufflepuff?" He asked Taylor and Cherokee over his shoulder. They both shook their heads.

"No Bear, there isn't any thing wrong with that. Hufflepuffs are unique… That's a good thing." She told him.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked and everyone snapped back. The Death Eaters, all of whom were shocked, we quickly being rounded up and Voldemort was being surrounded by Aurors.

"I will go willingly." He said holding out both arms. He was apperated away.

"That's a good question Drake…" Harry said looking over at Draco who, you already knew this, looked like him self. People gasped, they had never heard Harry Call Draco anything other than Malfoy.

"Harry, thank you!" Hermione and Ginny said running up to him. They both hugged him excitedly, Draco joined in on it, as well as Luna, Taylor, Christian, Cherokee, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Kristina, Lacey and soon the rest of the school. They were all cheering, they had won, they had to celebrate. Even if they had expected a dead Moldy Voldemort.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Draco had to shout to make this heard. It was extremely loud, especially since the whole school was smashed together in a victory hug.

"Did you just touch my butt!" Someone shouted, the voice was familiar.

"No." An embarrassed voice said and everyone around them was laughing, including Hermione and Draco.

"I think you did! You touched my butt!" The guy said again.

"I didn't touch your butt. It was in the way and my elbow hit it."

"Is anyone going to answer my question!" Draco asked loudly and everyone shut up. "I mean, He's gone, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Draco, I really don't know. I havent thought that far ahead yet." Harry said making Draco roll his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco teased.

"Oh haha." Harry said sarcastically as everyone started to leave the big jumbled circle. There was a sort of calm in the atmosphere of the room. The reality of it all was sinking in.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Blaise, Taylor, Cherokee and Even Christian stayed in the hall and watched everyone else go into the great hall and out onto the grounds. Rays of sunlight were just beginning to peak over the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day.

"I cant believe its over." Hermione said with a smile. She felt more free than she had in a very long time. It was like she had been freed of all burden, one that had been with her since she was born.

"I cant believe he surrendered." Ginny said and everyone nodded in agreement. They had never expected that. It=f anyone had told them that Lord Voldemort was going to surrender, they would have called that person wonkers and sent them to St. Mungos.

"I cant believe I survived the killing curse two times…" Harry trailed off… "That has to be a world record." He added with a smile.

"But we already knew that." Christian said from behind Taylor. "Just by surviving it once you set a record." He had a smile on his face.

"Bear, don't burst my bubble." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Let me just have that one thing."

"Hey, I'm a Hufflepuff, what can I say." He joked.

"We should really be getting into the Great Hall. Someone said something about a ceremony a moment ago. We wouldn't want to miss it." Luna said calmly, she seemed so at peace that it was almost freaky.

"Yeah we should… Hey where is Mira-Bella?" Hermione said looking around. She hadn't seen her daughter since her father had surrendered. She hadn't see Teddy either.

"I think I saw them go into the hall a moment ago… She is the blond that was walked over to that kid that was in denial about being a Hufflepuff, right?" Blaise asked smiling.

"Yeah, but I think he is actually a Gryffindor…" Hermione said trying not to giggle, she really wanted to know why Teddy didn't want to be a Hufflepuff.

"Well… We will know someday." Luna said grasping Blaise's hand.

"Shall we go in now… I probably can bet you anything that they are looking for us." Harry said as he took a step forward. They all began walking towards the big oak doors that led to the great hall.

A/N: Well there will either be one or two more chapters… I will let you know next chapter. If I add a chapter after the next one it will probably be about Voldy's trial or something… I know exactly how I want this story to end. : ) That is a good thing. Like I said I will start the sequel sometime after thanksgiving and before Christmas :P That sounds good to me… and I might even start working on it before then so that I can have a few chapters ready.

1. What will happen next.

2. Where are Mira-Bella and Teddy?

3. Did you like it?

4. Did you like how I made him surrender and the way I did it… It was so much bigger in my head… So was the fire scene…

5. Okay so the place where there is a (1) is part of this question, I marked it so that I wouldn't have to re write it down here… I took that from something… can any one quess what it is… I so thought it sounded like something a good voldy would say… lol… I had a lot of time to figure that one out :P

I really don't have many questions today… And Aria and Ezra Fitz so wasn't a coincidence :P I love Pretty little liars… My fav show… I have even quoted it a few times lol. GO ARIA/EZRA! I wrote a paper in English and the main person was a one Aria Fitz haha…. I will update as soon as possible, Now review ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	45. The silence

A/N: Yes Lacey, you got yur very own character :P and Teddy's house will be revealed in the sequel… aren't I evil! Hmmm….i didnt realize it was her b-day... i went back and mentioned it... it like so slipped my mind... And I through in a surprise here at the beginning :P Smirks… Hope yall like the surprise… It involves one person that is missed dearly… Heeehee Ron's trial will be in this one… Voldys will be in the next… The next will be smaller… its just kind of a way to initiate the sequel if you get what I mean… It will have the foundations of it… Kristina, I gave you a middle name :P lol

Chapter fourty five: The silence…

The moment they all stepped into the great hall, cheers erupted all over the crowded room. They were like royalty, they were the heroes. They would never be looked at in the same manner ever again, it wasn't humanly possible. They were the most valuable people alive. They would be remembered after the sun goes dark and after the world Is gone… or well what ever will happen.

The cheers made them smile, especially Draco. He finally felt that he fit in, in more than one way. He had even restored some of his family's honor, about as much of it as was possible. They began to split up to go their respective tables and the crowds continued to clap and moved out of their way.

Hermione had just made it over to Amethyst, Mira, Teddy with Ginny when they froze solid in there place. They were staring at one thing up at the head table. It was something they never thought they would see again. They thought they were hallucinating at first and it wasn't until they glanced over at McGonagall who winked at them. They turned their attention back to the table.

There behind the long oak table still covered in gold goblets, silverware and antique china, sat a man who was nearly transparent, he was slightly more opaque than transparent… He was like Veriteserum. He looked like satin as he reflected a little bit of light, the light made the purple of his robe almost glow. His long flowing beard was glossy and silver. His half moon spectacles still sat on his long crooked nose, he had the same gentle blue eyes and warm caring smile. He was the same Dumbledore, only a little dead and ghost like.

"Dumbledore…" Hermione whispered still not believing her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again. He was still there.

"The one and only…" He smiled at her. He looked the same as he always had.

"But how?" Ginny asked with a genuine sparkle of curiosity in her eyes.

"It is a very long and boring story so I will sum it all up. I bound myself to the earth… Not unlike what your father did…" He started to say "But I didn't kill anyone. I used a very old and lost spell to make sure that my sole could return and remain until I decide I want to leave." He was very chipper.

"That is brilliant!" Both girls said looking at each other, They had knew that Dumbledore was intelligent but not that intelligent. Neither of them would have ever thought of that if the need had risen.

"When do we get cake!" Blaise asked loudly from the Slytherin table across the hall. He and Luna were sitting at the end of the table. Hermione and Ginny turned their gazes to the couple and saw that Luna had her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes were closed. They were surprised that he hadn't woken her by shouting.

"Hey Kristina!" Mira shouted across the hall. "I do believe you owe me ten galleons!" Kristina narrowed her eyes.

"Had I known you knew what happens, I would have never made that bet with you…"

"Hey I'm a Slytherin what can I say." She shrugged turning away from the girl. She really was her fathers daughter.

Hermione continued to look around the room. Cherokee and Seamus were sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting animatedly about something neither of them could hear.. Taylor was at the Hufflepuff table with Christian. Draco was sitting with his mother and Amethyst who was now sitting across from them. She hadn't really been able to get to know her son in law.

Lupin, Tonks and Teddy were all sitting at a table talking. He seemed content with this, he had always been so skittish around them that they hadn't thought he would talk to them.

Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. It was obvious that they were all still mad about what Ron had done. He probably would never be forgiven… He was a bad chicken.

"Things are going to be loppy for a while…" Ginny said shaking her head, she was even a little upset about the Ron problem. He had had so much potential and he had had the gall to go out and ruin it… He had done so several times during the war.

"Very." Hermione agreed as she and her sister walked over to the Weasley's.

OoOo Later oOoO

"CAKE!" They heard Blaise shout with excitement. It caused Luna to giggle… Why was Blaise so excited about cake. Yes it was Hogwart's most famous cake… No one knew what made it so delicious… but still it was cake. Okay, it was a very good cake…

"Yes Blaise, it's a cake." Draco smiled. "I'm so glad that you know what it is."

"Shuddupp" Blaise said with his mouth full of cake… "When argh u gunner tell veryone bout u n ermionee." his mouth was still extremely full.

"Sorry, I don't speak gnomish." Blaise shoved him and he almost fell from his seat. "Merlin, Blaise! I was only joking. You don't have to go bonkers on me."

"We plan on telling everyone tonight." Hermione said from behind the two boys. She had been watching the chat for a whole five minuets. "It's as good of time as ever. I ad mean, the war is over…"

"Why not now?" He asked looking up at her with his infamous smirk. "Now is as good as ever, Mrs. Malfoy." His smirk had turned into a soft smile. Someone behind them began choking on their cake.

"Lily are you okay?" The girl next to her asked.

Draco got up out of his seat at the Slytherin table and stood so that he was looking at her. Everyone had froze in place and was watching them. This wasn't nearly the most exciting thing all day, but it was the most dramatic.

"Y-yeah well, I guess now is as good as ever." She whispered back to him. She had been giving herself time to get a grasp on the idea. She had gotten used to people not knowing. His smile grew wider and people began whispering. The rumor mill was up and running.

"How shall we tell them?" He asked, his shimmering silver eyes looked into her caramel eyes. Only she could hear his words.

"I thought you were the one with that plan…" She said. She was a little worried about what he would do.

"I guess we will have to improvise then wont we?" He asked her lovingly. It was obvious to everyone in that room, that she was his reason for breathing, that his heart was beating for her, She had all of his adoration and no one would ever steal that away, They belonged with each other. It was love and it was what had happened.

"I-I-I guess." She stuttered. She didn't know why she was stuttering. Maybe it was the fact that they were standing in front of the entire school everyone else who sat within the room. "What are…" Her words were cut off as his lips crashed into hers. She felt like she was melting. His arms were the only thing keeping her up.

Everyone began cheering again as she wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could pull him closer to herself as they deepened the kiss. She could literally hear fireworks, or maybe that was Fred and George's doing they did have that one spell and the whole fireworks in a box. Draco pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "They can find out we are married on their own." He whispered and then they were kissing once more.

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"Finally." Ginny whispered to Harry as they, along with everyone else, watched her sister snog her Draco. A lot of people were still cheering… Some were handing money to their friends. "They are still extremely cute together."

"I guess they always were." Harry said looking at her the same way Draco looked at Hermione.

"I'm just glad that people know they are together… Secrets aren't meant to be kept forever…"

"No they aren't. They have to come out eventually." He smiled. "It's no secret that they love each other." Ginny smiled up at him. She wanted to have that kind of undying love with Harry, and she knew that she would someday. He would be all hers forever.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"All of you are written into history. You are the leaders of tomorrow, the future of us all." Dumbledore was looking out across the great hall. He saw all of his students, or at least he saw the ones who had survived this chapter of the war. He saw family members of those students and he saw past students. "You will be remembered for your bravery and outstanngdi courage," Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. Mira-Bella giggled from across the table.

"You are the memories of hope." Hermione watched as he looked around again. He would pause and smile at people as he spoke.

"Some of you, not to be unfair, deserve more credit than others." Hermione looked up at Draco. She knew where this was going.

"There will be a plaque with the names of everyone who fought in this battle, it will be kept in the trophy room, as will the individual awards that will be given to several of you." There were murmurs throughout the vast hall of people.

"I guess I will cut to the chase if there are no objections…" No one spoke out. "Minerva, if you would please help…" He said obviously referring to the fact that he was a ghost, although he was able to move things… some things he couldn't.

"Our first awards, are medals of honor, the indicate bravery, loyalty and extreme talent. They are given to the young witches and wizard who fought so bravely and made something of the world. They all have had major impacts on what has happened." He was still smiling. "Miss Mira-Bella Brianne Malfoy, Whom I might add isn't from our own time, neither is Mr. Theodore Remus Lupin." People gaped at the two students who got up from the tables of their respective houses…Mira skipped in a Luna like manner to the front of the room

"We also have, Miss Taylor Nicole Rosalie, Miss. Cherokee Lynn Herrington, Mr. Christian L. Beeler, Mr. Seamus Fredrick Finnegan, Miss. Kristina Louise Phillips and Gavin Christian Rosalie." Every one clapped as they walked forward. They all seemed really happy. Especially Brianne, who would forever have a medal dated before her birth.

"I now present the first class awards. These go to those students who have done a lot within a long period of time, something sets them apart from the others. Some of them were spies for us while others were much more. They have gone above and beyond."

"Miss. Ginny Alice Riddle." She stood up smiling and walked up to where Dumbledore stood. "Mr. Neville Brian Longbottom." He got up proudly, his grandmother was cheering wildly form behind. "Whose parents would be very proud of him." Neville was very happy. "Miss. Luna Elizabeth Marie Lovegood." she jumped gracefully up from where she had been sitting next to Blaise at the Slytherin table and skipped up to Dumbledore dust As Brianne had.

"Mr. Blaise Andrew Zabini." He went to stand by Luna. "Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy." Hermione watched Draco stand up and walk forward with grace. He was almost an entirely new person. Well he was more carefree. Hermione was clapping for him. She noticed that not everyone was clapping, some were unsure of what to think. "Miss. Hermia Lily Riddle… Or I guess its Malfoy now." She saw Dumbledore look at her with his famous all knowing smile. He had a sparkle in his eye, He was ultimately helping them break the news.

Gasps echoed around the room as Hermione walked forward. She had known they would be shocked. They had only three hours ago learned that Her and Draco were together, but now all of a sudden they were married.

She went to stand next to him, and when she got there she reached out for his hand and he let her take it. This wasn't the end, it was only the beginning of something more beautiful than she could imagine.

"Our last award goes to someone whom we have all been amazed with since he got here. He has a scar like a lightening bolt, his parents were both killed… And he holdsx the record for most amount of times being hit with the killing curse, that is surprisingly, still standing before us." Everyone laughed. "Mr. Harry James Potter." Cheers erupted all around. The sound was almost defening. He really was the biggest celebrity they had ever seen.

OoOoOoOoO

"Bye Mum." Brianne said as she hugged her mother tightly. This was the last time she would ever hug her mother. She had already given her the necklace Teddy had given her for Christmas, She wanted to have it in the new world.. She was going to miss her. "Bye Daddy, she moved onto Draco, I look forward to getting to know you in the new world." She said smiling. For the first time since he had met his daughter, he saw hope in her eyes. It was something he hadn't ever really seen, She was happy and carefree, just like every teenager should be.

"We cant wait to got to know you as well." He said hugging her tightly.

"OH! Mum, before I forget." The girl pulled out a large leather bound journal out of her bag, it looked to be extremely old and valuable. "It will open when it's time for you to read it. I want you to know everything…" She said ominously.

"Whats it…" Draco started to saw but the girl quickly hugged him, Hermione, Ginny and then Harry and disappeared. She was one crazy girl.

"'Ermione." Fleur Delecour's voice called from the front of the room, Her and Draco both turned and saw her waking towards them. There was a baby wrapped up in a green blanked in her arms.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, that was why Brianne had left so quickly. That was Mira-Bella coming into the hall. Hermione had never been more happy as she took her daughter from the Blond Veela and held her daughter in her arms.

OoOoOoOoO

"Order, Order in the court!" The new minister of magic called out, his words were drawled out and southern sounding. He was obviously from southern North America.

The Weasley's were all there, as was Hermione, Draco, Amethyst, Harry and numerous other people. They all wanted to witness the first hearing after the war. The new minister, Austin Ray Carleton, had come up with a very good method of holding these hearings… It was so amazingly simple that it hadn't been though of.

Whispers echoed through the large circular room as Ron Weasley was brought through the doors by two Aurors. He didn't look to happy.

Abigail, would you be a darlin' and bring me that potion." The way he said Darlin' in that South carolina accent made a few of the women in the crowd giggle. They were all so used to the normal British accents.

The woman named Abigail stepped forward with a vile of clear liquid in her hand. Veriteserum. A few people gasped, that was a smart thing to use.

The young man who was the minister, stepped from behind the podium and walked around it to where Ron was sitting. The chair looked very uncomfortable, what with all the chains that were binding him.

"Open." Minister Carleton said firmly and Ron did as he was told. The man poured the potion into the redheads mouth and he swallowed it. The results were almost instantaneous. His blue eyes hazed over.

"Are you Ronald Bilius Weasley?" The first question would be simple, like with a muggle lie detector test.

"Yup, that's me." Ron said truthfully, he really had no choice.

"Did you aid the death eaters while you were being held in Malfoy manor?"

"Yes I sur did." He said in his most hick accent…"

"BOOO!" Taylor, Christian and Cherokee said from where they sat.

"Did you or did you not, attempt to Murder Draco Lucius Malfoy and then attack his wife?" This was a more direct question as you can surely tell. The man was very confident that the potion would work.

Ron smiled. "I have wanted to kill that sorry son of a banshee since first year, and if Mione wouldn't have been in my way, And that medaling kid.." The reactions through out the room Varied. The Weasley's looked devastated. Draco had his arm around Hermione and some people were throwing peanuts at Ron… He was their Elephant. People were quite frankly, disgusted with him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I hate The Ferret, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Hermione was always supposed to be mine." His eyes were becoming less fogged as the minuets passed.

"Do you in your opinion deserve to be punished, if so how." This was the deciding question. He had used this method on many cases and they always answered truthfully and it was always a accurate answer.

"I would send me to the Dimi's." He meant the Dementors. He seemed very proud that he had an answer.

"Okay then…" He said a few minuets later. "TO Azkaban it is then."

"Oh Bloody Hell." He said as they carried him away, he had just dug himself in an even deeper hole.

OoOo A/N oOoO

I am very proud of this… I like that last part… Oh and there will be one more chapter, it will be a little shorter than normal but that's because it's the last chapter. I will try to update on Tuesday… How does that sound… And no one fingured out what (1) was from. I didn't expect anyone to but I hoped someone would… lol Its part of the FFA opening ceremonies… I was board when I came up with that, lol ..

1. What so you think? Was it any good. Did it have to much cheese…

2. What do you want to see happen in the sequel.

3. Are you ready for the next chapter!

4. I BROUGHT BACK DUMBLY! DO you like that?'

5. Did you know that you cant spell Dramione with out Drama…. It's like some crazy ironic thing since basically every single one is full of Drama… lol That had to have been planned…

6. I bet you wondered why I didn't put Christians full middle name like I did with the rest…. I didn't think that I should… and this wasn't really a question…

7. Dontcha just love the ministers name, its so southern sounding… lol

I don't think im actually supposed to be on the comp right now… Im sick and didn't go to the football game, (I'm in band) I think that my mom would say something like "If your well enough to use the computer than your well enough to go to that game…" lol… But yeah I have a splitting migraine and have to get up early tomorrow morning for a band competition…. Lol Well I hope you enjoyed the story I will try to ge the chapter up on time :P ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	46. The trial

A/N: Wow, it's the end… I can believe it… the thought makes me sad… Well I guess every good thing has its end… lol I promise that there will be a sequel. And I told you why I didn't put Christians full name " I didn't think that I should…" It would be like putting my full real name on the internet… But it starts with an L! I just felt it would not be wise… The minister was going to be kingsley but when I read through his fist line I read it, it came out with a southern accent in my head…. Weird I know… The reviews made me feel better! Just what I needed… Oh and I hope you don't mind the early ness I need the week to memorize some stuff for band… I might take a break from all of my stories for a week or so, i will probably start back up friday... I will work on stuff during lunch break though...

Ten years and five kids later… Haha just kidding Lily! Couldn't resist it…

Chapter forty six: The Trial

"What do you think will happen?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat in the court room, this one was much more secure than the one Ron's trial had been held in. It wasn't as lit and Dementors were gliding around the room. They were getting ready to bring him out. His would be a lot different from Ron's

"I don't know Gin, no one will know until that moment comes." Hermione said as a door opened. It was her mother, Harry and Draco. Besides the five of them no one else had come… Many people had wanted to a watch, but the Riddle's had made it clear that they only be aloud in and one reporter… One who wasn't Rita Skeeter. Instead it had been a young girl around eighteen named Melanie Sanchez.

Melanie was a small petite girl with long curly black hair. She was very pixie like. She seemed thoroughly thrilled that she had been picked. It was such a high profile case.

"Oh wow, I haven't ever been in one like this." she said looking around in even more awe. She had said that like only a million times in the past ten minuets.

"I have…" Harry snorted, this had been the same courtroom he had been brought to in his fifth year. It had brought up a lot of bad memories. "Though the last time I was here, I was sitting in that chair…" He pointed at the chair in the middle of the room. The young girls sea green eyes grew wide with shock.

"Oh wow." She said looking at him.

"Never want to be there again…" He said as Ginny walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He turned to face her. "Well Hello Ginny Alice." He said playfully before kissing the top of her head.

"Hello to you too Harry James." She said just as playfully. She was Happy to be his.

"Oh god…" Someone said as the door opened again, this time it was Tom. He was being led by Lupin and Arthur. "I cant bloody believe this… Why him?" Voldemort asked looking at his youngest daughter standing with Harry. He knew that they were together but it still irked him a lot.

"Why did mum pick you?" She asked coldly.

Ginny Alice Riddle, you will not talk to your father that way!" Amethyst said firmly. Her daughters attitude would have to change.

"Sorry mum." She whispered.

"Shall we get on with this?" Austin asked as he walked into the room with a vile of Veriteserum, this would be interesting to watch.

"Of course… The sooner this is over with, the better." Amethyst said looking drained. She still really loved her husband, he had always been her reason for breathing, even if he was awful.

"Open up Mr. ummm.. Voldemort…" Austin said.

"No I don't think I will." Voldemort said stubbornly and clamped his mouth shut. Why did he have to be so stubborn.

"Sir, we want to get this over with, it will be painless and over before you can say Transcontinental Railroad." the man drawled out.

"Why in the hell would I want to say transcontinental Railroad?" He shouted loudly. Austin magicked the potion into Voldemort's mouth. He choked a little as it went down.

"What name do you prefer?" Simple of course.

"I bet you want me to say Voldemort, But I rather prefer Tom…" His expression was unreadable. Harry had to fight to hold back a laugh.

"Why did you fall in love with your wife?" Another simple question.

"I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, she was the only rose in a room full of weeds." he had a very un characteristic smile on his face. "She was different from all of the others. All of the ones who only wanted me for one thing…" A tear fell from Amethyst's eye.

"Why did you kill Lily and James?"

"I was paranoid. Neither can live while the other survives… Metaphors always threw me for a loop… that's like look beyond what you seek, What the Hell does it mean…" Ame giggled. He had always wondered what look beyond what you seek really meant.

"Why didn't you leave it at that?"

"I was in to deep. When I killed sweet Lily it backfired and I became dark matter… what else was I supposed to do?" He snorted he had only had a few options… "And who wouldn't want to rule the world?"

"Why did you kill off Muggles and Muggleborns?"

"Amethyst left me… I was devastated, angry, I wasn't stable." His questions were so honest. But maybe that was just the potion doing its job…

"What should your punishment be?" Everyone in the room sucked in their breath, it was the question they had been waiting for. Hermione gripped Draco's right hand and Ginny's left tightly. She could feel Harry's hand on her shoulder as well.

"Well I guess I should be killed, certainly deserve as much…" Tears were streaming from Hermione, Ginny and Amethyst's eyes. "But it seems a little to absolute… I mean what's the punishment in that. I think a better option would be to take away my ability to perform dark spells and magic." He was going in the right direction. "I should be placed on house arrest and only be able to cast minor household spells… No one has ever been hurt by a household spell."

Austin was stunned by this, it was… rational… and a good idea at that.

"Tom, are you ever going to kill another person…" He was taking advantage of the last of the spell.

"No, I have no intentions to, I just want to be with my family and maybe have my second chance at life… I wish I could redo it all. I know I hurt Amity by killing Lily, I know she missed her and James." he looked genuinely sad. "Can you tell ever one I'm sorry. I wish I could give them their loved ones back…

"Okay then, I guess we have what we need… Place him on house arrest…" Austin seemed surprised by his own decision… The world really was, as Ginny had put it. Loopy.

OoOo

_**A Very Voldy House arrest…. By Melanie Rose Sanchez. **_

_Earlier this week I had the privilege of attending Lord Voldemort's trial. It was very interesting. We have learned so much about him. It is fascinating to know that paranoia was the cause of everything and his dislike for cheesy metaphors. He is to be placed on house arrest as of today. He came up with his own punishment, as have many of his death eaters… Minister Austin Ray Carleton age twenty six of Georgetown South Carolina, thought that it was a rational decision and that it would be a better punishment than simply killing the man. That is all for today… Melanie Sanchez_

OoOoOoOoO

Reactions to this article had been mixed, extremely mixed. Some people welcomed the idea while others didn't. Which was to be expected. It was one of those highly controversial things that no one would ever agree on in a million years. Maybe it was a you had to be there kind of thing. No one had seen the way he had answered.

"Draco, what do you think is in this book?" Hermione held up the lather bound book Brianne had given them before she had left. It was still as locked and ancient looking as it had always been. It had the letters M-B-B-M written on it, it had obviously been her own book. Hermione ran her fingers over the leather absentmindedly and touched the locket around her neck. Brianne's locket.

"You know, if it were any one but Brianne I could tell you that… But the girl is weird." He joked. They were sitting in Malfoy manor, they had wanted some privacy, Tom was annoying when he was board. Every time Hermione and Draco would kiss he would say something like "Ohhh! Bri's gonna have a bubba or sissy…" Or "Get a room!". and plus they wanted a couple of days away from all of the excitement back at the school.

"I guess you right, what's weirder is that she never cries." Hermione still couldn't get over that. What baby doesn't cry?

"Slytherins don't cry, it shows weakness… Only Gryffindors cry." Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm.

"You did not just say that!" She shrieked.

"I did, what are you going to do about it?" He asked with that smirk plastered to his face.

"Do you forget that I am a Riddle?" She asked innocently, "That I'm a gaunt… Slytherin, Perevell… and a Malfoy?"

"You have some powerful ancestors…" He didn't deny that she did. It made her unique.

"Lots of purebloods and some muggles… Grandpa Tom was important."

"Yes he was, though he was a son of a banshee."

"True…" Hermione said pulling him onto the couch so that he was on top of her.

"I should insult your family more often." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"You really shouldn't." She pulling away just a little. He cupped the side of her face and crashed his lips into hers once more. Her hands slid up his chest and she started to play with his button until it was undone, she ran her hands against the skin of his bare chest, her fingers glided over the scars back from sixth year. He began kissing a trail down her neck. She smiled at how good it felt.

"Draco, I love you so much." She whispered just before his lips made their way back up to hers.

"And I love you too, my beautiful wife." He said smiling. Every time he called her beautiful she felt the same as she had the first time he had said that. It made her inside flip and her heart swell with happiness. It was the best feeling in the world. She truly felt loved.

OoOoOoOoO

"Why is the book glowing?" Draco asked as he caught sight of it out of the corner of his. It looked rater suspicious… Books that glowed just didn't seem normal. Small cursive letters appeared on the cover.

"You can open me now… but you should Have Draco, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Grandpa, Grandma, Taylor, Christian, Cherokee and Seamus with you…" They glanced at each other. "I want all of you here."

"You heard the book, now help me get them here I want to know that it in this book." Hermione said jumping up off of the big couch and running to the fire place.

"You and your books." He said just loud enough for her to hear and luckily her head had been darting into the emerald green flames. Even the floo network was Slytheriny.

He sent a patronus to Blaise and Luna, it told them that they needed to come to Malfoy manor and to not ask questions. He watched as his silver ferret did flips and then went through the open window. He thought it was funny that his patronus was a ferret.

"Oh Hello Ginny, Harry…" Draco said politely as he turned around to see them.

"What about a book?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Brianne left a journal behind before she left, it told us to not open it until all the required people are here…"He knew it sounded crazy.

"Okaaay then…" Harry trailed off as Blaise and Luna appeared in the living room.

"Lucy… You have some splainin to do." Blaise said causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Your still watching those old I love Lucy reruns, I see." He said realizing they were all there.

He watched Hermione grab the book and dart up to the library. She had sit down in a big comfortable chair and the others soon followed suit. "We will take turns reading…" She told them and then dug in to the book.

OoOo Brianne oOoO

_Hi mum, I bet your wondering what on earth this is… What made the book open. Well I will tell you, eventually. This book is my story, I will tell you that much. This is what you should know. I have asked that you all be here for this since it involves all of you. I don't really know how to begin… I guess I will start by telling you that this world you are about to enter is a dark place, its not like the world you know…. This is a different place entirely, once you start the journey you need to finish it. I guess I will start from the beginning, the place where it all started, the first thing I remember. You know why I hate Ron and you know what kind of person I am. You are about to learn what happened to me to make me that person. Even though I have changed everything I will still be who I am and my personality wont change. I guess this is a beginning instead of an ending. Mummy, please don't cry, it has a happy ending, we all know that now. Daddy please remember that this Is a fiction now, Aunt Ginny, please help them finish. This is my world and this is 'What Happened'_

OoOo A/N oOoO

*cries* I cant believe its done… I wrote the entire thing the night I last updated and it feels kind of relieving in a way cuz now I can finish all my other stories and work on la sequel… lol The sequel will be told mostly from Bri's perspective but I will have down times when it isn't.. . it will probably be about the book in some places but in others it will be normal time… Does that make sense… Its kinda like Bri's side of things… It WILL BE DRAMIONE! I hope to have the sequel up after turky day and b-for Christmas Sorry about the shortness of this one… Oh and Lily, Dramione has drama, but only with out the a… :P

1. Sooo what do you think

2. What was your favorite chapter? Mine was eleven, it was the first thing I ever wrote and I love it.. Lol

3. Did anyone else cry? Was it just me?

4. What house is teddy in…

5. Did you know that I have had the first chapter of the sequel planned out in my head since I published this… lol of course you didn't… lol

6. I was thinking and I really want to do this but I want your oppinion first… What would you think if I made a oneshot about how Amethyst fell for Tom… Im still not sure if I will do that or not…

7. What caused the book to open?

8. Now what do you think will happen in el sequel :P

I feel like crying again, this is really over… This story has been a big part of the last few months of my life… I got so many more reviews than I ever imagined, and I hope to some day have 1000 on this story alone… that would be amazing. I hope you all will read my sequel and I would like to thank all of you for reviewing you are all amazing and have made my days better. I will post a chapter and summery onto this story when I publish the sequel, that way all of you will know : ) ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	47. SEQUEL IS UP!

Hi, we meet again… I want to thank all of you for reading this far… I never expected it to be so popular…

: ) no to get to the point… I POSTED WHAT HAPPENS TODAY! *Excited scream… * That doesn't mean you can worm out of reviewing this one… We should try to get over 1000 reviews on both storys Only 298 left for this one :P

Summery….

Draco, Hermione, Taylor Christian, Cherokee, Seamus, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Blaisé, Tom and Amethyst all read the book Brianne left for them. What could possibly be inside? Will everything change, will it stay the same… What house is Teddy in? Who do you think Hermione was forced to Marry? Could I ask any more questions in this summery? Haha…. Answers will be given… And whats this I hear about a Voldemort in a bunny costume? O_o

Posted it at around 4 p.m on December 7... If you have any trouble getting to it, just give it a little bit… its there… lol

REVIEW READ CONTINUE!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


End file.
